POKEMON: THE ULTIMATE QUEST 2
by Kenny Jackson
Summary: The Stage Will Be Ready, The People All Around The World Will Bear Witness, When Champion Of Alola And Alolan Queen Will Fight Side By Side… Together.
1. Chapter 1

**A NIGHTMARE**

 **Welcome! Or Welcome Back, I Suppose! In Any Case, Whether You're New Readers Or Older Ones, I'm Happy To See You Reading. This Is It: A (Hopefully) Long-Awaited Sequel Of** _ **POKEMON - THE ULTIMATE QUEST**_ _ **.**_

 **I Am Sorry For Taking This Long To Come Up With Sequel. I Was Kind Of Busy Guys.**

 **Let Me Tell You One Thing Guys , The Sequel Is Going To Be Much More Different Than The First Part , From Here , Phase 2 Of The Story Begins . And You Are Going To Read The Ultimate Saga Of Amourshipping, Trust Me.**

 **Anyway, That Aside, I'll See You At The Bottom.**

… _ **.**_

It was a blurry moment, when an image started to show in the fog, in front of him. The image was kind of blurry, though. It had a blue tinge to it. However, suddenly, it was like the image was cleared up. And he could see that whoever he was seeing through was in the water. It must have been the river that ran through Lumiose City,

Because he could see Prism Tower in the distance.

The blurry image shifted as it showed like night time. Lumiose City seemed much more different.

Different than any other time he had seen in the past.

His eyes widened as he noticed fires burning all around whoever he was watching this through. Suddenly, everything started moving. Ash saw droplets come flying up.

He looked up towards the top of Prism Tower. only to get the final shock , the Sundial glowing above the top of the tower. It was pulsating in strange lights again, but this time it was much more obvious and pronounced.

He continued watching, hoping for something else to happen, but then the image shimmered and disappeared. He looked back, out of helplessness.

The next thing he saw made him lose one heart bit. There was someone lying on the ground.

It was Serena.

"SERENAAAAAAAAA,…..!"

The scream seemed like came from the depth of his heart. And before he knew he ran to her, only to take her limp head on his lap.

"OH NO, NO, NO, NO, SERENA! …..OH GOD, SERENA,..! WAKE UP…!"

But she didn't. Her body seemed like lifeless.

"OH GOD,…..! SERENA,..! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME …" At this point, he was literally weeping.

"Why Did You Do That Ash?" suddenly a voice spoke out, out of nowhere, and Ash looked up for that.

"Didn't I Show You The Future?

Didn't I Show You? What Is Going To Happen, If You Chose Her.?

You Left Everything, To Change That, Yet You Chose Her Over Everything.

And Now Get Ready, To Lose Her…

Forever."

With that, Serena's body faded away…

And Ash slowly closed his eyes, tears slowly rolling down from his eyes.

… _ **.**_

* * *

Ash literally jerked up from sleeping, still panting, and sweating. Heart was pounding like never before. It took him some moments to realize that, it was nothing but a dream.

A worst kind of dream he can possibly ever imagine about.

and that didn't stop him to ran to his room , where Serena was currently sleeping .unlike her home , she got into sleep without even locking the door , maybe because it was Ash's home , not her's.

The Alolan Pokémon league was finally over as Ash and Serena came back to kanto for a little break, before Ash goes back to Alola to challenge the Alolan elite four. Both moms made it plain and clear that, no intimacy is allowed before marriage, which both Ash and Serena awkwardly agreed upon. As result, Serena is sleeping in Ash's room and ash had to take couch of drawing room.

Ash slowly opened the door his room, and gazed upon his beloved girlfriend, who was now sound asleep.

For a moment, it felt to him that, nothing in this world can be more prettier than her.

She looked innocent, under this moon light.

And she is in danger, because of him.

That only made his head drop out of shame, shame and helplessness.

He loves her, maybe more than anything in his life. And it is his duty to protect her, even if it means going away from her.

Ash again looked upon Serena, this time more determined. He knows what he has to do.

He must change the future.

… _ **.**_

 **So…What Did You Think? Tell Me In The Review. On That Note, I'm Very Interested In What You All Think. Good Opening? Bad Opening? Are You Intrigued? Bored? I'd Like To Know, Especially If You're Older Readers From Part 1! So, Until The Next Chapter, Please Review, And As Always, Dare To Be Silly.**


	2. Chapter 2: A WEIRDEST REGARD

**A WEIRDEST REGARD**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter.**

 **You've All Made Me Feel So Welcome To Be Back With This Sequel. I Never Anticipated The Response You All Showed Last Chapter And I Can Only Hope You Continue On This Journey With Me.**

 **For Now, Though, Let's Start Chapter 2!**

…

"CONGRATULATIONS, ASH!""

Ash just stepped back in shock, Pikachu on the other hand clinging on his shoulder looked startled."

What was going on?

A large crowd that was standing before them, as Ash entered his home. More than that, Ash noticed numerous streamers; balloons were decorated throughout the house with a giant banner overhead reading "CONGRATULATIONS, ASH!"

In giant red letters. Trampled all over it were numerous hoof marks and his assorted Pokémon's prints.

"Pikachu…are we dreaming?"

"Pika-pika,.!"

Ash hardly could remember any party, regarding him, as a huge amount of his teenage days has spent in travelling. Honestly speaking, he hardly ever had his own birthday party, since he left home to be Pokémon master.

But this party was only for him.

"CONGRATULATIONS, ASH!, for winning the Alolan Pokémon league." a familiar sweet voice whispered in front of his ear , as he turned to her .

"Congratulations!" she said one more time. And this time Ash had to calm down.

Turning to her delicate eyes always had calmed him down, Ash just didn't know why. Back in the kalos region it was a dense mystery. In late Alola visit, it took a hell out of an emotional turmoil.

But finally he gets that.

Ash just could not help but smile, at his beautiful girlfriend, Serena.

The Alolan Pokémon league was finally over, Ash getting the winner. And both mother insisted the new couple to have a vacation in kanto, before Ash gets back to Alola to challenge the elite four for the other Mega Plates.

And as soon as Ash got back to home, he was facing this.

The crowd was standing before him, and they weren't total strangers, all of them were his friends.

"MOM, what's going on?" he asked instantly.

Delia removed one hand from behind her back and touched it to her lips with a slight giggle.

"It's your victory party, Ash." Delia said, moving a little closer and hugging her son, something she just can't do always.

"… For winning the Alolan Pokémon league," Dawn continued.

"And, we are all here to celebrate it!" May finished.

"And of course, the party is going to be marvelous, thanks to science" Clemont included.

Ash could not help but stare, stare blankly at his friends. May, dawn, Brock, Tracey, Max, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, bonnie, today everyone was here, to congratulate him. Of course at one point of his life, his sole purpose was winning a Pokémon league, and celebrate it with his friends. But he just forgot it.

Brock made his way and hugged Ash.

"Congratulations brother, you finally made it."

"T-thanks, Brock…"

"I just can't be more happy for you." May said, giving him a light hug.

"High five Ash, you finally did it.!" this time dawn said, offering her hand for a high five, which of course Ash responded. There is no way he can forget their signature act, no matter whatever situation he is in.

From one corner of the room, bonnie literally jumped on Ash, not even bothering to say anything, just hugging him tightly and silently crying. Back in the kalos region. Ash always was no less than a brother for her, her idol, whom she thought she lost. Little did she know he would come back again. Winning a Pokémon league.

Right behind them, Serena was watching all of these with a cute grin. Yet it didn't surprise her. Her boyfriend always had a great impact on every one of his friends, from every region. and no matter how long they stays apart , that doesn't make their friendship any kind of distant , Ash is that kind of a person .

If you stick with him, you will end up bonding with him.

Suddenly, the environment of the room changed abruptly. As all of a sudden, may directly punched at Ash's belly, knocking him backwards.

"WHAT THE,….. MAY !" Ash was instantly shocked.

… _ **.**_

* * *

"Now, coming to the point, that was for leaving us all of a sudden, without even warning" may replied.

"….. For 2 years." Iris completed, as another slap was followed on ash's cheek.

"and that was for taking a horrible disguise in Alolan Pokémon league , with a horrible name , Aaron Satosi , yaak." bonnie said kicking Ash's leg , sending him backwards again .

Ash literally was looking dumbfounded at this moment, didn't even know what to say! First they arranged a party for him, and then all of a sudden, they start beating him!

"Guys, wait!" Serena tried to defend.

"Don't you dare to say anything, Aaron's girlfriend. Aren't you dating Mister Aaron nowadays? You knew the truth, yet you didn't even bother to tell me that back at Laverre city when we met again,.. O I see , you guys were on a romantic date , too busy to tell me the truth , isn't it ? " bonnie teased sarcastically.

That was it; Serena's cheek was flushing like red tomato at this point. She didn't even dare to say further.

"Good to see that kid finally has got a girlfriend!" Iris stated.

"Congratulations Bit*h, you finally owned your childhood crush" may said, turning to red-faced Serena.

"Ummmm, you guys know Serena ?!" Ash muttered in low voice.

"Of course we do dickhead, thanks to the incredible kissing stunt of yours and Serena back in the Alolan Pokémon league semi-finale, beside me and dawn met with Serena back in Hoenn, became friends. Why? Does that bother you now Ash? Coming into lights after 2 years. " may was still fuming, as Ash looked down, not even daring to say anything.

Delia has temporarily left the spot, clearly indicating ash deserved this confrontation.

"Why did you leave us Ash." this time Brock asked.

"I had to, I am on a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"I am afraid I can't reveal that right now guys."

"Bullshit Ash, you are even bigger jerk than poul." Dawn said greeting her teethes. "I thought we are friends as we have gone through so many things throughout our travel, we trusted you, yet you left us all. You know when we got to know about your identity in Alolan Pokémon league finale, me and May broke into tears. "

"I am sorry guys." Ash said, still gazing down.

"At least you could have informed us, couldn't you?"

"No guys, I just didn't want you to get hurt"

"That is kind of lame excuse Ash." Clemont said in a cold voice. "You know all of us could help you much more. Or you just don't trust us anymore, isn't it?"

"It isn't like that Clemont."

"Then what is it? Tell us…"

"GUYS! Time Out!" Cilan finally spoke out. "We all know Ash has made a mistake, big mistake. But this isn't the time for trial, aren't we here to celebrate Ash's victory in Alolan Pokémon league? Let's get into it."

"That's right!" Brock said. "I think that's enough for one day, now come on brother, this victory party belongs to you! You have gone through a long way to win a league, and you finally made it."

"Besides, Ash deserves some more appreciations for finally getting a GIRL-FRIEND! His dense head took a hell out of a time to open up!" may say sheepishly, teasing the flushing couple one last time.

"Well I doubt that." another voice spoke out all of sudden. "I thought Ash's dense rock head would never understand any romance!"

It was misty!

… _ **.**_

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**

 **See Ya…**


	3. Chapter 3: YOU HAVE MY HEART

**YOU HAVE MY HEART**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amourshipping Chapter.**

 **Guys, Here Is A Announcement, This Chapter Is Going To Be Rather Controversial One. But Amour Shippers Please Don't Worry.**

 **So Without Wasting More Time, Lets Get Into The Story…**

…

* * *

"Well I doubt that." another voice spoke out all of a sudden, as Ash's friends just finished beating him up, before the grand victory party.

"I thought Ash's dense rock head would never understand any romance!"

It was misty!

"But, I guess it's a good thing someone got through to him," She called out for the crowd. Serena's smile faltered for a second, as both Ash and Serena turned to the orange head. Hardly perceptible to anyone that didn't know her well.

"Misty!"

Nonetheless, Ash called in surprise the second he saw her, which ended him and Misty standing there awkwardly, clearly not sure how to act with one another, meeting after a long time.

Misty was the one that decided to break the ice.

"Hello Ash, long time no see…"

"Ummmm, ya…it's good to see you misty."

"Congratulations for winning the alolan Pokémon league."

"Thanks misty, it wasn't possible without every one of yours support."

"Oww, don't mention, I am just happy that you finally won a league."

"Thanks."

Now misty turned to Serena, with a rather hesitating look,

"You're Ash's…girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Serena said timidly.

"Well, umm… it's good to meet you Serena, how long two of you have started dating?"

"Recently."

"Interesting, I have been one of the longest companion of Ash, he never acted in that way while we were travelling, too bad .you surely get some credit for that Serena."

"T-thanks." Serena quickly replied.

"So Ash, I heard you have a pretty strong Water type, don't you?" misty said turning to ash, with a smirk and usual sheepish voice. "Care to put it to the test against mine?"

"You're on! No way your puny Gyarados could stand against Greninja, right Pikachu?" Ash replied in smirking.

"pika – pika !"

"We shall see, don't underestimate me Ash, I have grown much more stronger than the last time."

"Let's see."

"GUYS! For Arceus's sake, let's just not talk about battling today, OKAY! Its Ash's victory party, let's get into it!" Brock interrupted with a high tone.

"Yes, please. I just can't wait to start eating." may say.

"Me neither" dawn added, as her belly made a weird groaning sound.

Nonetheless, everyone got into the party, except one person.

A certain blond girl from kalos was eyeing misty, in rather skeptic look.

… _ **.**_

* * *

Finally, as the evening faded to night and the party came to an end, all Ash's friends left for the city, before they finally set out for their respective homes. Delia insisted them to stay in house for the night but they refused. Ash's home is too small to be loaded, they just don't want create trouble here .but of course; none of them forgot to wish Ash a final regard before departing.

"Good luck Ash, if anyone who is close to me as brother, it is you" Brock said.

"Thanks Brock"

"And don't forget about us either Ash, you are not just a friend to us, for me and Dawn, you are an inspiration, we both want to archive our success following your footsteps." May said.

"You will buddies, you surely will" Ash assured them with a warmest smile.

"Now give me a high five." Dawn demanded, which of course Ash replied.

Bonnie and clement both hugged Ash, trying hard to hide their tears, and of course they failed about that.

"Listen Ash, now Serena is your girlfriend; take a good care of her, okay? Don't act so dense and stupid like you did in kalos."

"I won't bonnie."

"Good luck."

"See you kid."

One by one, everyone left, even misty left at the very last, giving him a final light hug .they all left for their own dream and destiny.

Ash kept staring at them, until they all got out of sight. Eventually he felt touch of a familiar hand, grabbing his own hand.

"They mean a lot to me Serena."

"I know."

"I would not be me today, if they weren't with me,"

"And, what do I mean to you Ash?" Serena asked. Turning to Ash in a naughty way. Which of course Ash replied.

"You mean everything for me Serena."

"Really ASH?"

"I can give up everything for you."

"ASH,…!"

"I really mean that."

Serena stopped him placing her hand on his lips, she didn't want to hear further.

"Don't say that Ash!... I,.. I just want you to be with me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"So do I" Ash replied, turning to her delicate eyes. Of course they would have kissed, especially at this twinkling sunset, but as expected they got interrupted by Delia.

"ASH… SERENA… Get back to house, it's getting…owwwwww"

…...

Ash literally was clueless while following Serena, as Serena was taking him through the forest, holding his hand and at this night time.

"Ummm, Serena… I think it would be better if you tell me where are you taking me to, I may help you."

"Ssshhhhhh, just follow me ash."

"I am doing that."

Finally they reached a place, mysteriously, that looked familiar.

"Do you recognize this place, Ash?" Serena said, turning her eyes for her boyfriend.

"Ummmm, it looks familiar."

"It was the place where we first met ash" Serena said, with a deep emotion in her voice.

"Owwww, now I get that!, … you were hurt!"

"Yes, and you saved me."

"I saved you in alola too, don't you remember?" Ash said in a smiling tone.

"I do Ash, I guess I always end up needing you" she said, closing their distance and resting her head on his chest.

Ash could not see that properly, but he could definitely sense, the moonlit nights in kanto always made a tender ambience, especially at nights, alluring it every way possible.

Right now he was feeling the same , as he was sitting down under the same tree of their first meeting and his girlfriend was resting her head on his shoulder .

"You do love me Ash, don't you?"

"I do Serena." Ash said, chuckling a little bit.

"Did you ever love anyone else before?"

Startled, ash turned to Serena.

"What? What do you mean? "

"Just want to know Ash; have you ever loved anyone before me?"

"NOO Serena! You know how much dense I am, you are my first relation."

"What do you feel about your old female companions?"

Now Ash was feeling really awkward, why in the world Serena was asking him that?

"They all are my friends Serena, just like you, although I feel differently about you.

"And misty?"

"She is my very first companion; we went through many regions together Serena, why are you asking me this?"

"Do you know misty likes you?"Serena said, staring at his eyes.

"WHAT! NOO!"

"She has feelings for you Ash."

Ash was literally speechless for that moment, didn't even know what to say.

"How can you say that Serena?" he said.

"I know Ash; I saw that in her eyes today, she was your longest female companion, eventually she grew fond of you."

"You can be wrong."

"I hope, but a girl can always sense another girls feelings Ash, we have that power." Serena said in rather low voice.

"she never told me she liked me Serena.".

"She didn't Ash, I did. That's why I am sitting with you here today."

Slowly a silence erupted them, as Ash was trying hard to get the fact that, his very first female companion fancied him and he never came to know about that. Suddenly Serena asked something, rather earnestly,

"But what if she tells you now Ash, would you take that seriously?" her eyes were wistful.

Ash replied that, turning to his beautiful girlfriend rather doubtlessly,

"You know that would not even matter now Serena, cause I love you, and you have my heart"

Assured, Serena now rested her head on his shoulder once again, cause ash was right, all that mattered now, she had Ash's heart and Ash had hers.

And that's all really mattered now, nothing else.

… _ **.**_

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**


	4. Chapter 4: A FACE

**A FACE**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter.**

 **Before This Chapter, I'd Like To Thank Everyone For Helping Me By Favouriting And Following The Story. Definitely Pretty Cool To See That.**

 **Anyways, I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter.**

… _ **..**_

* * *

The day started just like other average days, As soon as Ash was done with breakfast, he went out to Professor Oak's lab at a full sprint. In kanto it is his daily routine to meet with his former Pokémon partners every day.

Into the backyard of the lab. The space was bigger than anyone ever could have realized from the front entrance. They were inside a paddock that stretched for miles into the distance, containing every type of Pokémon habitat imaginable.

As soon as Ash entered the area, a crowd of Pokémon formed around him quickly, all his former Pokémon partners.

Stampedes were a commonplace occurrence on Professor Oak's ranch whenever Ash arrived. This was in part because of the herd of thirty Tauros which resided there,

But first Ash met was Muk, whose preferred method of greeting was to attempt to swallow newcomers' whole in a massive hug. Nonetheless, it turned into a scuffle before Ash convinced Muk to let him out to have some air.

Snorlax was also a fan of massive hugs, although their exchange consisted mostly of Ash hoping he wasn't going to break her back with his powerful grip.

Totodile spent more time with his jaws around her arm than Ash would have liked. And Bulbasaur had to remove Totodile by force. And of course Ash had to spend a considerable amount of time flailing around trying to pry Gible off his head.

Every Pokémon of Ash had some incredible story behind them, how they and Ash met and all the things they had achieved in battle.

Together, they all carry a Saga.

Ash also brought Serena here previously, to meet his all former Pokémon partners, but it didn't go well.

"Guys, meet my girlfriend, Serena!" Ash introduced Serena to his Pokémons, and then the hell broke out.

A Pokémon broke away from the pack and came stomping up to Serena. It was a four-legged Pokémon with a leaf on its head. It leered at her with its red eyes, craning its long neck to get directly in her face.

Having just first encounter with Ash's Pokémons, Serena wasn't sure if the Pokémon was coming for a greeting or attack, but it really sounded angry.

"Bayleef, stop!" Ash cried out desperately. It worked as the furious grass type Pokémon stopped suddenly. But it was still angry.

"Be nice to Serena, okay!" said Ash. "She's a very close friend of mine."

Bayleef looked at Ash. Still irritated, she bowed her head.

But nonetheless, as Bayleef shifted her eyes from Ash back to Serena. She gave Serena an imperious glare. It made Serena back away a few inches. Bayleef huffed, and then walked away, eyes shut and nose turned up.

Pikachu tried to say something to Bayleef as she passed, but he got no response.

"What was that, Ash!" serena said in confused tone.

"Well, uh, that's Bayleef," he said.

"She seems…, really angry with me, what's the reason?" said Serena. Then, she sneezed.

"Actually, she kinda is… really attached to Me." said Ash. He had a goofy, yet nervous grin on his face. "She's always been that way."

"You mean, she has a crush on you?"

"Maybe,.. Probably."

Serena could not help but laugh at this point. It is true that Ash's positive mental attitude, selflessness made everyone around him to admire him, especially girls. But never ever she thought any Pokémon would fancy him, in fact it is rare for any Pokémon to fall for a human. Weird!

Bayleef spent the whole time sulking in the distance, glaring at Serena every now and then. When Serena asked Ash if Bayleef was okay, Ash said he wasn't sure if she would ever get over it. And Serena would giggle about that.

Today Ash came without Serena, for the better.

Right now Ash was sitting in the grass. Scorch marks were all across the ground because of playing with his Pokémons. As He turned, something, or someone, came into his view.

There was a woman standing there. She had baggy, black track pants, an oversized black jacket and a black shirt underneath it. Her honey blond hair was tied in a pony tail and the hood of her jacket was over her head. Ash couldn't see her face, because a red scarf was around it, along with large, black sunglasses.

"Ash Ketchum." she said. "I've been looking for you."

… _ **.**_

* * *

Delia couldn't help but stare at Serena with pure admire, as she was now helping her to cook.

If she ever imagined a perfect keeper for Ash, for the lifetime, Serena was the perfect replica. That girl could cook, even at this age! She even assists her in household works. And most importantly, she selflessly cares for Ash.

Delia always wanted someone like her, who would take care of Ash when he is in journey, and she can't imagine anyone better than Serena.

"Umm, Mrs. Delia?" Serena asked suddenly.

"Hmm."

"Is there anything wrong? You are looking at me for some time."

Giving a swift smile, Delia said, "serena, can I say something to you?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Thank you for coming into my Ash's life."

Serena blinked; did Delia just thank her for being in Ash's life?

"Well… ummmm"

"You know what Serena?" Delia said, "The day when Ash started his journey, was one of the restless day of my life, my boy finally left me, left the house, to unknown destiny, alone. And there was no one to look after him like I did, I was really worried for him." she kept saying.

"As time passed away, my worry turned less and less, as I became sure, nothing can stop my Ash, but that fear never got away, that was until I came to know about you."

Serena again blinked; Delia swiftly brushed her hand on her hair, looking tenderly.

"My ash is sweet, brave, selfless, you know that Serena."

"I know." Serena nodded.

"At the same time, he is reckless, innocent, always cares for other, selflessly. He always needs someone to look after him, don't you think? "

Serena again nodded.

"So Serena, I want you to be keeper of my Ash, for the lifetime, can you do this?"

"I CAN." Serena replied, promptly and determinedly.

"That's my girl" Delia said smiling. "I will be so happy to have you as my daughter in law, Serena."

At this point, Serena hugged Delia with overwhelming emotions, burying her face down so that Delia won't see her tears.

That was something exceptional, Serena never ever thought she would have these moments, but today she was having these.

"And one more thing." Delia said smiling while still hugging her.

"Make sure Ash changes his underwear every day."

…

* * *

"Wow! What are you doing here, " **S** "!" ash stated getting on his legs.

"Pikapi!"

"Hmm, so you remember me." the women said smirking.

"Of course, how can I forget my opponent of Alolan league finale?"

"Good, I am here to fight you."

"What?"

"You heard me; I am here to fight you."

"Don't you think we had a fair share of fight at the finale?" Ash said.

The women sneered, almost as she didn't even care about the Alolan league finale fight.

"Ow trust me league winner, the real fight starts now, with lots of surprises."

"What do you mean?" Ash was getting concerned now.

"You shall see."

With this, she discarded her scarf from her face, revealing her slightly longer than shoulder length honey blonde hair. She was staring directly towards Ash.

Pikachu gasped.

Ash's stomach fell.

Even The time went silent for some moments.

Out of all other things, Ash had never expected, Standing before him where the " **S** " had been, where the " **S** " was, and looking at him with a snarl on her face…was Serena! More specifically, the previous version of Serena, before she cut off her hair in kalos!

"I forgot to tell you" she sneered even darker tone. "My name is also Serena, JUST LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

…

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**

 **And Of Course, Dare To Be Silly**

 **See Ya…**


	5. Chapter 5: THE REAL BATTLE BEGINS

**THE REAL BATTLE BEGINS**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, A Messy Chapter.**

 **Guy In This Chapter, Things Are Going To Get Real Messy. But First Let Me Have A Jump Of Joy, Cause Trailer Generation 8 Is Finally Out! Guys, Galas Region Looks Awesome!**

 **I Seriously Hope Serena Returns In This Region, What Do You Hope?**

 **Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

…

* * *

"Serena! Is that,… is that you?" somehow Ash blurred out, still in shock.

"I wish I were Ash, too bad, I am just an imposter" the person standing in front of him replied.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I told you, I am Serena. Want to find out more? Then fight me!" she again smirked.

"No!"

"Why? Scared to face me again!"

"I won't fight anyone out of nowhere."

"That's bad" the imposter sneered. "Cause if you don't fight, I will make you."

"Wha,…!"

"Mewtwo, I choose you!"

Serena switched the poke balls in her hand, and threw it. In moments the familiar genetic legendary Pokémon appeared in front of them.

"You are insane!" Ash was now literally bewildered.

"Really? We are juuuust getting started Ash, Mewtwo, Shadow Ball!" Serena called out.

Ash breathlessly grabbed Pikachu and jumped to another direction, as a huge shadow ball was shot over his head, causing explosion nearby.

"Ow my… you have a reflex Ash." Serena again smirked.

At this point, all of Ash's Pokémons started to run towards Serena, but in moments all of them were floating in air.

"No one should interrupt our fight, Mewtwo, throw them far away." Serena commanded the genetic Pokémon.

"NO… WAIT!" ash blurred out desperately.

"I told you, nobody should interrupt our fight."

"You want battle, you will get it, just don't hurt my Pokémons."

"That's the spirit" Serena reflected with a cold smile. "Now tell your Pokémons to stay away from this, otherwise things will get ugly I am afraid. Mewtwo, get them down."

All of Ash's Pokémons now slowly got landed on the ground, but they still looked enraged.

"Guys, just calm down okay? I got this." Ash said to his buddies in a calm voice as they all gave a small nod. Then Ash turned to Serena. Now he was angry, really really angry. No matter how in the world she appears to look like identical to Serena, she has to pay for this.

"I have a bad feeling about professor Oak, did you hurt him?" Ash said in quiet tone.

"Ow don't worry Ash, he is unconscious in his lab, I didn't hurt him much."

That made Ash to fist his hands, that bitch will pay for everything.

"You ready Pikachu?"

"pika-pika!" the yellow mouse replied in serious tone, as electrics sparkled in his both cheeks.

"Alright then, Mewtwo, Shadow Ball!" Serena commanded.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash replied.

"pii-kachuuuuu!" Pikachu dodged swiftly as Mewtwo charged a huge Shadow Ball towards him, causing explosion in nearby Kanto River.

"Now! ELECTROWEB!" Ash commanded.

"Not this time Ash!" Serena smirked. "Mewtwo! Use Psychic on Pikachu! And hold him on ground."

Suddenly Pikachu found himself floating in the air and moments later he was crushed violently on the ground, lying motionlessly.

"pika-pika!" the yellow mouse cried out desperately.

"You see Ash?" Serena again smirked. "Last time you defeated my Mew two's psychic using electro web , this time my Mewtwo will hold your puny Pikachu on ground , on that way he won't be able to move an inch ! Forget about using electro web again!"

"Pikapi!"Pikachu called out again.

"Feel free to give-up Ash! Or you can use your specious Greninja, that won't help either!" Serena hushed in confident tone.

There was a momentary silence, before Ash looked at Pikachu, then turned to Serena.

"Do you really think you can stop me with this?" he said in clam tone.

"What do you mean?"

"No doubt your Mewtwo is very powerful Pokémon, in fact a legendary Pokémon, but me and my Pikachu has come a long way to reach here today, do you really think you can stop us with this cheap trick?"

"What can you do Ash? Show me." Serena sneered.

Ash turned to Pikachu.

"Calm down buddy, you know what you have to do."

"Pika!"

"Just do the same thing you did back in the kalos region, in Santalune Gym battle, to break free mew two's psychic."

Suddenly Pikachu's face lit up, as realization hit him, that's it!

Pikachu quickly started to form an electro ball at the edge of his tail.

"Ow my, do you really think that electro ball will defeat my legendary, that's pity." Serena mocked.

"Bitch please." Ash replied this time, calmer than ever.

"You have no idea what my Pikachu can do."

"Really! Let's see."

"Pikachu... !NOW!"

A ball of electron was thrown upwards suddenly as Serena viewed that with quiz, but out from her expectations, that electro ball dropped directly on Pikachu himself, successfully destroying the effects of psychic.

"What the,…!"

"Pikachu, quick! Iron tale!"

Pikachu slammed the iron tale attack on the ground, bringing Spike to the surface, which obviously caught the genetic Pokémon off guard.

"Now… quick attack!" Ash exclaimed.

Before the genetic Pokémon could do anything, the electric Pokémon charged with a massive quick attack, knocking Mewtwo backwards.

"Mewtwo! Use psychic, quick!" Serena cried desperately.

"Not this time."Ash smirked."Now, electro web, Pikachu!"

"Pi-Ka-CCHUUUUU!"

In moments, the enormously powerful genetic Pokémon found itself wrapped with electro web, struggling to move. It was again facing paralysis! Due to Pikachu's Static ability.

"Impossible!" Serena breathed out. It's a distant dream for any man to beat any legendary Pokémon, but that Ashy boy beat her genetic legendary Pokémon! Not once, but twice! Not with power but with awesome strategy.

"I believe you are done here." ash said.

"Indeed, my job is done." Serena looked down. "As it was only to hold you back here."

"What?"

"Do you really think I attacked you for nothing? Especially when your weakest point, your girlfriend Serena is residing at your home, defenseless!" the imposter Serena looked up, with a devilish smirk.

Shivers went through Ash's body when realization hit him, suddenly.

It was his worst nightmare, and now it was happening.

Ow Arceus!

… _ **..**_

* * *

Serena was now working now in the garden as she noticed how quiet things seemed, yet she just couldn't help but giggle, again and again.

Being girlfriend of Ash Ketchum was distant dream of her's, once, and now, today, Ash's mother recognized her as Ash's future bride, her daughter in law! This was beyond from her expectations, and dream.

Regardless, she decided to call out her Pokémon for some company. There were three flashes of light, and then Pancham, Sylveon and braixen appeared.

"Hi everyone. I just needed some company. I have news for you all. Ash's mother just called me her future daughter in law!" Serena announced.

"Braixen!"

"Pancham?"

"Sylveoooon!"

"I know! I am so happy right now!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of huge explosion behind her. Knocking her backwards. For moments she was unconscious, until sylveon came and used charm to awake her.

"Ummmm, what just happened? Guys are you all right?" she blurred out.

"Braixen!"

"Pancham."

"Sylveoooon!"

Serena lost a heartbeat when she turned to Ash's house, the backside of the house was completely destroyed, to her horror, Ash's mother, Delia and was lying unconscious on the ground!

"DELIA!" Serena immediately rushed to her, but this wasn't the end.

"Excuse me, Miss." a voice spoke out. "Mind if I take you somewhere?"

Shivers went through her body as she recognized the voice.

It was silver.

…

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**


	6. Chapter 6: THE REAL BATTLE BEGINS 2

**THE REAL BATTLE BEGINS 2**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter.**

 **Before This Chapter, I'd Like To Thank Everyone For Helping Me By Favouriting And Following The Story. Definitely Pretty Cool To See That.**

 **Things Are Going To Move Pretty Quickly In This Chapter. Let's See What Happens.**

 **Anyways, I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter.**

… _ **..**_

* * *

The time went silent for some moments. Out of all other things, Ash had never wanted to face this situation, but yet it's happening. He hasn't still properly digested the fact that the girl standing in front of him looks identical to Serena. How come? But the worst of all of these is she is enemy of his mission, for whom he has trained for the last two years. And she has come with a deadliest threat to his weakest point, Serena!

"What do want?" he said in a calm yet shaky voice.

"I told you, to fight with you" the imposter replied in her usual devilish tone.

"Why?"

"Do you want to go to the core reason boy? Alright then. Let's just say we want your yellow mega stone."

"What?"

"Don't act dump boy, we both know why we participated in the Alolan Pokémon league in the first place." she chuckled.

Chills went through Ash's spine as he finally realized the whole deal. This was it! The evil has finally approached the door.

"Stay the fu*k away from my family." Ash hissed out in undoubtedly cold tone.

"Relax, we just want your girlfriend." she still smirked.

"If you lay one finger on her …"

"I won't, silver will do the rest, and my job is to keep you busy here." the imposter Serena finally revealed her true intention.

Ash didn't waste a single second as he turned to Greninja, standing there with Ash's other Pokémons.

"GRENINJA!,…. NOW!"

"GRENNNNN-NINJA…!"

Soon Greninja was engulfed in a raging torrent of water. As Greninja evolved, the water surrounding it collected into a huge Water Shuriken on its back. Greninja's appearance changed, with it having a similar look as its trainer.

"Go to my house, QUICK!… and make sure nothing happens to Serena." Ash quickly commanded.

"GRENNN!"

"Not so fast league winner… your Greninja must go through my mew…" Serena started to speak.

"Pikachu! Electro ball… Now!"

In moments Pikachu formed a huge electro ball and threw that directly at imposter Serena, causing her to jump to other side,

"You mother fu*ker! You will pay…"

"Guys quick! Give me a favor!"

Serena couldn't even finish her words as the pile of Pokémons started run towards her, again. But she had adjusted herself this time.

"MEWTWO!,…. Now!"

The genetic Pokémons already had came out from Pikachu's electro web , in seconds he used psychic on Ash's other Pokémons as they all started to float in air, again , and then thrown away in nearby river.

"HUH! … Do you really think you can stop me with … wait … WHERE THE HELL IS HE!"

Ash and Pikachu already had left the place riding on pidgeot; on the other hand Greninja had taken the ground route to reach the home.

… _ **.**_

* * *

"Mister Silver! What is that? " Serena raged out to the intruder. "And how dare you to crush onto Ash's house!"

"Excuse me, miss." The intruder said in a smirking voice. "I am here for a purpose but I'm not sure if you got my message."

"What massage?"

"You miss need to come with me."

"What! Why?"

"Don't you know? That's dump. Although most of the pretty girls in world are usually dump. So I am not surprised." silver mocked.

"Why are you even here?" Serena asked, in rather slow voice.

"I thought you would figure that out, after identifying your boyfriend's true identity." silver replied in a cold voice.

At this point, Serena had starting to feel panic rising up in her. This couldn't really be happening now. She'd let herself get cornered so easily. She was all alone.

"I am not going anywhere." she said defiantly, as all her Pokémons stood around her protectively.

"Then I will make you." silver sneered. Immediately, he threw out pokeballs, revealing a purple scorpion-like Pokémons, Drapion, and an upright brown shellfish-like Pokémon with a half-moon shaped head and blade-like arms, Kabutops.

"You're coming with me."

"NO!" Serena breathed out, but it was too late.

"Drapion, use cross poison. And Kabutops, X-scissor." Silver ordered.

"Pancham, block their way with stone edge. Sylveon, on top of Pancham's stones and then use fairy wind." Serena commanded out desperately. Throughout her entire life, she was always a Pokémon performer, sometime, a coordinator. But she was never a Pokémon fighter, not a single bit. And yet today, she in going through this.

Her Pokémons responded quickly. Kabutops and Drapion had to stop in their tracks from Pancham's stone edge. This gave Sylveon an easy target and she was able to strike quickly with fairy wind. The attack struck perfectly, but Serena realized these must be particularly strong Pokémon, because they barely flinched.

"Hyper beam." silver called. Serena could just see Kabutops preparing a yellow energy past the stones from Pancham's attacks.

"Sylveon, quick, off the stones." Serena yelled.

"Use Drapion!" silver growled.

Before Sylveon could get back, a jet of what looked like purple electricity engulfed her. She shrieked in pain and slumped, falling off the stone and landing with a thud on the ground. She didn't move.

And then Kabutops' hyper beam struck. It blasted through the stones and headed straight for braixen. Braixen held out her branch, flames already starting to shoot forward from it. Then, the attack struck. For a moment, the flames held, but then the fire Pokémon was blasted back and they slammed to the ground in front of Serena. Braixen didn't move.

It was now only her and Pancham.

"Pancham, dark pulse!" Serena yelled.

"Pin missile." silver ordered.

The dark jet of energy shot forward and at the same time Pancham's dark pulse until it collided with the pin missile and then used the smoke from where the attacks collided.

"Prepare hyper beam." silver again commanded called.

Serena knew she had to do something, otherwise, who knew what was going to happen?

"Pancham, stone edge. Use it to get some air and then use dark pulse." Pancham nodded and then slammed his fists to the ground, generating the stones that shot up in front of him He immediately jumped onto them. He hopped the stones and as soon as they reached the one closest to Drapion and Kabutops, unleashing his attack, dark pulse.

But, of course, it was too late once again. Kabutops unleashed the massive blast of yellow energy and it erupted past Pancham's attacks and slammed into them. The stones shattered as they were struck as well. Pancham were launched high in the air and then came crashing down. Pancham didn't move.

"NO!" Serena breathed out hopelessly.

"I told you, you have come with me!" silver again sneered.

At that moment, there was a swift splash from the bush nearby and within what seemed like a second, a frog-ninja Pokémon was standing in front of Serena, staring down the Drapion and Kabutops in front of him.

"Greninja!" Serena breathed out in relief.

"WHAT THE…!" silver growled out in full annoyance.

The time went silent for some moments, as Greninja motionlessly kept staring at Drapion and Kabutops and silver at Greninja. That Greninja always had been a great pain in the ass and silver doubted if his Drapion and Kabutops could match with this unnecessarily powerful water type Pokémon, especially when it is in its special form.

"Well, well… looks like disturbance-in-chief has arrived" silver sneered. "Let's see how you can deal with, not one, but two legendary Pokémons… Drapion and Kabutops, return! "

In moments, he threw out his poke balls, revealing two infamous legendary Pokémons, Darkrai and Latios.

… _ **..**_

* * *

Ash would have reached the home before Greninja, but he couldn't, as soon as pidgeot went up to the sky, it literally jumped to another side, as a huge shadow ball went pass beside them.

Ash barely prevented falling from pidgeots back as he grabbed pidgeots neck at the last moment and Pikachu his.

"A, a, a… no running away from a fight." Serena's venomous voice could be heard from behind. Her genetic legendary Pokémon was chasing them, bringing Serena with him with its psychic ability.

"Pikachu ….THUNDERBLT!"Ash commanded.

A massive thunderbolt made its way backwards, but was easily reflected by Mew two's barrier ability.

"You never learn… do you? Mewtwo… PSYCHIC!" Serena again commanded.

Nonetheless, pidgeot stopped suddenly and were floating on that place, Ash and Pikachu too couldn't move from pidgeots back.

"LET, ME, GOOOOOOOO!" Ash cried out desperately.

"Sorry… but can't." Serena said. "Mewtwo throw them on…"

And once again, she was again interrupted as a huge lizard Pokémon stormed on Mewtwo, distracting it and causing Serena to fall downwards.

Charizard.

That little opportunity was enough for Ash as pidgeot started to run towards home again. He knew Charizard cannot hold back the genetic Pokémon much longer, but he has to make it to his home, any way possible.

"Just a little bit Serena, I am coming…" he breathed out.

…

* * *

 **Hopefully You Liked This Chapter. Anyone A Little Confused About The Team Flare Disguises? You Shall Find Out That In Upcoming Chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7: A HERO'S REFUSAL TO GIVE UP

**A HERO'S REFUSAL TO GIVE UP**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter.**

 **Before This Chapter, I'd Like To Thank Everyone For Helping Me By Favouriting And Reviewing The Story. Definitely Pretty Cool To See That.**

 **Things Are Already Moving Pretty Quickly At This Stage Of The Story, Want To Find Out More? Get Into The Story.**

 **Anyways, I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter.**

 _ **,…**_

* * *

They all stood silently for some moments, Greninja staring at silver and at his two powerful legendary Pokémons and silver at Greninja. Darkrai was glaring Greninja with pure distaste; nonetheless it has some really bad memories with this certain water type Pokémon.

Serena gulped; it wasn't that she doubted Greninja's strength, but two legendary Pokémons! Would Greninja be able to defeat them?

Silver charged first.

"Luster Purge"

Latios let out a cry upon hearing the command and sent a powerful purple beam at the water type.

Greninja didn't hold back either, starting to rush towards Latios with incredible speed, swiftly dodging the attack. As they got closer, Greninja pulled out two blade of light from his side, and the next thing mythical legendary saw that the water type suddenly appeared above its head , even though it wasn't a flying Pokémon. In moments, attacks after attacks were directly charged at mythical Pokémon, knocking it on the ground immediately.

"Use Ice Beam!" cursing the water type , silver quickly ordered, and dark legend cupped his hands together and fired the three-arc freezing beam to Greninja at high speed.

"GRENINJA!" Serena called out anxiously as the attack hit Greninja directly, letting smoke cover the sky. Greninja fell out of the smoke covered sky and landed with a grunt.

"All right Darkrai, one more…"

Greninja didn't give silver the chance to finish his command, as it sprinted forward becoming nothing but a blur, even Darkrai couldn't follow that. And out of nowhere, Greninja leaped down from the air towards Darkrai, who turned in shock. Greninja's fists were glowing towards it for "Areal Ace" attack. That attack hit Darkrai right on his chest sending him backwards towards his trainer. The legend shocks his head regaining his bearings after the unexpected and very painful blow.

Greninja would have charged again , but couldn't as Latios stormed with a powerful giga impact , Greninja growled with arch pain as he back flipped from the strike, landing gracefully on his feet in front of Serena. However, the fully-evolved starter stumbled to one knee, as the water type now had a hard time walking.

"Greninja!" Serena breathed out, now she was really getting worried.

"Braixen!"

Serena turned and saw braixen standing, but still severely hurt from previous battle.

"Braixen! Braixen!"

"Don't worry braixen, Greninja will save us."

"Brai…!"

"I… I HOPE."

The two Pokémon rushed towards each other. As they got closer, Greninja pulled out a blade of light from his side. On the other side, Latios formed another powerful giga impact, crackled with electricity. The two Pokémon attacked, with Greninja successfully blocking the super effective attack. Greninja, however, suddenly used its other fist to punch the mythical with areal ace upward. Stunned, Latios flew high into the air, clearly hurt from the direct hit.

"Darkrai, use Dark Void."

Out of nowhere, the dark legendary charged Greninja with powerful dark void attack, hovering it backwards. and the next thing Serena watched with pure horror that Greninja was trembling with sleep.

"Oh God!" Serena breathed out.

"Brai!"

It went for sometime as the water type stumbled to one knee, clearly having a hard time to stand. But all of a sudden, Greninja again stood up.

"WHAT THE,…..! How in the world this Greninja overcame Dark void attack? " silver cursed in greeted teeth.

"You forgot one thing silver." Serena said.

"What?"

"Greninja in his special form is synced with Ash's mind, so he is always awake, you can't make him asleep at this stage."

"Fu*k you! Darkrai, use ice punch."

Greninja suddenly started running towards Darkrai with incredible speed, a watery shuriken in one hand, and a blade of energy in the other hand. He threw out the water shuriken and it whipped forward. Silver ordered Darkrai to deflect it with Ice punch, but suddenly Greninja was following the water shuriken closely, running right behind it. He lashed out with his purple sword and the watery ninja star doubled in speed.

Darkrai caught in with his Ice punch, but the momentum of the attack still knocked him back. Then, Greninja leaped up in the air and swung down with his blade towards Darkrai's neck, crushing him on the ground.

"Impossible! This Son of a bit*h is getting heavy on two legendary Pokémons! Latios, Luster Purge!" silver shouted out.

Latios instantly fired huge purple beam at Greninja which Greninja blocked with its water shuriken, causing a huge explosion on that place. Serena raised her hand before her eyes, trying to block out the dust that was flying in her direction.

When the dust finally settled down, Greninja was still standing on his feet, but painting heavily as it had taken a huge damage, Covered in dust, scuff marks, but still refusing to give up.

Out of nowhere, Darkrai charged with a huge Air slash, and this time Greninja couldn't block that. The Pitch-Black Pokémon joined his hands and created a blue sphere of concentrated air. He flung it at high speed towards the Greninja, hitting him right in the face. A mighty explosion followed with the water type Pokémon tumbling backwards like a rag doll. His body was covered in soot and painful-looking cracks.

"Greninja,…!" Serena slowly muttered as a small drop of tear rolled from her eye, it teared her heart apart to see Greninja getting beaten up like this. Braixen was already crying.

Shocking her and silver, Greninja again stood up on his feet, panting heavily. No matter what happens, he is not giving up, and he will protect Serena with his last existing energy. That was his master's command.

"HOLLY, ARCEUS! That Greninja is stub born as hell! Latios, Darkrai! Finish this right now!" silver commanded.

Two legendaries started rush towards Greninja as he watched them fearlessly, leashing out two glowing knives to use cut. Nonetheless that didn't work, as both legendaries charged with powerful giga impact. Sending Greninja backwards and crushing him down, at this point Greninja turned back to his normal form.

Serena looked down as tears were now crumbling from her eyes, Ash's this water Pokémon was just like him, fought bravely to the very end, only to save her.

"Huh, that Greninja was real pain!" silver sighed out in relief, then turned Serena.

"And you now, you are coming with me."

"GRENNNN-NINJA!"

Shocked, stunned, silver again turned to the water type as it barely picked his head up, again. Still down but refusing to give-up.

"That's it! Darkrai, Latios, finish him off!"

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"Please wait!"

All of a sudden, Serena pledged out, causing silver to stop.

"Please don't hurt Greninja, I will come with you."

"What?"

"You heard me, I will come with you, just don't hurt Greninja."

"Really!"

"GREN,.! GRENINJA!"

Greninja started to protest sharply as soon as it realized what is going to happen. No! That is not happening! He won't let that happen!

Greninja made one last attempt to get up, but failed as Serena quietly walked to the fallen Pokémon and sat beside him, placing a hand on his head tenderly.

"Don't be upset Greninja, you have fought bravely" she whispered.

"GRENINJA!"

"Take a rest Greninja, and then come with Ash to rescue me."

"Gren,..! GRENINJA! .,.. Gren!"

"I… I am sorry! Greninja, I just can't let you get hurt anymore!"

"GREN-NINJA!"

Serena looked back as she saw tears in Greninja's eyes, for the first time in his life. Sensing she won't be able to hold back anymore, Serena quickly got up and started to walk away.

Braixen did the same, but just at the very last moment, she turned and placed a soft kiss on Greninja's head, causing the water type to flinch with surprise, for a briefest moment.

Serena gave a small nod to silver as she returned her other Pokémons to poke ball.

"I must admit you and your boyfriend, Really care for your Pokémon….by the way , what makes you think , I will let you to keep your Pokémons with you?" silver asked sheepishly.

"My Pokémons are already down, I am sure they won't be trouble for you as long as you have the legendary Pokémons."

"That's true, now get into the helicopter."

In minutes, the helicopter arrived. Giving a last glace to unconscious Delia and Greninja, Serena got into the helicopter, as the helicopter took off.

Unknown to every one of them, Greninja stood up at the very last moment and jumped towards the helicopter, managing to grip landing skid of the departing helicopter.

The reason was pretty simple. Like his master, he refused to give up…

To the very last moment.

… _ **..**_

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**


	8. Chapter 8: A SURPRISE

**A SURPRISE**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, A Chapter With Huge Surprise.**

 **Guy In This Chapter, Things Are Going To Get Real Messy, Don't Believe Me? Just Get Into The Story, But I Would Like To Respond To Some Of Reviewers,**

 **Guest 1: Thanks For Your Support Buddy, You Are One Of Those Readers Who Kept Supporting Me From The Very Beginning Of This Story, Hope My Story Satisfies You.**

 **Guest 2: You Seriously Want Ash+Miette Pair! Come On Buddy, That Will Be A Disaster, Ash And Miette Were Never A Thing.**

 **Ultimateccc: There Is Lot More Things Are Going To Happen Which You Can't Believe, Keep Reading.**

 **Ash Jason: Thanks For Your Support Buddy, Hope My Story Satisfies You.**

 **Amourshipper35: Buddy, You Are One Of Those Readers Who Kept Supporting Me From The Very Beginning Of This Story, Hope My Story Satisfies You, Thanks For Your Support.**

 **Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

… _ **.**_

* * *

"Why Did You Do That Ash?"

"Didn't I Show You The Future?

Didn't I Show You? What Is Going To Happen, If You Chose Her.?

You Left Everything, To Change That, Yet You Chose Her Over Everything.

And Now Get Ready, To Lose Her…

Forever."

…

"Pikapi!"

Ash didn't know how long he was sitting in the hospital bench, one hour? Two hour? Maybe three hour, he kept sitting there like a stone, not even daring to say a single word, that was until Pikachu gave him a wild nudge.

"Pikapiii, pikacchuuu!"

"What Pikachu?"

"Pika-pika"

Ash turned and saw misty and broke were rushing to him, misty at first hugged Ash with concern,

"Thank God you are okay Ash, I was worried about you."

"How is Delia?" brock asked.

"Mom is fine; doctors said she and Mr. mimey will get well soon."

"Alright then, now tell us what actually happened, where is Serena?" misty said, turning her gaze to Ash.

"I am sorry, I can't tell you guys."

"What?"

"I can't tell you"

"Ash Ketchum, stop being ridiculous okay, tell us what happened" misty scolded out.

"I can't"

"WHY?"

"The last time I revealed my reason, my mission, that caused mom to end up here, they kidnapped Serena because of me." Ash looked down.

"Who kidnapped Serena?" brock asked in worried tone.

"I can't tell you guys, I am sorry."

"Ash! For God's sake, please tell us! Aren't we your friends, we want to help." misty cried out.

"And that is the sole reason why I can't involve you with me"

"What?"

"I just can't let you guys get hurt because of me, I am sorry." Ash said, before turning away.

"Pikachu, buddy, can you please stay here and inform me when mom wakes up?"

"Pika-pika."

… _ **.**_

* * *

When Ash came out from kanto Hospital, the outside felt calm and sound. It was a peaceful kanto night, yet for Ash, everything felt empty.

It was his fault, everything happened because of him, he carelessly involved mom and Serena with his mission, and most ridiculously, he dared to come back to kanto, when enemy could attack his family easily.

When Ash finally reached his house, it was already too late. The house was half crushed down; the front garden looked like a total mess, like a tornado has gone through here. Mom and Mr. Mimey were down unconscious, most dangerously, Serena and Greninja were missing. Ash didn't even get chance to regret, he had to bring mom and professor Oak at hospital quickly.

Now, Ash just couldn't help but shut his eyes in anger, fisting his palms. He left everything, everyone, not just for training but to save his friends, his beloved ones, yet at the end of the day the enemy has managed to hit his two weakest points, mom and Serena. He has failed to save his beloved ones.

A small drop of tear crumbled from his eye as he helplessly looked down, at this point, a voice spoke out.

"Don't be hard on yourself Ash; you have done everything you can."

Startled, Ash turned to the voice, for a moment he thought enemy has returned, but quickly he realized it wasn't him.

"What are you doing here, Mew two?" Ash said to genetic legendary, the one Ash is familiar with for a long time.

"Isn't that obvious? I came to help you." the genetic legendary replied.

"Why now? You never showed any interest for human"

"I still don't. But I always care for the person who cares for Pokémon, by the way, sorry to hear that your girlfriend got kidnapped."

"Thanks." Ash sighed.

"And there is one more which forced me to approach you boy." Mewtwo said again.

"What?"

"I have sensed another me."

"WHAT?"

"It's weird Ash, but I have sensed my presence in other places, even though I am not there, and that got me worried."

Sighed, Ash looked down.

"I know, I have fought your twin too, before they kidnapped Serena."

"Then that's not good Ash. Is it team rocket who cloned mew again?"

"I don't think so Mewtwo; there is something really fishy within this evil organization, one of their agent looks identical to Serena."

"Hmm, then we should approach them, are you ready Ash?" Mewtwo said, turning to Ash.

"Of course I am! Do you know where they are?"

"I do, I can sense presence of another me in a whole new region, Galar region."

… _ **..**_

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story, Cause You Know, That Will Always Keep Me Boosted.**


	9. Chapter 9: A REVELATION

**A REVELATION**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter. Note It, In This Chapter, This Chapter In One Of The Most Important Chapter Of The Story. Why? Find Out Yourself.**

 **But Guys, I Need To Tell You One Thing, My Exam In Knocking At The Door, This Is The Last Chapter Before My Exam, I Won't Be Updating Until My Exam Is Over.** **.**

 **But That Doesn't Mean The Story Is Over, Many More Things Is Still To Come, You Can Count On That.**

 **So, Sit And Enjoy, And Of Course, Don't Forget To Review Of Favorite The Story If You Like It.**

 **Any Opinion Is Appreciated.**

… _ **.**_

* * *

Serena was feeling sleepy, really really sleepy. In truth, she was really exhausted after dealing with all hell kind of stress for the last two hours. Now she just wanted a little bit sleep, which couldn't happen thanks to silver.

"Don't fell asleep right away miss, we have one more surprise left for you." the blond captor said in smug voice.

"What? Don't expect me to believe that you kidnapped Ash too" Serena replied in a quiet tone.

"And what makes you so sure about that?" silver raised his eyebrow.

"Isn't that obvious? People like you can never dare to face my Ash, that's why you attack from behind, like a coward."

Silver's facial expression changed immediately, and next thing Serena saw silver almost jerked up from his seat in anger, only to stop in midway.

"You got some nerves bitch; you should know right now you are at our mercy. So talk carefully. "

"I know. And mark my words, no matter what happens, my Ash will hunt you down, so stay ready to face the worst." Serena said determinedly, only to get surprised herself, when exactly in the world she got this bold and courageous? Is it because of Ash? Or because of her love and faith on Ash? She doesn't know. The only thing she knows, her Ash will come for her, no matter what happens.

Serena let out a small sigh. Right now the helicopter which is abducting her is going for an unknown destiny; she just hoped that won't be far away from Ash's home, otherwise it would be hard for Ash to track her down.

She was also sad for Greninja, that brave Pokémon fought two legendary Pokémons to the very end, to save her, and got hurt miserably. Serena really hopes Greninja will get well soon, and come along with Ash to rescue her.

Suddenly the helicopter gave a wild nudge, preparing to land.

"What's happening? Do you want to release me? " Serena said.

"Forget about that bitch. Remember I told you about a surprise earlier? Get ready to face that" silver said in a sheepish voice.

Gulping a little, Serena stared at the helicopter door with a worried face. Even though she has declared boldly that she doesn't believe they can abduct Ash, but there is a huge possibility about that turning out to be true, in evil way. She was expecting to see the worst.

But what came into the helicopter was totally unexpected, at least for Serena. Stunned and speechless, Serena saw a girl identical to her entered the helicopter, and sat facing her as the helicopter departed off again.

"All is clear?" she said, in exact same voice.

"the boy's Greninja caused some real problem for awhile HEAD, but All is clear, now I request you to take charge of the captive, she has got some Sharpe tongue, just like you." silver said.

"I see." smirking, the girl started at Serena.

Serena was still shocked and speechless, unable to let out any word from her mouth. Confronting her twin version was the last thing she expected today. But wait, she does not even look like her twin, she looks exactly like her, identical to her previous version, before she cut off her hair in kalos region.

"Wh...who are you? " she said in a shaking voice.

"I am you." the other one said.

"Th...That's not possible!"

"Is it?" the other version smirked. "Ow I get it; I can still remember how dumb I used to be."

"Who are you anyway?" Serena asked again breathlessly.

"I told you, I am you…" she said, before taking pause. Then said again, plain and clear…

"….BUT FROM ANOTHER REALITY."

….

"What!"

Serena felt she would faint. It was too much, all these stresses; it was getting too much for her. But somehow she kept her still.

"You are telling you are from another reality!"

"Yes…"

"How is that even possible?"

"Do you remember you incident with Ash in Shalour City? Where Ash got lost at Reflection Cave to another dimension. "

"Yes …!"

"Then match the puzzle in same way, although I am not from that reality where Ash got lost"

Shivers went through Serena's body as realization finally hit her, that was it! Now all of these twin stuffs finally make sense.

"But why are you even in this reality? Why are you up against Ash?" she asked again.

Letting out a slight sigh, the other Serena again turned to the original Serena.

"You want to know? Well I guess, at least you have right to know about that, very well then …"

… _ **..**_

* * *

The helicopter was now flying over sea, truly heading for a unknown destiny, for whole new region.

"You must be hungry," the other Serena suddenly told the original one, offering a plate of macrons. "It's not much, but Red thought they're good."

"Red…huh…?" Serena said under her breath, holding up a macaroon with two fingers. She then put one in her mouth and chewed lightly before swallowing. "They're good."

"Thanks!" the other one replied, as she brought out some more macrons for her own.

"Considering your words earlier, you must mean Ash of your reality by Red, right?" Serena asked.

The other Serena stopped chewing, her head hanging down.

"Red was always fond any kind of food." she said quietly. "Basically his motto was pretty much: eat, sleep, and train. Also becoming, greatest Pokémon master of all time, however. He had other things too. Kind, courageous, hard-working, a brilliant trainer…hungry." She said that last one with a little giggle.

"A-HA…"Serena said,

"But above all…he never gave up," the other Serena said. "No matter what this world thrown at him, Red always founds a way to get up again. I really loved that about him the most…and I still do."

"Then I guess both Ash and his counterpart of your reality, Red, are the same." Serena said.

"No!" the other Serena snapped suddenly, looking down, when she lifted her face, Serena could see the tears on her eyes, flowing down with abandon.

"Yours is still alive."

… _ **.**_

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**

 **See Ya…**


	10. Chapter 10: A REVELATION 2

**A REVELATION 2**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter. Note It, In This Chapter, The Mystery Of The Story Will Be Unfolded. So Yes, This Is One Of The Most Important Chapter Of The Story.**

 **Guys I Would Like To Apologize To You For This Late Update, But I Had Reasons, I Had Exams, Which Literally Sucks , Unlike The School Where Ash Attends In Alola .**

 **But That Doesn't Mean The Story Is Over, Many More Things Is Still To Come, You Can Count On That.**

 **So, Sit And Enjoy, And Of Course, Don't Forget To Review Of Favorite The Story If You Like It.**

 **Any Opinion Is Appreciated.**

… _ **..**_

* * *

 _It all started in a shiny day of kanto region; we were both kids when we first met._

 _I came for professor Oak's Pokémon summer camp in pallet town. Being a wimpy kid like you, I got lost in a forest and was suddenly scared by a wild Poliwag, causing me to trip. That was the moment Red found me .he bandaged my knee and pulled me up from the ground._

 _And then, the incredible happened._

 _I ended up falling into his arms, which was some sort of a hug. I could swear I was flushing like a red tomato, was that love at first sight? I didn't know. May be I was too little to realize that. Red showed me the way out of the forest and I was wide-eyed, blushing._

 _That day got imprinted in my mind, forever._

… _.._

 _We met again in years in kalos region, my hometown. I just couldn't be happier to meet him. We met, became friends and soon became traveling partners. Throughout my life I thought, rhyhorn racing was my destiny, but with Red, I suddenly realized, my destiny had just begun._

 _Red was already the champion of kanto region. But Red, being the most unique personality I have ever met, came to kalos for a higher ambition, to be a Pokémon master. And encouraged me to choose my own destiny. I decided to be a Pokémon performer._

… _.._

 _Slowly, gently, our journey in kalos came to an end. We did everything together, we laughed, and we played. There was nothing we didn't do. With him, it was a journey I shall always cherish._

 _But I knew, I had one thing left to do._

 _After the master class, I decided to proceed for Hoenn, to attain Pokémon contests, but I couldn't just leave without revealing my feelings for him. I had to tell him, any way possible._

 _So I did the unthinkable, just before leaving the kalos,_ _I kissed him. Unbelievable, right?_

 _Embarrassed, happy, out of the world, I could feel all the emotions of the world at that moment. He was shocked too. But I didn't care; I finally had expressed my feelings for him._

 _That was possibly the best thing happened in my life._

… _ **.**_

* * *

The helicopter was now flying over sea, truly heading for an unknown destiny, for a whole new region. Beside Serena, silver was snoring in deep sleep.

"And then? What happened?" Serena asked keenly. All these time, all of these felt like she was actually hearing her story! This alternative version of Ash, Red, seems so much like him!

"What happened then?" Serena asked again.

"And then, I lost him." the other Serena replied, in a low voice.

"What? How!"

"Soon after my depart for Hoenn, Red stayed in kalos to aid professor sycamore about the mega evolution, meanwhile an evil organization attacked kalos."

"An evil organization, you mean team flare?" Serena asked curiously.

"I don't know." the other one replied. "The only thing I know, while defending the Lumiose city from that evil organization's attack, Red… Red died!"

"What!" Serena breathed out.

"YES! My Red died… before we could ever have a reunion … before we could ever be togather … my Red died! I lost him! FOREVER!"

At this point, the other Serena was crying nonchalantly. The tears just refused to obey any bound And Serena just didn't know how to console her. Cause she was familiar with this feeling.

It was empty and suffocating, all these years, after the depart of Ash; she had led a dead, empty life, until Ash returned to her life.

… _ **.**_

* * *

 _Life after Red's depart wasn't so good , in other word disastrous, suddenly I came to realize how much I loved him, how much I cared about him. Yet, we never had a chance to be together. I thought that was the end , I would never be able to perform, he was my goal , the light of my inspiration , without him , there was actually nothing left for me._

 _For years, I led a dead life. I lost all my inspirations; all urge for performance, the world suddenly crumpled into my room, and I was truly lost._

 _Until I met them._

 _Amongst this misery, one day professor sycamore handed me over Red's poke balls, why? I didn't know, I didn't even want to know. Anything related to him or his memory just pushed my pain more. I had no interest on his Pokémons at that point, until his psychic Pokémon Mewtwo contacted me._

 _The only reason why Red wanted me to have his Pokémons because he wanted his Pokémons to protect me, why? Cause… cause he loved me!_

 _The final revelation came like a storm, and I just couldn't take that anymore. My Red loved me! I never came to know about that! He never even got a chance to say that to me… ever!_

 _That was it, after that I finally made up my mind. To do anything to bring my Red back, anything for love._

 _That was when I met team skull._

… _ **.**_

* * *

"So you joined team skull" Serena breathed out. "But why?"

"Cause that was the only way." the other one replied. "This is the only way I can bring my Red back, collecting the Mega plates."

"Mega… I'm sorry what?"

"You don't know about the mega plates? NA … you probably wouldn't" the other Serena booed a little bit. "Mega plates are the ancient antiques which once belonged to Pokémon God Arceus, the real power source of all kinds' of mega evolution."

"And…" Serena said.

"But that isn't the fun part." the other Serena finally smirked in awhile. "The fun part is, once you get hold of all five mega plates and fuse them as jewel, you can even control God of Pokémon, Arceus with that."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, centuries ago Arceus gave up those plates to humans of this reality, and humans had hid them in Alolan region, interestingly, currently those are being awarded in Alolan Pokémon league and elite four challenges."

"Oh god! So that means ….." Serena breathed out.

"Yes, your Ash already has got the yellow mega plate by winning the Alolan Pokémon league, also getting into our way. Eventually he would get the rest fours by winning elite four challenges, but we want those plates, any way possible."

"Why?" Serena almost whispered at that moment.

"Isn't that obvious?" the other Serena sneered, finally returning to her usual cold self. "Using the jewel of mega evolution, and controlling the Arceus, I want to bring my Red back, and our Boss wants to reform our reality."

"Who…who is your Boss?"

"Lysandre…."

…

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**

 **See Ya…**


	11. Chapter 11: AN OLD FACE

**AN OLD FACE**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter.**

 **Before This Chapter, I'd Like To Thank Everyone For Helping Me By Favouriting And Following The Story. Definitely Pretty Cool To See That.**

 **Anyways, I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter.**

…

* * *

Serena didn't know when she fell asleep, but she needed that. She already had enough. First a jerk kidnapped her, hurting Greninja severely, and then meeting with her counterpart, and of course her insane back story.

It clearly was insane, no doubt Serena loved Ash more than anything, and it was pretty obvious that her counterpart would fall in love with counterpart of Ash, in another reality. But giving up every sense of morality and humor, Serena would never do that, or would she?

Serena knew that pretty well, how it feels to lose someone beloved, someone who means everything in life. That reminds her those days, the days without Ash, without any inspiration, without any willingness.

But what her counterpart has done was absolute insane, Serena certainly would never do that, the other Serena looked desperate to bring back Red, not even wondering the fact that what kind of consequence both reality may face, if they try to control the God of Pokémon, Arceus, Keeping aside the fact that she is trying to bring back a dead person into life again.

And of course Lysandre, not from her reality but from her counterpart's reality, and possibly the last person's name she expected to hear today. This Lysandre seems more evil and sinister than previous one. The Lysandre from her reality wanted to become ruler of kalos, controlling the Zygrade, but this other one wants to get control of God of Pokémon, Arceus, to reform a reality! Serena literally felt shivers when she heard about this. Now she really hopes Ash will arrive in time and save everything.

But all of these were too much for her, she was exhausted, and she really needed a nap, a short little nap, which her captors allowed, while taking her for the unknown.

… _ **.**_

* * *

Serena was awoken with a wild nudge, by silver.

"Wake up bitch, we have reached mama's house." the cold blondie said with a smirk.

Groaning a little bit, Serena made a look through the helicopter window and immediately got disappointed, she was expecting kalos region, considering the fact that she got kidnapped by Lysander's men and the previous Lysandre was the devil of kalos region, but this region is totally unfamiliar, which will be harder for Ash to find her out.

The helicopter had landed on top of a mountain, clearly a lonesome area. Serena could see glimpses of some houses, but that was far away. As she got down from helicopter, she saw her counterpart talking on a walkie talkie.

"Boss, we have brought her… yes, she is with us… unharmed." she said.

"Good, bring her to base." a voice spoke out from walkie talkie.

Putting down the walkie talkie, the counterpart Serena gave Serena a griffin, which clearly meant to follow her.

the mountain path was rough and Serena was having a hard time to follow it , but what made her wonder that they weren't going towards land , instead they were heading towards sea , as the mountain area passed , deep sea level immediately started from the shore , a perfect place for hideout.

"Where are we?" Serena suddenly asked.

"You don't need to know that, you already have learned enough about us" the other Serena replied in a cold voice.

"Well at least tell where are we going?"

"No."

As they reached the shore of the mountain, Serena suddenly noticed an engine boat waiting for them at the sea shore.

"Get onto it?" her counterpart ordered which Serena obliged.

The boat started to move and within two or three minutes Serena noticed it, a huge cave leaded water path inside of mountain from the seashore. Serena kept watching that breathlessly.

"Scared, aren't you?" the other Serena asked, suddenly.

"I am. But I am not giving up."

"Why?"

"You know why, don't you?" Serena said, turning into her counterpart's eyes directly. And that worked, the other Serena looked away timidly, clearly getting what Serena meant.

But Serena will admit, she was scared. The boat was following a cavern now, following that cave. Inside was fully dark.

Suddenly it all ended, at the end of water way there was a tunnel passage, they all got down from the boat and followed the passage in dim light, eventually at the end they stood before a door.

"Brace yourself." the other one spoke before opening the door and Serena finally saw the base building, well hidden inside of mountains, obviously from residents and all kinds of surveillance. The whole facility basically just screamed,

 _If you enter, you will regret_

Serena entered the facility.

Her eyes widened instantly when she entered. The facility was huge. Serena could see many people dressed in lab coats running around. A few people were at computers. On one screen there was an image of something she didn't even know. Serena also noticed a room that was through a glass door that looked like a battlefield.

But above all of these, one familiar figure caught her attention, Lysandre, same face, same evil gesture.

"Greetings Serena. You finally managed to bring the hostage." the familiar voice spoke out as they approached the team skull boss.

"But it wasn't easy boss, the boy almost managed to reach his house before we could kidnap the hostage, and silver had to use his two legendaries o keep down the boy's Greninja"

"Hmm… the boy is a serious threat for our mission; we must do our jobs carefully. Soon we shall communicate with the boy and bargain for the mega plate, in exchange of his girlfriend."

"Yes sir."

Lysandre then turned to Serena; earlier Serena thought this Lysander was carbon copy of the Lysandre of her timeline, she was wrong, there was huge smirch on his face, starting from forehead, through his left eye and ended on his left cheek, giving this Lysandre far more ominous look.

"Hello miss., I believe you know Me." the team skull head spoke out to Serena, in a cold staid voice.

"I do." Serena replied.

"Then you should know why we have taken you hostage."

"I do, but I doubt that's gonna work."

"Why? Doesn't your boyfriend love you enough to give away his league trophy for you?"

"That is the problem, my Ash loves me more than anything and before you even get to bargain with him, my Ash will come and rescue me." Serena said determinedly.

"We shall see." the evil boss smirked in reply.

"And there is one more thing I came to know about you."

"What is that?"

"No matter what reality it is, Lysandre in every reality is pure jer…"

Serena couldn't even finish her words, as a slap was followed on her face, from her counterpart.

"You dare to insult our boss!" the other Serena hissed out.

"It's okay Serena" Lysandre waved his hand towards Serena to calm down. "She has to be feisty; after all, she is your alternate version."

"I am no way weak like her."

"Whatever, put her into our prison cell, in time I shall contact that boy, Ash, for exchange."

"But sir, she has her poke balls with her."

"Doesn't matter, it takes legendary Pokémons to break the security of my facility. Let her try to break out as much as she can."

 _ **...**_

* * *

The prison cell where Serena was thrown felt cold, really, really cold. Unlike the facility, the room was made full of concrete and rock. There was a dim light to keep the room enlighten, at corner there was a little bed and a hole at down of the door to deliver food, that's it.

At first Serena just wanted cry, cry like never before. Never ever in her life she had been treated like this. it was one of the most vulnerable moment of her life, she had no one beside her, Ash, mom, her friends, no one, wait,…. she had her Pokémons.

As soon as Serena remembered that, she called braixen.

"Braixen, braixen…!"

Serena immediately hugged her trust worthy Pokémon, to prevent her tears, which in turn, worked.

"Brai,..!"

"I am fine braixen, just needed your presence beside me at this moment."

"Braixen?"

"Right now we are in prison cell as hostage, and I have lot more things to tell you."

….

Serena didn't know how long they were there, one hour! Or two hour! At one point after the talking she and braixen fell asleep, grabbing each other, but woke up with a loud explosion in the room. Serena raised her hand before her eyes, trying to block out the dust that was flying in her direction.

When the dust finally settled down, a familiar figure was standing in front of her.

That was the pretty much last thing she expected to see at that moment.

"I can't believe it! IT'S YOU!" she blurred out.

… _ **.**_

* * *

As soon as Greninja sensed that the helicopter was about to land, he jumped away from the helicopter and drove into the sea, luckily for him, no one from the helicopter sensed that.

It wasn't easy, it really wasn't easy for him to hang under the helicopter after being injured severely, but Greninja did that. He did that cause he promised Ash, he promised his master to save Serena, and he would do that no matter what it takes.

The salt sea water wasn't the best choice of Greninja, but he had no other option. Greninja saw the helicopter landed on sea near mountain, master's girlfriend Serena, the imposter Serena, silver, all came out. Soon they made their way to the sea shore, climbing on a boat, and the boat made its way to a huge mountain cave, Greninja followed that.

But it wasn't easy to follow that boat inside of the cavern, the whole area was extremely dark, but Greninja kept his momentum to follow that boat, and soon Greninja found himself in front of the passage tunnel.

Even though he was a Pokémon, from experience Greninja could easily estimate it would be foolish to break through the passage tunnel, where would be high security and Greninja was not into his special form. So he needed another secret path to break into the facility.

And he found it; it took some time for him and probably wasn't near to the passage tunnel or directly from the cavern but Greninja managed to find it,

It was inside of water way.

…

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And Of Course, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**

 **And Most Importantly, Dare To Be Silly**

 **See Ya…**


	12. Chapter 12: A WAY OUT

**A WAY OUT**

 **Time For More Action! Time For More Rivalries! Time For More Amourshipping Romance! Most Importantly, Though, Time For Chapter 12!**

 **Things Are Going To Move Pretty Quickly In This Chapter. Let's See What Happens.**

 **Anyways, I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter.**

…

* * *

For a moment Greninja thought Serena would strangle him with this bone crushing hug. As soon as he managed to break the wall of prison cell, Serena got up and embraced him crazily. All Lysandre cared about the inside security of facility, the thought of another tunnel, inside from the water way which would lead to prison cell certainly didn't appeared in his mind, Even though the mountain was full of mines of railways from the other side.

"I can't believe it's you!" Serena whispered in wet voice.

"Grenn…"

"You came all these way for me Greninja?" Serena asked again.

"Grenn… Greninja."

Serena hugged the water type again cause it meant something else. She knew Greninja cared for her, but that was …. She never could have imagined that. This valiant little Pokémon implemented almost all qualities of Ash. No doubt why they could sync, cause they share same personalities.

While she let go of Greninja, another interesting thing happened. Braixen was watching them carefully till now. When they departed braixen slowly approached the water type, and leaning upwards, braixen placed a prompt kiss on Greninja's cheek, causing the water type to flush furiously like never before.

Not to mention, Serena was really surprised. What was that?

Braixen quickly grabbed her owner, to hide her red face, while Greninja kept standing there awkwardly, with a perfect dumbfound face. Serena just couldn't help but smile about this little incident.

That was fascinating.

She turned to Greninja,

"Greninja, I believe you came with a exit plan."

"Grennn…"

"Okay then, lead us."

… _ **.**_

* * *

The loud siren around the facility easily caught attention of everyone inside the facility. Everyone including Serena and silver, were taken aback while they were in practice ground. Startled, Serena stared at the direction of explosion for some moments. The alert siren was now loudly tooting, that only meant one thing, someone breached inside of facility.

"They are here!" Serena muttered through her breaths.

A furious face of team skull leader quickly appeared in nearby monitor.

"They already have reached the facility boss."

"Already! I didn't even contact the boy! How in the world the managed to find out my underground facility!… this is Galar region! The boy never has been here!"

"The boy is the alternate version of Red, he should not be under estimated boss." Serena said calmly.

"Hmm, fine …Serena, silver, quickly approach the prison cell and find out the girl, if the boy is already there, hunt him down with all of your legendaries." Team skull leader Lysandre quickly commanded.

Nonetheless, silver quickly took off from there, but Serena was still standing.

"SERENA! GO! What are you doing here?" Lysandre growled out.

"I don't need to find the girl boss."

"WHY?"

"Cause Our real bait is the boy boss, I need to face him, the girl is just a pawn…." Serena said calmly between her breaths.

"And I know exactly where the boy is now."

…

* * *

Although it was easy for Greninja to pass through the tunnel, Serena was facing the real crux to overcome it. Right now the tunnel has gone downwards and way was way too dark and slippery for walk. She had to hold Greninja for support. Good thing, she recalled her braixen before getting into it, braixen would have faced far more trouble here.

Serena didn't know how long she walked but suddenly Greninja stopped.

The walkway had ended at that point, and the tunnel way directly went under the water.

That only meant one thing.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Serena breathed out.

"Gren… Greninja…"

"You are saying, I have to go under the water Greninja!"

"Greninja… gren …"

"I… I can't do this! The water is so cold."

"GRE-ninja!"

The water type stared at Serena, directly. And Serena won't deny, even at this blurred light of tunnel, this water type's eye's weirdly felt similar to his master, which only meant one thing.

It wasn't the time to give up, nor the place.

Serena quickly took a mental preparation to hold onto Greninja's neck, the water type would dive with her under the water to take her to other side.

But that go interrupted as a voice suddenly spoke out, causing Serena to miss her one heart beat.

"You Crazy Son Of A Bi*Ch!, I had you …. Didn't I? And yet you are here again."

It was silver, standing right before them, rather in crook-back in this small tunnel.

…..

Just right before Serena and Greninja, silver was standing with icy cold glare, cause the Greninja clearly got his attention.

"Alright, I had enough. Sparing this Greninja back in kanto was a huge mistake, this time, I will kill… "

Silver could not even finish his word, as a ninja star directly hit him, knocking the team skull member flying away backwards. And that didn't even stop there, Greninja launched multiple water shurikens around the tunnel, to break and seal the way. It was clearly a dirty move, but Greninja had no other option. He might have some chances with silver's legendaries in his special form, but his normal form was no use. Besides silver also played dirty back in the kanto. That justified this.

In few moments when silver woke up the tunnel was already breaking, and there was no sign of Greninja, already drove into the water with Serena.

…...

It was like a dark cold hollow, colder than anything Serena could ever imagine, pinning in every inch of her body, even suffocating her breath, but Serena didn't dare open her eyes while Greninja drove with her under water. At one point she thought she would not be able to hold much longer but finally found the thirsty air above water.

Greninja quickly borrowed her to near shore of water way, as they finally had reached the cavern. Serena was still shaking from cold water; nonetheless, it took her some time to recover.

"You okay Greninja?" she asked.

"Ninja"

"Thank you, for saving me Greninja."

"Gren-ninja"

Serena hugged the water type for one last time, she wouldn't deny, she was grateful. She certainly didn't expect to break from that prison anytime sooner, but this brave Pokémon of Ash finally managed to save her.

"Now let's get out from here"

"Not anytime sooner, another me…"

A familiar voice spoke out, again. Flinching both Serena and Greninja. This time, it was her counterpart, standing at the opposite shore.

"I must admit I am impressed at Greninja , not only it took a heavy beat down from two legendaries, it successfully managed to track you down, I am impressed." the other Serena sneered at her usual devilish tone.

"But guess what, all of these for nothing, this time I am gonna end this trouble once and for all, starting from you other me… " Serena declared picking up a poke ball in her hand.

Greninja protectively stood before Serena to fight, and to protect, no matter what it takes he wouldn't give up. He didn't even notice behind him, a silent tear quietly crumbled from Serena's eyes.

"And you Greninja… feel free to fight my genetic legendary while in normal form."

"That Won't Be A Good Idea…" another voice spoke out suddenly.

"Lay one more finger on my Serena, and next thing you will know that you are all doomed."

…

* * *

 **Hopefully You Liked This Chapter. Anyone Have Any Questions? Tell Me In Review You Shall Find Out That In Upcoming Chapters.**

 **And Of Course, Keep Fevouritiong, While Being Dare To Be Silly.**

 **Bye-Bye Until Next Time….**

.


	13. Chapter 13: A CLASH OF LEGENDARIES

**A CLASH OF LEGENDARIES**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter.**

 **First Of All I Would Like To Apologize For My Late Update, And Before This Chapter, I'd Like To Thank Everyone For Helping Me By Favouriting And Following The Story. Definitely Pretty Cool To See That.**

 **Anyways, I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter.**

… _ **..**_

* * *

Greninja protectively stood before Serena to fight, and to protect. No matter what it takes, he is not gonna give up.

"…. Greninja… feel free to fight my genetic legendary while in normal form." the imposter declared picking up a poke ball in her hand, standing in opposite shore.

A silent tear quietly crumbled from Serena's eyes at that moment, nobody noticed.

"That Won't Be A Good Idea…" another voice spoke out suddenly.

"Lay one more finger on my Serena, and next thing you will know that you are all doomed." the voice declared again.

….

"Ash…!"

Serena knew he would come, he had to, he loved her more than anything in this world, maybe more from her mother. Yet his voice flattered her more than anything in this reality. She didn't waste a single second to run into his arms, into his chest.

It felt peaceful, like always.

"I knew you would come, I knew … I had trust on you… I had faith." Serena whispered while another tear dropped from her eyes, this time for different reason.

"Shsssssss… it's alright Serena, I am going to get you out from here, soon." Ash said, before turning his attention to Greninja.

His water type buddy was standing there with a shameful face, clearly hinting one thing. Parting from the hug, Ash quietly approached his water type.

"Hey buddy, you did a good job."

"Gren….."

"Don't be sad. I know you did your best, that jerk silver probably used two legendaries against you while kidnapping Serena, didn't he?"

"Gren…."

"So …. There is nothing to be ashamed of ….. You even followed Serena here, which I didn't even anticipate."

"Pi-Pikachu…" Pikachu spoke out from Serena's shoulder.

"See… Pikachu thinks the same."

"Grenn…"

The water type finally looked up to his master, and to his partner. Once again his master has proved why he could trust his master, even after a failure. That was the core of their powerful bond phenomenon.

And Ash finally turned to other Serena, who was now staring weirdly ever since Ash and Serena reunited, for some other unknown reasons.

"You know what, I feel pity for you imposter" Ash said.

"You are talking to me?" the other Serena quickly replied.

"Yes… you… imposter Serena." Ash said again.

"How dare you!" Serena hissed out. "How dare you call me imposter? I am real! Real Serena!"

"You are not. Real Serena would never do such things you have done."

"Stop that shit! You don't even know me!"

"I do" Ash smirked a little. "You are the counterpart of my Serena from another reality, and I guess, my counterpart in your reality is Red, isn't he?"

Startled, Serena almost chocked upon hearing that.

"What! H-how… how did you…"

"Do you really think Lord Arceus won't notice what you people are up to?" Ash said in cold voice.

"He knew everything, approached me before you people even arrived at this reality, he prepared me, gave me all opportunities to train in best way, and guess what? Now I know everything about you people, fully prepared. The only thing got me is you, I didn't expect you to join you team skull, I was totally shocked at the first place."

An icy silence erupted them for some moments, with nothing but one Serena turning to Ash with a flashy look as she finally learned the reason of Ash's disappearance while icy cold glares came from the other Serena.

Suddenly she spoke out.

"Fine, if you know everything about us then you should know why I am here."

"I do, and let me tell you one thing; Red would be ashamed of you if he was here today."

"STOP IT!" she cried out. "Your Serena never suffered like me, she got you, her love of her life; if she was at my situation she would have done the same."

"She went through your situation." Ash replied, this time rather guiltily. " while I was out with the Arceus for training , I pretended to be dead to the rest of the world for two years, the person who suffered the most for my disappearance was Serena, I was the reason of her every suffer and pain" Ash said looking down, causing Serena to look back timidly at him.

"Whatever…" the other Serena said. " I am here to bring back my Red, and I will do that no matter what it takes."

"Do you have any idea what consequence there would be if you bring back a dead to reality?"

"Shut Up! I don't care! MEW TWO…. I CHOSE YOU!"

…...

In moments the familiar genetic legendary Pokémon appeared in front of them. Even now, its aura looked dangerously enough to make atmosphere heavier.

"So what do you propose?" Serena said. "Pikachu again, or your precious Greninja with special form."

"Naaa … I got something else for you."

"What?"

"You shall see …. MEWTWO…!"

Suddenly two eyes of purple aura flared up from darkest corner of cave, simplifying another huge source of Dark power, when owner quietly appeared, everyone in the cave gasped.

"y-you own Mewtwo too ….!" Serena breathed out.

"What did you think? Red's alternate version won't bond with Mewtwo of this reality? Although I don't own Mewtwo, he is a friend."

The two Mewtwo looked identical to each other, but that wasn't the case, both of them glared each other with icy cold gazes, which clearly meant one thing,

 _You aren't appreciated here._

There was a momentary silence, before Ash spoke out,

"Shall we?"

… _ **.**_

* * *

"I'll ask simply. Who has sent you?" The Original Mewtwo asked quietly and telepathically, his hands coming up slightly, as if ready to fight.

"I am not obliged to answer" The other Mewtwo reflected the same expression.

"O you definitely are, you are in my reality, causing trouble." The original responds quietly, taking a small gentle step towards the other. It was the wrong move for him to make.

The other Mew two's eyes glow a bright red, the emotions raw with power swirling in her. It was good that he had been healed because now he can fight against this enemy who seems to also be called Mewtwo. The Power shifts in him.

With such quick movement, the other Mewtwo aims and fires off rounds of aura spheres straight at the original Mewtwo, who dodges them. The water splashes and ripples as the two mew twos begin to fight. The original Mewtwo tried the same, dodging and fending off the attacks.

"Stop it! I don't want to harm you!" the original Mewtwo called out.

"I don't care." the other one replied.

"We can solve this in peaceful way."

It was no use. The original mew two's attacks wasn't even getting through to other one, his words already useless as other one has already declared his motives.

The aura sphere hit the original Mewtwo and he plummets to the ground, crashing in front of Ash and Serena. He looks up at the other one, who is already flying away from him and towards Ash and Serena. No, he cannot let this go on forever.

"Going after my friends, I cannot let you do that. I am sure you have suffered a great deal, but this… This I cannot allow." The original Mewtwo got up. His eyes begin to flash as the other Mewtwo turns his gaze to him.

And here it was, the original mew two's eyes absorbed in that magnificent light. Suddenly his body changes into a much smaller form, a half ring forming above and attaching where the horns are located and what looks to be a tail growing from the back of her head. Mewtwo slowly opens his eyes and glares down at the other Mewtwo, his eyes much bigger and much colder.

A strong, deadly wind cuts the other Mewtwo and in mere nanoseconds, a figure steps in front of him and his targets; a Pokémon who looks more powerful than the Pokémon who had crashed a few moments ago. His blue eyes were like icy glaciers, cool and distant at the same time, yet still retaining that previous gentleness he had seen moments before.

"What is that!" a shocked Serena breathed out.

"It is Mewtwo Y, his mega evolved form." Ash replied.

"It's not possible! He didn't even look like to use mega stone!"

"Mewtwo doesn't need mega stones to mega evolve." Ash said smirking, surprising the other Serena once more.

Another clash started between the legendaries, neither side giving up.

Mewtwo vanishes in the blink of an eye, leaving no trace of his existence behind. Mewtwo Y readies himself, prepares for any oncoming attack, but there is nothing…nothing but an empty silence.

"I CAN NOT GIVE UP MY PROMISE TO RED!"

Something forceful slams into Mewtwo Y, sending him flying into the air. Two aura spheres make their way towards Mewtwo Y with blinding speed, their powers much weaker than the others had been, but he still received damage. He falls towards the waters, now turned muddy from the dug up grounds. In fact, the whole areas seemed to have been dug up; the water or what is left of it spills over everywhere by the missed aura spheres of the two Pokémon. Mewtwo Y knew their fight have to end quickly; otherwise the whole place will turn into chaos.

Mewtwo Y begins his counter attack, building up from the damage he has sustained. His body begins to toughen up, ready for his final move. The time seems to have stopped in midair, as Mewtwo Y appears right in front of the other Mewtwo. He tries to double back, but his body has become too tired to move and he crosses her arms in front of her. An emerald color shield forms the same time Mewtwo Y counters. The same power he had used on him has been doubled incredibly and the shield shatters instantly with this amount of power. Mewtwo cries out, attempting to protect herself yet again, but there is no time in this fast paced counter strike. He is pushed back, away from Mewtwo Y and is being slammed over and over. His speed, power, and defenses decreases immediately, and as Mewtwo Y delivers the final blow, the other Mewtwo crashes back beside Serena. The strike made contact with his abdomen, sending him far from the battlefield.

…..

Serena quickly rushed to her Mewtwo, and sat beside him.

"Mewtwo! Are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

" _I … I can't give up."_ the genetic Pokémon replied.

"You did a good job, now take a little rest." Serena recalled Mewtwo.

Ash quietly grabbed Serena's hand, and decided to leave. Not to mention they both were sad, sad for the other Serena. This wasn't the destiny the other Serena were supposed to face. Still, Ash decided to drop the final bomb.

"There is one more thing Serena."

"What?" Serena looked up with an empty look, like she already gave up.

"Do you know how Red died?"

"How ?"

"He died in Lumiose City, while fighting against the Team Skull."

…

* * *

 **Hopefully You Liked This Chapter. Anyone Have Any Questions? Tell Me In Review You Shall Find Out That In Upcoming Chapters.**

 **And Of Course, Keep Fevouritiong, While Being Dare To Be Silly.**

 **Bye-Bye Until Next Time….**


	14. Chapter 14: THE FINAL CLASH

**THE FINAL CLASH**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter.**

 **Guys Again I Would Like To Apologize To You For This Late Update, But I Had Reasons, I Had Exams, Which Literally Sucks, Unlike The School Where Ash Attends In Alola.**

 **Guys Let Me Clarify Another Thing, The Story Is Heading Towards The End Of Phase 2, With A Huge Turnover Of Events, But Definitely That Won't Be The End.**

 **Don't Believe Me? You Will Find That Soon.**

 **And One More Thing, From Now On, I Would Respond To Every Review, So Don't Hesitate To Provide Your Valuable Opinions, Guys, Tell Me What Optional Things Do You Want In The Story, What Does My Story Lack …**

… _ **..**_

* * *

The first time when Serena entered the cave, she was with her captors and of course she was terrified, fortunately she came out safely, holding the person's hand she trusts more than anything in the world .Serena warmly looked upon Ash, she knew her Ash would come, no matter what happens, she knew he would.

At the same time, Serena could not even deny, she was sad. Sad for her alternate self. It turned out all her life was nothing but a lie, a harass lie. She gave up her sense of morality, joined an evil organization, to bring back her dead boyfriend, just to find out at the end that her fellow organization was one who killed the love of her life. This was the real irony. Serena couldn't help but sigh. Ash was quiet too; maybe he was thinking the same.

They followed the same path she followed when she first time entered the cave. Shortly after, they reached the same spot where helicopter landed.

"Serena."

"Hum…?"

"I need you to take off from here, go straight to your home in kalos."

"b-but how Ash? We don't even have any helicopter here."

"Mewtwo will take you to your home; he is psychic so it won't be much of a problem for him to carry you." Ash said pointing the genetic legendary behind him who followed them. Mewtwo wasn't very keen just to pick up a human and land her safely to her home, rather than assisting Ash to destroy team skull, but somehow Ash convinced him.

"What about you Ash? Aren't you coming with me?" Serena asked.

Not replying Ash just stared at the direction of cave for once more, which clearly meant one thing, he is not coming,

"I am not coming with you Serena."

"w-what? Why?"

"I have to face team skull Serena, alone, this is my mission"

"And you expect me to leave you here! Alone! …. While you fight those dangerous scums! NO… I wouldn't." Serena seriously shook her head.

"Serena… please!" Ash looked away, not daring to meet her eyes. "I need you to leave this place as soon as possible. They may kidnap you again, worst case scenario, may hurt you severely, if that happens, I won't be able to forgive myself this time."

Serena couldn't help but look down in pain; it literally scratched her heart that she had to leave her beloved one, alone… what if anything happened to Ash? What if …this was their last …..? Serena clearly hated herself sometime for being nothing a useless performer, if she were a trainer; maybe she could have landed some help.

"Alright then..." She looked up. "I am leaving, but promise me you will stay safe."

"I will."Ash replied, turning to his girlfriend's delicate eyes, nonetheless their lips found their way, for a kiss before leaving.

It was short, but god, both of them could swear it always felt like the first time.

"How sweet!" a voice spoke out suddenly, startling both Ash and Serena. As they turned to the source of voice.

"You know, I have never been attached with any kind of romance ever, but still, you and your girlfriend's romance always manage to amuse me in every reality, Red."

The voice came from the direction of sea, near the shore; a submarine has appeared half above water. At its peak, the team leader was standing with his usual smirk.

"You know me?" Ash said.

"I do, in other reality; you almost managed to destroy my whole organization."

"Then you should know, I am not Red."

Lysandre laughed.

"Does that make any difference? You, Ash Ketchum and your counterpart Red, both are same in your own respective realities, nothing but pain in the ass, although I took down your counterpart in my reality, does that concern you?"

"Not at all. Cause I took down your counterpart in my reality."

"Pathetic, I know that, but that's not gonna happen with me"

"Let's see… Mewtwo…"

The genetic legendary slowly approached above Ash, glaring Lysandre with a venomous look. Mewtwo clearly hated people like Lysandre, all of them tended same poster like Giovanni and same ill selfish desires, which would clearly harm the Pokémon environment and Mewtwo would do anything to prevent that.

"How fascinating!" Lysandre did nothing but smirk in response. "Like Red, you own Mewtwo, too! Well in that case I have no other option but use my ultimate Weapon."

Lysandre picked up a poke ball and threw that…

The Pokémon appeared in front of them was unexpected to everyone, even to Mewtwo.

It was legendary sky high Pokémon, Rayquaza.

…

* * *

 **Next chapter:**

 **A SURPRISE FROM GALAR**

 **Stay Tuned; And Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**

 **See Ya…**


	15. Chapter 15: A SURPRISE FROM GALAR

**A SURPRISE FROM GALAR**

 **THE FINAL CLASH BEGINS, ENJOY…**

…

* * *

There was a drop dead silence around everywhere, as a certain god Pokémon of Hoenn appeared in the scenario.

It was legendary sky high Pokémon, Rayquaza.

The cloudy sky howled, only to make the whole scenario much more darker, much more scary.

Ash couldn't help but feel shiver went through his spine, this wasn't good, Serena pressed her head on Ash's shoulder in horror, it was scary, really really scary.

Mewtwo was the only one who was eyeing this dragon god Pokémon calmly.

"You like it, don't you?" the team skull lord Lysandre sneered from the below. "I know scams like you appear everywhere, without even notice , that's why I always stay prepared, so how do you propose to defeat me now , Red aka Ash."

Ash just gulped, prior of this incident Ash was confident that he would be able to overcome team skull, if needed, with mew two's help, but this seems out of the league, even for Mewtwo.

Mewtwo suddenly spoke out,

"Ash, take a safe place with your girlfriend."

"Mewtwo! I can't leave you."

"Just do it Ash, this is no time for game. This battle will be far more fierce than you can ever imagine."

Ash just complied, cause Mewtwo was right, this time they are not just facing regular legendary Pokémon. But a legendary God Pokémon, and there is a high chance that he and Serena may get hurt in this clash. Ash grabbed Serena's hand and slipped behind a rock in the mountain.

"Alright Mewtwo, but call me if you need any help."

"I will."

… _ **.**_

* * *

It was when Mewtwo looked at the legendary dragon Pokémon. He could easily sense the burning aura radiating from that demon.

The legendary dragon Pokémon got into a more aggressive and combat ready stance, coils of his long serpentine body swirling slightly and his claws flexed forward menacingly, while his fangs were bared dangerously.

Mew two's eyes began to glow as the Psychic aura enveloped him again after the battle with his alternate self, psychic powers at the ready.

A psychic wave erupted from his body, pushing back the winds, waves and clouds, but it didn't even make the Sky Dragon god flinch as the blast passed over him.

Rayquaza's eyes seemed to glower threateningly as he glared more intensely than ever, and he spoke with a heavy and intimidating tone to his voice.

It roared,

And with that, the colossal fight between the god that created the skies and the cloned Pokémon began.

"Let the party begin." Lysandre smirked himself.

…...

Mewtwo had been secretly readying a way to quickly end the battle when it started, or so he thought, and when the declaration of war from this evil lord Lysandre was official he immediately used it. With a particularly strong sheen of his eyes and an upwards motion of his hand, a large spear-shaped rock carved by Mew two's powers exploded from the sea violently, flying towards Rayquaza's neck at tremendous speeds.

However Mewtwo hadn't taken into account Rayquaza's very fast reflexes. As the spear flew at him, it focused on the movements of the air all around him, sensing even the smallest disturbance in the balance of the winds nearing him, rather easily tracking the incoming rock spear. His tail began to glow brightly in a white sheen that pierced the dark night as it hardened to metallic properties while quickly moving it so it was in the spear's trajectory.

The spear was pulverized into dust and thousands of pebbles on contact with Rayquaza's steel-hardened tail. The Dragon's gaze was never taken off of Mewtwo during his quick defense of the sudden attack.

"He is strong" Mewtwo muttered, gulping a little.

The God Pokémon declared that loudly, coiling on himself slightly and shooting forwards towards Mewtwo at impressive speeds using the thrust of his coils and extraordinary levitating speed, closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds.

Mewtwo recoiled back at the unexpected speed demonstrated by Rayquaza, the surprise being amplified by the Dragon's large physical dimensions as Mewtwo hadn't expected something that big to move that quickly. 'So fast!' Mewtwo thought in alarm, instinctually raising a psychic shield around him in the form of a bright blue sphere in an attempt to protect himself.

Rayquaza's attacks were merciless. Its claws shined brightly with a green hue as he slashed at Mewtwo with an obscenely powerful Dragon Claw, the attack's might boosted by his status as a god. The shield covering Mewtwo cracked under the intensity of the Dragon's devastating attack. Mew two's eyes widened for a second in fear from having Rayquaza so close to him. The dragon was simply massive. Just his hand, armed with three deadly sharp claws, was easily as big as Mew two's entire body. However, after that single slash Rayquaza was not done. He slashed at Mewtwo with his other arm, denting his shield more and making the Psychic clone worry in horror that his shield might fall against the Dragon after just two hits.

'He's a lot stronger than I had expected!' Mewtwo thought as he saw the Dragon come in for a third strike with his Dragon Claw attack.

Mewtwo growled lowly when he realized his shield wouldn't survive a third blow so he decided to counter in a more offensive way. He charged forwards, levitating a critical foot or two to the side so the claw strike passed along his side. With a thought Mewtwo sent a powerful Psywave along the Dragon's arm and chest, pushing him to the side from the sheer strength behind it and breaking his offensive momentum, allowing Mewtwo to put both of his hands together as black lightning and shadows crackled along them in the form of a concentrated blob of volatile shadows which he forcefully hurled into Rayquaza's chest.

Mewtwo rapidly levitated backwards as fast as he could to evade the powerful explosion that followed, enveloping the Sky creator in a shadowy blast. Mewtwo smirked as he saw his attack connect, but the joy died down quickly as the smoke gained a heavy orange tint to it and Mewtwo began to sense a huge rise of power deep within it. His eyes glowed brightly as he was enveloped in a bright protective sphere, fueling a large amount of his energy into it and not taking any more chances against Rayquaza's powers.

The veil of smoke was pierced violently by a potent Hyper Beam that smashed into Mew two's shield with exceptional force, pushing him back to a distance. Mew two's eyes widened as the sheer power behind Rayquaza's attack began to crack his shield again. Mewtwo decided to do the safest thing he could think of in this situation. He teleported away as his shield was pulverized by Rayquaza's tremendous assault, shattering into thousands of glass-like blue sparkles.

Mewtwo reappeared a safe distance away after the dragon's attack ended, looking at Rayquaza with a concerned expression.

"I must admit… you are strong,"

Rayquaza made no response to that. It just narrowed its eyes. Eyeing Mewtwo with a far more darker gaze.

Mewtwo just gulped, an idea on how to stop this demon doesn't look anywhere near easy, this is by far the strongest opponent he has ever faced.

…...

This wasn't looking good. Ash stared at the fight warily as Mewtwo took another fierce attack from legendary dragon Pokémon. the genetic legendary was getting pushed back more and more, if that keeps happening , Mewtwo won't be able to hold much longer.

"Ash,.. Will we win?" Serena whispered.

"Of course we will, trust me" Ash said putting a light smile, even at this moment.

…...

"Alright then, I will destroy your mind!" Mewtwo muttered.

Mewtwo bellowed psychically. His eyes glowed harshly as he gathered his astoundingly powerful mental might, preparing to crush Rayquaza's mind to oblivion. The Dragon didn't even seem alarmed by what Mewtwo was about to attempt to do to him, something the cloned psychic Legendary had failed to notice in his anger and rage. With a powerful thought, Mewtwo attacked Rayquaza's psyche directly.

Rayquaza flinched slightly as he felt Mew two's will and mind crash against his own with enough force that it could melt and pulverize the mind of a mere mortal human or Pokémon in less than a second and snuff out any rational thought as if it were a candle. However, Rayquaza was no ordinary mortal Pokémon.

He was a god.

He growled lowly, putting some resistance as Mew two's attack began. The psychic's eyes shined powerfully as he penetrated Rayquaza's mind with all his psychic might, his pain and anger boiling at its full intensity, ready to burn the Sky Creator's mind to nothingness with the red hot flames from his rage. Rayquaza narrowed its eyes, and when the time was right, put full resistance to Mew two's mental attack.

But all of a sudden, Mewtwo felt something he certainly didn't expect. It was as if he crashed against a solid wall in his attempt to grind the Dragon's mind to dust, a wall that was as strong and enduring as the Dragon-type himself. To Mew two's shock Rayquaza was resisting his attack, and succeeding.

Mewtwo growled and pushed with all his strength to try and break Rayquaza's surprisingly powerful mental defenses, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't succeed. Mewtwo saw a glimpse of Rayquaza's mind during his frantic attempts to crush his psyche, and what he saw surprised him deeply.

The Dragon glared at Mewtwo and pushed him out at full power, all those eons of existence now seemed focused solely on the cloned psychic legend, making him feel small and insignificant next to the titanic presence that was now all focused on him.

The God Pokémon roared fiercely, and with a surprisingly strong thought, Mewtwo was completely expelled from the Dragon's mind.

"Gah!" Mewtwo yelled in pain, his mind ringing rather loudly after the not-so-good experience inside the dragon god's mind.

Rayquaza shook it's head a few times to make the headache he had just gotten go away. But it didn't give Mewtwo any chance to recover from his failed attack and immediately took a deep breath, a greenish orb of energy gathering within his maw in the form of an exceptionally powerful Dragon Pulse. As the orb grew in power, a cluster of loose energy began to spiral around it. it thrust his head forward, firing the attack towards the cloned psychic. The Dragon Pulse traveled fast and powerful, a massive shockwave of pulsing energy flying along with it.

Mewtwo quickly snapped out of it as he sensed Rayquaza beginning his assault anew. Mewtwo quickly extended his hand as his eyes shined a bright blue. The Dragon Pulse was surrounded in the same aura, and, with a massive amount of effort, Mewtwo managed to dissipate the attack, tearing it apart with a thought. Mewtwo then noticed the incoming shockwave that the Dragon Pulse had carried with it. He quickly levitated upwards, dodging the devastating wave of energy. 'This Pokémon's attacks are so strong I am having trouble stopping them psychically… he's very powerful!' Mewtwo reluctantly admitted in alarm, acknowledging that defeating this monster was going to be a lot harder than he had initially expected.

Suddenly, Rayquaza was a few meters away from him thanks to a huge speed burst, causing Mewtwo to curse mentally as he realized the earlier attack had been just a diversion. Rayquaza came in for another powerful Dragon Claw attack. This time Mewtwo decided to dodge instead of block seeing as his shields had a tendency to crack against Rayquaza's attacks, a strategy that proved to be more effective as he altered his levitation in a single fluid motion, causing the dragon's attack to miss by a scarce meter or two.

Mewtwo gathered his Psychic powers and thrust his hand forward, smashing a powerful telekinetic blast into Rayquaza's chest, causing him to wince from the force and double over in pain. However, he transformed this natural reaction to pain in that area into his next attack against Mewtwo. He sped forwards and opened his jaws, the blood red teeth covered in a horrendous power that looked like solidified darkness and lengthening considerably as he lunged at the cloned psychic-type with a deadly Crunch attack.

'The hell?' Mewtwo cursed as he saw Rayquaza's incredible reaction to his attack and quickly levitated backwards, barely fast enough as Rayquaza's jaws snapped inches from him in a Crunch attack that would have surely ripped Mewtwo to bloody shreds.

Again Rayquaza gave no quarter. He continued his downward strike, wheeling around and bringing his tail forward in a quick graceful movement of his long serpentine body. It began to shine brightly as it hardened to literal steel. He slashed it at Mewtwo vertically with the Iron Tail attack, but the Psychic evaded it as fast as possible. The dragon halted and pushed it sideways in Mew two's direction with a swift twist of his body. Mewtwo raised a bright psychic shield which cracked visibly as Rayquaza's tail collided harshly against it.

That's it, at this point Mewtwo decided to mega evolve. A strong, deadly wind cuts the Mewtwo and in mere nanoseconds, a figure steps in front of him and his targets; a Pokémon who looks more powerful than the Pokémon who had crashed a few moments ago. His blue eyes were like icy glaciers, cool and distant at the same time, yet still retaining that previous gentleness had seen moments before.

"That's fascinating; your Mewtwo can evolve too!" Lysandre smirked again.

"Too bad it won't help"

Rayquaza's jaws opened as he gathered power for another Dragon Pulse. He fired the green orb of energy at Mewtwo Y followed by a pulsing shockwave of draconic energy, but this mega evolved form of Mewtwo won't go down that easily. Devising a better plan, the psychic's eyes glowed as he got a good mental grip on the Dragon's still-hardened tail. He pulled it so it was between him and the Dragon Pulse to use as a metal shield against the attack, and it worked. The attack exploded against Rayquaza's tail but didn't reach the psychic-type.

Mewtwo Y hardened the telekinetic grip he had on Rayquaza's tail and pulled it downwards with as much strength as he could, sending the Dragon falling downwards towards the ocean. Mew two's eyes shined as he psychically compressed the water Rayquaza would hit, turning it into a solid water (not ice) wall harder than steel. However, Rayquaza twisted back through his fall and halted his descent a few meters above the water, sending a smaller wave across the surface from the loose momentum. He roared as his jaws parted, gathering an orb of volatile orange energy in seconds. He released a tremendous Hyper Beam skywards with precise aim.

Mewtwo Y didn't seem fazed and put both hands together, generating an orb of compressed Shadow energies. He flung the Shadow Ball downwards with as much power as he could.

The Shadow Ball and Hyper Beam crashed against one another… and passed right through each other, neither hindering nor damaging the other due to the mutual ineffectiveness of Ghost and Normal-type techniques. Both attacks flew towards their respective target undeterred and crashed against them. However, Mewtwo Y had reacted fast enough and managed to bring up a powerful psychic shield, withstanding Rayquaza's attack, though just barely as his shield was severely dented and dissipated as soon as the Hyper Beam had ended, and to Mew two's aggravation, he realized this Hyper Beam wasn't as strong as the one Rayquaza had used to destroy his command center earlier.

The shadow Ball exploded against Rayquaza, crashing him into the solidified water, breaking it and sending a large pillar of water upwards from the force behind the blast and the dragon's forceful crash. Mewtwo Y narrowed his eyes.

Was it over?

"Well, well… this Mewtwo has lived beyond my expectations" Lysandre recalled his legendary, while still smirking.

"I guess I have to use my trump card too"

Ash sighed out slowly, this seriously wasn't looking good. That Lysandre was up to something.

Lysandre brought something out from his pocket and wore that on his wrist,

The Dynamax Band.

Lysandre picked his poke ball in hand again, suddenly a signal radiated from the band, causing the poke ball to grow ten times larger than usual size artificially.

"What the…" Ash breathed out in shock.

Smirking a little, Lysandre threw that poke ball in water…

"The real surprise is yet to come…"

All of a sudden the sea water lightened up with a drastic intense light and sparkling, the ground under Ash's feet started to shake.

"Oh God!" Serena breathed out. Ash and Mewtwo looked beyond anxious.

And then it appeared from the sea, Rayquaza, far more bigger and powerful than its original form, like a kaiju. Deadly aura radiating from its body.

"Behold, the majestic Rayquaza in its monster form, the Dynamax form…"

… _ **.**_

* * *

 **How Was That? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review.**

 **Authors Note: I Certainly Do Not Own Feature Of Dynamax, As Well I Didn't Own Mega Evolution, Bond Phenomenon, Z Move**

 **REVIEW REPONCE…**

 **Amourshipper35:** **Buddy You Always Stay With Me With My Story, I Will Try My Best To Keep With Your Expectations.**

 **Yellowflashcannon:** **How Do You Feel About This Chapter Mate?**

 **Guest (Biggest Amour Shipper):** **Buddy The Day When Ash And Serena Marries Each Other, This Adventure Ends, Do You Really Want That This Quick?**


	16. Chapter 16: A DARK PROMISE

**A DARK PROMISE**

 **THE FINAL CLASH ENDS, WHO WINS?**

…

* * *

There was a deadly silence surrounding them, Ash, Serena, Mewtwo, Pikachu on Serena's shoulder, every one of them looked tacit. To the point that even the tidal waves sounded like roar. The dark cloudy sky just made that worse.

In front of them, a huge kaiju was floating around. Apparently much more bigger artificial version of legendary sky high Pokémon Rayquaza. Rayquaza was already a monster previously. This artificial version looked beyond terrifying. Causing Serena to have blurred her senses.

She was literally feeling weak. Scared and terrified. Never ever in her entire life she had ever faced something this big. This is crazy. If Ash wasn't here with her now, she surely would have fainted. Breathlessly she just held her ribbon with sheer fear, holding Ash's shoulder with the other hand.

"pika-pika?" Pikachu called out from her shoulder.

"I am fine Pikachu, just feeling little bit of weak."

"Pika-pikacchu."

"I know Ash will save us Pikachu, I have hope, I have faith."

….

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Ash spoke out in pure shock.

"You like it! Don't you!" the evil team skull lord spoke from down beside seashore, standing on pick railing of sub-marine.

"I knew Red's alternate self would be more tougher, more trouble maker, that's why I came with this, the Dynamax transformation, a transformation which increases the size of your Pokémon significantly"

"DYNAMAX ….. WHAT?" Ash mumbled out again.

"Curious, aren't you boy?" Lysandre smirked. "How about you hand me over the yellow mega plate, and I will let you know more about this transformation."

Ash frowned, this wasn't good. This transformation was whole new thing from Galar region, something he never faced before. And a legendary Pokémon like Rayquaza having this power will surely cause disastrous result.

"Alright, I am running out of patience… Rayquaza, prepare for your majestic moves… the MAX MOVES….."

Lysandre called out, paling both Ash and Mewtwo …

… _ **.**_

* * *

Before Mewtwo could realize anything , Suddenly the legendary Dragon turned kaiju Pokémon activated Extreme charge, and instead of flying, it used the new transformation to boost with a demonic essence and spun at near Mewtwo who is still at Y form , hurling his arm at Mewtwo with deadly precise aim, claws first.

Mewtwo looked in sheer incredulity at what Rayquaza had done. it looked strong.

Mewtwo Y thrust one arm forward in a desperate reflex and sent a massive psychic wave out. He literally had no time to teleport away or move or dodge. The giant kaiju arm ripped through the Psywave easily, but it was thrown slightly off center from the collision with Mew two's powers.

The arm crashed into the boulder behind and smashed right through it, shattering it into dust. It took Mewtwo Y a second to realize he had been hit by the flying arm, and the genetic legendary screamed as he felt the searing pain shoot throughout its body. Crashing in front of Ash and Serena on the hill. Still somehow holding to his Y form.

"And that goes MAX MOVE NO. 1, two left" Lysandre whispered, still smirking.

"MEWTWO!" Ash cried out.

"STOP! Ash!" Mewtwo quickly replied. "Leave this place now with your girlfriend, quick!"

"No way!, I am not gonna leave you Mewtwo."

"Just do it! This monster is now beyond my reach."

The genetic legendary turned to the artificial kaiju, no matter how powerful opponent he faces, he is not gonna give up; at least this is what his pride says.

Surging up his power once again in his Y form, Mewtwo got up again.

...

Mewtwo accelerated quickly and turned his back to Rayquaza, his eyes glowing brightly as his tired and wounded psyche exerted its power over the snow coating the mountain summit, eyeing tons of rocks frontwards.

The genetic legendary looked around desperately for something to use against that monster. He knew at this point his attacks weren't very effective against the dragon, and with all the injuries weighing down on him he knew he couldn't muster them at full power.

How about water?

Suddenly, a very cold breeze blew by, causing the titanic dragon to shiver slightly. The artificial kaiju looked up and noticed the massive sphere of water sphere that was above him. Then it looked at Mewtwo and locked eyes with him firmly, both of them glaring at each other. Then the massive water ball fell from the sky, smashing into Rayquaza and actually dwarfing him due to the liquid affecting its artificial form.

Mewtwo Y then pulled the water sphere back, smashing it hard into the mountainside and shaking it down to its very rocky foundations from the sheer force of the collision, the steep face of the stony landmark giving away, triggering a massive avalanche mixed with tons of rocks and gravel with Rayquaza trapped in it. The icy temperatures of the water made this artificial kaiju's counter action more difficult than usual.

"Alright then, Max Move 2." Lysandre commanded.

As the giant legendary fell, trapped inside of water sphere and taking damage from the avalanche, it took aim; at his this increased form and using the wind and what small glimpses of the outside world he could get to get an accurate target.

The transformed kaiju quickly gazed up at the mountain summit where Mewtwo was, took aim while aiding him with wind sensing, took a small breath, and fired a single pebble-sized hyper pressurized air bullet with deadly accurate aim.

Monster's bullet flew at supersonic speeds, silently grazing the air lethally as it flew towards its target unnoticed, so small and transparent it was invisible and impossible to detect or even hope to react to in time, especially at the massive speed it was traveling. It hit the Psychic-type in less than a second, and Mewtwo never stood a chance.

The sound of flesh ripping echoed over the mountain range as well as Mewtwo's deafening screams of pain as the air bullet pierced his body in unbelievable way. A massive spurt of blood exploded from his back as the rich blood flow was ripped out. Mewtwo's levitation and all psychic activity halted immediately as his mind was numbed with nothing but the greatest pain he had ever felt in his life, even over all of the pain he had taken across this battle put together. As he finally turned back to his normal form.

Mewtwo's paralyzed body fell harshly to the summit.

"Well, well… looks like the genetic legendary finally reached his limit!" Lysandre chuckled from downside of seashore, Mewtwo couldn't even hear further, as he lost his conscience for some moments.

…

* * *

"Mewtwo! … Wake up buddy! … wake up! This is not the end …. We can't give up until to the very end … wake up Mewtwo... we have to fight ….!"

Suddenly the genetic legendary heard a blurred voice, coming out of nowhere, it felt familiar , surprisingly familiar, slowly Mewtwo opened his eyes , and saw Ash's face looking at him earnestly .

"Ash! What the heck are you doing here, I told you to leave this place."

"You know I couldn't leave you like this Mewtwo."

"This is foolish! You and your girlfriend are gonna get hurt."

"Nope … we won't."

"Ash, this is not a game."

"I am serious Mewtwo …. If you know me better… you know how we can get that monster down."

The genetic legendary just kept staring at Ash for some moments, then turned to the artificial monster.

"Do you really think that's gonna work, Ash?" Mewtwo replied in a weak voice.

"It will… I have faith on you Mewtwo… I have faith on my Pokémons." Ash exclaimed determinedly.

...

"Party is over boy." Lysandre spoke out from down. "I guess now you will hand over the yellow mega plate."

"In dream Lysandre. The fight is far from over."Ash replied back.

"Do you seriously want to get yourself and that pretty girl hurt?"

"Nope… it is you who is gonna get crushed"

"Huhhhhhh… you young people never learn… Do you?"

"We shall see that."

"Alright then, Rayquaza, prepare for Max Move, for the final time."

Ash turned to Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo … can you mega evolve for the last time, with your last remaining energy?"

The genetic legendary just gave a nod.

"Alright then … Pikachu, Greninja… I chose you buddies!"

"Piiika-pika!"

"Grenn-ninja!"

...

"Let's get stronger together buddy!"

"NINJAAAAAA!"

Ash and Greninja both raised their hands.

Soon, Greninja was engulfed in a raging torrent of water. As Greninja evolved, the water surrounding it collected into a huge Water Shuriken on its back. Greninja's appearance changed, with it having a similar look as its trainer.

On the other side, Mewtwo quickly gathered his last remaining powers. A strong, deadly aura's engulfed him mere nanoseconds, soon the genetic legendary grows into a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of its head that is similar to his tail. On his head it has two pointed, backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting to base of each and crossing over the top of its head, with empty space inside. Its eyes are now red and slightly larger.

Mewtwo Y.

"Final Max Move!" Lysandre whispered in his darkest one.

The transformed legendary quickly gazed up at the mountain summit , with wild sensing, it took a small breath and fired with a deadly single pebble-sized hyper pressurized monstrous dragon pulse with a accurate aim, once and for all.

Mewtwo quickly put both hands together, generating an orb of compressed Shadow energies. He flung the Shadow Ball towards with as much power as he could.

"GRENINJA! NOW!"

Greninja quickly formed one of his best water shuriken, forming a huge round shape and an orange color, bigger than ever. The water type threw that vigorously.

And finally, Ash took off his cap and threw it to his oldest buddy Pikachu. His other hand brought Z crystal out from his pocket.

"Let's do this buddy!Much bigger than thunderbolt, 10 million thunder bolt…!"

"PIKA-PIKA …"

"Z – MOOOOVE!"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

 **1000** **まんボルト**

 **10,000,000 Volts**

…

* * *

Seven type of bolts of electricity, each a different color of a rainbow, were fired from Pikachu, soon they merged with enormous water shuriken, which finally combined with Mewtwo's shadow ball, turning into a monstrous energy sphere.

Soon the energy sphere collided with the dragon pulse and with the sheer force, repelled the dragon pulse, the energy sphere ran directly towards the transformed sky high legendary Pokémon, in Dynamax form.

And when the energy sphere collided with transformed Rayquaza, it made the explosion of beyond imagination, without any kind of sound, the whole area got enlighten with a drastic intense light. Causing everyone to cover their eyes.

It kept like that for some moments, before fully fading out. Everyone saw the sky high legendary Pokémon, finally turned back into normal form, collapsed on the sea, unconscious.

"That's not possible!" those were the only words Lysandre could mutter.

...

The summit looked same as before, erupted with silence, this time, with peaceful silence, the fight was finally over.

"We won!" Ash whispered.

"Pika!"

"Yes Ash, we won." Mewtwo replied, finally turning back into his normal form but still exhausted with bruise and injury. Greninja helped the injured legendary to take a seat on nearby rock.

Serena quickly ran into Ash's arms, into his chest, and crying silently.

It was finally over.

"Shssssss honey… its okay, everything is over now, we are safe, the battle is over."

"I was… I was scared Ash… if anything bad happened…"

"Shssssssss… it's alright sweetie …. Nothing bad can ever happen to you as long as I am alive …. It is over."

"IT IS NOT ..!"

A sheer scream replied to that from down nearby to seashore, Lysandre.

Abruptly, everyone turned to the team skull leader, still in defensive mode. But the evil team skull leader seemed given up as the submarine was moving away from hills. Greninja tried to launch his shuriken, but the submarine had already gone far away. Mewtwo wasn't in shape to attack either.

"This isn't over Ash!" the evil lord replied again in Dark tone.

" you may have won now ,…. but I promise I will come back , and when I will back , I will go for your weakest point , you most beloved ones ,…. and that time , I won't lose ,….. I PROMISE ASH!… I PROMISE!"

Shivers went through Ash's body as Lysander's last words hit him, and it felt colder than anything.

Did he just see the first redaction of the future Arceus showed him?

The future where he lost his most beloved one…

Serena.

… _ **.**_

* * *

 **How Was That? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review.**

 **Authors Note: I Certainly Do Not Own Feature Of Dynamax; As Well I Didn't Own Mega Evolution, Bond Phenomenon, Z Move.**

 **Review Reponce…**

 **Yellowflashcannon:** **How Do You Like It Now, Buddy?**

 **Guest (Biggest Amour Shipper):** **I Suggest You To Read My Chapter, Rather Identifying It Odd Before Reading It.**

 **Amourshipper35:** **The Game Is Just About To Begin Mate, Stay Tuned.**

 **Ultimateccc:** **Well Ash Do That Better Again Buddy, How Do Feel About It?**


	17. Chapter 17: A SACRIFICE

**A SACRIFICE**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter.**

 **Before This Chapter, I'd Like To Thank Everyone For Helping Me By Favouriting And Reviewing The Story. Definitely Pretty Cool To See That.**

 **Things Are Going To Have Pretty Quick Turn At This Chapter Of The Story, Want To Find Out More? Get Into The Story.**

 **Anyways, I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter.**

…

* * *

 _I promise Ash, I will come back, I will be back ,… and when I will back , I will go for your weakest point , you most beloved ones ,…. your friends ,… and that time , I won't lose ,….. I PROMISE ASH… I PROMISE!"_

The evil lord's last words still beamed in his mind.

...

It all started with a dream, a nightmare,

The nightmare of future, where Ash saw everything in ruins, everything destroyed… the place was also familiar, it was Lumiose city.

There were prairie fire in everywhere, full of debris, but Ash saw one place was unblemished, the prism tower. The Sundial glowed above the top of the tower, pulsating in strange lights, like it was much more obvious and pronounced.

He kept watching, hoping for something else to happen, but the image shimmered and disappeared. And He looked back, as nothing happened.

But then he got the shock of his life.

At the outset of the city, there was someone lying on the ground.

Serena.

He ran to her, he cried, he screamed, he took her limp head on his lap. Before she faded away, forever.

He could have saved her,

But he failed,

And that was the future Lord Arceus showed him.

" _Why Did You Do That Ash?"_

" _Didn't I Show You The Future?_

 _Didn't I Show You? What Is Going To Happen, If You Chose Her.?_

 _You Left Everything, To Change That, Yet You Chose Her Over Everything._

 _And Now Get Ready, To Lose Her…_

 _Forever."_

…

* * *

Ash shook up suddenly from a snooze, and regretted that immediately. Right now they are on the back of Charizard as Serena and Pikachu both were sound asleep, Serena leaning on his back and his yellow buddy on his lap , a little bit more carelessness could have cost them falling from Charizard's back.

Mewtwo left immediately as soon as he brought them to Kalos. They had nothing to do in Galar region after the fight. The team skull's base was destroyed and Galar region seemed totally unfamiliar to them. Besides Ash had more important job to do. Right now bringing Serena back to her home.

Ash stared back to the girl who was now sound asleep on his back … and peaceful. From Earlier encounters he always thought Serena looked a sleeping princess while asleep, he was wrong, she looked like an angel, angel of his life, who always showed him the light, the path of never giving up.

Now his angel was in danger because of him, and there was no way he could afford to lose her, not any chance. Even if that meant getting separated from her.

It clearly hurt, hurt like knife through his heart. Ash gritted his teeth cause it felt like it was the only way. From the very beginning, it was always his job, his mission. He had to do that alone, but he carelessly involved Serena with this, putted her into more danger. The enemy already had managed to hit his two weakest points, mom and Serena. He had failed to save his beloved ones.

And he just couldn't let that happen this time, Ash knew what he had to do, even if that meant tearing his heart apart.

… _ **.**_

* * *

"Serena… wake up Serena."

"Ummmm…"

"Wake up sweetie; we have reached your home."

Yawning a little, Serena opened up her eyes, and saw her beloved one's face as first thing, which wasn't bad at all, in fact cute, cute just like the first time.

Charizard had landed down on an informal walkway, which cut through a vast field of flowers. It was a beautiful sight, for her it was a sea of various colors all around them. Some wild Pokémon could be seen mingling around the flowers, and flocks of Fletchling, Flabébé, and Vanillin flew across the sky. Serena could vaguely remember seeing this kind of scenery while she was leaving Vaniville Town, during her first day as a Pokémon Trainer...

"I know this path, it only takes five minute to get my home from here, come on Ash, let's go." Serena started to run, only to find in moments that Ash wasn't coming.

"Whats wrong Ash, come on! …mom will be happy to see you here" Serena said again.

"I am no coming Serena."

"What? Why Ash?"

"I am not coming with you."

Ash looked down while replying that, there was no way he could say further words, looking into her delicate eyes. But he had to do this. There was already a stern pain into chest, like it was suffocating him. Never ever in his entire life he thought he would do this.

"Do you know why I left you, my family; my friends on the first place, Serena?" Ash spoke up suddenly, looking up to Serena.

"Why Ash?" Serena replied in a worrisome voice, as she slowly approached Ash.

"I saw the future, Lord Arceus showed me, the future where everything was lost, everything was ruined, and most frighteningly, I lost you Serena, I failed."

"That's not true! You already have defeated Team skull."

Sighing a little, Ash finally turned to his girlfriend's delicate eyes.

"Look Serena… When you are on a mission, on a job with huge responsibly, you just can't involve your beloved ones with that, especially when it is dangerous ... cause then the bad things happen... they happen because of you."

There was a momentary silence as Ash told that… shakily, Serena then asked.

"So?"

"So that means… ws … WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER ANYMORE SERENA!"

… _ **.**_

* * *

 **How Was That? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review.**

 **Authors Note: I Certainly Do Not Own Feature Of Dynamax; As Well I Didn't Own Mega Evolution, Bond Phenomenon, Z Move.**

 **Review Response…**

 **Yellowflashcannon:** **I Guess You Got Your Answer Buddy.**

 **Guest (Biggest Amour Shipper):** **Yap, Things Are Harder At This Stage.**

 **Amourshipper35:** **The Game Is Just About To Begin Mate, Stay Tuned.**

 **Ultimateccc:** **Well, How Do Feel About This Chapter Buddy?**


	18. Chapter 18: THE END OF AMOURSHIPPING ?

**THE END OF AMOURSHIPPING?**

 **Amour Shippers, Please Don't Kill Me …**

…

* * *

"So … I think … we ….WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER ANYMORE SERENA!"

Those few words seemed like coming from far far away to Serena… far away.

The person who told her these words was the last person Serena would ever expect to tell her.

The person who meant the world for her,

Meant everything…

He would say her these words! ,..

NO …that is not possible,

It has to be joke,

It is.

…

* * *

It's been awhile since Miette last visited Serena's home. Life as top coordinator of sinnoh region is pretty much crap, that's all Miette can recall, moreover , being ignorant and teasing person like herself, Miette never had any close friend , except Serena.

She and Serena didn't start off well, in fact there were a rivalry between them regarding Ash. Miette had a God gifted ability to tease people, the more she teased Serena, more Serena would get angry, and Miette loved that.

She met again Serena at Hoenn, and surprisingly though they became closer. In fact she became the shelter of Serena when Serena was down, depressed regarding Ash's disappearance.

Whenever she gets tired of her boring coordinator life, she visits kalos; moreover she makes a visit to Vaniville town, to Serena.

Today was no different, after the Alolan Pokémon league she and Serena had to part ways, Serena went with Ash to kanto and she had to go back her job, sinnoh. When she returned kalos, Mr. Grace informed her Serena will be here shortly and she immediately took the road of Vaniville town.

Vaniville Town, a small and quaint with townhouse-like dwellings and surrounded by grassy, flowery plains. If one didn't know any better, they'd say it was truly in the middle of nowhere, given its lack of proximity to other Kalosian cities and towns.

On the way, Miette was excited to meet her best friend.

But she had no idea what she was about to see.

… _ **..**_

* * *

"Ash… i-is that a joke?" Serena asked in shaky voice.

"No." he whispered.

A momentary pause… Serena suddenly felt she missed a heartbeat… it still felt unreal, impossible. Ash loves her! He can never do this to her! Would he?

"But why?" a silent tear slowly crumbled from her eyes.

"To save you … from future." Ash looked down, at this point; he had no courage to look into her eyes.

"That's not true Ash….. You can protect me."

"You only end up getting killed ….. Staying with me." his voice way shaking too.

"P-please… please don't leave me, I beg you." her weeping voice literally begged.

"I …. CANT!" tears welled up into his eyes.

"Are you … are you in love with misty?"

"It was always you …. Still is….always will be."

Serena started to cry. Gathering all his powers, if left in his mind, he turned around, and started to walk away. His world was swinging, tears slowly crumbled from his eyes too.

Never ever in his entire life he thought he would hurt his most beloved one like this, but he has just done it!

Suddenly he was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his midsection, from behind. He turned to see Serena hugging him in place, shaking her head.

"Please, no…" she said, a sniffle rising in her voice. Ash clenched his teeth in pain, unsure of what to say, she still held him tightly.

"Serena… PLEASE!" he said. But Serena continued to shake her head, tears knowing no bound.

"I can't!" She cried out. "Haven't we…haven't we gone through enough! I just can't stay away from you! Not anymore!"

Ash gripped his fists, his own vision nearly turned blur with silent tears, but Serena still tried to hug him closer. He tried to slip away, but he couldn't. He felt the water on his neck, realizing Serena's tears, all her tears of pain and despair were cascading out.

He felt horrible.

"Serena…please…"

"Ash…you…" she said in utter distress, and Ash felt her arms had slackened.

Mindlessly Ash approached Charizard, Pikachu was on his back, with a shocked and teary expression, Charizard had a blank look.

"Pikka!"

"Roarrr ….!"

"You can kill me later guys, please just take off, I beg you."

Silently he climbed on Charizard's back, somehow … it was killing him, every single second was killing him. He couldn't dare to look back, if he did, he wouldn't be able hold back anymore.

"Find someone else Serena, find your happiness with someone else, someone far more better than me."

He said before Charizard took off.

...

Serena didn't know how long she kept staring to the sky, to the path where Ash flew away until he got out of sight, she just kept staring.

She really hoped Ash would turn back at the last moment, he didn't, he left her once again.

Suddenly her knee felt weaker than anything, her world started to crumble, and she fell onto ground, starting to cry boundlessly, hopelessly.

This just couldn't happen, just couldn't.

After all of these, after all of these struggles, she just had to lose him once again.

Her fate just couldn't betray her any further.

Serena just kept crying, her hands covered her face so that she wouldn't face this cruel world anymore, she just wanted to die.

"Come back ash …. Please come back …. I can't live without you! "

But he didn't, and she kept crying.

At that moment she felt a hand on her shoulder,

It was Miette.

… _ **..**_

* * *

Serena didn't know how long she cried on Miette's shoulder, she just kept crying, as it was the only she could do.

"Ash Ketchum shall pay for this." Miette suddenly whispered.

"What?"

"You heard me Serena; your jerk ex-boyfriend shall pay for what he has done."

"Please don't say that" Serena whimpered out. "Ash left me… to protect me!" her voice still cringed in pain.

"I know, I heard his bullshit theory of future Serena, but that doesn't give that jerk any right to leave you out of nowhere."

"Miette…"

"You hear me Serena, do you love that jerk or not."

Serena just nodded.

"Then get up Serena, from now on we are on a new mission, to get that jerk, Ash Ketchum, back to you again."

Serena was surprised, how in the world Miette was supposed to do that?

"Just have faith on your best friend Serena, Ash Ketchum will come back, he will if he truly loves you, and I know he does, and that's why he shall learn, no matter how much you love someone, how much you care, you just can't leave her for her good, that is wrong, plain wrong .… " she said while offering her hand to Serena to get up.

Miette's eyes were always full of tease and coldness, that's what Serena could recall, but for the first time in life, her eyes were showing her hope. So she complied.

"Get up Serena, we got job to do."

"What?"

"You have to get ready for upcoming first Alolan showcase competition."

"WHAT!"

…

* * *

 **POKÉMON: THE ULTIMATE QUEST; PHASE 3**

 **The Stage Will Be Ready,**

 **The People All Around The World Will Bear Witness,**

 **When Champion Of Alola And Alolan Queen Will Fight Side By Side… Together.**


	19. ATTENTION GUYS ,

**ATTENTION GUYS**

* * *

"You bitch! How dare you split the Amourshipping?"

 **This is the first PM I got after the publish of last chapter.**

 **Seriously guys! Almost in every chapter I request you people to give me your opinion about the story, how do you feel about the story, how exactly its outlook should be, how the story should flow, is there any flaw in the story !**

 **But most of the time I get no response from you, except my regular reviewers.  
That's why I had to go with my own plot. Trust me guys I always take the recommendations of regular reviewers who already have favorited the story. **

**Now guys, here we come to the tough part. I already have told that before and I say that again. I live in a country where English is not even a second language. Writing a fanfic like this is really tough job for a citizen of third world country. But I want to continue this story. Cause I love Pokémon, I love Amourshipping.**

 **But unfortunately I do not get enough support or response from you guys, considering other pokefics of this site.**

 **so seeing this below average response , I also had to publish my story in wattpad , and guess what , my story literally got top ranked Amourshipping story over night in there, last month** **POKEMON : THE ULTIMATE QUEST** **got eligible for** **2019 Watty Awards** **competition with winners having chances to be paid, published, and/or headed for Hollywood with Wattpad Studios. That's a big honor for me, even having a chance to compete.  
Don't get me wrong guys, I still love ****,** **fanfics of this site are much more focused and deeper than wattpad. I still prefer stories of this site before wattpad, but if I keep getting this below average responses, I have to stop publishing this story here and shift to wattpad totally.**

 **I am sorry.**

 **So, guys, here is my request. All I need is just a little bit of support from you guys, Especially from amour shippers. a little bit of encouragement, review or favouriting the story can be a huge boost for me.**

 **If you find any mistake in my story, tell me and I will fix it immediately. although I have a strong plotline for my story, if you guys have any further idea, do not hesitate to share.**

 **The next chapter is coming soon. Favorite and review, if you guys have any idea for the story or if you find any mistake.**

 **Happy reading.**


	20. Chapter 20: A GLOOMY RAINY DAY

**A GLOWMY RAINY DAY**

 **Hey There, Everyone! Welcome…Er…Welcome Back? At Least, I'd Hope I Have Returning Readers! I'm Back With The Final Phase Of The ULTIMATE QUEST VERSE. Yes. Final. This Is The Last Major Phase I Will Be Writing For This ULTIMATE QUEST VERSE, Cleaning Up Every Loose Plot Thread I Have Introduced Throughout The Series. I Feel It'll Be A Very Wild Ride For All Of Us, And Hopefully An Emotional One. But That's Beside The Point! This Isn't The Space For Me To Ramble On; That's Below!**

…

* * *

People use to say, Vaniville town is always warm. It can always make you happy even if you are not a Kalosian. For a stand alone town, a small and quaint with townhouse-like dwellings and surrounded by grassy, flowery plains. If one didn't know any better, they'd say it was truly in the middle of nowhere, given its lack of proximity to other Kalosian cities and towns.

But guess what? The ambience around here never fails to keep your mood delighted.

Unless it is raining. When the environment abruptly turns around. The gleeful town suddenly turns gloomy, so its people.

It's been two days since Serena last saw the sun, now continuously raining. But she didn't even cared much, like the rainy sky, her heart was gloomier than ever,

It was still raining, while resting her forehead on the glass of window, she just kept watching he rainfalls, tears often welled up in her eyes. Sometime it crumbled; sometime they rolled down from her eyes. Even though she believed she had no amount of water left in her eyes to cry more. She was wrong.

He was gone, and she still couldn't believe that. She really hoped Ash would return all of sudden, burst into her room and would take her into his arms, confessing his love for her, once and for all.

That didn't happen.

Didn't he love her now, most ridiculously and ironically he still did, and that was the thing hurt her most, he left her cause he Loved her , to keep her from harms away, to keep her safe, while taking all the dangers on his shoulder alone. Damn!

Would he ever understand That Serena would happily embrace a life for him? Even if that is for a shorter period. Rather than spending a shallow life without her beloved one, which was dreadful, a life without Ash seemed nightmare for her, yet she just got poured into that.

Serena just wanted her Ash back, no matter what. She wanted her love back; and if death was her fate then she wanted to die into her beloved one's arms. That's it.

Knock! Knock!

"Serena … open up the door!" Miette asked knocking the door.

"Go away ….."

"Serena, this is too much… you have taken nothing in last two days… you will get sick!"

"I am fine, just go away."

"Serena… are you sure you don't want to open the door? Especially when Ash is standing behind me, just arrived to apologize to you."

It took seconds for Serena to reach the door and open, then get disappointed.

Miette was standing there holding a tray with foods, but no sign of Ash.

"You suck Miette… " Serena said in sore tone going back to her bed.

"Well, well… looks like my boy Serena can also use some languages" Miette replied smirking.

"Go away."

Miette placed the tray on bedside table, then sat beside Serena quietly, stroking her hair calmly; Serena had buried her face on her pillow, so that Miette won't see she was still crying.

"Look Serena, I know things have been harder for you, much more harder, but you just can't give up here, not like this?" Miette stated.

Serena kept quiet.

"Knowing the fact that, he still loves you… still cares for you, but under the impression of stupid God Arceus, who provoked him to leave you." Miette added, causing Serena to whimper into her pillow.

"Let me inform you one thing Serena, Ash is going to attend his first elite four trials in Alola, pretty soon"

"Really?"

Serena finally looked up from her pillow, with a teary face.

"Yap… and you know what happens when Ash attends any battle in depressed mode, especially without you." Miette's smirk grew larger.

… _ **.**_

* * *

Thousand miles away from Vaniville town of kalos, in Akala island of Alola, there was also raining. In the way of Heahea city and paniola Town, A gentle touch of nature was quite abundant, and the rain just made the environment more alluring. that way, Ash was walking throughout the whole morning, even after the rain started, he didn't care much. Pikachu took shelter on his backpack, while Ash just kept walking, silently and carelessly.

It was hard to guess what was he thinking? What was in his mind? From the day of his departure from his beloved one, the boy from pallet town turned grave cold and inexpressible. The rain just made it worse perhaps helped to hide his tears if he was silently crying.

The girl he left loved him more than he could ever love himself. She cared for him, stood with him for support whenever he needed. She reminded him the mantra of never giving up; basically she left everything for him, to be with him.

And what did he do in return? He left her out of nowhere, not once but twice. That angel brought love in his life, and he just ditched her heartlessly, to suffer endlessly, was that wrong to identify him as the biggest jerk head in the history of Pokémon world? Ash didn't know, but Ash probably would have agreed with that title

Right now he didn't even care about anything about outside world. He had his mission, once he collects all the Mega Plates of Arceus, he would leave this human society for good, far away from Serena, far away from friends, that is for the good, the more he stays near to her , more she gets hurt. Ash should leave Serena once and for all this time, so that she can finally move on and find someone far more better than him.

"PIKKA!" his faithful yellow buddy called up in concern from backpack. Ever since Ash left Serena, he looked more fallen than ever, that trademark Ash Ketchum bright luster and smile was gone from Ash's face, he barely even talked to anyone, even with his closest friend, Pikachu. And that concerned Pikachu.

"PIKKA?" Pikachu called up from backpack.

Ash was silent.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu called up again.

Still no answer.

"Pika-cchuu!"

Silence.

"PIIII-KAAAA-CHUUUUUUU!"

A thunder shock from Pikachu finally brought Ash back to reality, and it was when he looked back to his backpack.

"Pikachu! Are you all right buddy?"

"Pikapi!"

"Hold on a second, let me get you under a tree."

Ash quickly got under a dry place of a tree and opened his backpack. His faithful yellow buddy almost flew out.

"Pikapii! Pikacchu."

"Is there anything wrong buddy? Are you getting cold?"

"Pika-pika… piikacchu..."

"I am fine Pikachu."

"Piiika-piikacchu!"

"Why are bringing that topic up again Pikachu? You saw I left her, in front of you."

"Pikapiiiii –pika-pikacchuu"

Ash just didn't answer, perhaps he didn't want to, he just quietly sat under the tree where the portion is still dry, and sat there quietly for some time. Suddenly he murmured,

"I shall never get back to her, ever again, so that she can finally move on, and be happy."

"Piika!" his yellow buddy whispered in utter shock.

Silently Ash grabbed his backpack, and picked up all his poke balls, only to threw them all at once,

"Rowaaar"

"Gren-ninja"

"Pidgeooo-t"

"In-fernape"

"Luka-hh"

Charizard, Greninja, Pidgeot, Infernape, Lucario, five old Pokémon of ash appeared in front of him, even in full rain they didn't look bothered, they knew the atmosphere was far more sullen than they can even imagine, their master was sad, and they were there to support.

"Tell me something guys, am I the most horrible person in the world?"

"Gren..?"

"Rowar…..!"

"She loved me more than anything in this world. She cared for me like a keeper, cheered me whenever I needed that. She gave me the power to never giving up; and you know what I just did? I left her…"

Silence… all Pokémons of ash jut stood their quietly.

"And this wasn't the first time. I left her earlier too, making her cry over and over again, and that angel just keeps loving me no matter what… I just keep causing her suffer, so tell me guys, ant's I the most horrible person in the world?"

"Rowaaar..!"

"Gren- Greninja!"

"Pidgeoo…!"

"In-fer…"

"Luka-hh"

"Pika-pika."

All Pokémons of Ash replied in negative sense, but that didn't bother Ash. He just kept sitting there silently, until a drop of tear slowly rolled from his eyes.

That was when he met Arceus.

…

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Many Twists Is To Come Soon. If You Really Liked The Story Do Not Forget To Favorite And Review The Story. And You Are Always Welcome To Share Any Opinion Or View. Let Me Remind You All Reviews Will Be Answered If They Are Constructive And Opinions Would Definitely Be Taken Seriously If They Are Good.**

 **Plus… Don't Forget To Be Silly.**


	21. Chapter 21: THE FIRST ELITE FOUR TRIAL 1

**THE FIRST ELITE FOUR TRIAL 1**

 **Hellow Everyone, Welcome Back, It's Been Awhile Since I Last Updated, I Am Really Sorry Guys. School Got The Better Of Me.**

 **Today I Come With This Chapter With A Brand Announcement, Yes, You Can Sense, Our Boy Ash Finally Won The Alolan Pokémon League In The Anime! YEA!**

 **After 22 Years Of Journey, 1080 Episodes After, Making Millions Of Fans Childhood Awesome And Ultimately Making Them Older, Ash, Our Boy Finally Won The Alolan League.**

 **Congratulations ASH.**

 **BUT, Here Is The Big Irony, Did We Wanted Ash To Win Like This! The Alolan Anime Ash , Who Is Nothing But Joke To XYZ Ash , The League Which Looked Parody Compared To Kalos League , Sinnoh League, With No Gym Battles And Elite Four Trial, And Ash Without His Great Pokémons Like Charizard , Greninja ,…**

 **We All Wanted Ash To Win A League In Most Iconic Way. Not Like This!**

 **Guys, Prove Me Wrong, My Story's Alolan League Was Much Better That Anime Alola League.**

 **Without Further Talk, Let's Get Into The Story.**

* * *

The morning came all too soon, and much too hectic. Serena got awoke by Miette shaking her by the shoulder, telling her she needed to get up right away or risk being late to Ash's first Alolan elite four trial in grand trial stadium of memorial hill.

Serena felt weak and infirm. She was still dealing with the tragedy of loosing Ash. Not to mention she didn't even know how she would react if she ends up facing Ash again. Would he reject her again? That would be unbearable for her.

Life after Ash leaving her wasn't good at all, the moment he left her, she was emotionally broken all over again. It was Miette who gave her a new hope, a new chance to win back Ash. But Serena didn't know would it ever work out, she didn't want to know.

All she wanted her beloved Ash back.

It was Miette got her in Akala island of Alola in overnight. After dropping off their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center at midnight, Serena and Miette both got into heavy sleep.

Right now, Serena ran into the bathroom, turned on the water, and scrubbed herself anxiously. When she emerged only a few minutes later, she found that Miette had left a dress and a pair of shoes on her bed.

A single, simple hair tie lay on the bedside table. Serena pulled her hair back and secured it in place. It would have to do.

She held the dress up by the shoulders and frowned at it. Miette had left her a white sundress and a pair of flats. It was impossible for Serena to believe they belonged to her.

Doubtful, she just slipped into the dress. Today, she is going to attend the first elite four trial not to win Ash back, but for Ash. Serena knew Ash still loves her, without her, Ash may lose control again like Alolan Pokémon league semi finale, Serena can't let that happen again.

Together with Miette, Serena ran out the door and raced through the streets. They were sure to be late otherwise.

By the time they reached the hill which the arena stood atop, Serena was pushing on her knees to force her way up the incline. Miette was behind Serena, pushing her up the hill. Much like the baking contest at Café des Artistes, there were television vans outside the entrance, with dozens of people and Pokémon moving about. Serena rolled her eyes. Of course this was going to be on TV.

When she and Miette finally reached the gate, nonetheless they met the security guard.

"Identification, please."

"There it is, I am surprised that you still haven't recognized Me." Miette brought out her identity card while replying sarcastically.

The security guards expression changed immediately as soon as he checked out the identity card.

"Madam Miette Millefeui! Queen of sinnoh region, it's an honor madam to have you in our first grand elite four trial, pardon me for not recognizing you."

"It's all right, come-on Serena."

… _ **.**_

* * *

For as grand as the stadium was, the arena was rather small. The signs leading to the VIP box were easy to follow, yes Miette arranged VIP box for them to watch, their destination only a short distance away. Serena almost found herself forcing herself to take the steps; each step was getting more and more difficult.

When she opened the door, the box was empty.

"It looks like we have this place to ourselves," said miette.

Serena stepped forward, inching toward the single row of seats, right in front of the window. her eyes keenly searched for him, but he wasn't in the field yet.

"That's fine with me," miette said. "More room to stretch out! It's kinda cramped in those regular seats, you know?"

"Now you can cheer as loud as you want for your ex!"

"Miette!" Serena spat out.

Serena wandered into the row of seats, and took one. They were all empty, unlike the outer stadium, as it was already filled with the Alolans arrived to watch the very first elite four grand trial of Alolan region.

The window in the front of the box had no glass in it, open to the outside. Serena held onto the frame and leaned slightly out of it, looking down to the battlefield below.

…...

On one side, Ash stood with Pikachu atop his shoulder, his fists clenched with visible excitement, yet he was quiet, unbelievably quiet. Clearly it was the result of year's vigorous training and pursuit, on the other side, the first elite four kahuna Olivia stood with her arms folded behind her back, calm and still. Camera crews milled about around them, fitting both of them with microphones.

Ash could still remember Diantha from the Kalos region. Not even she had been so imposing. He wondered if he could actually win this battle. Kahuna Olivia's mere presence was tremendous, that of someone who was quietly in possession of dangerous power. Ash literally could feel that.

The stadium announcer began the introductions.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ONCE AGAIN, IT'S YOUR FAVORITE HARRY DALLAS FROM ALOLAN POKÉMON LEAGUE, PLEASE WELCOME, THE FIRST GRAND ELITE FOUR TRIAL OF ALOLAN HISTORY, INFACT THIS IS A HISTORY !" announcer harry Dallas exclaimed.

"IN THIS GRAND TRIAL , THE ALOLAN LEAGUE WINNER ASH KETCHUM WILL CHALLENGE KAHUNA OLIVIA OF AKALA ISLAND IN 1-ON-1 BATTLE , THAT'S IT, AS PLAIN IT SOUNDS, THE CHALLENGER WILL TRY TO DEFEAT KAHUNA OLIVIA IN THIS 1-ON-1 BATTLE, IF HE WINS, HE WILL ACHIEVE BLUE PLATE FROM KAHUNA OLIVIA AND GO ONE STEP CLOSER TO BECOMING CHAMPION OF ALOLA REGION, IF HE FAILS, HIS JOURNEY STOPS HERE AND HE HAS TO GIVE UP THE YELLOW PLATE IN HIS POSSESSION AS TROPHY, BUT IN THAT CASE, THE CHALLENGER WILL ONLY KEEP THE PRICE MONEY FOR WINNING THE LEAGUE." harry carefully explained as the whole stadium keenly harked the whole announcement.

Only Ash was looking something else.

His heart sank when he found her. Just as advertised, Serena was in the VIP Box, as close as she could be to Ash.

Serena gripped the window frame tighter.

"Are you okay?"

Miette came up next to her, joining her leaning against the window frame.

Serena met eyes with her for a brief moment, then looked away. She couldn't take her eyes off from him.

"No," Serena said.

"Everything is going to be alright Serena, trust me, Ash will win"

Serena huffed as she let out a sharp breath.

"I know."

… _ **.**_

* * *

The referee raised his flags announcing "The kahuna and the challenger have already selected their first Pokémon before entering the field and cannot change until one of the Pokémon is unable to battle. The winner will be determined when one side's Pokémon are no longer able to battle. YES!"

Both trainers nodded their heads in agreement.

Serena caught her ribbon once again as the whole stadium started to roar.

Surveying Ash briefly, Olivia just smirked.

"You have made a long way league winner, but I am afraid this is the end. Sorry but I can't risk the blue mega plate with someone unknown like you, who is not even from Alola, also who played dirty in the league with decoy name. I am sorry."

Olivia threw her best Pokémon.

A few moments ago, the stadium was roaring like crazy, but as soon as the Pokémon appeared in the field, the whole world turned dead silent.

It was Tapu Lele, the eminent guardian deity of Akala Island.

"Holy shit!" harry muttered out as Serena rubbed her ribbon anxiously once again.

The whole stadium was quiet, quiet with a dead silence. As Olivia was kahuna and member of elite four, people knew she would have some strong Pokémon… but this! Tapu Lele! For centuries people believed this Pokémon along with its other 3 siblings are nothing but myth.

But now the myth has arrived in front of everyone.

Harry finally broke the silence.

"Holy Arceus, it is Tapu Lele! The famous guardian deity of Akala Island. Unbelievable! Can our challenger match it?"

People were still quiet, quiet for various reasons. In normal circumstance nobody would dream about defeating a legendary Pokémon like tapu Lele who is also a guardian deity, but it is Ash Ketchum, who already has defeated 4 legendary Pokémons in league, so anything is possible with him.

Ash eyed the guardian deity for some moments; finally he picked up a poke ball.

"I guess I have no other choice but you little friend."

"Pika-piika!"

When Ash's Pokémon appeared in the field, it caused another round of gasps throughout the stadium.

Nobody ever expected Ash to have this Pokémon!

A small purple Pokémon with a bipedal build with a large head and relatively small limbs appeared in the field.

Poipole, an ultra beast from another dimension.

For this moment, everything around the stadium turned drop dead silent.

Ash closed his eyes for a briefest moment, as he could still remember lord Arceus's words,

" _Remember Ash, this is an ultra beast, which possesses similar power of legendary Pokémon, so use it carefully."_

… _ **..**_

* * *

 **How Was That? Don't Forget To Tell Me In Review, Of Course Keep Favouriting The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**


	22. Chapter 22: A NEW FRIEND

**A NEW FRIEND**

 **Hellow Everyone, Welcome Back, It's Been Awhile Since I Last Updated, I Am Really Really Really Sorry Guys. School Got The Better Of Me.**

 **And Also Nowadays I Am Seriously Busy With My Studies, Thus Got Late To Update.**

 **This Isn't So Serious Chapter, But It Has Importance For Upcoming Chapters.**

 **Without Further Talk, Let's Get Into Story**

… _ **.**_

* * *

Everything around the stadium was drop dead silent. More specifically, speechless. For first elite four trial, people expected Ash to bring his best, but ultra beast? That's another case. That boy isn't even familiar on Alolan region. How in the world he managed to catch an ultra beast?

" _Remember Ash, this is an ultra beast, which possesses similar power of legendary Pokémon, so use it carefully."_

Ash closed his eyes for a brief moment. Lord Arceus's words still roamed around his mind.

…

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"It's been a while since we last spoke out, Ash Ketchum."

The first thing lord Arceus said as he appeared all of a sudden in front of Ash, the rain surprisingly winded up upon the God Pokémon's arrival.

On the way to paniola town, Ash had to stop under a tree for heavy raining, or, because of the gloominess which surrounded him from every expect. Ash didn't even flinch when the God Pokémon appeared before him,

"It's good to see you again, Arceus"

"What's wrong Ash?" the god Pokémon replied, "You look sad."

"Am I? And why do you ask Arceus? Don't you know everything?"

"I do, but I have a feeling that you blame me for everything Ash."

"You showed me that nightmare, didn't you?" Ash snapped out. "Because of you, I… I had to leave her… this time forever." his voice was still full of pain.

There was a brief moment; Arceus just kept looking at him, before finally replying,

"That wasn't a nightmare, or dream Ash, that was your future… the girl dies if you chose to stay with her."

"I know."

"It was your choice from the very beginning, you chose to come with me, you fell for the girl… it was your choice to leave her, not me."

"I KNOW!" Ash replied loudly.

The God Pokémon kept silent for another brief moment, then he said,

"If you manage to change the future, the girl lives, after that, you can reunite with her Ash."

"I am done with that," Ash said suddenly. "I already have caused enough pain to Serena, not anymore, after all of these ends, I am gonna leave everything for good."

"Are you quite sure boy?"

"I am!"

"Well, in that case as I stated before, we will see that." the god Pokémon just smirked. "Today I got something for you."

...

Ash didn't know how he should react; a small, purple colored Pokémon was floating around Arceus. It had a bipedal build with a large head and relatively small limbs with no visible digits. Most perceptively its head are three spikes: one in the front and one on each side.

"pioooooooooopole-pioooooooooooooooo." the Pokémon bawled.

"What is this?" Ash asked, cause he clearly never saw this kind of Pokémon.

"It's Poipole, an ultra beast from another dimension called ultra space." Arceus said.

"Pioooooooopole-piooooooooo"

"I am sorry,.. Ultra …what?"

"Ultra Space is an inter-dimensional spatial realm filled with crystalline meteoroids and populated by Necrozma and multiple instances of members of the Cosmog line. It links to a number of different universes and dimensions through Ultra Wormholes - while they may naturally occur, they are more commonly deliberately opened up by the Light trio, and Alola is one of their portals."

"Okay, okay…so what is that ultra beast doing here?"

"It didn't come here Ash, got stuck in Ultra wormhole and ended up here."

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to keep it."

"What?... Why?"

"This is an ultra beast, which possesses similar power of legendary Pokémon; it can be useful for your upcoming elite four trials."

Ash just blinked. First Arceus appeared with an ultra beast, which possesses similar power of a legendary Pokémon, and now he wants him to keep it! As a fair Pokémon trainer, Ash knew that was a cheat code.

"I am sorry lord Arceus, I can't keep it."

"Really? Why?" the god Pokémon raised his eyebrow.

"I am a fair Pokémon trainer Arceus, I have made this far on my own … me and my Pokémons trained together, got stronger together to become Pokémon master, getting champion of this region with a ultra beast, with your help is a clear cheat code for me Arceus, right Pikachu ?"

"Piika-pika."

"Pokémon master! I thought Ash you don't have left any kind of interest in that stuff, earlier you just told me you wanted to leave as soon as mission is over." the God Pokémon smirked .

"I WILL! I just can't take any kind of legendary level support from you Arceus." Ash said slowly turning away.

"Even if that Pokémon needs help?"

"Help?" ash looked again.

"pioooooooooopole-pioooooooooooooooo." the Pokémon bawled again.

"This isn't a fully evolved Pokémon Ash, stuck in this realm, if this kid Pokémon gets into wrong hand you know what may happen with it, and you are the only safe hand I can think about to take care of this ultra beast."

Ash was still hesitating, suddenly he felt a nudge on his leg, it was that purple Pokémon, nuzzling like a kid.

"Pioooooooooo-pioooooooooooooooo"

"Alright, I will take care of this ultra beast, but I am not gonna use it on upcoming elite four grand trails."

The God Pokémon smirked again, cause he knew that won't happen,

"Remember Ash you said you get stronger with your Pokémons, just get stronger with this Pokémon too, and win the grand elite four trails, it takes skilled Pokémon trainers to get these ultra beasts with full potentials."

"What do you mean? Were there other Pokémon trainers who owned ultra beasts?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Red."

"Pioooooooooo-pioooooooooooooooo"

…

* * *

 **How Was That? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review.**

 **Authors Note: I Certainly Do Not Own Feature Of Dynamax; As Well I Didn't Own Mega Evolution, Bond Phenomenon, Z Move.**

 **Review Response…**

 **Magnumsaberx:** **Thanks For Your Support Buddy, There Are Lots Of Packages Are Waiting For The Story In Upcoming Chapters, Hope I Won't Disappoint You.**

 **Guest (Biggest Amour Shipper):** **Yap, Is This Chapter Odd Too Buddy?**

 **Amourshipper35:** **The Game Is Just About To Begin Mate, Stay Tuned.**

 **Ultimateccc:** **Well, How Do Feel About This Chapter Buddy?**

 **Guest2:** **Then Watch Sun And Moon Bullshit If You Really Think That Is Better Than My Story, What Are You Doing Here?**


	23. Chapter 23: THE FIRST ELITE FOUR TRIAL 2

**THE FIRST ELITE FOUR TRIAL 2**

 **Really Sorry For This Late Update, Just Want To Say , As Sun And Moon Is Coming Towards Its End , My Story Is Just Getting Fired Up More Than Ever. Lots Of Things Are Yet To Come In My Story, Just Need You Guys Support.**

 **Without Further Waste Of Time, Let's Get Into The Story.**

…

* * *

"Pioooooooooopole-pioooooooooooooooo.!"

The beast Pokémon first broke silence around the stadium, but people? They still kept wondering,

"What is that?" announcer harry Dallas muttered in low voice.

"This is UB Adhesive, also known as Poipole, an infamous ultra-beast from ultra-space." Olivia said in low tone.

"THE HECK ARCEUS! OUR CHALLENGER ASH KETCHUM GOT AN ULTRA-BEAST FOR HIS FIRST ELITE FOUR TRIALS! THAT IS CERTAINLY INTERESTING. AN ULTRA-BEAST AGAINST THE GUARDIAN LEGENDARY! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!" harry exclaimed loudly.

The crowd finally started to get the scenario, finally they started to roar all around the stadium, and so did the ultra-beast,

"Pioooooooooopole-pioooooooooooooooo.!"

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" harry finally announced as Serena grabbed her blur ribbon, standing from VIP box.

… _ **.**_

* * *

Kahuna Olivia eyed the ultra-beast for some moments, then she smirked, calling from then other side of the field

"You know what boy? There is myth in vague in alolan region."

"What?" Ash replied in a slow tone.

"Ultra-beasts had been terrorized the alolan region for generations, and guardian deity Pokémons like Tapu lele saved us. Once an evil man tried to overpower things here with ultra-beasts, but he was stopped. Today you come like same, trying to obtain ancient mega plates with the help of evil ultra-beast."

"I have no evil intention. I just want to win the championship."

"You seem to have; in tournament you followed cheating hide code."

"I had reasons."

"You also have reasons to use ultra-beast against me! TAPU LELE! Charge!"

The guardian deity directly charged at the ultra-beast while it was still floating like a baby.

"Pioooooooooopole!"

"Poipole, quick, dodge!" Ash quickly commanded.

Poipole did dodge the guardian deity's speed full attack. But it didn't seem to hear OUT Ash; in fact it was still in playing mood.

"Poipole! Use poison! Now!"

"Pioooooooooopole-pioooooooooooooooo!"

Again no reaction, the baby ultra-beast was still in playing mood.

"Dammit Poipole! Why won't you just listen to me?" Ash hissed in gritting teeth.

"Pioooooooooopole-pioooooooooooooooo!" the baby legendary flipped carelessly again.

"OW MY! LOOKS LIKE OUR CHALLENGER ASH IS HAVING TROUBLE WITH HIS ULTRA-BEAST." Harry exclaimed. Causing the crowd to murmur

Serena grabbed her ribbon tighter.

Watching the scenario, Olivia just smirked, then said,

"Well, well… looks like i am gonna win that easily! Al right Tapu, Psychic Terrain!"

Soon a psychic Terrain created terrain that enveloped the field and replaced the background environment. Causing everyone in the stadium to gasp.

"Poipole! Get out from there!"

"PIKAPIII!"

Ash desperately cried out, the baby ultra-beast still didn't care! It was floating on its own.

"Charge Tapu!"

The island guardian deity made another quick charge! Only to get slipped by the baby ultra-beast, but this time in Psychic Terrain, it was ready for that. In blink of an eye, it charged to hit in double speed, and this time it hit the baby ultra-beast.

"Pioooooooooo!"

Soon the baby ultra-beast got crushed. It got up again and, charged some poison against the island guardian, which was inactive as the deity already in Psychic Terrain. It charged towards the ultra-beast again.

"Pioooooooooo!"

The baby ultra-beast got crushed in front of Ash. Ash quickly took the injured ultra-beast in his hand in his hand.

"Look Poipole, if you don't listen to me, you get hit like this , you see?"

"Pioooooooooo!"

"I know we just met, but I hope that we can work well together in this round."

Poipole slightly flinched with Ash's words.

"Don't worry," said Ash. "I won't hurt you. I just hope that we can win this round together."

"Pioooooooooo!"

Ash took a few steps forwards, to the red curtains above that shielded for VIP guests. Ash pointed to the honey blonde who had gained the company of Miette.

"That's Serena," said Ash. "She's a really amazing girl, and I, I really need to win this, for her, cause she is here for me, and I can't disappoint her." His eyes began to emit shades of sorrow.

"Pioooooooooo!"

"Thanks so much! We'll do great!"

The ultra-beast got up again, this time obediently. Eyeing the ultra-beast with far more seriousness.

"Well, well… looks like you got the ultra-beast in control." Olivia smirked. "Alright Tapu lele, charge again?"

The guardian deity charged again with serious speed.

"Dodge!" ash commanded, which the ultra-beast followed.

Poipole swiftly dodged the incoming deity.

"Piooooooooooo!"

"Now! Fury attack!"

At that moment, the stinger on poi pole's head started to glow, pointing that at guardian deity Tapu lele, it directly charged on it.

The attack directly charges the guarding deity, causing it to being send flying across the field.

"Tapuuuuuuu,…!" the guardian deity called out in pain.

"Impossible! That ultra-beast finally getting into the game!" Olivia hissed out.

"Alright Tapu, lets finish this! Charge again!"

"Dodge!" Ash countered.

So did the Poipole, it swiftly slipped the incoming deity Pokémon. But kahuna Olivia had other plans.

"Now I got you! Tapu… Psybeam!"

Before Ash could react or the ultra-beast could turn around, the guardian deity charged with powerful Psybeam! Thrusting its hand out, the deity Pokémon summoned a powerful wave of draconic dark energy that directly collided on Poipole, causing it to crush down in front of Ash.

"POI-POLE!" Ash called out.

"Pika-piiiii!"

The ultra-beast looked unconscious, observing that, the referee raised his flag, and started to announce.

"Poipole is unable to battle, the winner is…"

"OH GOD!" Serena breathed out.

Al of a sudden, the ultra-beast started to glow brighter than ever! It started to grow!

"HOLY ARCEUS! WHAT IS HAPPENING?" harry pointed out.

"Happening what I feared the most, it's evolving." Kahuna Olivia said in a low tone.

As everyone in the stadium was watching that with awe, the ultra-beast started to turn far more bigger, Its upper body turned slender with thin arms and a long neck. The upper chest, neck, head, and arms turned light purple, while its waist was dark purple with a fuchsia stripe on each side. Each shoulder had a long gray spike and each hand has three pinkish purple claws. Running down each side of its neck is a dark purple stripe, which connect and form a loop on its chest.

"Naganadel" Ash whispered with a grin.

"AYA-YA-YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the newly evolved ultra-beast roared.

"WHAT A TURN OVER! ASH'S POIPOLE EVOLVES INTO A BIGGER NAGANADEL! AND THE BATTLE CONTINUES!" Harry exclaimed loudly as all around the stadium crowd stared to roar madly.

Serena grabbed her ribbon once more, this time with little more relief.

The battle isn't over yet.

…

* * *

Kahuna Olivia eyed the newly evolved ultra-beast, then smirked,

"Evolve it to whatever you can; my guardian deity is still unbeatable."

"We shall see" Ash replied, then commanded.

"Naganadel, you're up!" Ash called out, summoning the newly Poison Pin Pokémon. "Use dragon pulse!"

"Block it with Psybeam!" OLIVIA said, thrusting his hand out. Both Pokémon summoned waves of draconic dark energy that collided in the middle of the field. "Now, ice beam!"

"Dodge and use toxic!" Ash shouted. Naganadel, being much larger than Tapu lele, attempted to maneuver its way out of the path of the Psybeam, only to feel its stinger get chilled by the attack. "Never mind…dragon pulse!"

"Tapu lele, Draining Kiss!" OLIVIA said calmly. Tapu lele allowed Naganadel to attack, the former emitting a light white aura around it then suddenly kissed. Naganadel struck with its attack, pausing afterwards on Ash's command.

"Ash, Tapu lele will keep draining Naganadel's time. This could go on forever." Olivia smirked.

Ash bit his finger. Only a minute in and he was having difficulties. "Naganadel, let's get that stinger thawed out. Slam it into the ground!" Naganadel obeyed, throwing down the tip of its stinger, causing some of the ice to shatter. "Now, use X-Scissor!"

"What's Ash doing…?" Miette asked, leaning forward. "He knows what draining kiss does, right?"

"Yes" Serena whispered.

Naganadel stinger suddenly started to glow and it charged before somersaulting forward and stabbing Tapu lele in the stomach with its stinger. Ash then commanded it to use toxic. Naganadel briefly conjured a glowing purple circle underneath its opponent. The circle burst upward, covering both of them in poison.

"Psybeam!" OLIVIA roared. The island legendary charged again.

"Dragon pulse!" Ash shouted.

The ultra-beasts stinger started glow more than even and then it charged a furious Dragon pulse! Both attacks collided at close range, causing a rather large explosion that rocketed Naganadel backwards. When the smoke cleared Ash noticed Tapu lele on down—it was clearly hurt by it, but nowhere near defeated. Geez…he thought. "Naganadel, can you…?"

The ultra-beast was still standing, so it roared.

"AYA-YA-YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What a fierce battle! The infamous ultra-beast, Naganadel, and the legendary Tapu lele, none of them are giving up! " Harry called out.

The people around the stadium started mad roar, this elite first elite four trial wasn't going to be easy!

Serena just quietly grabbed her ribbon, even more tighter.

"That boy is going down, Tapu lele, use Psychic Terrain and hunt that ultra-beast down!" Olivia commanded as Tapu lele creates terrain that envelops the field and replaces the background environment, intensifying the sun's rays as it gathered sunlight.

""Now, Dazzling Gleam!" Olivia commanded low tone

The island legendary charged up a dark purple beam and shoots it toward its opponent.

"Dodge it with Acrobatics!", Ash called as Naganadel was covered with a blue-ish light and quickly dodge the beam.

"Don't let it escape!" Olivia yelled.

"Tapu lele, keep intercepting it with Dazzling Gleam, and use Draining kiss if get closer", Olivia called as the legendary cornered Naganadel.

Tapu lele turned in close range as it swung its glowing tail for Dazzling Gleam.

Suddenly Ash smirked, as he gave his command.

"Grab its then throw it back to ground!"

Said Ash and Naganadel obeyed.

It extended its arms and grabs hold of Tapu lele's under part and spun him around, then threw him toward the ground, causing a musty explosion on that place, making the place totally fuzzy.

The kahuna watched that with total shock.

Tapu lele still stood up, but what the legendary didn't know it was wide open for another attack.

"Hit Tapu lele with Acrobatics!" said Ash as Naganadel rushed toward Tapu lele, Olivia wasn't able to react as Naganadel hit Tapu lele before she could command it.

Olivia gritted her teeth as he gave her next command. "Tapu lele hit that filthy ultra-beast again with draining kiss!" Olivia called as Tapu lele got up and flap it wings as its clawed hands glowed green.

"Counter it with your X-Scissor.", said Ash as both Pokémon's charge in toward each other with bass intensity.

Their first two attacks collided making a short shockwave in the air, Tapu lele was struggling to dominate and get a draining kiss on Naganadel as bit by bit Tapu lele is being pushed back by ultra-beasts X-Scissor,

until...

All of a sudden the legendary Pokémon managed to grab ultra-beasts tail, at the moment when it was charging for final X-Scissor

Kahuna Olivia smirked and said, "Tapu lele, tighten your grip on its hand and use draining kiss! This time leave it with no power!" Olivia commanded as Tapu lele gripped on Naganadel's hand and wrist tightly, it then bound her with its long draining kiss, just part of Olivia's plan.

"Naganadel! Try to shake it off!" Ash called desperately

"Now Tapu lele use Dazzling Gleam, and fire it up that Psychic terrain!" Olivia commanded as Tapu lele continues its attack on Naganadel. The ultra-beast was hopelessly trembling as more and more of its power was getting sucked by island legendary

"Oh NO! Looks like the Naganadel is having a hard time here! it is this end for our challenger Ash?" Harry exclaimed.

People around the stadium stated to murmur, Serena just grabbed her ribbon tighter in worry once again.

"Alright Tapu lele, finish it with Psybeam." Olivia calmly commanded.

The attack directly charged on Naganadel.

The explosion and smoke clouded the air in collations. Olivia grinned as she thought she won.

"Sorry for your loss boy, I just couldn't entrust you with mega plates, better luck for other regions ", said Olivia confidently,

Yet Ash only smirked.

...

Naganadel took two direct hits, drained a huge amount of power, still the ultra-beast wasn't crashing down as Olivia expected to, as the smoke cleared she was shocked to see Naganadel looked unfazed.

"Bu-but how!?" Olivia was shacking and frustrated.

"you don't get it kahuna, me and my Pokémons work together, train together, get stronger together, we won't get down that easily.", Ash slowly muttered..

"Tch, Fine, Another round of Psybeam, Now!" Olivia yelled in Desperation to end the battle.

"Bad move..." Ash said as he was still smirking.

* * *

Serena grabbed her ribbon to the point that it would almost tear up. She was wistful; worried for the only love of her life, at that moment only thing she wanted that Ash wins. But it didn't look so easy.

Every single seconds, every single moments het up more and more for her. She just wanted Ash to win.

"Don't worry Serena, Ash will win." Miette said from the side.

"I know." Serena said gulping a little, grabbing the ribbon once again.

* * *

The island legendary rushed for Psybeam, but couldn't finish it, in a blink of eyes the ultra-beast charged furious thunder bold through its stinger on the island legendary, hitting it directly and crushing on the ground again.

"Tapu lele!" Olivia called out in shock, never ever in her entire life she saw the legendary guardian Pokémon getting pounded like this!

People started to roar, Soon enough, the ambience of the stadium has suddenly changed, people were enticed of Naganadel, some want to see the Outcome and some eyeing for island legendary.

"Looks like outcome of the battle will arrive soon!" Harry exclaimed.

"Do whatever you can, the legendary Tapu lele can take anything, Tapu lele Psychic Terrain, again!" Olivia said arrogantly and flicked her hair.

"Not this time." said Ash grinning. "Naganadel, use Sludge Bomb!"

The ultra-beast quickly pointed its glowing stinger at island legendary and shot series of Sludge Bombs. The island legendary tried to dodge it, but failed. One Sludge Bomb hit it and Tapu lele got crushed on the ground again.

"Tappuuu,…!" Olivia cried out.

"Now for the final hit." Ash said smirking. "Naganadel, let's go for Z-move."

"AYA-YA-YAAAAAAAAAAAA …AAAAAAAAAA!"

Ash quickly took of his z crystal from his pocket and wore that on his hand.

"NOW!"

スパーキングギガボルト

GIGAVOLT HAVOC

...

* * *

Naganadel gathered a large ball of orange electricity in front of its stinger and launched it directly to the legendary opponent.

"TAPPPOOOOOO! DADGE IT, DADGE IT TAPO!" Olivia cried out of desperation.

But it couldn't. The attack directly hit the island legendary, causing a huge dusty explosion around the stadium.

Everybody around the stadium was stunned with drop dead silence.

When the dust finally cleared, the island lele was finally found on the ground, unconscious.

The Referee announced whistling, "Tapu lele is unable to battle, with that our challenger Ash Ketchum wins the first elite four trials and wins blue mega plate!"

"This is unbelievable" harry exclaimed. "WITH THIS FIERCE BATTLE, OUR CHALLENGER ASH KETCHUM FINALLY MANAGES TO DEFEAT THE LEGENDARY GUARDIAN POKÉMON! AND WINS BLUE MEGA PLATE!"

The whole crowd turned crazily roaring. Ash finally gave a smile of satisfaction as his ultra-beast buddy approached him, ash playfully hatched its head.

"I always had a faith on you buddy, I knew you would win."

"AYA-YA-YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The flattered ultra-beast literally jumped on Ash and started to nuzzle his chick.

"Okay, okay buddy, you did it, we did it buddy!" Ash said out of laughing.

From the VIP guest box, Serena watched that with a smile, then slowly turned away.

 _ **...**_

* * *

When Naganadel finally let go of ASH, he saw kahuna Olivia had approached him, offering him her hand for a handshake.

"Congratulations Ash, you finally owned the battle, in fact you deserved it"

"Thanks."

"But the championship is far from over, you should know that." There was a tease in her voice while still shaking his hand.

"I know."

"Good luck for upcoming trails Ash, the other kahuna's are supposed to be even stronger than I am. Good luck for that" Olivia walked away with this little warning.

The crowd was still roaring when Ash was given blue mega plate as win prize of first elite four trial. It sized as same as yellow mega plate, only the fact, it was bluish.

And of course Ash turned to VIP BOX in the end, his eyes looking for her, only to find nothing.

… _ **.**_

* * *

 **How Was That? Don't Forget To Tell Me In Review, Of Course Keep Favouriting The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**


	24. GOOD BYE SUN AND MOON ,

**Hello Everybody, Welcome Back, Anddd Goodbye, To Alola, To Sun And Moon.**

 **Pokémon Sun And Moon Finally Came To An End, And What Is My Expression?**

 **Well, It's Complicated.**

 **Like Any Other Old Poke Lovers And Amour Shippers , I Seriously Hated Sun And Moon At The Beginning, Because Of Its Poor Art Style, Because Of Its Poor Comedic Storyline, But It Finally Got My Attention When Ash Finally Won The Alola League, Something Which Was Unexpected, Not Even Wanted By Us. Most Of Genuine Poke Lovers Like Us Never Wanted To This Comedic , Childish Version Of Ash To Be Winner , Especially In This Weakest Version Of League, Compared To Other Leagues, One Of The Formidable Win Of Ash In This Season Was Win Against Tapu Koko, And His Remarkable Gain Was Z Move Of 10 Million Volt.**

 **After The League,** **SUN AND MOON** **Finally Got Some Attention, And After Watching The Last Episode, I Never Thought I Would Say This But I Seriously Gonna Miss The Alola, Seriously Gonna Miss The** **SUN AND MOON.**

 **No Matter How Much You Hate** **SUN AND MOON** **For Its Poor Art Style Or For It's Too Much Comedy, You Have To Admit , No Other Region Ash Has Left So Fulfilled , So Complete Like Alola Region. He Won A League For The First Time, Became Champion For The First Time, And Even Defeated A Legendary Pokémon, That's A Formidable Milestone.**

 **The Last Episode Was Freaking Emotional, Was Directed And Presented Far More Better Than Most Of The Episodes Of** **SUN AND MOON** **, At Some Point As The Level Of XYZ , XYZ Always Carried That Level Of Seriousness And Emotions.**

 **But Story Lacked In Some Expects, I Seriously Feel Sorry For Mallow, One By One Every Member Of The Gang Left, Even Her Pokémon, And She Left All Alone In Alola.**

 **Anyway Alola And** **SUN AND MOON** **, You Will Be Missed, You Will Be Remembered.**

 **Before I Go, I Have One Question For You, In My Story, Soon There Will Be Pair Vs. Pair Battle In Upcoming Elite Four Trials (A Little Spoiler ;)), So Which Pair From Ash's Side You Guys Prefer?**

 **Should It Be, Pikachu** **Greninja?**

 **Or Pikachu Naganadel?**

 **Tell Me Your Opinion In Review.**

 **And Of Course Guys, My Humble Request, Please Favorite The Story, That Will Keep Me Boosted, This Story Means A Lot To Me.**

 **Bye Guys, Bye Alola…**


	25. Chapter 25: A NEW JOURNEY

**A NEW JOURNEY**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amour shipping Chapter.**

 **Guys, Here Is A Announcement, This Chapter Is One Of My Favorite One. Why? Guess Amour Shippers You Have To Find Out By Digging In.**

 **So Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

…

* * *

It looked like it was made of alabaster; it gleamed so perfectly in the sunlight. Stretching almost the entire length of the port, it looked to be bigger than even the S.S. Anne or the ships Ash had taken through the Decolore Islands. Smokestacks were evenly spaced along the top of the ship, puffing out steam and what looked like a captain's bridge was visible through near-reflective windows, a Pokémon seeming to be inside. In the back was a large pool with some people playing inside it, while on the front there looked to be a battlefield as a Scizor dueled with a Carbink. Ash could waft the smell of what seemed to be delicious food from any corner of the ship. Painted on the side of the ship, in golden letters, were the words, **Alola Queen Mary,** In short **AQM.**

The **AQM** or **Alola Queen Mary** wasn't the biggest ship in the world, but what made it unique was its Showcase stadium inside of its belly. Not only that, the upcoming Alolan showcase contest was set to take place in AQM, on that stadium. That was what got people's attention most, the Alolan region was still oblivious with the showcase material, none of the islands had any single showcase stadium. So the authority decided to arrange the first showcase contest of Alolan history in a ship, containing stadium, thus AQM came into scene. The ship will stop by every island while all the princess key rounds and Master Class contest is set to take place on that stadium. Nonetheless that got the attention of Alolan people's and got a massive response from Alolan teenage girls.

Right now the ship was standing at Akala Ferry Terminal. The Akala Ferry Terminal is located on the west side of the city. Traditionally the Akala ferry terminal was upgraded to a seaport long time ago, but it was still named as Akala ferry terminal, for some unknown reason.

Standing at the deck of the ship, Ash was lazily watching incoming passengers, relying on the railing. It wasn't that Ash was fan of this ship trip, rather than taking a ferry to next island for next elite four trial, but he had to. Even if he could ditch Serena to keep away from him, he couldn't ditch him.

"Pikapiii!" Pikachu yawned from his shoulder.

"I know buddy, it's boring. I would rather take the ferry to Ula'ula Island for next trial. But who could have thought, Gary would manage to find us."

"That's right Ashy boy…." The familiar voice of researcher spat out as he approached the railing.

"You seriously thought you would ditch me out of nowhere, after you promised me to get to the other Mega Plates."

"I never promised anything to you Gary, you kept hanging with me from the very beginning, but my can turn dangerous at any time, so I had to come without you for the trials for your safety."

"For the record Ashy boy, as a researcher I am more familiar dealing with dangerous situations compared to you. In regards of my experience, you are still an amateur boy."

"All right Gary. You sound like a real jerk, you know that?" Ash hissed between his teethes. Electricity sparkled on Pikachu's both cheeks.

"Calm down Ashy boy, if anyone is jerk among us, it is you."

"REALLY? AND WHAT MAKES ME A JERK, NOT YOU!"

"Pika-Pika!"

"You are the one who left Serena Ash, something we never imagined of." Gary replied in a calm tone, and that was enough to end the argument.

Gary was right. Nobody ever could have imagined Ash would ditch the only love of his life, neither did Delia. She was angry, really, really angry on Ash for ditching this perfect cute girl. As soon as she left the hospital, she immediately called Ms. Grace to apologize. Surprisingly, Ms. Grace was calm.

For the first time in his life, Ash had to leave home without even saying 'GOODBYE' to mom. He had to, other way; mom would have convinced him to take back Serena, a tempting risk Ash can't afford to take again.

"Here are some stuffs Ms. Delia told me to give you. Take it." Gary said offering a bag with full of homely stuffs.

Ash took that silently.

The Ship horned loudly, signaling its take off. Ash would rather go back to his room, taking a nap before starting training for his upcoming trail. But at that moment, he saw her…

A limousine skidded to a stop, the ramp that led upwards lowered to allow the passengers to board. The ship was about to take off, but delayed for 5 minutes as Sinnoh Queen stormed out from the limousine, the ship wouldn't take off without its special guest, would it ?

The place quickly got crowded at sight of Sinnoh Queen Miette by Paparazzi. But it wasn't Miette who got the attention of Ash; cause a familiar face was with her.

His heart skipped a beat for moment.

Was that Serena?

… _ **..**_

* * *

Serena and Miette were seriously in rush when they reached Akala Ferry Terminal, like every other time they were late here too. The ship was about to take off, as soon as Miette got out from limousine the place quickly got crowded with Paparazzi, which delayed them several minutes. Somehow Miette finally managed to get into the ship, at the very last moment.

The interior of the ship, passing by sleeping quarters and a dining hall with the heavenly smell radiating out, Miette quickly reached for her suite, or more specifically a stateroom. As the special guest of upcoming showcase contest, Miette was offered that first class luxurious suite.

"Miette, it that okay for me to stay with you?" Serena said as they finally got their stuffs into the suite.

"Why not? Are you homophobic Serena?" Miette teased, dropping herself on the king size bed. "Don't worry, I am not a lesbian, you can share the room with me."

"ALL I AM SAYING …., as a competitor of upcoming Alolan showcase competition, it that okay for me to stay with the special guest of upcoming competition?" Serena replied in a heated face.

"Why not?"

"People… people may consume out you are helping me for the competition." Serena said looking down.

"Serena." Miette turned to her best friend. "You and I both know that you don't need my help to win the competition, and there is nothing wrong two friends sharing a room together, okay."

But Serena still looked down.

And that made sense, after several days of insistence from Miette, Serena finally decided to take part in the Alolan Showcase competition, but sharing the room with special guest of the event, staying close a friend , that will eventually lead people to gossip, and Serena didn't like that.

"Serena…" Miette slowly took her to the bed, then sat beside her. "You are not just here to win the competition; you are here for a purpose, right?"

Serena nodded.

"Then don't let people distract from your purpose, fight for it... fight for your destiny,… you know your destiny is with that jerk, fight for it … people will gossip, then eventually will forget ,… but you will win Ash forever … have faith on that."

"I do." Serena finally declared.

…

* * *

It was dark outside, but Serena was awake. She needed a fresh little walk in sea weather, and by God, she was going to take one. She had to think, relieve out all the stresses which had been sticking to her mind all these days.

In her pajama's, Serena was walking quietly in the ship deck. The biggest disadvantage of being in first class suite is that, it is always situated at pick of ship buildings. Serena had walk down the whole building, first class, second class and third class to reach the deck.

But finally she was having a good time in this soft salty sea weather.

At that moment she saw him, relying on railings on his elbow, watching the far horizon of the sea alone, even Pikachu wasn't with him.

If someone called human the weirdest creature in the universe, that won't be a lie. A few days ago, they stayed with each other like shadows, they loved each other. And now, Serena can't even think of a perfect reason to approach the person who is dearest to her. It pained her heart.

Another reason was Miette; Miette strongly restricted Serena to approach Ash under any circumstance, so Serena decided to turn around and walk away.

"SERENA!" his deep voice suddenly spoke out, stopping Serena at the midway.

"How are you?"

Serena turned; Ash was pretty much the same, same look, same eyes. There was no way she wouldn't reply to that voice, her Ash's voice.

"I, I…I'm fine! And you?"

"I am,.. I am fine too…. T-thanks" Ash replied, scratching his back head, that happens especially when he is nervous.

There they were, standing closely together on the bench, being watched by the night's sky and its thousands of stars. Words were failing them both, as a difficult silence had descended. Ash was unsure how he could possibly talk to Serena like this, he caused her pain, he crushed her inside after by ditching her; and so, he couldn't even bring himself to look at her. What if she finally has gotten oven him, Ash felt weird emotions running through his vein with that thought.

"So,.. What are you doing here Serena?" He finally managed to speak out something.

"I,.. I am here to participate in upcoming Alolan Showcase competition." Serena almost whispered.

"REALLY SERENA! …Well best of luck!… I know you are gonna win this…" Ash replied in a happy tone.

That made Serena to look up, look up to his eyes. His eyes were the same, same as when he loved her, those eyes clearly revealed how much he loved her, always, but couldn't tell her even now! That's it; she is going to break apart all the barriers between them. Right here, right now!

"Ash… listen,… I still Lo,….."

"WHAT, ARE YOU DOING HERE, SERENA!"

The furious voice of Miette roared out loudly, startling both Ash and Serena. Grabbing Serena's arm, Miette asked again in staid voice,

"What are you doing here Serena? I told you to stay away from that jerk."

"I… was just walking by, saw Ash suddenly."

"Do you seriously want to get ditched again? I almost heard you confessing."

"I… I didn't mean that!"

"NOW COME HERE!"

With that Miette started to drag Serena from there, but stopped suddenly at the midway, turning to Ash,

"Let me get that clear to you jerk face, as my former friend, I wish you good luck for your upcoming elite four trails, but stay away from my best friend Serena, you already have caused enough pain to her."

"Miette! That was rude!" Serena tried to protest.

" you come with me girl"

Miette literally dragged Serena away from the deck, soon under the night sky there was only Ash, standing quietly and looking down, as silence slowly erupted. Suddenly there was a nudge on his leg.

"pika-pika" his faithful yellow buddy tried to comfort.

"She was right buddy."

"Pikka!"

"I am a jerk face." he said.

"Maybe I should stay away from her… for her sake."

…

* * *

 **How Was That? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review.**

 **Authors Note: I Certainly Do Not Own Feature Of Dynamax; As Well I Didn't Own Mega Evolution, Bond Phenomenon, Z Move.**


	26. Chapter 26: THE FIRST SHOWCASE ROUND

**THE FIRST SHOWCASE ROUND**

 **Hellow Everyone, Welcome Back, It's Been Awhile Since I Last Updated, I Am Really Really Really Sorry Guys. School Got The Better Of Me.**

 **And Also Nowadays I Am Seriously Busy With My Studies, Thus Got Late To Update.**

 **This Isn't So Serious Chapter, But It Has Importance For Upcoming Chapters.**

 **Without Further Talk, Let's Get Into Story**

 _ **...**_

* * *

The stage was already lit up with different displays of color bouncing off of the parquet floor that covered the stage. On either sides of the stage were two large monitors for everyone to see and at the moment they displayed the official symbol for the Showcase. It is a wonder this huge theater was perfectly located inside of the belly of **Alola Queen Mary** , In short **AQM**.

"I just know she's going to win!" the first thing Ash whispered as he entered the stadium.

"Piiika- piika!"

Ash looked over at Pikachu. His faithful buddy was sitting on his shoulder as Ash made himself comfortable on a sit. It wasn't easy at first; the showcase theater had two stages of rows of sits, upper one was for the passengers of ship and lower one was for the natives of Ula'ula Island. The ship finally reached the Ula'ula Island port the funny thing is, Ash had to take the lower stage of sits even being a passenger of ship, in his old visor!

"I had to take this old visor, Pikachu. If Serena spots me she would get distracted and then Miette would kick me out." He exclaimed.

"Pika-pika.?"

"I can't miss her show buddy, you know I can't."

Ash thought it was funny how he thought that Showcases were fun to watch. Just a few years ago, he might have said they weren't his thing and instead would have trained during them. But now, he wanted to support Serena as much as he could, especially after everything she had done for him.

The boy from Pallet Town however didn't seem to hear much as he was too busy being fixated on the stage. Rising up out of the middle was a familiar sight as Monsieur HARRY DALLAS made his grand entrance rising up from underneath the stage.

Smoke filled the entire performance hall as the announcer looked upwards towards the entire crowd. The lights in the hall dimmed as well as a spotlight landed directly on him, unlike the Pokémon league and ongoing trials, he dressed in a blue suit and top hat along with his cane.

"BONJOUR, ALL YOU POKÉMON SHOWCASE LOVERS!" HARRY'S VOICE BOOMED THROUGH THE STANDS AS THE SMOKE FADED AWAY. "IT'S ME! YOUR BELOVED MONSIEUR HARRY, ONCE AGAIN I WELCOME YOU ALL TO FIRST SHOWCASE COMPETITION OF ALOLA REGION!" He cried out as a few little fireworks exploded around the stage. The crowd started to awe.

"Alolans! Let me give YOU a short detail for upcoming competition! Unlike the Kalos region, which is the birth place of showcase, the competition will go through four rounds!" harry exclaimed.

"THE FIRST ROUND IS ALL ABOUT, GROUUUP PERFORMANCE! THE APPLICANTS SHALL PERFORM ON STAGE AS A GROUP! THE ONE, WHO SHINES THE MOST, CATCHES YOUR HEART THE MOST, SHALL BE, THE, GROUP WINNER AND QUALIFY FOR NEXT ROUND!"

The crowd awed again.

"TODAY, EIGHT LUCKY MADEMOISELLE WILL WALK AWAY WITH THESE!" harry indicated something.

As if on cue, the firework display faded as Harry's partner, Klefki flew right through them with an additional eight key attached to its body. By the looks of it, it appeared to be just like any other key, but upon inspection one could tell that those were Princess Keys. Those keys were silver like all the others, but for the design that made those unique was none other than a replica image of the town's gate once more. Coming to a stop, Klefki planted itself firmly into Monsieur Harry's staff and allowed him to continue.

"Even though this is the first showcase competition in Alolan region, we have received a tremendous response from young Performers!" He continued on to the sound of a thunderous applause. No one could deny the fact that Harry knew how to get a crowd going.  
"Thank you Alola, thank you for this response!" harry said, bowing to the crowd, causing them to roar some more.

On a big screen above the stage, the names of applicant performers started to appear in group, which Ash nonetheless, ignored, his seeking eyes just searched for only one name!

There she was!

Serena was in group C.

"Alright buddy" Ash turned to his faithful electric Pokémon.

"I think we have to sit here for two boring rounds, until she comes!"

"Piika-piika!"

…

* * *

The crowd loved it. The cheers could be heard outside of the theatre and people at the other end of the ship could hear it. Standing behind the curtain of stage with group competitors, and of course with her pancham and Sylveon, Serena could hear everything. These all are familiar to her, way too familiar. Yet Serena was nervous.

Group B's performance had just ended; the crowd was giving vote with Glow Caster, and Serena was nervous.

"Nervous! Serena!" Miette approached suddenly.

"A little bit" Serena looked down.

"There is no reason to get nervous Serena! This is an easy task! A talented performer like you can easily win this!"

"Pancham! Pancham!"

"See… your Pokémon also agrees..."

"I know …" Serena still looked down. "It's just… It's been awhile since I last performed."

Miette sighed; at this point she knew she had to give the final boost.

"Alright Serena, note it, Ash is also here."

"He is here!" Serena instantly looked up.

"Yes Serena, he is here, but this time dumbass came with his old stupid ass visor."

The ambience changed abruptly; a few moments ago Serena looked nervous, but now looked warmed up.

"Go Serena, go and win this for him."

"I … I will…"

"Pancham- pancham...!"

"Sylveoooon,…!"

… _ **..**_

* * *

 **How Was That? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review.**

 **Authors Note: I Certainly Do Not Own Feature Of Dynamax; As Well I Didn't Own Mega Evolution, Bond Phenomenon, Z Move.**


	27. Chapter 27: THE FIRST SHOWCASE ROUND 2

**THE FIRST SHOWCASE ROUND 2**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter.**

 **It's Been Awhile Since I Last Updated, I Am Really Really Really Sorry Guys. School Got The Better Of Me.**

 **Before This Chapter, I'd Like To Thank Everyone For Helping Me By Favouriting And Following The Story. Definitely Pretty Cool To See That.**

 **Anyways, I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter.**

… _ **..**_

* * *

"AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME, GROUP C FOR THE GROUP PERFORMANCE!" announcer harry exclaimed.

The audience echoed, and then they clapped, from hiatus of the corner, her eyes searched for someone. There he was!

Serena looked at him for a briefest moment; he was in same old visor, a futile attempt to hide himself, she sighed.

"Pancham, can you keep a request for me?" she stared at her faithful oldest Pokémon.

"Pancham?"

"Would you please stay here pancham? Today I only want to perform with Sylveon, only with one Pokémon."

"PANCHAM!"

"please Pancham! Today I want to prove I am worthy of him."

"Pancham!"

"Please!"

…...

On cue, the tent flaps parted, instantly silencing the crowd, who gazed upon the figure as she made her way towards center stage. The awe played all over again, as everyone took in the sight of the girls' appearance.

The furisode clad onto Serena's form held a wonderful distribution of creamy white and light pink separated by soft curves, accented along certain points by narrow bands of light blue in two different shades, including the edges of her large sleeves. A big pink and white bow was settled just beneath her collar, from which two "feelers" extended, wrapping around most of her upper arms before hanging off to the sides. Two more feelers were clipped to her hair, identical to the others but nearly reaching down to her ankles. The clips themselves were shaped and colored like a Sylveon's ears. Completing her look was her blue ribbon, tied into a bow beneath her left clip; although its shading didn't match exactly to the dress's own hue.

"She is going to perform with only one Pokémon!" Ash merely whispered.

Serena didn't care, and Ash knew why.

As she reached the stump's central ring, the performer stopped, flashing her signature smile and raising her arms out to nearly shoulder level. Eyes widened, as suddenly, four more feelers sprouted from the dress. Unlike the others though, these were moving on their own. For a few seconds, the new sets formed various symmetrical shapes and patterns, framing Serena in wondrous backdrops, making her exception from every other performer.

Once the crowd had been sufficiently excited, the honey-blonde took hold of the uppermost feelers, which wrapped themselves up to her wrists.

Of course it made Ash enchanted, never like before.

"ALL RIGHT PERFORMERS! LET'S START THE SHOW!" harry announced.

…..

With one swift motion, the honey-blonde heaved upwards with her arms. In an instant, a form was slung over her head from behind, landing perfectly before her on all fours, giving a joyous cry.

"Veon!"

The other performers started to perform well too, but it was Serena's day.

Sylveon took a small, introductory bow along with her trainer, as the audience was now in perfect condition to observe their routine.

"Alright Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!"

The moment her partner leapt into the air, Serena started spinning, smoothly beginning a transition into dance. Sylveon was quick to generate a large gust of sparkling winds with her feelers, twirling in the air while doing so. The Intertwining Pokémon switched to somersaulting as she fell back down, landing cleanly onto Serena's outstretched arm. As the two spun momentarily, their combined feelers drifted around them in a veil of white ribbons, eliciting more approval from the audience.

"Now Swift!"

Sylveon performed a handful of dance steps across her trainer's arm span, before leaping off with help from Serena's upward movement. While flipping numerous times, a dense cluster of stars sprang out from her feelers, which were immediately caught up in the vortex of Fairy Wind still surging strong. Upon returning to the ground, Sylveon switched to an encircling dance around her trainer, who was twirling away in ballet fashion. The glittering stars and twinkling of their vortex caused nothing short of dropped jaws in the crowd, watching the enveloped performers proclaim their skill and elegance on the stage. But Serena wasn't done just yet.

"Double Team, Sylveon!"

Just like that, an entire ring of Intertwining Pokémon appeared in a flash, transforming the performers' ballet duet into an astonishing hybrid of dance and synchronized swimming. Each Sylveon copy fluttered its feelers about as it flipped and skipped around Serena and her partner, creating the effect of a mass of ribbons fluttering in the breeze. Deciding it was finally enough, Serena called out her last command.

"Fairy Wind once more!"

Giving Sylveon another boost into the sky, the performer watched her Pokémon discharge another blast of Fairy Wind; this time creating a spin in the opposite direction. Both girl and Pokémon were obscured by the converging winds and stars, before the vortex exploded from the opposing forces, cleanly wiping away all of Sylveon's afterimages and firing off her Swift stars in all directions. The audience was treated to a fireworks show, as each star burst into dazzling sparkles that surrounded them as well as the stage.

At long last, Serena emerged from the scattering winds, locked into a finishing pose with Sylveon balancing on her outstretched arm with one paw. As the duo gazed across the audience with big smiles, they were practically deafened by the outpour of cheers and applause, with many people jumping up and down or waving their hands in the air. The performer and her partner both took a bow, glancing over to the stage side to see that Ash was clapping away with a fascinated eye, as much as her sleeves permitted. Various comments could be discerned from the mob as their approving reactions died down.

"OW MY! WHAT A MAGNIFICENT PERFORMANCE FROM GROUP C, PROBABLY THE BEST ONE TILL NOW! WELL FELLAS IT'S TIME FOR VOTE!" Harry exclaimed.

The whole room started to boom, with a tremendous applous ! The whole team did well, but who did the best. Well, the voting will say now.

Serena stood there quietly, at one point, she closed her eyes.

Even though she performed after a long time, today she gave up everything she had, cause today was special, today he was watching her.

The voting started. On a big screen above the stage, it showed performers voting counts in columns.

…...

Of course , the first vote for Serena came from Ash; he whirled up his glow caster.

"She is gonna win this Pikachu, I know this!"

"Piika-pika"

"Hope she is well"

Serena stood there quietly, still kept her eyes closed. In past this moments made her nervous as hell, made her anxious. But now it didn't. Today only one thing mattered to her did he like it! Did he like her performance?

The voting finished. Harry came ahead to announce the winner.

"BONJOUR! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THIS AMAZING RESPONSE IN THE VOTING, NOW LET'S ANNOUNCE TE GROUP WINNER…"

Serena sighed; Ash was looking at her like glue…

" ,…. AND THE GROUP C WINNER IS… OW MY, THE MAJORITY VOTE GOES FOR A PARTICULAR PERFORMER, THE PERFORMER WHO PERFORMED WITH ONLY ONE POKÉMON, YET MANAGED TO WOW BEWITCH EVERYONE WITH HER PERFORMANCE, SHE IS A POPULAR SHOWCASE PERFORMER FROM KALOS REGION, CONTESTANT SERENA YVONNE!"

The crowd started to roar again, that was it! Serena became the group champion. Smiling with satisfaction, Ash finally sat on his sit.  
Serena opened her eyes too, smiling. Harry took the princess key from Klefki.

"THERE YOU GO BONJOUR! YOUR FIRST PRINCESS KEY! GOOD LUCK FOR THE NEXT ROUND."

"Thank you!" Serena replied in happy tone, Serena then turned to the crowd, bowing to them, with a manner of picking her cloth up, little bit.

"Thank you very much for voting me."

The audience clattered for the last time, smiling, Serena quietly made her way to the exit. But at the very last moment, she turned.

And then that happened.

Their eyes met each other, for a briefest moment.

And that was enough for them.

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**


	28. Chapter 28: ALL THAT MATTERS

**ALL THAT MATTERS**

 **Hello Amour Shippers, Guess What? Another Brand New Chapter For You, Another Amour Shipping Chapter.**

 **This Chapter Is A Vital Chapter For My Upcoming Chapters, So Without Wasting Time, Let's Sit Down And Enjoy.**

… _ **..**_

* * *

"Serena quick, we have to go somewhere"

The first thing Miette said as Serena returned her suite after her showcase performance, neither did she congratulate Serena for her first princess key win; clearly referring it a facile play for her, she literally started to drag her.

"Where?"

"Don't talk girl, just come with me, we have things to do."

Inside of long interior of the ship, passing by corridors and sleeping quarters, Miette literally dragged Serena at below floor, the second class area.

"Miette what are we…"

"Shhhhh… don't talk, just come."

"Why?"

"You will see."

Suddenly Serena found herself in front of a suite, unlike her's, it wasn't so much luxurious, but a decent one as second class suite. Miette gave a small knock on the front door, a few moments later someone opened the door.

It was Gary!

….

"Did he return?" the first thing Miette asked as Gary opened the door.

"No but soon, you guys are late."

"Don't blame me Gary, literally had to drag Serena here."

"Wait… you didn't explain her the plan!"

"Didn't have time for that."

"What is going around here? Gary! What are you doing here?" Serena asked in appall.

"Sorry honey… don't have time for that, now come..." Miette grabbed Serena's hand.

"Wait! What are you ….?"

Serena couldn't even finish, before Miette dragged her into the room. The room was decent two bed suite, wooden floor, with a wooden closet at the corner.

Miette wasted no time into getting into that closet with Serena, the hanging cloths portion was nearly empty, thanks to Gary.

"Miette, what is going around here? I will ask this one last time before I start screaming" Serena asked in serious tone.

"Relax Serena…Today we are here to know, if Ash still loves you, does he still bear feelings for you."

"Really Miette! How?" Serena could feel her heart already started racing, with his name.

"You will see, more specifically, you will hear. You should thank Gary for this plan, now wait until he returns."

Gary closed the closet doors, and everything turned black, but suddenly it didn't matter to Serena.

"So this is Ash's room!" she whispered.

 _ **...**_

* * *

Ash didn't even know from when exactly he started to fancy ice-cream, he didn't know, but today he had a fancy eating season with it, of course Pikachu was his equal partner in eating.

The reason was pretty simple, Serena won her first princess key, and Ash just wanted to celebrate the occasion, even if she didn't. Not to mention, Ash certainly won't reveal the reason to anyone, even to Pikachu. Lately his yellow mouse buddy had been seriously pursuing him to get back to Serena. As it would change everything, but only Ash knew it wouldn't.

He may have lost her, forever.

When he returned his suite, he saw Gary, patiently waiting for him,

"Where were you Ash? I didn't see you for quite some time." He asked.

"Went off for a walk with Pikachu in local area."

"Seriously? You were off this whole afternoon to roam around the local?"

"Ummm… had an ice-cream dinner with Pikachu at evening… right Pikachu?"

"Piiika-pika."

Gary stood up suddenly, his eyes carefully searching Ash.

"Are you sure you were off for ice cream party Ash?"

"Yes, and what is it to you Gary? Don't ask like my mom."

"Of course not Assy boy? But I had to ask, cause I found something." Gary suddenly picked up something in his hand.

Ash felt cold, he certainly didn't expect this. Gary was holding his old visor.

"How did it come here Assy boy?"

"I,.. I don't know." Ash said looking down.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you didn't attend any event wearing this?"

"Of course not! I didn't go for Showcase round wearing this!"

"Wait a second! I didn't say you went to watch Showcase round wearing this!" Gary said in smirking tone.

Crap! Ash was now sweating, he literally revealed everything!

Gary slowly approached Ash.

"Do you know you are terrible at lying Assy boy?"

Ash was quiet.

"Now tell me where you were?"

He was still quiet.

"Tell me Ash."

Ash sighed. "Isn't that obvious?"

"I went to watch Showcase competition."

"Why Ash?"

"You know the reason Gary, to watch her performance."

"Who Ash?"

"SERENA! Are you happy now? I went to watch Serena's performance"

There was moment of silence, before Gary asked again.

"But why Ash? Didn't you break up with her?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then why did you go?"

"Cause I… I wanted to watch her performance… I wanted to see her magical dancing…. I…I still love her."

Ash didn't know when did he approach the closet, looking down; he just revealed the truth of his heart.

….

Serena could feel millions of emotions flowing through her the moment when she heard Ash still loved her. That was it, she literally just wanted to burst out from the closet and embrace the love of her life, to reveal she loved him too, and she will dance her whole life, only for him.

But that couldn't happen, Miette saw this coming, she already had her one hand around Serena's shoulder compactly, another hand was used to cover her mouth, so she could not even speak.

Ash was standing close to closet; Serena could hear his breathings, they are all full of sadness, she scuffled, she tried. But in the end Miette happened to be physically stronger than her.

She couldn't even call out his name.

…

"If you still love her that much, then why did you leave her?"

Ash was quiet.

"Tell me Ash."

"Tell me something Gary, did you ever see your future?"Ash turned to Gary.

"What?"

"Did you see your future?"

"Obviously, Not."

"I did, I saw the future, where I lose her, forever." Ash looked down.

"WHAT? Really?" Gary was looking shocked.

"In a future, where everything gets destroyed, but the most horribly, she dies on my lap, I fail to protect her." His eyes looked teary.

"Wow, wow, wow… Who showed you this?"

"Lord Arceus and the only way to change the future is finishing my mission, getting all the mega plates back safely to Lord Arceus."

There were some few moments; Gary had to take some breaths to catch up with this shit of future. He asked.

"Okay… then why leaving her, you can finish your mission staying with her."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"The reason is pretty simple Gary… When you are on a mission, on a job with huge responsibly, you just can't involve your beloved ones with that, especially when it is dangerous ... cause then the bad things happen... your beloved one gets hurt and that happens because of you…. I have to keep Serena safe by staying away from her" Ash sighed again.

"So you intent to return to her, upon finishing your mission."

"NO!"

"What?"

"I intent to leave this world, upon finishing my mission."

"Are You Nuts? WHY?"

"Cause she deserves to be happy, I already have caused her enough hurt, she will finally get happy when I go away from her life… forever." He said as a drop of tear slowly crumbled from his eye.

"Look Ash, this is not how the things work out."

"Does that really matters? The truth is I hurt her, and she will be happy, when I am away from her."

"Buddy, wait."

"Gary, I already have told you everything, now please leave me alone."

With that, Ash left the room.

… _ **.**_

* * *

Miette had to use her whole strength to keep Serena on place, she was literally crying, Miette seriously feared Ash would hear Serena's sobbing which was lightly coming out from the closet. As soon as Gary opened the door, Serena literally burst out from there.

"ASH... WAIT!" She cried out then started to run for him.

But again, Miette grabbed the waist.

"Shhh….honey… please wait."

"GO AWAY FROM ME! ….. LET ME GO TO MY ASH!"

"If you go to him, he is gonna dump you again."

"Didn't You Hear? He Still Loves Me!"

"Yes he still loves you, that's why he is gonna dump you again, didn't you hear his reasons?"

"But… But…" Serena hesitated, before finally collapsing on the ground, she just kept crying nonchalantly, her hands covered her eyes so tears won't come out, that didn't help.

Once again Miette offered her shoulder to cry on it.

"Shhh, honey… it okay … everything is going to be okay, I promise,"

"Yes Serena, everything is gonna be alright" this time, Gary comforted Serena. "We only had to know if Ash still had feelings for you… now we know, he still loves you more than anything… And that's all matters,"

… _ **.**_

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**

 **See Ya…**


	29. Chapter 29: NEW RIVAL

**NEW RIVAL**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amourshipping Chapter.**

 **This Chapter Is One Of My Most Favorite Chapter, Why? Guess You Have To Find Out That By Reading.**

 **So Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

* * *

Serena stared at Miette for some moments, surprised, then she shook her head in negative.

"No, No, Miette. I can't do this."

The next day, They are in the cafeteria for second class passengers, which had a specialty, unlike the cafeteria of first class, which was luxurious yet in a fixed area, it was situated in open deck pavilion, leaving the passengers to have open scenario of ocean while sitting and having the meal. They came cause Ash and Gary was there too, sitting across to the other side of pavilion.

"I- I can't do this Miette" Serena denied, peeking Ash from the corner of her eyes.

"You have to Serena, it's not like you are wooing someone." Miette insisted.

"What if he notices?"

"That's the plan, to get him notice our little stunt"

"He may get upset, really upset Miette."

"Don't you think he deserves that?"

"I can't do this Miette! I won't" Serena again shook her head.

"SERENA!" Miette suddenly grabbed her shoulder, looking into her eyes.

"Do you want Ash back in your life?"

Serena nodded.

"Then do as I say"

"But… but"

At that moment, someone approached their table, a boy.

"Serena" Miette referred.

"Meet my cousin, Calem"

… **.**

* * *

Ash groaned as he bit into a particularly juicy strawberry. He had to chew it and swallow before moving on to the rest of the food.

Suddenly he heard something, a familiar laugh.

Looking over to see Serena with Miette, sitting on their table and Serena, smiling.

It always warmed his heart whenever he saw her smiling, her smile was the reason he was here today, practically reason of everything. She was still smiling, and Ash loved it.

There was a one more person on the table sitting with them, wearing suits somewhat similar to Ash, and he was laughing too.

Wait a second, was Serena smiling for him?

"Who is he? Sitting with Serena and Miette." Ash muttered in cold tone.

"Calem, cousin of Miette, travelling with them." Gary replied in small tone.

"How come you know about him?"

"Miette told me."

"That jerk is sitting unnecessarily close to Serena."

"Why do you care? Does it matter to you?" Gary smirked.

"No. not really" Ash hissed, before finally looking away.

Talking about Serena, Miette, and the Calem boy, they were all joking around much to annoyance of Ash. He breathed out a cold breath as he saw that jerk got little bit closer to her, then winked!

And Serena blushed!

That Calem piece of shit was literally flirting with Serena and Serena was responding!

"I can't believe it! They are flirting!" Ash sneered in anger.

"Does that really matter to you Ash? Didn't you leave her?" Gary poked again.

In reply, Ash could only scowl.

Calem said something and that made Serena smile again!

Ash knew Calem was flirting with Serena, and it was no more his business as he already had left her. But still, jealousy was boiling him.

How could you? How could you Serena? Have you finally moved on? Nonetheless, a few hours ago Ash only hoped that Serena would finally move on and find her own happiness, and yet he can't even bear a scene where someone is flirting with her!

"You ok Ash?" Gary asked in amused tone as Ash slowly looked over at him with narrowed eyes and slightly clenched teeth.

A perfect death glare.

Gary held his hands up in surrender, "Woh, no need to be hostile mate."

"I'm fine." Ash growled, glaring at that Calem shit who was still flirting with Serena.

"Well you don't seem fine to me." Gary said again.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Ash enunciated, picking up the fork and stabbing food a little too forcefully and then chewing it angrily.

Suddenly Calem came closest to Serena and said something in her ear, making her blush again.

That was it! Ash immediately stood up and stromed out from the pavilion, not even looking back.

… **..**

* * *

Serena looked up at that rest of the pavilion just in time to see Ash quickly walking out, looking really angry.

"Wow! That guy looked like he was going to kill me! He had a serious death glare over me, Miette; I am out from your crazy plan" Calem breathed out.

"You can't Calem, you promised you would help me, we had a deal." Miette said in staid voice.

"I promised to help you and this pretty young lady" Calem winked at Serena. "But you didn't tell me she has a crazy boyfriend."

"ex-boyfriend." Miette corrected.

"Whatever, I am out from your plan."

"If you do that Calem then don't expect me to help you whenever you are in need of money or to cover-up some of your crazy stunts to Aunt."

"Arrrrrrrrr, where is that coming from? Is that even related with this ?" Calem scowled out.

"It is totally related, you help me, I help you too"

"Was that really necessary?" Serena suddenly said in a sad tone.

"what." Miette looked over Serena.

"That little drama."

"Of course it is" Miette said. "Consider it some payback after hurting you this much."

"But I don't wanna do this! Didn't you see, Ash looked so hurt" her voice was getting more and more heavy.

"Then don't do it! And keep weeping on your miserable dumped life for the rest of your life, do you really want that?" Miette snapped. "If you really want him back then do as we plan. This is for the good of both of you."

Serena just looked down, the thought of flirting with other man in front of Ash was just tearing her heart apart, she still couldn't believe she just did that.

"Don't look down Serena," this time, Miette wanted to console her. "We're all sure you can win both the heart of your jerk ex-boyfriend and the contest. As long as you all give it your best effort, then no one will beat you."

"Please, as if she would win!" A shrill voice interrupted and caused everyone to turn away. Standing behind them was a girl who seemed familiar, but no one could put their finger on why. She was dressed in a purple sundress and a large purple sunhat along with purple dress shoes. Her black haired flowed down her back as she stood there with a glare.

"If anyone is winning, it'll be me!" She continued on as Serena realized the glare was directed to just her.

"Do... Do I know you?" Serena asked kindly. Why did it seem as though she had something to pick with her?

"You should. Do you even know what you did to me?" The girl asked angrily as her stare only deepened. Serena felt as if this girl would have made a hole through her with her glare alone. Seeing Serena still look confused, the girl sighed in anger.

"Of course. I'll just tell you then. Because of you, I couldn't compete in the Master Class and Palermo declined to teach me!"

That was it! Serena realized immediately why the girl looked so familiar. She was that Amelia girl from kalos, the one who Serena managed to beat despite the crowd being biased for Amelia.

"Amelia! Good to see you! Here again to win with biased rich family support?" Miette teased with her usual peeving tone "by the way, Serena won that Showcase because the crowd loved her!"

Amelia gave a death glare to Miette before turning to Serena.

"Do you seriously think having a savage, lowlife friend will save you from me? Well too bad girl, I am gonna take away everything from you."

"What do you mean?" Miette asked.

"I am gonna beat her in this showcase competition, and I am gonna steal her boyfriend from her."

"WHAT!" Serena breathed out.

"Yes, you heard me, girl like you don't deserve Alolan Pokémon league winner, I am gonna make Ash Ketchum my boyfriend, you just watch."

Serena swore her face lit up like an almost angry red tomato. Mess with her, fine. But mess with the being who is most important in her life, well that's the f*cking line you cross.

"I will make Ash Ketchum my boyfriend then I will kiss …"

Amelia couldn't even finish her words, Serena suddenly stood up and grabbed Amelia's collar.

"DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY ASH, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Her eyes were burning.

Amelia looked seriously panicked; she certainly didn't see that on coming, especially from Serena.

"HE IS MINE!" Serena proclaimed, loud and clear.

Amelia nodded.

Eventually Serena let go Amelia's collar and stormed out from the place, Amelia ran off quickly after that.

"Wow! Looks like both of them are crazy, crazily in love with each other." Calem finally commented after watching the whole scenario like a silent audience.

"They are." Miette replied smirking.

…

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**


	30. Chapter 30:THE SECOND ELITE FOUR TRIAL 1

**THE SECOND ELITE FOUR TRIAL 1**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter. Note It, From This Chapter Things Are Going To Be Really Feisty, Trust Me.**

 **Some People Complained My Story Is Turning To More And More Amour shipping, Naaaa. Guys… So Many Things Are Yet To Come. ;)**

 **So, Sit And Enjoy, And Of Course, Don't Forget To Review Of Favorite The Story If You Like It.**

 **Any Opinion Is Appreciated.**

…

* * *

When Serena finally approached the VIP box the trial was about to begin. The grand trial stadium of Ula'ula Island was already filled with crowd. People are here second four trial, but for Serena, reason was obviously something else.

It wasn't easy for them reach quickly, even though the **AQM** was already staying at the Ula'ula Island sea port until the second elite four trial ends, The grand trial stadium of Ula'ula Island was situated at the other side of the island, Serena had to come the all way, with Miette.

"Do you really need to attend his every grand trials Serena?" Miette said from behind.

"Yes" she replied in calm tone.

"It may put our plan in danger?"

"I don't care Miette, I just need to attend these battles Miette, I have to."

Miette didn't push further, knowing Serena; it is futile to keep her away from Ash's elite four trials, not to mention her absence may also affect Ash's performance. She saw that on Alolan Pokémon league semi finale.

Serena's eyes searched the whole stadium, the crowd, finally setting her eyes over a certain corner of the field, there he was!

The front window of VIP Box had a slim glass with it; Serena placed her hands over the glass and rested her forehead on it.

Today all she wants his win, Ash's win.

 _ **...**_

* * *

The stadium announcer began the introductions.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ONCE AGAIN, IT'S YOUR FAVORITE HARRY DALLAS FROM ALOLAN POKÉMON LEAGUE, OR MORE SPECIFICALLY... FROM YOUR FIRST ALOLAN SHOWCASE COMPETITION AS NARRATOR! BUT TODAY ONLY AS NARRATOR OF SECOND ALOLAN GRAND TRAIL ….. PLEASE WELCOME, THE second GRAND ELITE FOUR TRIAL OF ALOLAN HISTORY, INFACT THIS IS A HISTORY!" Announcer Harry Dallas Exclaimed.

The crowd roared out on behalf.

"IN THIS GRAND TRIAL , THE ALOLAN LEAGUE WINNER ASH KETCHUM WILL CHALLENGE KAHUNA ACEROLA OF ULA'ULA ISLAND IN 1-ON-1 BATTLE , THAT'S IT, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, THE CHALLENGER WILL TRY TO DEFEAT KAHUNA IN THIS 1-ON-1 BATTLE, IF HE WINS, HE WILL ACHIEVE BLUE PLATE FROM KAHUNA OLIVIA AND GO ONE STEP CLOSER TO BECOMING CHAMPION OF ALOLA REGION, IF HE FAILS, HIS JOURNEY STOPS HERE AND HE HAS TO GIVE UP THE TWO PLATES IN HIS POSSESSION AS TROPHY AND WIN PRIZE OF FIRST ELITE FOUR TRIAL, BUT IN THAT CASE, THE CHALLENGER WILL ONLY KEEP THE PRICE MONEY FOR WINNING THE LEAGUE."

The crowd roared once again.

"SHALL WE!" Harry exclaimed.

….

Ash was already troubled from earlier, that Calem dude, he seriously flirted with Serena! And surprisingly, Serena liked that!

What if Serena finally moved on! What if she already had gotten over him? Would she come for his second grand trial! His eyes turned to VIP box as his instinct told him, and then he found her.

She came!

On the other side of the field, a cute little girl was standing, Kahuna Acerola, unlike the Kahuna Olivia, she was quite the popular in Alola region, a big portion of the crowd was rooting for her, but she kept a staid glance on her opponent.

Her intention was pretty simple; she just could not let Ash win today. Cause she was not only a Kahuna, also the protector Red Mega plate. As a protector, she had to protect the Red Mega plate, that Ash Ketchum guy never seemed trust worthy to her to hold that ancient plate.

"You have made a long way challenger" she spoke out. "To bad your journey ends here, today." Ash turned to her.

"Ow Ya!" Ash smirked. "Previously Kahuna Olivia told me the same thing"

"You won't be hearing that again"

"We shall see that" Ash's smile brightened up more.

"Shall we?"

…

* * *

The referee raised his flags announcing "The Kahuna and the challenger have already selected their first Pokémon before entering the field and cannot change until one of the Pokémon is unable to battle. The winner will be determined when one side's Pokémon are no longer able to battle. YES!"

Both trainers nodded their heads in agreement.

Serena caught her ribbon.

"I admit you are a strong Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum, you defeated legendaries in league, even managed to defeat guardian deity Tapu lele, but Tapu Bulu is far more stronger than Tapu lele, you are gonna regret this."

Acerola threw her Pokémon.

When the Pokémon emerged at the field, the crowd turned silent, it was guardian deity of Ula'ula Island, Tapu Bulu.

"IT IS TAPU BULU! THE GUARDIAN DEITY OF ULA'ULA ISLAND!... KAHUNA ACEROLA CHOOSES TAPU BULU FOR THE BATTLE!" Harry exclaimed.

People around the stadium rumbled again, then turned silent, many of them expected Kahuna to use another guardian deity for the battle, so here it was.

Ash expected the same, eyeing the guardian deity for some moments Ash finally smiled.

"What do you think Pikachu; do we need our old buddy's help today?"

"Piiika-pika!"

"Alright then, here we go."

Ash threw his poke ball as the whole stadium witnessed.

"Greninja…" Serena whispered against the glass.

"… NINJA"

Greninja appeared on the field, that water type Pokémon was a pure mystery to Alolans, since its appearance, it always managed to awe people with its special form. Not surprisingly when it appeared again, people around the stadium roared out.

"Buddy, I am gonna need your help today to win this battle." Ash turned to his faithful Pokémon, Greninja just nodded.

"… Ninja!"

"Alright then, Greninja… here we go ….!"

"NINJA ….!"

Ash and Greninja both raised their hands.

And just like that, a torrent of water suddenly formed itself around Greninja, the vortex shutting upwards in such a show of power that made everyone in the stadium gasp,

It took a few more seconds but then the vortex suddenly disappeared in a small explosion, water raining out everywhere in the ring, revealing quite a sigh to be beheld.

A changed Greninja stood on the middle of swirling water, red and black highlights now covering some of his torso and head. Just then the swirl of water condensed itself on Greninja's back, taking the shape of a massive X.

"HERE IT IS! THE MYSTERIOUS GRENINJA OF ASH KETCHUM, IN ITS SPECIAL FORM!...WITHOUT FURTHER DUE… LET'S, GET… STARTEEEEED!" Harry exclaimed out, causing crowd to roar out once again.

"I have been waiting for that." Acerola smirked.

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **How Was That? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review.**

 **Authors Note: I Certainly Do Not Own Feature Of Dynamax; As Well I Didn't Own Mega Evolution, Bond Phenomenon, Z Move.**

 **Review Response…**

 **Guest (Biggest Amour Shipper): Tell Me, Was This Chapter Impressive Too?**

 **Guest 2: Does This Chapter Rely On Amour Shipping Too Much Mate?**

 **Amourshipper35: The Game Is Just About To Begin Mate, Stay Tuned.**

 **Ultimateccc: Well, How Do Feel About This Chapter Buddy?**


	31. Chapter 31:THE SECOND ELITE FOUR TRIAL 2

**THE SECOND ELITE FOUR TRIAL 2**

 **HellowwwwReaders, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter. Note It, This Is Part 2 Of Previous Chapter, These Chapters Were The Hardest, Trust Me. Gone Through A Huge Hardship.**

 **Huuuhhhh.**

 **So, Sit And Enjoy, And Of Course, Don't Forget To Review Of Favorite The Story If You Like It.**

 **Any Opinion Is Appreciated.**

…

* * *

The referee made the call and the battle was all set to start. Without any orders, Tapu bulu whipped into the air; obviously today the guardian deity was aiming for vast display of his legendary power. Greninja watched him quietly, so did Ash.

Cause none of them was afraid.

Ash nodded, agreeing with that statement. He could feel it that this battle would take that all he had. Greninja could feel it. The two of them were ready to fight. Ready to fight as one.

"Let the battle between Tapu Bulu and Greninja begin!" the referee shouted, waving both flags upwards.

The stadium roared out.

Serena grabbed her quietly.

"Alright Tapu Bulu! Hit!" elite four member Acerola commanded.

"Use Cut!" Ash countered..

The crowd probably only saw a green and blue blur as grass guardian deity and Greninja shot towards each other. In seconds, they were slashing out with their attacks. Greninja with his powerful two blade of light and Tapu Bulu with his tail , creating a shock wave rippled outward, knocking Ash's hat up a bit and also shaking the ground beneath the two Pokémon. They strained against each other a few moments, and then leaped backwards. Eyeing each other.

"Impressive Ash!" Acerola stated. "Never saw a normal Pokémon keeping up with a guardian deity like this!... too bad it won't work! ….. Grassy Terrain!"

Tapu Bulu ringed its tail bell and changed the plateau using a wave of Grassy Terrain. Not to mention it will certainly empower Grass moves.

Ash just smiled. He saw that earlier. That was quite the way to set the tone of the battle. But there was no way he was going to give up.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Wood Hammer!" Acerola shouted quickly, holding up her arms as though she were the one performing the attack.

Greninja backed up a few paces and then ran forward with a incredible speed, kicking up dirt, before shooting out behind him. His legs and hands glowed in a white light , as he closed the gap between him and, and then he leaped forward, kicking out at his rival Pokémon.

Tapu Bulu was ready, his tail ball lightened up with a acute green aura, before he could thrust them forward to block his enemy. Greninja smashed into the Leaf Blade with full speed, another powerful shock wave shooting out, this time reaching the crowd, as gasped out this time.

And this was where the true battle began. In an instant, Greninja was kicking and punching at Tapu Bulu, arms and legs glowing white, Aerial Ace in full effect. The guardian deity, though it was surprised with incredible speed of this normal water type Pokémon, wasn't going to let himself be hit though, and was perhaps just as eager to land a strike, lashing out with his tail and dodging and parrying to defend.

The speed and power of both Pokémon was on full in display. When Tapu Bulu would try to slash out at Greninja with a quick Wood Hammer attack, the frog-ninja would duck it swiftly, leaving only a few drops of water from his torrent. Then, Greninja would slide under one of Tapu Bulu's arms and strike out with his fist, only to get blocked by the guardian deity's tail.

Ash and Acerola both kept standing in their positions, none of them giving up. In close combat, both had powerful attacks that were easy to use in close and with speed. Greninja's Areal Ace and Tapu Bulu's Wood Hammer met multiple times, each time shooting out purple and green sparks which together shone brightly in the sunlight.

As order after order came, neither Pokémon slowed down or became tired. In fact, Greninja and Tapu Bulu only seemed to get more and more pumped up. They were only getting stronger and faster. The exhilaration of the battle was fuelling them to only make it better.

"USE CUT GRENINJA!"

Ash could feel his own blood pumping through his veins as Greninja's was doing. His heart was racing. His eyes darted around, following the battle before his eyes, but also the battle he, himself as Greninja, was fighting. He felt the satisfaction as his blade of purple light slashed across Tapu Bulu's chest. He felt the pain as a the guardian deity's tail struck his gut. The joy in landing an attack and the pain of being hit by one only made the battle better for Ash.

Acerola couldn't let the enjoyment of close combat last forever, though. He waited until Tapu Bulu landed a Leaf Blade on Greninja's shoulder, and then quickly made an order.

"Solar Beam!" she yelled, punching the air.

With Greninja staggering back from the wood hammer, and Tapu Bulu's swift movement, there was no opportunity to dodge. The reptilian grass type turned and lifted his tail up and immediately charged a massive storm of leaves and green wind. It slammed into Greninja, sent him into the air.

And that wasn't even the end! Suddenly the guardian deity charged with a massive Horn Leech attack. Its glowing horns caught Greninja into it and then, before Greninja could realize anything, it got slammed on the ground! Hard!

"Keep a hold of him and keep slamming him to the ground!" Acerola yelled.

The pain striking though Greninja's body could easily be felt by Ash. To Ash, it felt as though hundreds of burning knives were rushing around him and burning and cutting into him. It was excruciatingly painful. He winced pain.

"Oh God!" Serena grabbed her ribbon more tightly

Tapu Bulu, on order from Acerola, slammed Greninja even harder, Ash couldn't even scream in pain, it actually hurt so much he wasn't able to find his voice to yell. It was like all the bones in his body were being used as baseball bats and the baseballs were rocks. The brief relief of being lifted into the air again was quickly ended, as once again he was slammed to the ground.

It continued on for what seemed like hours to Ash and Greninja. Ash honestly had no idea how long, but the pain made it an eternity. The Horn leech was bad enough, holding Greninja up in the air, but the smashing into the rocky ground was even worse, making Ash's bones shake and, in his paranoid state he thought, crack.

Finally, guardian deity finished with one last slam, and then tossed Greninja away. The frog-ninja rolled along the ground, the shuriken behind him was gone! looking noticeably weaker, and for the first time in the battle, Ash felt the exhaustion truly kick in. Combined with the excruciating pain, all Ash felt like doing was taking a nap. He could feel his eyes drooping. He could feel his body telling him no more. It was over. Greninja couldn't keep up. Tapu Bulu was too strong.

"HOLY CRAP! THE GRENINJA TOOK A SERIOUS RAMPAGE FROM THE GUARDIAN DEITY; CAN THE MYSTERIOUS GRENINJA OF ASH KETCHUM MAKE IT? OR IS THIS THE END FOR CHALLENGER ASH KETCHUM?" Harry stated out.

The stadium looked dead silent.

Serena was beyond pale.

"Give up Ash, you cannot win against a guardian deity" Acerola stated out.

"I won't" Ash replied panting.

"Gren...ninja..."

Ash closed his eyes briefly and then opened them again. He was staring at the dirt, seeing it through the water rushing in front of him. He sat up a bit, looking in the direction of his enemy, Tapu Bulu. The Legendary grass type was looking triumphant, obviously thinking it had won.

"Ninja!"

Ash blinked and he was seeing through his own eyes again, although flashes of Greninja's vision were appearing in his mind. He could felt Greninja's emotions as well. It was Pure determination. Determination that was only surpassed in the battles against all previous battles. Greninja wanted this. He wanted it badly.

"I wanna win too, Greninja," Ash assured his powerhouse Pokémon.

"And we will. I know we will."

Again, Ash could see through Greninja's eyes. perhaps seeing through his own. Back in the days of Kalos, when he first formed bond with his frog-ninja buddy, It was a feeling he couldn't explain. He felt like he was Ash in one moment. He was Greninja in the next. Greninja's thoughts, vision and emotions were both foreign from his body, but his very own at the same time, same with his thoughts, vision and emotions. Ash was Greninja and Greninja was Ash.

Suddenly, the torrent around them rushed quicker, again. And started to rise and expand. Greninja had his arms spread out, letting the power rush into him. Ash did the same, embracing how the new rush of strength made the pain disappear from his body. Then, the torrent exploded all around the field, causing water to rain down on Ash, Pikachu, Greninja, Tapu Bulu, Acerola, and even the startled referee. Ash both felt and could see the water shuriken shoot out on Greninja's back. It was complete.

Their form came back again.

And it was time to really show Tapu Bulu how strong they were.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash yelled, punching the air and then kicking outward in sync with Greninja's movements.

"Solar Beam, quick!" Acerola shouted, her panicked voice proving he could sense the extreme power emanating from Ash and Greninja.

Ash actually held back, or rather Greninja held back, wanting to truly test the power they had. He stretched out his body as the swirling leaves and green wind shot towards him and then enveloped him. There was a light burn, but to Ash and Greninja it was nothing like before. It was weak to them. Weaker than the power they had. Perhaps Tapu Bulu was strong, but together, they were stronger. As Ash had said, they would become so.

Greninja clenched his fists and tensed up his legs, and he ran forward. The wind and aura of Solar Beam from the guardian deity against him was strong, really, really strong. But Greninja was too strong. And suddenly he was running through it at full speed, as though it wasn't there. He could see a stunned Tapu Bulu up ahead, and so he leaped up, kicking outwards towards its rival. With a satisfying thud, his foot drove into the reptilian grass type's head, and his opponent crashed hard to the ground, thrown up a few feet by the Aerial Ace. Greninja landed, waiting for Tapu Bulu to rise, wanting to properly fight the rest of the battle, not wanting to strike the opponent while he was down.

Acerola wasn't done with his quick thinking, though, despite the surprise of Ash and Greninja's power up.

"Horn Leech!" she yelled out.

Ash's eyes widened. as the enemy Pokémon stood up, its horns glowed up with an intense aura and before Ash could think anything, It struck Greninja's chest and seemed to grab a hold of him. It pulled him up high into the sky and then let go, shooting him into the air.

Ash clutched his chest, feeling the bruise which he knew he was getting on his own body. It was a wakeup call, though, and he was happy to get it. He and Greninja couldn't get cocky like that. They'd been getting drunk on their rush of power. They needed to be smarter than that, though. Strategy was just as important.

Ash focused hard and felt his senses link up with Greninja. It worked perfectly. The shuriken stretched out, and suddenly Greninja was using it like wings, to glide down towards the ground, straight for Tapu Bulu.

"Huh?" Everyone in the stadium looked on, confused. Nobody estimated shuriken could be used a wings.

This wasn't the only part of Ash's plan, though. As Greninja sped towards the ground, the water shuriken guiding his descent, he narrowed his eyes and focused on Tapu Bulu, desperately wanting to land the next strike. "Get ready!" Ash yelled, knowing Greninja knew what he meant.

Acerola obviously had a plan as well, as Ash noticed him smirk in apparent triumph.

"Use Solar Beam again!" she ordered. "Send Greninja back up!"

Tapu Bulu straightened up once again and raised his Tail. As before, the massive branch energy shot out of the ground and rose up in the sky, heading straight for Greninja. It moved fast, very fast. It would've been a sure hit on most other Pokemon, and very powerful, too. However, Ash and Greninja were ready.

"Block It With Water Shuriken!" Ash yelled, both hearing his voice from his own hears and from Greninja's. "Do it!" He moved just like Greninja, pulling the shuriken from his back, just as the frog-ninja Pokémon pulled out shuriken, the solar beam directly hit it, causing a huge explosion on the field. Ash had to put up his hand before his eyes against the flowing dust.

When the dust cleared, Greninja stood there with a calm, soothing look against the guardian deity. The opposing attack was again no match for their power.

"Double Team!" Ash yelled next. And then, he and Greninja were running, all across the field. Ash could both feel and see the images of himself as Greninja bursting forth and spreading around the field. There were dozens, no there were more than a hundred. There were so many that Tapu Bulu was almost lost in the flood of them all. Ash and Greninja could sense their opponent, though. They could see through the eyes of any of their copies.

"Water Shuriken!" came Ash's voice again.

"Solar Beam!" Acerola shouted desperately. "Mow them down!" she knew something intense was coming.

As Tapu Bulu turned, lifted his tail, and started firing out the blast of Solar Beams, Greninja and the copies all pulled their shurikens from their backs. They twirled them through the air, held them forward and pulled them back. Ash could feel them charging up with even more power. Tapu Bulu was managing to destroy some copies, and Ash felt a bit of pain as each went down, but he wasn't moving nearly fast enough, and the copies weren't going down easy. His task was a failure, and now Ash and Greninja's attack was almost ready.

Ash closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again.

He could see it!

He was on the field!

The copies of Greninja all started shooting towards him; causing his Water Shuriken to grow larger each time they made contact. He started to pull back, the massive shuriken almost weightless in his hands. Then, it was only him, holding up his massive, watery weapon in the air, and Tapu Bulu send his storm of Solar Beam straight at him. Ash shook his head, knowing it was pointless. He then thrust down with his arms, just as Greninja did.

The attacks met immediately, but the mighty Solar Beam no chance. It was immediately pushed back and evaporated, allowing a clear path for the giant Water Shuriken. The massive, watery ninja star shot forth. It was a huge, speeding weapon of unbelievable power. It smashed into Tapu Bulu at full force. It exploded outward on contact, spraying out with water, wind and smoke. Once again, the field was rained, and the crowd got a healthy dose too, the wind blowing the water heavily into people's faces.

Everyone in the field was stunned with that show.

Once the smoke cleared, Ash and Greninja looked forward to see their enemy. Tapu Bulu was down, struggling with all his might to get up. After a few moments he managed to do so, but Ash knew, the end was near.

"What an incredible display of power by Greninja," a stunned Harry Dallas shouted out. "And great determination by Legendary Tapu Bulu to stand. This one is a tough one, folks."

Stunned, Acerola nodded at the last words and then took a deep breath before his next order.

"Tapu Bulu, Wood Hammer And Horn Leech, Back To Back!"

The tired Tapu Bulu screeched in answer, and then his horns glowed out with white aura, and its tail enlightened up for Wood Hammer.

"So this is how we finish," Ash said quietly. "Fine. Greninja, Cut!" Greninja, of course, knew exactly what Ash wanted. He crossed his arms and held both webbed hands at his hips, and then pulled upwards, unsheathing two swords of light. Then, he ran forward to engage with Tapu Bulu.

The first clash was Horn Leech against Greninja's Cut. The two attacks crashed together, emitting a loud, vibrating buzz that shook across the arena, causing many members of the crowd to clutch their ears and wince. Then, each Pokémon slashed out with their next attack, colliding Tapu Bulu's glowing tail against Greninja's another swords of light, once again, it shacked the very air in the stadium with the colliding attacks.

Then, just like at the beginning of the battle, they were once again rapidly exchanging blows. Guardian deity's tired vision was barely allowing him to keep up with Greninja's increased speed. Never ever in his entire life he imagined a normal frog-ninja Pokémon would end up overpowering him, but it was happening! It was becoming more and more hard to focus. Bit by bit, Greninja's speed was too overwhelming. The Horn Leech hit the frog-ninja in the side, and as Ash winced, he felt himself and Greninja speed up. He stabbed forward and struck Tapu Bulu in the stomach. Then he slashed sideways and hit the guardian deity in the side. After a couple more exchange of blows, Ash and Greninja had taken control.

It was a barrage of Cut attacks. Swipe after swipe of Greninja's sword met with Tapu Bulu. Each time, the opposing Pokémon would wince or stagger back. He was struck in the jaw by an upswing. Another slash hit the grass type in the chest. Finally, Greninja stabbed forward and struck Tapu Bulu in the gut, leaping back as the enemy fell backwards.

"Now let's finish this!" Ash yelled, holding his fist up in front of him. "Aerial Ace!" he shouted, pulling his fist back and punching forward while kicking out in another copy of Greninja's movements.

Ash and Greninja were then whipping around the field, feeling like the air itself. They were building up speed for the ultimate attack. They kept an eye on Tapu Bulu, who had barely managed to get up and was slumping forward a little. Ash heard a command from Acerola, but there was no point, as Tapu Bulu was too tired to act. Greninja launched forward, an almost invisible bullet streaking towards Tapu Bulu. His leg flashed in a bright, white light and then he leaped up, kicking out with all his might.

The thud he heard as his foot made contact with Tapu Bulu's jaw was the one of the most satisfying feelings ever. As Greninja, Ash landed and then spun around, watching his rival crash to the ground, shaking the earth beneath him as he landed. He was reverted back to his original form before his head hit the ground. Greninja then looked towards his trainer and the two of them felt each other's satisfaction, joy and excitement. They'd won.

"We won buddy." Ash turned to Pikachu.

"Pika-piii!"

"Tapu Bulu Is Unable To Battle. Greninja Is The Winner!" the referee shouted. "This Means Ash Wins The Second Elite Four Trial And The Red Mega Plate!"

With that, the stadium roared out.

…..

Serena didn't know when a drop of tear crumbled from her eyes. Yes, she was crying, but she was smiling too. Her Ash finally won!

Suddenly something happened. Ash looked over VIP Box and then, for a briefest moment, their eyes met, before Serena looked away.

The glances couldn't be longer, no matter how much they wanted.

That was their fate.

In the end, with a proper traditional ceremony, Ash was given Red mega plate as win prize of Second elite four trial. It sized as same as other mega plate, only the difference, it was Reddish.

…

* * *

 **How Was That?**

 **Say That In Review, And Don't Forget To Fevourite The Story**


	32. Chapter 32: A FINAL DANCE

**A FINAL DANCE**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amourshipping Chapter.**

 **This Chapter Is One Of My Most Favorite Chapter, Why? Guess You Have To Find Out That By Reading.**

 **So Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

…

"It's hard to believe but this suit,…!" Ash whined loudly. "And this freaking bow-tie is literally suffocating me!"

"Pika-pika" Pikachu complained alongside his trainer, having worn a small suit, complete with a bowtie. Even Greninja and the rest of his team were wearing some manner of formal wear. All in all, Ash thought they were all looking ridiculous.

"Suck it up, Ashy-boy! You're not the only one who has to wear this ridiculous Monkey suit," Gary replied in a more irritated voice.

"As long as you are attending a party Ash, you have to wear these stuffs."

"What kind of party is this?"

"I don't know, but the room service informed me that it will be dance party, being held by the Alolan Showcase committee, as a respective league winner, you should attend this Ash."

"Arrrrrrgh…"

Ash just tugged on the collar of his formal outfit. He looked himself over in the mirror, taking in the somewhat familiar appearance of the almost same formal wear that he had worn to Monsieur Pierre's dance party back in kalos. Only, it looked more like a suit and less like it belonged at some kind of renaissance fair. At least he didn't look as ridiculous as Greninja who was shaking like a leaf. His other Pokémons milling around the room didn't look much more comfortable either.

"Let's go Ash, it's about time" Gary informed Ash.

….

"All right!" Ash cheered, leading all of his Pokémons into the giant ballroom at the belly of the ship. Ash obviously had seen the whole ship earlier, but this part was unseen to him. Seeing it so gussied up and bright was a totally different experience. Some Alolan local reporters were also in the room with cameras, filming the trainers live bit by bit. The best part, though, was the massive spread of food. Suddenly, something came into his mind, every contestants from the showcase competition was here, and all of them had a date, wait a second… Did Serena also come with a date?

The thought came along in his mind with a shiver.

That's when he saw her. Like the last dance party they had been to in Kalos, Serena was wearing a red dress, only this one crossed a little closer to pink. The most interesting difference, however, was the crown of flowers resting on her head. Ash was hardly knowledgeable about flowers, but he could describe her in one word.

She was hopelessly beautiful.

Miette also came in suit he didn't even look at.

"Woooooooooooooooooooow… wanna talk with your ex?" Gary teased Ash.

"You know I can't Gary,"

"If you are gonna keep whining like a wimpy kid boy, then you are gonna lose her."

"What do you mean?" Ash turned to Gary.

"You will see."

Suddenly all of the lights of ballroom went dim and a spotlight shined down on a familiar person, Harry Dallas.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AND MY DEAR CONTESTANTS, AS A NEW TRADITION, ALL ALOLAN QUEEN COMPETITORS ARE HEREBY INVITED TO HAVE THE PLEASURE OF ENJOYING THE FIRST ALOLAN SHOWCASE COMPETITION DANCE PARTY…. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING TO THE DANCE PARTY TODAY….."

Harry exclaimed as everyone applauded.

"EVERYONE NOW BEGINS THE LONG AWAITED FREE TIME….. THE DANCING TIME!... PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELVES WITH YOUR DATES."

With that, the spot light shined out the dancing arena.

Everyone stood in the dancing arena with their respective dates, except Ash and Serena.

"Quick Ash! This is your chance! Ask her…" Gary insisted.

"I… I CAN'T!" Ash was still hesitating.

At that moment, someone approached them, Calem.

"Gary… how do I look?"

"Great… Why? Why are you asking?"

"I am gonna ask Miss Serena for the dance, hopefully she agrees." Calem said looking over Serena, standing at the other side of the ballroom, quiet and sad.

Ash swore he almost lost a heartbeat. That Mother Fuc*Er Was Going To Ask Serena Out For The Dance!

"I am going …. See you Gary"

"Wait!" Gary suddenly grabbed calem's hand.

"Your bowtie has not been placed rightly."

"Really!"

"Here, let me fix it." Gary replied, before giving Ash an obvious glance.

Ash had to clench his teethes, it was now or never, there is no way he was gonna let that Calem piece of shit dance with Serena, from the corner his eye he saw Greninja already had paired with Braixen, and Pikachu with Sylveon !

"OKAY… FINE!" Ash breathed out, before finally starting to running towards Serena.

…..

Ash was already running through the dancing arena, suddenly someone came into his way, Amelia.

"HEYYY Ash, what's up? Wanna be my…"

"Sorry miss, I am kind of busy now… see you later"

With that, Ash just passed away Amelia, not even bothering to look back.

Tonight, his only destination was Serena.

Ash was getting constantly interrupted by other standing couples, whom he had to pass away swiftly; he had to get to Serena before someone proposes her.

Suddenly he bumped on someone.

"I am sorr … OWH!"

It was her, standing in front of him, with her usual delicate yet beautiful eyes, earnestly waiting for him to say the words, the words which he only hoped to say in his dreams, in his best of days.

And there they were, standing closely to each other, as Words were failing them again, a difficult silence had descended. Ash was unsure how he could possibly talk to Serena. But their feelings found their way, if not from their lips, from their eyes.

"So… aren't you gonna say something?" her eyes pleaded out.

"I …. I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know! I am sorry."

"So is that it? Is this how you are gonna toss me away again?" a drop of tear slowly crumbled from her eyes.

Ash had to look down, this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to ask her for a final dance, a sweet dance with the love of his life, yet he was ending up hurting her again! this wasn't what he wanted, he was ashamed, he was guilty,… he didn't know how to ask for her hand after all of these hurt, after ditching her twice, he just didn't know.

But it was now or never, he had to ask her for this final dance, if not by lips, by hand.

So he did, picking up all of courage, he offered his hand for the dance. Serena accepted that without any thought.

Thus the Dance started.

… _ **..**_

 **How Was That Guys? Tell Me That In Review**

 **By The Way, Here Is A Spoiler,**

 **The Name Of The Upcoming Chapter Will Be –**

 **IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG**

 **Stay Tuned Guys, A Lot Of Surprises Are About To Come.**

 **Authors Note: I Certainly Do Not Own Feature Of Dynamax; As Well I Didn't Own Mega Evolution, Bond Phenomenon, Z Move.**


	33. Chapter 33: IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG

**IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amour shipping Chapter.**

 **This Chapter Is My Most Favorite Amour shipping Chapter, Why? Guess You Have To Find Out That By Reading.**

 **Now I Want To Clear Something. Play Robbie Nevil – It Was You As Background Music. It Is Highly Recommended, If You Really Want To Feel This Chapter. If Don't Do This, You Will Miss The Real Joy Of This Chapter, Trust Me. If You Can't Find The Music Then Here Is The Link -**

 **watch?v=YT7qO870gP4 &feature= **

_**...**_

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AND MY DEAR CONTESTANTS, AS A NEW TRADITION, ALL ALOLAN QUEEN COMPETITORS ARE HEREBY INVITED TO HAVE THE PLEASURE OF ENJOYING THE FIRST ALOLAN SHOWCASE COMPETITION DANCE PARTY…. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING TO THE DANCE PARTY TODAY….."

Harry exclaimed as everyone applauded.

"EVERYONE NOW BEGINS THE LONG AWAITED FREE TIME….. THE DANCING TIME!... PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELVES WITH YOUR DATES."

With that, the spot light shined out the dancing arena.

At the very last moment, Ash offered Serena his hand for the last dance. Serena accepted that without any thought.

Thus the Dance started.

….

Serena took her hand from Ash's and got even closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could felt tingles shoot through her emanating from where Ash's hand were – slightly low on her hips.

"This is perfect"

"It is"

They're both eyes closed. This was, without a doubt, the most perfect moment.

… _ **..**_

* * *

 **Robbie Nevil – It Was You**

 _The two of us are different._

 _I do homework full-time._

 _And I like to play around._

 _But my homework can't hold me_

 _On a cold dark night._

 _Then you can go to the school counselor_

 _And love_

 _And work that out_

 _Yeah_

 _Let's stop pretending that we don't care_

 _I'll be your care bear, go give you kiss there_

Ash whirled her,

They both did.

Song was playing…

 _It was you all along and I never really saw_

 _What was right there in front of my face_

 _You're the one I miss,_

 _That I wanna be with whenever you're away._

 _It was you,_

 _It was you,_

 _'Cause you're my one true love_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you all along._

At this point, Serena leaned backward, only one leg in ground. Ash kept holding her waist as she knew he would never drop her.

They whirled again.

 _You know me better than I even know myself,_

 _You're the only one who understands_

 _I didn't see this coming_

 _But I like how it feels_

 _And I never want it to end, oh no._

 _It took some time to know what I need_

 _The one that's really perfect for me._

 _It was you all along and I never really saw_

 _What was right there in front of my face_

 _You're the one I miss,_

 _That I wanna be with whenever you're away._

 _It was you,_

 _It was you,_

 _'Cause you're my one true love_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you all along._

Serena never knew Ash was such a magnificent dancer, she could not help but her eyes really refused to stare away from him. By dance, she would go away from him, twirling, but he would never let her go. He would catch her always, with his strong hand and with his magnificent grey eyes.

 _I was such so blind,_

 _It was when you were gone_

 _That I finally realized_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you,_

 _With you is where I belong_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you that I really want._

All of their memories were flawing together, their fighting, their journey in Kalos, their kiss in semi finale, and their love.

All around this dance. Everything…

 _It was you all along and I never really saw_

 _What was right there in front of my face_

 _You're the one I miss,_

 _That I wanna be with whenever you're away._

 _It was you,_

 _It was you,_

 _'Cause you're my one true love_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you,_

 _It was you all along._

At this point, Ash just swiftly lifted Serena holding her waist, refusing to stare away for a single moment.

Can this moment last forever...?

Can this...?

 _IT WAS YOU._

… _ **..**_

* * *

Ash slowly placed Serena on the ground, of course refusing to stare away for a single bit of moment. Ash just leaned forward.

So did she.

Their lips were inches away from touching… at that moment, she looked away, and ran away from the dancing arena.

Leaving a confused Ash behind.

Thus the dance ended.

… _ **..**_

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**

 **Let Me Tell You This Again Guys, You Won't Be Able To Feel This Chapter If You Didn't Played The Music As Background Music. Give Me Your Opinion, I Am Still On.**


	34. Chapter 34: THE SECOND SHOWCASE ROUND

**THE SECOND SHOWCASE ROUND**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter.**

 **It's Been Awhile Since I Last Updated, I Am Really Really Really Sorry Guys. School Got The Better Of Me.**

 **Before This Chapter, I'd Like To Thank Everyone For Helping Me By Favouriting And Following The Story. Definitely Pretty Cool To See That.**

 **Anyways, I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter**

 _ **...**_

* * *

The time had finally come for Serena's Showcase Round performance as the ship; **Alola Queen Marry** reached the Poni Island.

It had been a long week since the dance ceremony; neither of them didn't dare to look upon each other, didn't dare to talk.

The Showcase was the first thing for Serena, and Ash, as the ship reached Poni Island,

When Ash finally reached the inside stadium of the ship, it was already lit up with different displays of color bouncing off of the parquet floor that covered the stage. On either sides of the stage were two large monitors for everyone to see and at the moment they displayed the official symbol for the Showcase.

On his left side, Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder as Ash made himself comfortable on a sit. Ash took the upper stage of sits which was reserved for the passengers of the ship.

Today he came without his visor.

Ash was little surprised when Serena suddenly left him from the dance floor. But eventually, it all made sense. Why would she stay with somebody who left her, twice.

But that didn't stop him from coming here, in his heart he knew he will always love her, and he will always stand beside her, no matter what it is.

"I know she will win today for sure, I have faith." Ash whispered.

"Piiiika-pika...!" his faithful yellow buddy replied.

"Let's cheer for Serena."

"Pikacchu..."

Smoke filled the entire performance hall as the announcer; Harry Dallas looked upwards towards the entire crowd. The lights in the hall dimmed as well as a spotlight landed directly on him, unlike the Pokémon league and ongoing trials, he dressed in a blue suit and top hat along with his cane.

"BONJOUR, ALL YOU POKÉMON SHOWCASE LOVERS!" Harry's voice boomed through the stands as the smoke faded away. "IT'S ME! YOUR BELOVED MONSIEUR HARRY, ONCE AGAIN I WELCOME YOU ALL TO SECOND SHOWCASE COMPETITION OF ALOLA REGION!" He cried out as a few little fireworks exploded around the stage. The crowd stared with awe.

"ALOLANS! LET ME GIVE YOU A SHORT DETAIL OF THE WINNERS OF FIRST ROUND ..." Harry exclaimed.

On a big screen above the stage, the names of group champions appeared in a row, Serena was the winner of group C.

"NOW... PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR ALL THE LOVELY PERFORMERS WHO WILL BE GIVING IT THEIR ALL TODAY!" Harry cried out to the crowd as they broke into a loud applause.

"TODAY, FOUR LUCKY MADEMOISELLE WILL WALK AWAY WITH THESE!" harry indicated something.

As if on cue, the firework display faded as Harry's partner, Klefki flew right through them with an additional four key attached to its body. By the looks of it, the keys appeared to be just like any other key, but upon inspection one could tell that those were Princess Keys. Those keys were silver like all the others, but for the design that made those unique was none other than a replica image of the town's gate once more. Coming to a stop, Klefki planted itself firmly into Monsieur Harry's staff and allowed him to continue.

"THEY ARE ALL COMPETING RIGHT BEFORE YOUR VERY OWN EYES AS THEY CONTINUE ON THEIR QUEST TO BECOME ALOLAN QUEEN! WHOEVER WINS TODAY SHALL BE ONE STEP CLOSER TO THAT DREAM! ...TO THE SEMI-FINALE...! PLEASE HOLD ONTO YOUR SEATS BECAUSE THE BATTLE FOR THESE KEY STARTS NOW!"

On the screen, names of upcoming performers started to appear, Serena was in third place.

"There she is ..!" Ash muttered.

"Piiika- piika!"

 _ **...**_

* * *

Serena looked up to the screen above her, and her eyes widened when camera made a peek on the crowd.

He came today!

Without his visor.

Serena still could feel that shrill anguish around her heart, an agony. She left him from the dance party, something she never dreamt about even in her worst nightmare, but she did it!

She closed her eyes, then she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Get ready Serena, your performance is up" Miette said.

"I don't think I will be able to do this" Serena replied.

"Yes you won't but eventually you will" Miette replied amusedly. "Now get ready."

"Ash is here"

"I saw, and that's why you should perform well."

"Was that really necessary?"

"What?"

"Leaving him in the party."

Miette had to sigh, knowing Serena; she knew how hard it was for her.

"It was Serena, throwing yourself on him in a dance party would not have gotten you your boy. You had to leave him right after the party, and you did that perfectly."

"But he was hurt; I can still see that in his face!"

"It is the plan Serena! This is how you will win him! "

"It... It Still Doesn't Feel Right!" Serena said in a pained voice, looking down.

"Serena..." Miette slowly grabbed her shoulder. "He is waiting for you, for your performance."

This time, she slowly sighed, then looked up.

"I know"

"Then get ready"

...

Serena sat on a chair in front of the mirror, her Pokemon: Sylveon, Pancham and Braixen next to her. "Okay Braixen, Pancham I want you for the first round, okay?

Braixen nodded. "Brai!" she replied.

So did Pancham.

Before long, a woman entered the room. "Okay, Serena, you three are up now, please head backstage, and good luck." She said.

Miette walked over to Serena. "Good luck Serena."

 _ **...**_

* * *

"Look, Serena's finally up!" Ash whispered excitedly as serena appeared on the stage with Braixen and Pancham.

"They're going to be awesome, I can just tell!"

"Piika-piika!"

...

"I have to do my best," Serena made a quiet thought as she made quick glace to the crowd, to him.

"Okay, Braixen, start off with Flamethrower! Surround us in a pillar of flames!" Braixen ran around the stage while rubbing her branch against it, igniting a half circle of flames around them. Once her side was completed, the fire type tossed the stick across the stage and watched as her trainer finished the circle.

Serena then tossed the branch straight up into the air as the fire spun off of it and created a small vortex that died down and into embers as Braixen caught the branch. Out of the corner of her eye, Serena watched as Pancham launched a Dark Pulse at the other Performer who was using a Solrock and Lunatone. The attack landed perfectly, causing the performance to be interrupted.

"Nice job, Pancham," Serena praised her fighting type before getting back to her own performance. Nodding at Braixen, the fire type understood exactly and launched three spheres of Hidden Power directly up into the sky. "Now, use a Flamethrower! But add a spin into it"

"Brai!" The fire type chirped before spinning on her legs. The Flamethrower emerged from her branch, but due to her movements the attack was in the shape of a vortex instead. The Hidden Power was then enveloped into the vortex and was consumed before exploding from the heat.

Silvery dust lined the spinning Flamethrower, creating a beautiful scene for the duo as they danced underneath the falling remains. But, before they could get comfortable, Serena noticed that Pancham was slamming his fists into the ground. A column of stones then surrounded the three as a Shadow Ball crashed right into them, causing no damage to them.

"Pan, Pancham!" The Playful Pokémon cried out happily. He was glad about being able to protect Braixen and Serena much better than last time.

"Alright, let's finish this up," Serena cried out as she noticed the clock strike thirty seconds. "Braixen, use Fire Blast and use all of your strength. Then, add in one large Hidden Power!"

The Fox Pokémon nodded in agreement before firing off the large blast. For anyone that had seen Serena perform before, they knew what was coming. Jumping back and twirling her branch, Braixen launched off a large Hidden Power which collided with the Fire Blast.

The normally red and orange flames were now outlined in sparkling silver as everyone was mesmerized by the combination. Then, Serena finally heard the sound of an alarm and let out a small sigh. It was over and they had made it through without any hiccups this time.

As the trio gazed across the audience with big smiles, they were practically deafened by the outpour of cheers and applause, with many people jumping up and down or waving their hands in the air. The performer and her partners both took a bow, glancing over to the stage side to see Ash; he was clapping away with his engrossed eyes.

Various comments could be discerned from the mob as their approving reactions died down.

"OW MY! ANOTHER MAGNIFICENT PERFORMANCE FROM PERFORMER SERENA!" Harry claimed to the entire crowd. The lights in the entire hall dimmed before flashing onto the two large screens that were on the walls. Then, they finally lit up with Serena's face on it. "CONGRATULATIONS, PERFORMER SERENA!"

 _ **...**_

* * *

"WELL FELLAS IT'S TIME FOR VOTE!" Harry exclaimed after the final performance of the night.

"CAST YOUR VOTES WITH YOUR GLOW STICKS."

The whole room started to boom, with a tremendous responce! The whole team did well, but who did the best. Well, the voting will say now.

Serena stood there quietly, at one point, she closed her eyes.

Just like previous performance. She gave everything of her. Cause he was here to watch her performance, and she didn't want to disappoint him

The voting started. On a big screen above the stage, it showed performers voting counts in columns.

…...

Nonetheless, the first vote for Serena came from Ash; he whirled up his glow caster.

Serena stood there quietly, still kept her eyes closed. So did the seven other girls in front of her, as the anxiety was in the air , she could feel that.

The voting finished. Harry came ahead to announce the winners.

"BONJOUR! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THIS AMAZING RESPONSE IN THE VOTING, NOW LETS ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS…"

Serena sighed; Ash was looking at her like glue…

"AND THE FIRST WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS... OW MY! IT IS AMELIA!"

The crowd started to roar. With a cocky face, Amelia approached Harry, like the win was meant for her. Harry handed over her the princess key from Klefki.

Serena knew that girl from past and recent experience.

""THERE YOU GO BONJOUR! YOUR SECOND PRINCESS KEY! GOOD LUCK FOR THE NEXT ROUND... NOW THE SECOND WINNER IS ... NINA!"

Ash gulped out, every single second was getting more and more fervent .don't worry, there are still two keys left for Serena.

"THE THIRD KEY GOES TO ... JULIE!"

Serena just slowly sighed; anxiety was literally eating her chest out. Three keys are already gone, only one key left, would she win it? Or this is it? Her end from the showcase competition.

" ,…. AND THE FINAL WINNER IS… OW MY, THE MAJORITY VOTE GOES THIS PARTICULAR PERFORMER, JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS ROUND! ...THE PERFORMER FASINATED THE CROWD WIT HER MAGNIFICENT MOVES... MANAGED TO WOW EVERYONE! SHE IS A POPULAR SHOWCASE PERFORMER FROM KALOS REGION ... CONTESTANT SERENA YVONNE!"

The crowd started to roar again, that was it! Serena won the final key! Smiling with satisfaction, Ash dropped on his sit.

Serena opened her eyes, finally sighing out for relief. Harry took the princess key from Klefki.

"THERE YOU GO BONJOUR! YOUR SECOND PRINCESS KEY! GOOD LUCK FOR THE SEMI-FINALE!"

"Thank you!" Serena replied in happy tone, Serena then turned to the crowd, bowing to them, with a manner of picking her cloth up, little bit.

And when she looked up, her eyes fell on him. He was smiling, cause she won.

And they both were happy.

Unknown to them, Amelia was watching them from the said, with a cold death glare.

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**


	35. Chapter 35- AMOURSHIPPING : ONE DAY OFF

**AMOURSHIPPING : ONE DAY OFF**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amourshipping Chapter.**

 **Before I Get Into The Story, Let Me Declare Something, Today , Our Story Finally Reached Milestone Of 1k Votes On Watt Pad Server, That's Huge Achievement For Me And The Story, Thank You So Much Guys For Staying With The Story , I Really We You People.**

 **That's Why I Came With A Bonus; This Chapter Is By Far The Biggest Amour Shipping Chapter I Have Ever Written...**

 **So Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

…

* * *

"Hello… Is this Poni Island Floating Restaurant from Poni Island?" Miette asked on the phone.

"Yes mam, the biggest traditional restaurant of Poni island, I am brad, manager of Poni Island Floating Restaurant,what can I do for you?"

"Well Mr. Brad I am Miette Millefeui, from Kalos."

"Miette Millefeui! The Sinnoh Queen! Its privilege to hear you mam! What can I do for you?"

"Look Mr. Brad, I hear your restaurant is having a function today?"

"Yes mam, it's a traditional annual function we have every year in our restaurant, to up hold the Alolan tradition."

"Well Mr. Brad, I need a favor from you."

…...

"I don't get it Gary, why are you so up in taking me outside?" Ash asked in annoyed tone.

"It's because Ashy boy, ever since the ship parked at Poni Island, you haven't gotten out from your room, except training in ship gym, but you need to have some fresh air." Gary replied in his usual tone.

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't need to go… do you Pikachu?"

"Pika-pika."

"Alright then, keep yourself locked at room, while me, Miette and Serena roam the city."

"Serena… she is going with you?"

"Yap."

Ash hesitated for some moments, before finally replying,

"Alright, I'll go."

…

* * *

From the ancient time, there had not been much population in the Poni Island, unlike the other islands. For Poni island, it's been only Sea folk Village which is some sort populated, but that's what makes it unique.

The whole village is situated on water, a village of a wandering people who live on ships or boats. They all seem to love living free and unfettered.

When Ash and Gary entered the floating restaurant, they were quickly enchanted. Our friends were being ushered through a long hall that was brightly lit by a dozen amounts of light sources that hung up on the walls. The lights took on the appearance of torches and hanging between all of the lights were portraits of Alolan ancient knights and royalty.

Serena and Miette entered the restaurant the moment Ash and Gary took a two person table, he saw Serena, then looked down, couldn't blur out a word even if he wanted to. He just wanted to say, she looked cute today.

What caught his attention was Calem; he came with them too, and sat beside them.

What in the world that idiot is doing with them? Ash thought.

As the evening approached, the pavilion got more and more crowded with local Poni island Alolans, today seemed a special day for the restaurant, Ash was about to find out.

After several minutes of making themselves comfortable and filling their table with various kinds of foods, our friends started to stuff their faces with the delicious Poni Island foods. The other customers around them were already enjoying their meals, and the buffet area was now completely void of any people.

Suddenly, the lights around the room dimmed as a bright spotlight shone down on a man who stood at the center of the open space. The upbeat tunes from the renaissance period faded into complete silence as everyone about the room discontinued with their conversations.

"Good evening everyone!" The man at the center of the stage said before introducing himself as Brad. "And welcome to years Alolan ancient knight and queen competition, and that means it's the day where a few lucky people in the crowd get to be the entertainers!" He ended in an enthusiastic tone.

Everyone in the room cheered, and gave a round of applause. Some were impatient and yelled out that they already wanted to hear the competitors for the night. The group of friends quietly clapped.

"That looks exciting!" Miette commented.

"As usual," Brady continued on while his assistant unlatched the boxes from the strap that was hanging around his shoulders. There were two large glass bowls sitting atop two separate stools, and then the assistant began pouring the ballots into the bowls respectably.

"We will start off with picking the four lucky ladies who will compete to be the Queen's protector… ladies, thank you for informing you name while entering the restaurant." Brad said as his assistant exited the stage. The manager took a few steps forward to the stool with the female names. The crowd grew with anticipation as he dipped his finger into the pool of paper, giving it a good mix. He pulled out a piece of parchment and read, "Lana!"

The crowd filled with cheers and groans.

"Yes!" a short girl with bluish hair stood up from her seat.

"I'm definitely going to be the Queen!" she attempted to say through her starch filled mouth.

The spotlight shone above Lana as Brady asked him to join her down on the stage. Taking a few scones, Lana walked down the set of stairs.

"Our next competitor..." Brady once again reached out for another slip of paper, "Lillie!"

Again there was cheers and grown.

A long Blondie stood up from the right corner of the room, and made her way for the Brad.

Brady once again dipped his hand into the bowl of paper, "Mallow!"

This time a greenish haired tall girl stood up from the front line.

"The queen will be me!" she declared before making her way for the stage.

"And now… for the final pick of the evening is… Miss Serena, from Kalos."

Now there were loud cheers around the pavilion, thanks to the first showcase competition, people are well familiar with the Kalos beauty, Serena.

But Serena didn't move from her seat, she was hesitating.

"What the heck Serena…. GO!" Miette hissed.

"I… I don't think I want to do this Miette."

"Do you want to do with him what we previously planned or not?" this time, Miette pushed.

"Ummm… okay"

Slowly, Serena made her way to the stage.

"Alright, we have four competitors for the evening; the one who blows your mind with her dancing skill shall be the queen of the evening." Brad exclaimed.

There were more cheers and claps, Serena just gulped, she was in big mess right now, wait, at least Ash will be watching her.

"Alright fellas, give us some time so that our competitor ladies can get ready for the upcoming performances… see ya."

With that, the curtain dropped before Serena, blocking her view to the Ash.

…...

"What dance move I should use for the upcoming dance." Serena thought to herself while changing for the upcoming dance competition.

It's not like that she couldn't dance, she is a master in Dancing and this is the primary thing you must know for showcase performances. The problem is, she is not skilled at traditional Alolan dance moves, although she can do some.

How about she blends Kalosian and Alolan dance moves and make new moves? That may help, she thought.

… _ **..**_

* * *

When the curtain of stage went upwards, the first thing Ash saw was Serena, much to his delight.

She looked amazing in traditional Alolan dress.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Gary teased.

"Yes" Ash whispered, without any hesitation.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, time for the first dance of the evening, from a contestant of First Alolan showcase competition… Serena Yvonne!"

Again there were loud cheers around the pavilion, Ash just kept staring.

Suddenly all of the lights of ballroom went dim and a spotlight shined down on her, thus the dancing started.

…...

Serena did exactly what she wanted to do, a smooth combination Kalosian and Alolan dance moves, with a nice touch of her showcase performances, she just kept dancing, she whirled, moved her hands harmoniously, did everything to make a perfect dance.

And when her dance finally ended, there wasn't any clap or cheers, there was silence, people were still looking at her with pure fascination.

Suddenly there were heard a biggest roar of the evening, people stood up from their sits to applause.

But Serena's eyes fell on him; he was still looking at her.

One by one all other girls came to perform, but Ash could clearly say, no other girl could give a close competition to his girl, in other words, Serena just killed it!

"And now fellas… time to determine the queen of the evening, all of you have the receipts of table; write down the name of best dancer of the evening." Brad exclaimed after the last dance.

Gary quickly took off his receipt, not only that, he took Ash's receipt as well.

"What The Heck, Gary!"

"Let me write down for you Ashy boy, I know what you are going to write down."

"SHUT-UP…now give me back my receipt."

…...

Nonetheless, Serena was declared the queen, which looked pretty obvious, the thing people loved most in her dance was Alolan moves, with skilled Kalosian dance moves she totally charmed the people with her unique dance. But for Ash, the reason was completely different.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, time to determine the knight of the evening…" Brad exclaimed.

"But here is one difference; unlike the queen selection… any boy can participate for the role of knight, any one from you!"

There was a shrill murmur around the pavilion, that was new, right now, anyone could participate for the role of knight.

"Quick Ash…. this is your chance… Participate for the role of knight." Gary nudged Ash.

"I won't Gary."

"Are you sure Ashy boy?"

"Yes."

But soon Gary turned out to be right, and Ash had to change his mind, as soon as he heard the next announcement.

"Quick boys…hurry up, the knight of the evening gets the ultimate price, he gets to kiss the queen!"

Ash swore he lost a heart beat when he heard the last announcement, from the corner of eye he saw Calem standing up to participate. THAT WAS IT! , with a swift move Ash stood up then stormed off from the pavilion.

… _ **.**_

* * *

Serena turned pale hearing the last announcement, it got worse when she saw Ash storming off from the pavilion.

"MIETTE! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" She hissed out. She returned to her table after the competition, with her Alolan cloths on.

"Calm down, girl, the game isn't over yet." Miette replied in a amused tone.

"REALLY! HOW?"

"You will see"

"I Am Not Going To Kiss Any Other Person."

"You won't."

One by one, nineteen contestants stood on the stage, but no sign of Ash, Serena gulped.

"Alright fellas, we have nineteen contestants for the role of the knight of the evening" Brad exclaimed.

"Let's start the…"

"WAIT …!" a voice uttered out. "I want to take part too."

Everyone turned around the room, eyeing the new person, he was completely covered with a cloak, even his face could not be seen. Hushed tones and the boards creaking beneath their seats filled the room, followed by the sound of clunking metal. The new person took a place with the other contestants on the stage.

"I told you, he will come" Miette giggled out. "Look how stupid ass disguise he has taken now, LOL"

Serena just sighed out, at least he came.

"Alright everyone! That concludes our competitors tonight! Now we shall announce events, Tonight's first event will be... Archery!"

The raven haired trainer clenched his fists before making a glace for Serena, she looked tense and was holding her ribbon, then he turned to his faithful buddy who was sitting on his sit, fully aware about his best friend and master.

"Pika-pika"

… _ **..**_

* * *

Amidst the hushed tones, the audience stared at the stage ahead of them with their eyes wide open, awaiting the raven haired trainer to release his final arrow from his bow.

The first competition has begun with Calem and another contestant being the first to accumulate their points. With the red circle in the center being worth ten points, and each outer ring after that being one less point than the former, each contestant had three shots at the target, and were given the chance to accumulate the highest number of points – thirty. Calem being the first to take on the challenge accumulated a total of twenty points, and other contestant totaled a number of seventeen.

All other contestants failed miserably.

Having beginners luck on his first try, Ash received nine points. The audience cheered with excitement and could not wait to witness him shoot another arrow on his second go. Sadly, the pressure was too much for Ash and he ended up with only six points. His only hope was to score at least six points on his third try in order to get ahead of his enemy Calem.

Ash took a deep breath, staring at the target in front of him. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. His palms were sweaty, making his grip on the bow rather uncomfortable. His hands slightly trembled as he felt his heart pump blood throughout his entire body.

I can do this, He thought to himself as he Serena's smile envisioned in his mind.

His eyes fluttered open as he held his breath. Maintaining his posture, Ash relaxed his fingers containing the bowstring, and released his final arrow in the process.

He slowly moved his bow to the side as he, along with the crowd, watched the arrow fly towards the wooden target. In a quick second the pointed tip pierced through the wood. Ash took a step forward, focusing his eyes on where the arrow has landed. The audience behind him did the same, standing from their own seats, leaning forwards and squinting their eyes to make out the ring that had the arrow attached to it.

"Eight points! What a score by the last contestant!" said Brad who was confirming the score with his own eyes, "A great comeback! That puts you at twenty three points!"

"Piika-piiika!"

The crowd cheered and clapped, Serena sighed out in relief.

"And now, for the final event… Two highest scorers archery shall face each other for a fencing battle!" brad exclaimed as crowd cheered out once again.

Serena had to hold her ribbon, again.

…...

Both Ash and Calem were given a plastic swords as they faced each other on the stage.

With a cold distant glare, Ash faced Calem. There was nothing wrong the boy had done till now, but he dared to hit on Serena, his Serena. And there was no way he is gonna let this punk kiss Serena today.

Ash literally had no experience about fencing, none. But surprisingly that sword thing didn't seem unfamiliar with him, why? Like he was used with it.

Suddenly it came into his mind, one of basic move of Greninja was Night Slash and Cut! As Ash Bonded with him regularly, that may have made him familiar with this sword.

"Alright then" Ash faced Calem with a little smile.

"Let the battle begin" Brad announced.

They both held their swords. Calem, like a traditional fencer, with his one hand. It was clear that he had experience with fencing. Ash, on the other hand, held his sword with his both hands, just as Greninja would hold his knight slash weapon.

His eyes shined out for moment, and suddenly they charged to each other.

At first, it was a simple sword fight but suddenly, it got serious.

Calem charged to Ash, Ash blocked. In a spare amount of time, Ash charged to the chest of Calem. Calem dodged. Ash stroked again, to his face. This time Calem blocked.

The fight has got into a serious fight. Everyone in pavilion was staring at them, surprised.

"Ash is fighting like his Greninja!" Serena whispered.

Calem charged to Ash's leg, Ash jumped. In a mini second, being in air, Ash charged to his head. But Calem dodged again. Before anyone could notice, he was at backside of Ash. He stroked again.

But Ash was spinning, spinning like a harpoon. In spare amount of time, she gave multiple attacks to Calem. Before anyone could notice Calem was on the ground, fallen.

"And the knight of the evening it! The very last contestant!" Brad exclaimed.

The whole pavilion roared out.

… _ **..**_

* * *

Right now, both Ash and Serena were standing on the stage, facing each other quietly, Serena in her Alolan queen suit, and Ash, in his cloak.

"And now, for the grand finale…" Brad exclaimed, "The queen and the knight shall kiss… but first, the knight has to reveal his identity!"

Ash sighed, he saw that coming. The whole cloak thing turned out to be a stupid idea. Slowly he removed the cloak from his face, causing to gasp everyone in the room, except Gary, Miette and Serena.

"Holy Arceus! The last contestant is none other than the fight Alolan league winner! Ash Ketchum!" Brad breathed out.

The people roared out once again.

Serena inhaled quietly. _This is it..._ the moment of kiss , She thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, ready to kiss him on the lips. She leaned in as Ash did the same the space between them getting smaller and smaller. She closed her eyes, ready to experience her first kiss after their break up, as they both instinctively tiled their heads.

"Not so fast!" They heard a voice sound from behind them.

The two opened their eyes, turning their heads to see the evil warlock standing high above them on a platform.

…...

"Prepare for trouble we've come to ruin the show!" a female voice was heard before it was seen descending on a platform that came from above.

"And make it double, I have a twin you know!" a male voice added, as the two platforms were now at the same level, the spotlights shining on the two villains.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" a Meowth appeared from out of nowhere, joining the scene.

"They came back!" Ash whispered in pure disbelief, obviously he forgot about them. Serena was so surprised that she couldn't even reply.

"Hey guys, what's up" Ash said in a calm tone.

"Ow, the original brat! So you are really alive, ha..." Jessie replied.

"As soon as we heard you are alive, we came to Alola."

"Really! Why?"

"Obviously, we want to take your Pikachu."

"Really…" Ash just couldn't help but chuckle. "You guys just never change, do you? Any way, it was nice meeting with you team rocket… PIKACHU!"

"Not so fast, Inkay, I choose…"

James couldn't even finish, Pikachu ran up Ash's arm, jumping off from his shoulder and sending a powerful thunderbolt wave towards the villains. The attack broke through the materials used for the ceiling, and sent Team Rocket straight up, high into the sky.

"We're blasting off again!" They screamed out, their voices dissipating.

The crowd behind them cheered, enjoying the twist of events that just occurred. For a second Ash and Serena completely forgot that they were in about to do something. They turned to each other , as their eyes met once again.

Pikachu stood before them pride fully, as the people were cheering for his heroic stunt.

"That's right fellas; our Alolan league winner saves the night." Brad exclaimed.

But Ash and Serena just kept staring at each other.

The kiss... Serena thought to herself, remembering that she was supposed to kiss Ash. She took a step towards Ash, took a deep breath, and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek.

Ash could feel his cheeks burn up as he turned his attention to Serena, who just gave him a smile.

The curtains closed in front of them,

"There is one more thing fellas, as the knight marries the queen, he becomes the king…. See ya." Brad announced at the end, signaling the end of the evening.

…

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Tell Me That In Review**

 **Anything You Want.**


	36. Chapter 36: THE THIRD ELITE FOUR TRIAL

**THE THIRD ELITE FOUR TRIAL**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter. Note It, From This Chapter Things Are Going To Be Really Feisty, Trust Me.**

 **Some People Complained My Story Is Turning To More And More Amour shipping, Naaaa. Guys… So Many Things Are Yet To Come. ;)**

 **So, Sit And Enjoy, And Of Course, Don't Forget To Review Of Favorite The Story If You Like It.**

 **Any Opinion Is Appreciated.**

…

* * *

Like the all previous days, it was another day for Ash for Grand trial, another day for Ash to win another Plate and get one more step closer to the championship of the region.

The grand trial stadium of Poni Island was situated at Battle tree area. The island doesn't contain much of a population, still the stadium got crowded as hour of grand trial approached closer.

Serena was patiently waiting at the VIP box for the arrival of Ash. Like the previous stadium, the front window of VIP Box had a slim glass with it; Serena quietly had placed her hands over the glass and rested her forehead on it.

Today, he will win, wont he? Serena thought. Ash has made this far, and today, he will win this too.

Serena had trust, she had faith.

…

* * *

Suddenly, The stadium announcer began the announcement.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ONCE AGAIN, IT'S YOUR FAVORITE HARRY DALLAS… FROM ALOLAN POKÉMON LEAGUE, OR MORE SPECIFICALLY... FROM YOUR FIRST ALOLAN SHOWCASE COMPETITION AS NARRATOR! … TODAY I AM HERE ONLY AS NARRATOR OF ALOLAN GRAND TRAIL ….. PLEASE WELCOME, THE THIRD GRAND ELITE FOUR TRIAL OF ALOLAN HISTORY, INFACT THIS IS A HISTORY!" Announcer Harry Dallas Exclaimed.

The crowd roared out in response.

"IN THIS GRAND TRIAL, THE ALOLAN LEAGUE WINNER ASH KETCHUM WILL CHALLENGE KAHUNA KAHILI OF PONI ISLAND IN 1-ON-1 BATTLE … JUST LIKE THAT, I SAID BEFORE, THE CHALLENGER WILL TRY TO DEFEAT KAHUNA IN THIS 1-ON-1 BATTLE, IF HE WINS, HE WILL ACHIEVE THE PURPLE PLATE FROM KAHUNA KAHILI AND GO ONE STEP CLOSER TO BECOMING CHAMPION OF ALOLA REGION, IF HE FAILS, HIS JOURNEY STOPS HERE AND HE HAS TO GIVE UP THE OTHER PLATES IN HIS POSSESSION AS TROPHY AND WIN PRIZE OF FIRST ELITE FOUR TRIAL, BUT IN THAT CASE, THE CHALLENGER WILL ONLY KEEP THE PRICE MONEY FOR WINNING THE LEAGUE…. ARE WE CLEAR…?"

As expected, the crowd roared once again.

"SHALL WE?"

…

Unlike the other days, Ash looked quite calm today, some… some sort of happy; the reason was pretty simple, Serena kissed him on his cheek in their last incident, her lips touched his cheek! A sweet memory that shall keep him happy for some time.

Her lips felt just as soft as before, Ash could easily remember the day when they first kissed.

That felt heavenly!

Speaking of Serena, there she was… standing at the VIP box, her forehead was relying on the glass window.

Smiling, he turned to his opponent today, Kahuna Kahili was the famous golfer of the region, she had popularity of her own. But there was one thing made her different from all other Kahunas.

She was the mysterious one, unlike the other Kahuna, she wasn't seen much, she didn't even talk much, she spend most of her time in golfing and in the wild ruins of Poni island where she stayed.

But today when she faced Ash, she just spoke out,

"You are going to lose Ash Ketchum."

"Let's see that" Ash replied smirking.

…

* * *

The referee raised his flags announcing "The Kahuna and the challenger have already selected their first Pokémon before entering the field and cannot change until one of the Pokémon is unable to battle. The winner will be determined when one side's Pokémon are no longer able to battle. YES!"

Both trainers nodded their heads in agreement.

Smiling a little, Kahuna Kahili threw her poke ball.

"Let's see if you can face that."

When the Pokémon emerged at the field, the crowd turned silent, it was obvious, standing in front of them was guardian deity of Poni Island, Tapu Fini.

"IT IS TAPU FINI! THE GUARDIAN DEITY OF PONI ISLAND!... KAHUNA KAHILI CHOOSES TAPU FINI FOR THE BATTLE!" Harry exclaimed.

There wasn't much rumble around the people; they knew it was going to happen, another grand trial, another guardian deity.

Ash expected the same, eyeing the guardian deity for some moments Ash finally turned to Pikachu at his shoulder.

"Buddy… how about you take a break today."

"Piika?" Pikachu replied in a surprised tone.

"I know I planned to make you partner today, but I think I have to change the plan."

"PIKAPIIII – PIKACCHUUU …" Pikachu angrily protested, his cheeks sparkled.

"Please buddy, try to understand… how about I make you my partner at the final battle."

"Pikka?"

"I promise buddy."

Eyeing the guardian deity one last time, Ash threw his poke ball.

"Alright buddy, I think I am gonna need you again."

"IT'S NAGANADEL! THE CHALLENGER ASH KETCHUM CHOSES HIS ULTRA BEAST POKEMON ONCE AGAIN!"

The whole stadium roared out, Serena slowly caught her ribbon.

"AYA-YA-YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…

* * *

''Alright then, let's not waste another second! Tapu Fini, start with Misty Terrain.!'

Kahuna Kahili's call was heeded out first; the Water/Fairy Legendary Pokémon creates a dome of pink energy that surrounds it and its opponent, more specifically, the whole battle field.

''Do you actually think it's gonna slow our pace.'' Ash scoffed inwardly.

''Obviously not… Tapu Fini… Moon Blast!'' Kahuna Kahili threw her arm forward, pointing towards the opponent, and Tapu Fini quickly pursued.

The Pokémon cried, Tapu guardian Pokémon started to gather its energy, which supposedly comes from the moon. Suddenly it formed an orb of blue energy in front of its hands, and fired it directly to the Naganadel.

''Dodge, Naganadel!'' Ash's face remained impassive as always.

The ultra beast quickly dodged as a huge Moon blast quickly went under it, causing a blast on the field, the crowd rumbled out.

"WOW. THE BATTLE ALREADY HAS TAKEN SERIOUS SHAPE."

''Tapu Fini, use Hydro pump!'' The Kahuna roared out.

Tapu Fini released a mighty powerful stream of water in front of its mouth at the Naganadel. The ultra beast dodged it too, and thus it made the first mistake, as soon as the ultra beast dodged the attack, the guardian deity charged it with its horn.

Naganadel yelped in pain and squirming, as Tapu Fini flew past at it.

Ash clenched his teethes.

''So that Hydro pump was just a diversion, huh?

''It was! Are you already spaced out boy! Aren't you gonna show me what you and Naganadel are capable of?'' Kahili teased, clearly amused at Ash's grim expressions.

Clearly being underestimated, Ash just etched a smirk on his lips, and folded his arms against his chest. If he wanted to, he would have ended this in one go. But that isn't the reason he's just touring throughout Kanto right now.

''Naganadel, you hear that? Use Thunderbolt!''

"AYA-YA-YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naganadel wasn't those who would take any insult seriously. It had more of a jocular nature. It released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at the guardian deity.

Kahili smiled. Finally she got somewhere with Ash. She adjusted the visor of his cap, and raised a hand, the trench coat, fluttering to accommodate the movement, "Hydro pump!''

Tapu Fini responded in kind by countering with its own powerful move. A powerful stream of water from its mouth at the Naganadel. With a cry, it tossed the forward to greet the thunderbolt. Both attacks were forged with resistance.

Suddenly the scorching electricity got quickly digested and went through the Water Pulse, unabated in its pursuit of Tapu Fini. Before Kahili could sense anything, it directly charged the deity.

Tapu Fini cried out in pain, crushed on the ground.

"Tapu Fini, get up."

The guardian Pokémon did.

"Water pulse!"

The guardian deity released a huge blue ball of energy in front of its mouth at the Naganadel.

Of course the ultra beast dodged it, but for its surprise, the blue ball was following it!

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Kahili remarked.

"Naganadel, keep dodging!"

But it couldn't, eventually it got hit by the powerful Water Pulse. Crushing the ultra beast on the ground.

The Referee let out a terrified gasp, watching Naganadel screech in pain as blinding electricity ran coursed its body, highlighted with golden flashes of light. That looked pretty painful…

''It's was painful, but of course, I won't expect any less from a Legendary.'' Ash remarked, both amazed and shocked at Tapu Fini's attack.

''This battle rages on and on with the second but from this point it's gonna get crucial. Tapu Fini, Moon Blast!'' Kahili shouted to the heavens.

The Ultra beast needed to be neutralized, otherwise this match just might be more risky than Kahili had intended. A low, rumbling cry built in the Legendary's throat, most of its raw power channeling into a flickering orb that looked very much like a miniature sun. The guttural growl turned to an ear-splitting shriek, and the attack was fired in the form of a terribly powerful Orb. Even Tapu Fini itself couldn't help but recoil.

''Spinning Dodge!''

Acting quickly, Naganadel twisted promptly to the side, reluctantly picking up on Ash's spin maneuver to barrel just out of Moon Blast's range. Even as he could feel the terrible heat radiating off the move, he vaulted around his pursuer to take off towards its source. With the behemoth circling up towards Tapu Fini, the vigor for a fight was ignited in both Pokémon's eyes.

''Great job!'' Ash praised, smacking both hands together. ''Now, use X-Scissor!''

Naganadel's stinger started to surround in a green aura, and before the island legendary should realize anything, it was time to exploit the speed they'd built up. Naganadel rushed forward on Ash's orders, to bury its long, hooking claw in Tapu Fini's belly. The ice type seized up, body fighting the toxins rushing over it.

''All this power!'' Kahili marveled, thoroughly impressed. ''We can't let them get onto us! Ice Beam!''

Tapu Fini let out a loud cry in response, charging another chilling sphere of energy in front of its beak before firing it towards Naganadel.

"Thunderbolt!'' Ash ordered, cool and unperturbed.

Naganadel fired another bolt of electricity from its stinger that collided with the chilly frost, forming a crackling collision that ended in a loud explosion and another smog enveloped the field. The match was growing tense and frustrating. Ash was too good for Kahili to just beat, but Kahili was also too good for Ash to fully overwhelm.

''Now's your chance, Tapu Fini! Water pulse!'' Kahili called out once more, and his orders were followed.

Again, the guardian deity released a blue ball of energy in front of its face at the Naganadel.

''Did you seriously think we were gonna fall for that again?'' Ash quipped, one eye open whilst mocking the Frontier Brain.

"Naganadel, use sludge Bomb"

While running away from pulse orb, Naganadel released multiple brown globs of sludge from its stinger at the opponent.

Of course the guardian deity dodged every single one it, by driving upwards, and here was the surprise for it, as soon as it went upwards, it discovered Naganadel, the ultra beast quickly went pass it, and before the guardian could realize anything, it got hit by its own water pulse, got crushed on the ground.

"HOLY ARCEUS! THE FIGHT HAS TAKEN A SERIOUS SHAPE!"

Silent mutter went across the stadium; Serena grabbed her ribbon more tightly.

The frustration clearly visible at Kahili's face, she balled her fists before commanding the next move. ''I guess we have to fight you with what hurts. Never make the mistake of underestimating a Legendary. Water Pulse again!''

A smirk spread across Ash's face, muscular arms crossed over his chest. ''Guess, a crushing defeat is the only solution. Thunderbolt on the Water Pulse and slap it back with your wing!''

The Legendary Pokémon again released a blue ball of energy in front of its face at the Naganadel.

"Tackle with thunder bolt …!" Ash replied.

As the latter, feeling every bit as desperate, the ultra beast unleashed other bolt of electricity towards the intended target. Electric charges ran through the pulsated orb of water upon contact, lighting the sphere with a golden terrifying blast of electricity. In a swoosh, Naganadel batted the sphere of bundled shocking power swinging it right at Tapu Fini. Kahili and the whole stadium had to watch on in horror as Tapu Fini was roasted, unable to move. Its cry of pain could hardly be heard.

''INCREDIBLE! I HAVE NEVER SEEN TAPU FINI IN SUCH CONDITION BEFORE.'' Harry muttered, his eyes set on the Pokémon that was pummeling Tapu Fini with hardly any effort.

''Now to give you a taste of your own medicine, Kahili.'' Ash smirked. ''Naganadel, shoot sludge Bomb at Tapu Fini's legs and wings!''

With a glee, Naganadel pointed its most powerful feature, its sturdy stinger and fired a barrage of adhesive poisonous projectiles. Each of them rained into Tapu Fini's talons and wings, proscribing any sort of movement. Moreover, due to the wings being soaked in the tacky liquid, Tapu Fini couldn't even take flight anymore and had its position stuck on the field. On top of it, the purple sparkles danced around its body every 2 minutes.

''The poison's a real pain, isn't it? Naganadel can store up to hundreds of liters of deadly poison in their bodies. Some Pokémon, huh? '' Ash grinned along, satisfied with the success of his plan.

''The kinda Pokémon I would like to study bout. But only after we take it out. There's always a backup plan for situations like these. Tapu Fini, use Rain Dance!''

Despite being in pain, Tapu Fini let out a melodious tune. The weather was already inclement, that now the winds began to kick up harshly. A small drop fell on Naganadel as it spun merrily too much to care about the battle. The sprinkles turned into a light rain shower, and the downpour began to beat against Tapu Fini's body, washing away all the toxic goo.

''Idiot~''

''Not good,'' Ash mumbled.

''Have you heard the phrase 'Haste makes waste'?''

''What do you mean?'' Kahili blinked, obviously slow to catch what Ash's plans were for Tapu Fini.

''Let me show you in the easiest way possible. Naganadel, Thunderbolt!''

Golden flashes of electricity ignited the air between the two Pokémon, swallowing Tapu Fini in a blinding tempest.

"CUUU!"

A shriek was just barely heard over the distinct boom of electricity, a charred fiery spirit left in its wake. Weary and on the verge of fainting, the flying type fluttered to the place it was initially challenged, exhausted. Landing heavily on its belly, its body landed before Kahili with a heavy thud drooped. The Legendary had been bested by the Ultra Beast.

… _ **..**_

* * *

Everybody around the stadium was stunned with drop dead silence.

When the dust finally cleared, the Guardian Deity of Poni Island was finally found on the ground, unconscious.

The Referee announced whistling, "Tapu fini is unable to battle, with that our challenger Ash Ketchum wins the third elite four trials and wins purple mega plate!"

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE" harry exclaimed. "WITH THIS FIERCE BATTLE, OUR CHALLENGER ASH KETCHUM FINALLY MANAGES TO DEFEAT THE LEGENDARY GUARDIAN POKÉMON! AND WINS PURPLE MEGA PLATE!"

The whole crowd turned crazily roaring. Ash finally gave a smile of satisfaction as his ultra-beast buddy approached him; ash playfully hatched its head. Once again, it didn't fail him.

"I always had a faith on you buddy, I knew you would win."

"AYA-YA-YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Like the previous battle, the flattered ultra-beast literally jumped on Ash and started to nuzzle his chick.

"Okay, okay buddy, you did it, we did it buddy!" Ash said out of laughing.

From the VIP guest box, Serena watched that with a smile, Ash won, everything went fine till this moment.

Suddenly, something went wrong.

Out of nowhere, Amelia ran to Ash on the field, and before he could realize anything, the girl placed a kiss on his lips, stunning Ash and the whole stadium.

"Congratulations Ash … I…I LOVE YOU!"

She declared.

… _ **..**_

* * *

 **Amour Shippers , Please Don't Kill Me , ;)  
How Was That By The Way, Tell Me N The Review, And Of Course Vote For The Story, Cause Many More Yet To Come. **


	37. Chapter 37: A BITCH'S TALE

**A BITCH'S TALE**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amourshipping Chapter.**

 **Before I Get Into The Story, Let Me Declare Something, Our Story Finally Reached Milestone Of 1k Votes On Watt Pad Server, That's Huge Achievement For Me And The Story, Thank You So Much Guys For Staying With The Story, I Really Owe You, People.**

 **This Chapter Is Going To Be Darker One, Trust Me.**

 **So Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

… _ **..**_

* * *

"I am sorry Amelia… you are… you are really a sweet girl… but I can't be with you."

"Why Ash? Why can't you be my boyfriend? I am from a notorious family of Kalos." Amelia replied in a mortified voice.

"It's not about you or your family Amelia; I am just not in love with you." Ash had to reply again, sighing.

"Or is it because of that bitch… Serena? Are you still in love with that bitch?"

"What did you just call her?" Ash's posture changed abruptly.

"You heard me."

"All right, that's enough….. If you say one more word against her, you are gonna face problem Amelia, and I mean it. Bye, it was nice meeting with you."

With that, Ash just turned around and walked away, leaving a dejected Amelia on the deck.

A drop of tear slowly crumbled from her eyes, she really liked that boy… Ash Ketchum.

"Now you made it personal bitch" she muttered, before slowly starting to walk around the ship deck.

Amelia can't even recall the last time when she was denied of anything. As a daughter of a wealthy notorious family of the Kalos region, she always got what she wanted. She born with a golden spoon in her mouth, a luxurious lifestyle was a normal thing for her. As a high-class personality, she was always taught every happiness in the earth belonged to her.

And she had that.

Throughout all of her childhood, she was treated like a princess, by the residents of her hometown, Fleurrh City. The only thing was left, was becoming a queen, queen of Kalos region.

She did that task almost perfectly,

Almost.

Until that bitch came.

Not only that bitch won the Fleurrh City Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase, she destroyed her dream of becoming a queen.

For the first time in Amelia's life, she was denied of something, she couldn't become the queen, even though she was.

Palermo sided with that bitch, of course, Amelia had Palermo pay for that with her dad's power, but what was lost, was lost.

She couldn't be Kalos queen.

That traumatized her deeply, for years she couldn't even Get out from her room, she couldn't even see the sunshine, she couldn't just accept the fact that, she lost.

She never lost.

She always got what she wanted.

She never thought she would get another chance until she saw the news of Alolan showcase competition, that gave her new hope, hope to avenge everything, make things right. Cause she had no faith in stupid kalosians, they voted Serena over her! How dare they oppose her! The real queen.

Maybe Alolans have the right sense ability to choose the right queen.

When Amelia finally arrived at Alola, all she had to do was wait, a boring long wait until the showcase competition takes place on the field. Getting nothing to do, she decided to have a look in ongoing Alolan Pokémon league, and that's where she saw him.

Amelia never had much interest in Pokémon battles, the fights were filthy and dusty, things sometime may turn dangerous too, that's why she decided to be a showcase performer, the title of performer queen would suit her perfectly.

But the Alolan Pokémon league caught her attention for a different reason, she finally saw the boy of her dreams, not only that boy defeated the mighty legendaries in the league but also won the league, a true Adonis, she always had dreamt of.

Ash Ketchum.

The more she saw him fighting, the more she fell for him; everything went perfect until that semi-finale, where a girl kissed Ash.

For her worst nightmare, it was that bitch! That bitch came back again to steal everything from her. Of course, she would participate in the showcase competition, wouldn't she?

Confirming her final fear, that bitch did.

But Amelia had enough, that bitch already broke her dream back in the Kalos, she wouldn't let her steal this dream too, not in a million years.

She would beat her in the showcase rounds, but what about Ash? Don't worry; she had a nice plan to have him too.

Everything went perfectly, Amelia kissed and confessed her love to Ash right after the Third Elite Four Trial, she had high-class guards around her if that bitch causes problem. But the end didn't go as her plan.

After winning the third mega plate, Ash immediately went to the ship, Amelia chased him, and that's where he dumped her.

She got dumped!

The queen got dumped!

That was the final hit for her.

…..

Amelia stopped suddenly, she had to. There was someone relying on the railing of outside ship passageway.

That bitch!

Amelia's fuming immediately turned quicker as she saw her. That bitch! Look how calmly she is watching the sea, and happy after stealing her Adonis from her. What's her next plan? Stealing the Alolan Showcase competition too!

No, that won't be happening, Amelia won't let that happen, even if that means killing that bitch!

…..

Serena was absent-minded for most of the evening. The afternoon was restless, especially after Ash's win of third elite four trial; Amelia kissed Ash in the stadium! Then confessed to him.

For a moment Serena thought her world was breaking apart, seeing Ash getting kissed by another girl was no less than a hammer hit on her eyes, on her heart. And then the confession, what if Ash accepts her proposal? Serena would not be able to bear that.

Things finally got calmer when she finally heard Ash rejected Amelia's proposal. That was a relief.

Her Ash only loved her.

Only her.

Right now, Serena was quietly relying on the railing of outside ship passageway, watching the sea horizon quietly, but too absent-minded to hear footsteps behind her.

When she finally heard, it was already too late.

A pair of hands firmly pushed her over the railing.

… _ **.**_

* * *

The first person heard Serena's screaming was none other than Ash, Ash swore he lost a heartbeat when he heard her voice.

Did something happen to Serena?

In moments Ash literally flew to the spot, where the screaming came from. Was he wrong? But for a spare second of the moment, Ash saw someone running away from the passageway, unfortunately, it wasn't time to chase the attacker.

"PIKAPIII!" Pikachu pointed somewhere on the sea.

"No!" Ash cried out, and before he could stop, her feet were pounding against the floor of the ship. Pikachu was right at his side.

"PIKAPIIIII!" Pikachu cried out worriedly. A splash sounded as a pair of hands tried to get up from the seawater but failed. Ash's heart hammered against his ribcage, the ship already was getting away!

It was now or never!

Footsteps behind him told him that the others were joining him, but he wasn't waiting. Ash tossed his hat to the side and slipped off her vest. Without further thought, he dove into the sea and its dark depths.

His body dipped below the surface, making a swift breaststroke to get even further down. A very small amount of light was filtering into, illuminating a small part of it, but otherwise obscuring them all in darkness. It didn't stop Ash from cutting through the water while holding his breath. Blinking in the drink, Ash fought against the water-resistance around him to try and find Serena's body. More light was in the area now, and he finally caught sight of honey hair.

There was she!

With a kick of his feet, Ash sped forward through the water. It was starting to get hotter now, but all of that paled in comparison to saving Serena. After a few seconds of swimming, Ash finally reached her.

But there was one more drama left for the day.

The moment when Ash reached Serena, her eyes suddenly opened, and she threw herself on him, and before Ash could realize anything, her lips touched him.

And just like that… they kissed… under the water …

Under the Alolan sea.

… _ **..**_

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Tell Me That In Review**

 **Anything You Want.**


	38. Chapter 38: YOU ONLY BELONG TO ME

**YOU ONLY BELONG TO ME**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amour Shipping Chapter.**

 **This Chapter Is One Of The Most Important Chapter, Why? Guess You Have To Find Out That By Reading.**

 **So Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

 **And Of Course, Please Vote For The Story For Quicker Updates And Keep Me Boosted.**

… _ **.**_

* * *

She was unconscious when Ash brought her on the deck, Ash rolled over onto his back next to Serena for a moment, just to collect his breath. The deck already got crowded, where Miette quickly approached.

"O MY GOOOOOD! SERENA! ,…. WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"She is alright Miette, just got dropped on the ocean," Ash replied in a panting voice.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?"

"I don't know."

He turned to her, her face looked more delicate than ever, even at this stage, she looked oddly beautiful, but Ash never wanted to see her like that, ever. Suddenly something caught his eye,

Serena wasn't breathing!

"Serena, wake up!" Miette called out.

But she didn't respond.

Ash gave her a small shake, still, no response.

"No…" Ash whispered. Thousands of emotions were flowing through him at that moment, what if she never wakes up… was she?

He desperately looked here and there for any sign, any sign of life, still, no answer.

"I think she needs Mouth to mouth treatment Ash," Miette suggested.

"Okay than… do it quickly."

"Do not expect me to do that Ash ….she is your ex… you should be more comfortable to do that."

Ash wouldn't say he didn't frown, a little bit… but it's time to get serious. As the sun began to crest over the horizon, Ash took a deep breath.

"I am not giving up on you, not that easily." He whispered. Then he placed his hands on her chest and began to pump furiously with chest compressions. He wasn't the most skilled, but if even the most rudimentary training throughout the year made him take would help, he was more than willing to try it. After a moment, he stopped and leaned down, her pale face still had no sign of life.

Oh God! Swallowing, he tilted her head and placed his mouth to her, breathing into her while pinching his nose. Then he drew back, then did the whole procedure again.

It seemed for eternity, until suddenly, suddenly he heard something.

She was breathing, but still asleep.

"OH GOD!" Ash just couldn't help, but wrapped his arms around his unconscious love, a few drop tears slowly crumbled from his eyes, Ash would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her, ….. She was his world, his everything.

"O My God, Serena, Are You Okay…?" suddenly he heard someone's voice.

It was calem's.

….

Calem quickly sat beside Ash, and then suddenly, he literally just took Serena's unconscious body from ash! Just like that.

"Oh god, Serena… what happened to her?"

"She fell into the sea," Miette said.

"Oh no… oh god no! If anything happens to her, what will happen to me! I didn't even get the chance to confess my love!"

Ash looked over instantly! What just he said?

"That's it! I had enough… I am going to confess my love, by kissing her..." with that, Calem took a deep breath.

And Ash's eyes turned wider.

He is not going to do that… is he?

Calem closed his eyes, then leaned in, just the moment he expected to touch her lips; he was stopped by a hand.

"What the…"

"Don't" Ash said in a small tone, looking down.

"What?"

"Don't get closer to her."

"What are you talking about?"

Ash then turned to Calem, and suddenly a cold hoarse voice spoke out,

"DON'T YOU DARE …. DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY SERENA…" with that, he forcefully grabbed Serena from Calem.

"SHE IS MINE!"

Ash declared, loud and clear, and of course silencing every person on the deck.

Even Calem moved back in fear, as nobody ever saw Ash's this fierce form.

…

* * *

Silence erupted on the deck for some moments, until Miette broke it,

"And since when she became your Ash?"

Ash turned to Miette.

"Don't you know? I love Serena."

"You loved Serena Ash" Miette snapped in the coldest voice. "Then you broke up with her... Didn't you?"

Ash looked down, clenching his teethes.

"Ya but that doesn't…"

"Then what Ash, what gives you right to claim her now?"

Ash took a deep breath, before finally looking up,

"Nothing… I just want good for Serena."

"Really? You can do that by staying away from her"

"And I don't think Calem is perfect for Serena."

"Ow really? What makes you think that Ash?" Miette smirked again. "Did he left Serena like you? Twice?"

"No." Ash helplessly looked away again; his face was full of pain.

"Do you have any idea how much pain Serena has gone through after you left her ash?" Miette's voice flourished again.

"She even lost enthusiasm to live, and she had nobody beside her except me… do you understand that ash?"

Ash just kept looking down.

"And now, when she is finally moving on, you come up suddenly and claim right What gives you that right Ash? … Tell me."

Ash was still quiet.

"Why did you leave her Ash?" Miette suddenly asked, that old question again.

But Ash still kept quiet.

"Tell me."

No answer.

"TELL ME ASH!"

"I had to Miette, I had no other choice." Ash finally replied in an ashamed little voice.

"Really? Is this how you put your lame excuses, Ash?"

"You have no idea Miette."

"Ow but I do have idea dumbass" Miette just didn't seem to stop today. "Don't you think it is the stupidest reason to leave someone?"

"What… what do you mean?"

"Dumbass, by leaving someone just to keep her from harm's way, you are just putting her into more danger."

Ash looked up, "what?"

"You have more chances of saving her when she is with you Ash…. by leaving her, you are just putting her more vulnerable to get hurt, don't you think that Ash?"

Ash just blinked, had he ever thought like that?

"You know what? I had enough with you" Miette sighed out. "And my friend has faced enough hurt from you, not anymore… I am taking Serena with me."

With that, Miette just took unconscious Serena from Ash's arms, and started to drag her to her room. One by one, everyone left the deck.

Except for those two, Ash and Pikachu.

"pika-pika" his faithful buddy tried to cheer his sad best friend, who was still sitting on the deck.

Ash tried to say something, but couldn't, as his mind was still occupied with those words.

" _You have more chances of saving her when she is with you Ash…. by leaving her, you are just putting her more vulnerable to get hurt, don't you think that Ash?"_

… _ **..**_

* * *

 **Next Chapter-**

 **I CAN SEE FOREVER IN YOUR EYES**

They finally reunite.


	39. Chapter39:I CAN SEE FOREVER IN YOUR EYES

**I CAN SEE FOREVER IN YOUR EYES**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amour Shipping Chapter.**

 **This Chapter Is One Of The Best Amourshipping Chapter, Don't Believe Me? Guess You Have To Find Out That By Reading.**

 **So Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

 **And Of Course, Please Vote For The Story For Quicker Updates And Keep Me Boosted.**

… _ **..**_

* * *

Serena was sitting on a chair in front of the mirror, quietly. Her Pokémons Sylveon, Pancham, and Braixen stood next to her.

It was another day for another showcase round, not just another showcase round but the semi finale of the Alolan Showcase competition, another day for Serena to win another vital key and get one more step closer to be the queen of the region.

But Serena didn't look like she longed for this, not anymore.

She was quietly sitting at the dressing room for upcoming competition, looking down, as tears slowly crumbled from her eyes.

"Brai…. brai …!" her faithful Pokémon tried to console her.

"Stupid Miette" she whispered. "She ruined everything!"

It's been a week, no sign of Ash. Last he was seen on the deck, after rescuing her from the water.

The last thing she can remember about him was the kiss, the underwater kiss. All of a sudden she was pushed on the ocean by a mysterious identity, to make things worse, she couldn't even swim. Serena tried everything, she wagged, but ultimately she kept drowning under the water. And eventually, she lost conscience.

She didn't know how long she was senseless, but when she opened her eyes, she saw him, the only love of her life came to rescue her, and she did the unthinkable. She leaned in, her lips touched his lips.

And they kissed under the water.

Serena lost conscience again with a smile on her face.

When she opened her eyes again, there was no sign of Ash at the ship, the reason became clear when she heard rest of the story from Miette.

Serena just sniffled, that bitch Miette! How dare she interfere in her love life like this! When everything was going right, Ash finally declared his love for her in front of everyone, Miette had to ruin everything? She scowled him, shammed him in front of everyone!

Oh God! Only Arceus knew how hurt Ash was, how sad. He really had been so ashamed, ashamed to the point that he even left the ship!

Oh dear God!

Serena just wanted one chance, one single chance to say Ash that, she forgave everything, every single past incidents…. she just wanted him back, back to her life.

But that wouldn't be happening now, would it?

Her Ash left her once again, and once again, she was alone, alone for the rest of her life.

Suddenly all of these, the competition, felt meaningless.

…..

Before long, a woman entered the room to warn her about the upcoming performance. "Okay, Serena, the show is about to start, you are up for… What a second, where is she? … Miss Miette, your friend is gone ….."

She was gone, long before.

… _ **..**_

* * *

The ship already had reached Hau'oli seaport. From past experiences; Serena knew the Hau'oli city pretty well. But she didn't go for the city; instead, she followed the path which went directly to Alolan forest.

She was running under the balmy moonlight as the moon showed her the path. Under this crafty Alolan forest, she didn't even have any slightest idea as to where to go, where to stop. Her tears blurred her vision; she could hear the announcements for her upcoming semi finale. It just didn't matter to her anymore.

After all of these struggles, this hardship, she just couldn't get him, and it crumbled her world apart.

Suddenly she stopped, panting, as she had no power left to run, she relied upon under a tree just to collect her breaths, but would it stop her flowing tears? It wouldn't.

"You shouldn't be here, your show is about to start Serena" a familiar voice spoke out from the other side of the path.

"Why do you care? Whatever happens with me, that should not matter to you." Serena replied in a slow voice, staring at the owner of voice.

The figure slowly emerged from the shadow, Ash.

"It matters to me, everything about you matters to me Serena; I won't stop caring about you until the end of time."

"And yet, you just left me, breaking my heart apart," Serena said, as another portion of tears crumbled from her eyes.

"Yes, I did."

At this point, Ash started to walk towards her, but stopped at the midway, looking down.

"I thought… leaving you would be the best option, to keep you safe…" his voice trembled. " I thought, I would be able to change the future, if I left you… the only thing I wanted to do… is to keep you safe."

Tears broke from his eyes too!

"But at the end of the day, I just realized…. I just can't live without you!"

His legs broke, as he fell on his knees, then he stared at his beloved one, crying nonchalantly.

"I tried everything to stay away from you" he sniffled. "I even wished to see you with somebody else, pinning my heart, but… at the end of the day, I just can't tolerate you with anybody else… I failed."

Serena just kept watching him silently, tears, for her, knew no bound either, she silently sniffled.

"No matter wherever I am, whatever happens, I am always thinking of you… and all the time we spent together, all the times I saw you smile …. Those are my happiest moments….. If I die, having those moments again, I have no regrets."

He sniffled again, so did Serena.

"It tears my heart to say that…but, I just want to be with you, again… I…. I can't live without you!" he declared, as Serena looked down weeping.

"I LOVE YOU!" he declared, under the plain moonlight.

Then he tried to get up, but was stopped, by a pointing finger of Serena.

"Wait….."

Ash stopped, expecting the worst.

"You should know… if you come back this time… I am not gonna let you go ever again." Serena said determinedly.

Ash just stayed there for a moment, staring blankly.

"Now don't stay there! Come and hug me …!" Serena demanded.

That was it! In moments both of them ran into each other arms, both of them found their sweet nectars.

They kissed madly.

They kissed, for the all lost times, they kissed, to quell the burning fire in their hearts. They just couldn't get enough of each other as they kept kissing, till the moment they needed air.

When their lips finally parted, their foreheads just kept relying on each other, cherishing this new-found moment of togetherness, closing their eyes.

Everything seemed bland, and peaceful.

Only the Alolan forest and this dazzling Alolan moonlight kept witness, of their reunion.

… _ **.**_

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Finally, They Are Together Again, Give Me A Special Review, And Of Course, Don't Forget To Vote For The Story.**


	40. Ch 40:I CAN SEE FOREVER IN YOUR EYES 2

**I CAN SEE FOREVER IN YOUR EYES 2**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter.**

 **Guys Again I Would Like To Apologize To You For This Late Update, But I Had Reasons, Its Covid-19 Out-Break, And I Am Going Through Quarantine Phase, Which Literally Su*Ks… Although The Situation In My Country Hasn't Turned Worse, I Seriously Hope It Never Does, And I Sincerely Pray For Those Who Have Been Affected With This Deadly Virus.  
May The Almighty God Heal And Save All Of Us, And I Seriously Hope For The Improvement Of The Situation, All Over The World.**

 **Guys Let Me Clarify Another Thing, The Story Is Heading Towards The End Of Phase 3, With Some Huge Turnover Of Events, But Definitely That Won't Be The End.**

 **Don't Believe Me? You Will Find That Soon.**

 **And One More Thing, From Now On, I Would Respond To Every Review, So Don't Hesitate To Provide Your Valuable Opinions, Guys, Tell Me What Optional Things Do You Want In The Story, What Does My Story Lack …**

…

* * *

"BONJOUR, ALL YOU POKÉMON SHOWCASE LOVERS!" Harry's voice boomed through the stands as the stage smoke faded away. "IT'S ME! YOUR BELOVED MONSIEUR HARRY, ONCE AGAIN I WELCOME YOU ALL TO ANOTHER SHOWCASE COMPETITION ROUND OF ALOLA REGION!" He cried out as a few little fireworks exploded around the stage. The crowd stared with awe.

"ALOLAN…! LET'S HAVE AN APPLOUSE, FOR ALOLAN… GRAND, SHOWCASE, SEMI FINALE…!" Harry exclaimed.

Soon the room filled with loud cheers and claps coming from audiences.

Today was the day of Grand Semi Finale…

"What do you mean she is not here?" Miette literally gave a yelled whispering from the corner of stage.

"I have checked everywhere ma'am, couldn't find her anywhere"

"Check her in the room."

"Gone there too, there is no trace of her."

Miette anxiously looked at the stage, the auditorium was already full of people, the grand showcase semi finale was about to start, Serena had to run away now!

"Owwwww… that girl….." Miette clenched her teethes.

… _ **..**_

* * *

They didn't know how long they stayed there… they just, stayed there, relying on each other's foreheads for one another, like confiding for it for the rest their lives, and of course, silently hearing each other's breathings, each other's heartbeats.

As previously mentioned, only this gorgeous moonlight…and this crafty Alolan forest kept witness of their reunion.

"Serena…" Ash suddenly spoke.

"Hmmmm…."

"You have a performance to do…."

"No, I don't…."

"You have Serena…"

Serena finally looked up to her newfound love, her evermore destiny; her eyes looked tired, yet happy.

"I don't want to Ash"

"What? Why not Serena? Isn't being a showcase queen your dream?"

"My dream is you Ash… now I got you; I don't need anything else,"

"Serena…."

"I only entered the contest to be with you Ash…"

"SERENA...!"

"What…?"

Her delicate eyes turned to him again. Smiling a little; he tenderly placed his hands around her cheeks, careful not to hurt her,

"Serena…. Win this for you… for us…"

Her delicate eyes just kept staring at him.

"Why Ash?"

He then replied,

"Cause I can see Forever, in your eyes…"

Then they kissed.

…

* * *

"SO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…. OUR NEXT PERFORMER IS A SPECIAL PERFORMER… SHE IS A KALOS SHOWCASE COMPETITION RUNNER-UP... MADE A REMARKABLE MARK IN HOENN AS COORDINATOR... LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE, WELCOME ….SERENA YVONNE, FROM KALOS ….! "

A huge wave of clappings was followed in the auditorium, peoples were cheering for Serena…. but there were no signs of the contestant.

"UMMM …. LOOKS LIKE OUR CONTESTANT IS LITTLE BIT NERVOUS…..NEEDS LITTLE PUSH…. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… PLEASE GIVE ANOTHER APPOLOUSE, FOR THE CONTESTANT… SERENA YVONNE!"

Another applause was followed by, still no sign of her.

At this point, people started to murmur in the auditorium.

"What's going on? Where is contestant Serena?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dallas," Meanwhile, someone approached him on the stage.

"Yes miss?"

"I am Miette Millefeui, coordinator from Sinnoh,"

"Miss Miette! The Sinnoh queen! Its pleasure to meet you ma'am, what can I do for you?"

"Look Mr. Dallas, I need a favor from you….. My friend Serena is stuck on something important, but she is about to come…. So please, can you please delay her schedule of performance for a little bit of time?"

"WHAT?"

"Please Mr. Dallas, it's really important."

"I am sorry miss… I, I can't do this! By the rules of this competition, she has to perform now, otherwise she will be disqualified."

"Please Mr. Dallas, can't you do anything?"

"I am sorry miss… I can't."

Miette just hopelessly looked down, that was it, all hope was gone, she went through hell out of a ride for Serena just to have her disqualified at the end. Slowly, she looked up to the auditorium, people were incessantly humming a few moments ago, suddenly it turned more noisier, at one point, crowd literally turned crazy!

Cause a certain raven-haired boy entered auditorium by aisle, holding a girls hand.

Ash and Serena,

They are together!

The spotlight shined down on them, so did the cameras, the people all around the world bared witness, Ash and Serena were together again!

Amelia watched that in the monitor from dressing room, Calem saw them from sitting rows.

Miette quickly ran for them.

"Miette… I, I can explain."

"Save your words for later bitch, when I kill you … now go and get ready for the performance…"

So did Serena, she quickly ran for the dressing room.

Miette then gave Ash a cold glare,

"We are gonna need a talk, about Serena,"

Ash just sighed; cause of course, there will be a talk, about Serena…..

…

* * *

 **How Was That? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review.**

 **Authors Note: I Certainly Do Not Own Feature Of Dynamax; As Well I Didn't Own Mega Evolution, Bond Phenomenon, Z Move.**

 **Stay Tuned, Stay At Home To Stay Safe From Corona-19, And Pray To God, And Of Course, Don't Forget To Vote For The Story….**

 **See Ya…..**


	41. Chapter 41: THE SHOWCASE SEMI-FINALE

**THE SHOWCASE SEMI-FINALE**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amourshipping Chapter.**

 **And Sit Tight Guys; This Is One The Major Important Chapter Of The Story,**

 **So Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

…

* * *

Serena could hear the crowd muttering in anticipation while she placed the finishing touches on her outfit. The young Performer just couldn't help but blush over the events of the evening, she finally got back Ash! , her Ash… in a way that she never even could imagine! Another thing which agitated her heart the most was, Ash still loved her! He still loved her more than anything in this world! Man, she could feel butterflies rolling in her stomach over the thought.

"I guess now I have to win…. For me… for us…as I promised to him!" she thought.

Struggling to place the last accessory on, Serena placed the beaded bow onto the table before her and sat silently, as each of her Pokémon reached out to her, Braixen and Pancham touching her shoulder while Sylveon wrapped one of her feelers around Serena's wrist. Each of them providing their own kind of support.

Nodding to their actions, Serena picked up her ribbon, the ribbon which Ash gave to her. She clutched it in her two hands. "You're right! We'll all get through this together, just as we have in the past. As long as we all give it our best we'll win today. Our journey together has given us so much experience and memories. Let's use everything we've learned today! Now let's go out there and show them what we're made of," Serena spoke to her partners, placing the ribbon onto her head.

Harry's voice echoing out across the stage that was merely separated by a curtain. Serena couldn't help but wonder how this Showcase would be different than the previous ones.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I humbly welcome all of you to today's Pokémon Showcase! Tonight will be the final chance for Grand Finale for our magnetic Mademoiselles! Who will earn the coveted Princess Key to the Finale?" Harry exclaimed, Klefki dancing around the standing crowd. Serena watched on the small monitor, the other girls crowding around her.

Serena reached for her ribbon, clutching the red bow on her chest tightly before exhaling. She seriously needed Ash at these moments, apart from other showcases where she had deal everything alone, but now… she has Ash, yet, her love just can't be with her.

Leaning over at the group of her Pokémon, Serena addressed all of her Pokémons. "Pancham and Sylveon… tonight, I need two of you….. And Braixen, would you please accompany me at the Finale!"

"Braixen!" the Fire-Type cried in agreement,

"Pan-pancham..!"

"Sylveon…."

"So, the so-called Kalos Master Class runner-up believes she has a chance against me…!" a shrill voice spoke out behind her."Looks like I'll have to show her what real talent looks like."

Serena didn't even bother to answer the voice; she knew who it was….. Amelia.

"Tell me, something bitch, how did you get back Ash…?"

"It's none of your business Amelia" Serena replied in a cold tone. "Me and Ash are meant to be together, for eternity. You made your nasty way with Ash, and got rejected."

"Yes, he rejected me…" Amelia sneered. "And tonight, Ash is gonna regret for choosing you over me, when I win the key and you fail."

"We shall see that," Serena replied confidently.

… _ **..**_

* * *

"SO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS TIME FOR SURE….. PLEASE, WELCOME ….SERENA YVONNE, FROM KALOS …. !"

A huge wave of clapping was followed in the auditorium, the audience echoed as Serena entered the stage, from hiatus of the corner, her eyes searched for someone. There he was!

Ash was sitting in the lower row of sits, Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder, seeing her enter Ash gave a bright smile; he knew she could win today.

So did Serena, she could see Ash was giving her a thumb up, it was her job now to end the deal.

"Everyone, we'll give them a Performance the audience will never forget! Now, Pancham, let's get this started by having you jump onto Sylveon's back and release your Dark Pulse into a small sparkle display!"

"Pan!" Pancham shouted out, flipping through the air before landing on Sylveon's back. The duo began to prance around the stage, the Dark Pulse setting a mood that matched with the now dusk atmosphere. The darkness was soon dispersed,

"It's because we believe and trust in each other!" Serena could be heard of the audiences' fascination throughout the room. Serena couldn't see Ash's reaction but it was time to finish this,

"Alright, that was great, Sylveon. Now, break off into a Swift and aim them for the Fairy Wind! Then follow it up with one concentrated gust of Fairy Wind!" Serena's voice echoed out, and Ash could pick up on her happiness. With quick and successive movements, Sylveon launched off a barrage of the golden stars as they danced through the original Fairy Wind and captivated the audience with their little dance. Then, before anyone even knew what was coming, Sylveon released off a small twister comprised of nothing more than a Fairy Wind attack as it collided with the original combination. In a display of colorful lights and sparkles, the two combinations collided while Sylveon danced underneath the falling remains, much to the crowds' amusement.

As Ash watched, he found himself clapping along to each and every movement as Sylveon soon jumped from Serena's arms and twirled up in the air before landing gracefully on the stage floor. To him, they appeared to be in complete sync with each other. However, he soon found his eyes trailing over to Serena herself, and he couldn't help but smile while watching her have the time of her life upon the stage. He didn't really understand why, though, but whatever was making him continue to stare wouldn't let him look away, and he just didn't mind it.

Snapping from his trance, Ash noticed Serena and her Pokémons are getting ready for their final showdown.

Serena suddenly issued for a Fairy Wind, the sudden gust blowing away the last bits of sparkles that were in the area and bringing all eyes on her again. Serena, however, knew she didn't have many more combinations left to use, especially after using them at the beginning of the Showcase.

"Pancham, use Dark Pulse right at Sylveon! Sylveon, reflect them straight up with a combination of Double Team and then Protect to redirect it skywards!"

They moved into position, everyone as shocked by the sudden emergence of dozens of Sylveon around the stage. Pancham launched his respective attacks at the copies only for them to be blocked by the Protect. Soon, the two attacks were bouncing off of the Protects, as if they were a pinball only to be launched into the night sky, combining into one final display of fireworks that exploded and caused the entire city to light up from the combination.

"And to wrap it up! Sylveon use Swift!" The golden stars soon joined the sparkling sky, the crowd cheering in delight at the sight before them all. Serena, however, allowed herself one final look over at the main screen, watching in pure delight on Ash's face.

"That was...so beautiful," Ash muttered bewitched tone, so did Pikachu.

"Piiika-piika..!"

Snapping from his trance, Ash noticed that Serena, pancham, and Sylveon were bowing as they finished with their appeal.

…

* * *

",…. AND NOW…!... THE FINALIST OF THE GRAND FINALE, AFTER THE FINAL VOTING …" Harry exclaimed to the crowd. "OW MY, THE MAJORITY VOTE AGAIN GOES THIS PARTICULAR PERFORMER, JUST LIKE THE ALL PREVIOUS ROUNDS! ...THE PERFORMER JUST KEEPS FASCINATING THE CROWD WITH HER MAGNIFICENT MOVES... MANAGING TO WOW EVERYONE! SHE IS A POPULAR SHOWCASE PERFORMER FROM KALOS REGION ... CONTESTANT SERENA YVONNE!"

The crowd started to madly roar, Serena did it again! Serena became one of three finalists!

"THERE YOU GO BONJOUR! YOUR THIRD PRINCESS KEY! GOOD LUCK FOR THE GRAND FINALE!" Harry pronounced.

Serena made a look for the key; the key looked dazzler in the surroundings, and she made a hell out of a ride for it, to the point that she even had to give up hopes for it, there it was!

But was it even more precious than him?

Serena looked over for him. He was standing at the aisle of rows of sits; his face had a bright smile of pride and happiness…. For her!

Serena suddenly realized that smile was more precious for her, than the key!

Before she knew it, her heel pushed off from the ground, and she took a step forward. And then another. And another, until she made her way for the boy of her dreams. Before Ash could realize anything, she fell into his arms; her face nestled in his heart.

Of course, the crowd was shocked, so was the world, the spotlight shined down on them. Even the moments felt passing down by slow motion.

Today, they just didn't care about anything.

… _ **.**_

* * *

 **So This Is It Guys, Amourshipping Is Again A Canon, In My Story, How Do You Feel About It?**

 **Tell That In Review And Of Course, Don't Forget To Vote For The Story.**


	42. Chapter 42: AN AMOURSHIPPING COMMITMENT

**AN AMOURSHIPPING COMMITMENT**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter.**

 **Guys Again I Would Like To Apologize To You For This Late Update, But I Had Reasons, Its Covid-19 Out-Break, And I Am Going Through Quarantine Phase, Which Literally Su*Ks… Although The Situation In My Country Hasn't Turned Worse, I Seriously Hope It Never Does, And I Sincerely Pray For Those Who Have Been Affected With This Deadly Virus.  
May The Almighty God Heal And Save All Of Us, And I Seriously Hope For The Improvement Of The Situation, All Over The World.**

 **Guys Let Me Clarify Another Thing, The Story Is Heading Towards The End Of Phase 3, With Some Huge Turnover Of Events, But Definitely That Won't Be The End.**

 **Don't Believe Me? You Will Find That Soon.**

… _ **.**_

* * *

For the sixth time of the day, Serena tried to have an afternoon nap, but failed again. It was impossible to concentrate on sleep, especially when your mind and thoughts are occupied for one special person.

A few days ago, it all seemed impossible, Serena thought she would never be able to get to her love, but something incredible happened last night, something impossible, the boy of her dreams finally came back to her, kneeled in front of her on his knees, and then, confessed to her once again, wasn't that the everything Serena wanted?

She only entered the showcase competition to stay close Ash, now, she finally got her Ash back, she didn't feel much of need to continue the competition, but Ash insisted, he wanted her to win the battle, cause he had faith on her. He had trust.

And now, it was her job to keep her boyfriend's trust.

As they are finally together, Serena wanted to spend every second with her boyfriend, every single second. Even though she was comfortably lying now on the master bed of the first-class suite of the ship, it was already exhausting for her; she wanted to see her Ash.

She already would have gone in the morning, but Miette stopped her for some weird reasons, for her, Ash still had to make some commitments before taking her back. That was exaggerating, Ash already confessed to her again, even took her back ….what kind of commitments Miette needs now? …..gah.

Right now, Miette was out for some unknown reasons. And Serena certainly didn't care. She just wanted to see her cute boyfriends face.

That's it; Serena suddenly shook up from the bed, ran for the door and opened it, only to meet Ash abruptly at the doorstep.

"Ash… you are here!" a startled Serena replied.

Ash was about to knock the door when Serena opened the door, scratching the back of his head, he said,

"Ummm… I just wanted to see you Serena…"

"Ummm… okay…"

"Are you free now Serena…. I-if not, I can come later….."

"NO…NO….No … I am totally free… absolutely free now Ash….."

"Ummm… okay…." Ash looked down, before finally looking up. "I would like to take you somewhere Serena…w-would you go with me?"

Serena just blinked, even at this stage, Ash had to ask her?

"Do you want to know my answer Ash?"

"….ya…."

"This is my answer…" Serena said, then she leaned up and planted a sweet kiss on his cheeks.

… _ **.**_

* * *

It was already post afternoon when they came for the ship deck, the sky was bland, so was the weather. The air was flowing like sound refined tune. And The Sun was about to kiss the horizon.

Silently they just sat on a bench near railing.

Silence, that's all they could feel for that moment. At one moment, they just wanted to talk with each other, so much talks. And the next moment, they just didn't. Sometimes, words aren't needed to express your love; a loveful silence is enough, with the presence of your beloved ones. They had each other, and they didn't need anything else.

Ash noticed, with the sound flowing air, Serena's hair was getting on her face, Ash just tenderly brushed away the hair from her cheek, then finally he said,

"I LOVE YOU SERENA…."

Serena quickly made her way for his heart, the place where she truly belonged, replying,

"I LOVE YOU MORE…."

And just like that, they just stayed there, embracing each other with heart's passion, only the upcoming night stars and the setting Sun stayed witness, but guess what, they just didn't care anymore.

They had gone through so many things, so many tragedies, and so many heartbreaks. Right now, this moment truly belonged to them… they had earned this.

…

Suddenly Serena felt a kiss on head. Then, a drop of water….no, a drop of a tear!

Serena quickly looked up, as Ash looked away.

"Ash….. Are you crying?!"

"No… no …. I am not crying Serena." Ash said, quickly hiding his face.

"Is there anything wrong Ash?"

"Nothing is wrong Serena."

"Ash…. Please tell me, or I will break down…." She said in a shaky voice.

Sighing in defeat, Ash finally turned to her, now Serena could clearly see his teary eyes!

"What's wrong Ash?"

Ash just tenderly placed his hand on her cheek, as a drop of tear slowly crumbled from his eyes.

"Serena, I just take you for granted…. Don't I?"

"What?"

"Serena, anybody…. anybody would be blessed to have a life partner like you, you are amazing, you are, magnificent…" his face turned more pained as he spoke. "….But guess what, at the end of the day, you just end up with me… who keeps ditching you over and over again!"

"What are you saying Ash?"

"I just keep hurting you! Again and again!" Ash literally was crying now.

"Please don't say that Ash!"

"A scumbag like me do not even deserve you!"

"STOP IT ASH!"

"I Am The Most Horrible Person In The World!"

"ASH ….!"

Serena literally had to grab his collar to stop him, and it worked! Ash looked at her with confused eyes.

"ASH…." this time, Serena spoke tenderly " if you seriously feel guilty for leaving me… for hurting me… then make it up to me…amend it! Amend it by staying with me…. For eternity…."

Her eyes glinted as she spoke, and Ash just kept staring at them… finally, he gave a small nod.

"I WILL…."

With that, they embraced each other once again, this time, only to be interrupted.

"Well, well… looks like the love birds have made up with each other… how sweet!... I am afraid that isn't enough….."

Miette.

Beside her, Gary.

Ash and Serena turned to them as they approached.

"What do you want Miette?" Ash asked.

"I told you we are gonna need a talk, didn't I? You just slyly made your way to Serena, didn't you?"

"Yes…"Ash looked down. "I am sorry."

"Seriously Ashy boy… I like that poker face look on you!" Gary teased.

"Stop for now Gary… you can tease him later" Miette snapped. "Now, getting to the point … if you truly want to be with Serena… Ash, there have to be some rules, before I finally let you be with Serena."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Miette, stop it now!" Serena tried to protest.

"Don't you dare snap me now girl" Miette's cold eyes turned to Serena. "It is me who stood with you when your boyfriend abandoned you, because of me both of you are now together…. I started all of this, now let me finish it…"

That silenced Serena.

"Now, coming to the point..." Miette again turned to Ash. "If you seriously want to be with Serena there has to be a solid commitment."

"What kind of commitment?" Ash was now seriously feeling uncomfortable.

"Plain and simple, from now on, no leaving each other, even if serious job arrives or some stupid ass future, never leaving each other… cause you would have more chances of saving her when she is with you Ash, so both of you would stay with each other and save each other….got it?"

"Ummm…Yes."Ash replied in uneasy tone.

"Good, now answer me something Ash, what would you do if a life-threatening moment arrives…. What would you do to save her…..?"

"I wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice my life to save her," Ash said profoundly.

"What…." Serena couldn't even finish words, as Miette's strong hands literally grabbed her hand and then dragged her from the bench.

"Miette….wait!"

"You see Ash, that is your problem… you still think like a self-centered person, always thinking about yourself and solely making decisions in your relationship… you won't hesitate to sacrifice your life for Serena…. But you won't even think about…. How would Serena live in a world without you… do you?"

"Then what should I do? Let the love of my life die, and live in a world without her…!" Ash almost breathed out.

"You stay together, you live together, you fight together, and you die together…. Plain and simple… do you get me Ash?"

Ash had to look down, clenching his teethes. What Miette meant was hard. Really, really hard.

"I am waiting for your promise Ash."

"I… Promise..!" Ash finally replied.

"Well that's good! Now Serena is yours..!" with that, Miette finally let go of Serena's hand.

"Go girl…. Your Ash is finally yours…. Our mission is done." Miette said, looking towards Serena.

"Thanks…." Serena could feel those words are coming from her heart.

"Thank me later girl, by absorbing me teasing….. Now you can suck your boyfriend's face….."

"miEEEEEEETTE!"

"See ya…!" with that, Miette playfully turned and made her way from the deck, grabbing Gary's hand. Gary too, gave a thumbs up before leaving.

Both Ash and Serena just kept staring at them, until they went out of sight, no matter how they joked, teased around them, they truly acted like their true friends.

"Serena…"

"Aha."

"Miette spoke about mission before leaving, what kind of mission?"

At this point, Serena could only giggle, of course, she didn't want to go through the trouble of explaining, rather than just enjoying the moment. So she stretched her hand for her boyfriend.

"Ash."

"Hmmm"

"Would you dance with me?"

"Now?"

"Aha..."

"But there is no music here Serena… no equipment…"

"So what, dance with me."

Her eyes were glinting again, and was there any way Ash could deny that?

So he did it, he took her hand while his other moved to her waist. It felt like fire, and even she seemed to jump at the contact but settled into it. Then he began to lead, remembering his every move from their earlier dances.

Serena was right, sometimes, there is no need for music to dance. Sometimes, they just need each other.

They just kept dancing, as this time; the stars of night sky became their witness.

… _ **..**_

* * *

 **How Was That? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review.**

 **Stay Tuned, Stay At Home To Stay Safe From Corona-19, And Pray To God, And Of Course, Don't Forget To Vote For The Story….**


	43. Chapter 43: THE FINAL ELITE FOUR TRIAL

**THE FINAL ELITE FOUR TRIAL**

 **The Final Elite Four Trial ….. Will Ash Win?**

…

* * *

It was a rather spectacular view. Like the Grand Finale, Fireworks were exploding in the sky even in the broad daylight, creating multiple arrays of Pokémon shapes, in all colors. Some flying Pokémons were flying high, and they were creating dizzying waves of power, from one end to another end of the sky. The roar of the anticipating crowd could be heard from everywhere in the island of Melemele.

Up to the presidential conference room of grand trial stadium of the memorial hill, three elite four members, Champion Diantha, Lance, Adler, Wallace, Cynthia, and Drake sat peacefully.

Cause Today was the day of Final Elite four trial, today will decide, will Ash become the new champion of the region, or not.

"Where is Kahuna Hala?" Drake asked.

"Obviously getting ready for the grand trial, you can't expect to see him here today." Kahuna Olivia replied.

"That boy, Ash Ketchum…" champion Lance muttered in his own mind. "…I first saw him when he was ten years old, I won't say he was a strong competitor, but one thing I could seriously say, the boy never had any lack of enthusiasm, now that boy is about to become the new champion."

"Wasn't that obvious?" champion Diantha replied. "The boy always had a great potential, he almost got me back in the Kalos region."

"I tell you what…" Wallace just chuckled. "As soon as he wins this match, he will get out for a new mission, the world championship..."

"Can't disagree with that…..Lol"

"Champions, please…" Kahuna Kahili suddenly snapped. "Do not take Ash Ketchum for granted yet….. He still has to face Kahuna Hala, who is supposed to be strongest among us; the final trial will be harder than expected."

"We certainly expect that… but don't underestimate Ash Ketchum either….. The boy is always full of surprises." Drake said for everyone.

At that moment, a figure entered the room, which caught the attention of everyone.

Leon, Champion of Galar region.

"Welcome…welcome Mr. Leon, Campion of Galar region… it's a pleasure to have you in our Final elite four grand trial," Kahuna Olivia greeted the champion with a warm smile.

"Well… the pleasure is all mine," he replied.

"Well well... Look who is here! The great world champion Leon finally blesses us with his company!" Lance Poked.

"It's good to see you too lance... Still haven't gotten over the loss of world championship final, have you?" Leon teased back.

"Well I already have... Cause I am going to beat you next time."

"We shall see... so, the boy named Ash Ketchum is competing for the final grand trial, right?" Leon said while sitting on his chair.

"yap,"

"Then I really look forward for this battle!" the champion finally replied in an amused tone.

… _ **.**_

* * *

Small steps, yet full of confidence, this is how Ash Ketchum made his way for the battlefield. Today was the day of Final elite four grand trial, and Ash was fully prepared, not only physically, but also mentally. He had all of his Pokémons, all of his friends with him today. Today he had his buddy Pikachu, over his shoulder...And most importantly, his love of his life.

"Piiika...Piika!"

The crowd was crazily roaring when Ash entered the battlefield, but his eyes searched for a particular one…. There she was!

Unlike the previous elite four trials, the girl of his dreams was now sitting on normal audience sit; smiling… that cute smile always enlightened his day, so it did now.

Miette wasn't here, Ash could guess after reuniting him and Serena, her job is finally done, and she has no interest on Pokémon battles. Suddenly Serena did something, amongst crowds roaring and revelry, she picked up her hand, kissed her fingers, and then she blew it off, sending a flying kiss for the boy of her dreams.

And Ash made no mistake to catch that kiss; proudly he caught that kiss, and carefully placed it over his heart, Ash could see her eyes were glinting even from that distance.

It was Showtime.

The love of his life was here today for him,

She wants to see him win today.

And he will win today, no matter what.

"Pii-kacchuuu!"

….

The stadium announcer Harry Dallas began the introductions.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ONCE AGAIN, IT'S YOUR FAVORITE HARRY DALLAS FROM ALOLAN POKÉMON LEAGUE… PLEASE WELCOME, THE FINAL GRAND ELITE FOUR TRIAL OF ALOLAN HISTORY!… IN FACT, THIS IS A HISTORY!…. YOU ARE ALL PART OF THIS HISTORY!" Announcer Harry Dallas Exclaimed.

The crowd crazily roared out.

"AS MENTIONED BEFORE….IN THIS GRAND TRIAL, THE ALOLAN LEAGUE WINNER ASH KETCHUM WILL CHALLENGE KAHUNA HALA OF MELEMELE ISLAND IN 1-ON-1 BATTLE, THAT'S IT, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, THE CHALLENGER WILL TRY TO DEFEAT KAHUNA IN THIS 1-ON-1 BATTLE, IF HE WINS, HE WILL ACHIEVE NOT ONLY THE ORANGE PLATE FROM KAHUNA HALA, BUT ALSO BECOME CHAMPION OF ALOLA REGION…"

The crowd roared out again.

"…BUT IF HE FAILS, HIS JOURNEY STOPS HERE AT THE VERY ENDING AND HE HAS TO GIVE UP THE OTHER PLATES IN HIS POSSESSION AS TROPHY AND WIN PRIZE OF FIRST ELITE FOUR TRIAL, BUT AS MENTIONED, IN THAT CASE, THE CHALLENGER WILL ONLY KEEP THE PRICE MONEY FOR WINNING THE LEAGUE… ARE WE CLEAR?"

"YES!" the crowd cried out.

"THEN LET'S GO….."

… _ **.**_

* * *

On the other side of the field, the Old Kahuna Hala stood with a calm face, seriously calm and still. Camera crews milled about around them, fitting both of them with microphones.

Ash could remember him from Alolan Pokémon league Grand finale, the Old Kahuna decided to disband him when his disguise was found out. But he backed off, will that incident provoke him to fight harder today? Ash doesn't know.

"I won't say any bitter word to you boy… may the best fighter win today…" Kahuna Hala said in calm voice.

"Of course…." Ash muttered.

The referee raised his flags announcing "The Kahuna and the challenger have already selected their first Pokémon before entering the field and cannot change until one of the Pokémon is unable to battle. The winner will be determined when one side's Pokémon are no longer able to battle. YES!"

Both trainers nodded their heads in agreement.

Serena caught her ribbon once again as the whole stadium started to roar.

In moments, Kahuna Hala and Ash were staring at each other from opposite sides of the battlefield. Pikachu was still positioned on Ash's shoulder,

Kahuna Hala swiftly threw his poke ball, in minutes there was a legendary deity Pokémon on the battle.

"Well, well, Kahuna Hala brings Tapu Koko, the guardian deity of Melemele Island…!"

Somehow, everyone in the stadium expected this, every elite four trial has been done with guardian deities, this should be no except, the people loudly cheered out instead of getting wondered.

Ash expected that too, he turned his best buddy on his shoulder, throughout this grand trials, his yellow buddy got no chance, finally, this is his chance.

"You ready Pikachu?"

"Piiika-Piiika…!"

The electric Pokémon jumped off from his shoulder, and made his way for the battlefield, the crowd once again, impatiently roared out.

"Go, and win this Pikachu…. I trust you, you can do this!" Serena murmured, while holding her ribbon.

"The challenger chooses Pikachu…!" Harry exclaimed.

Tapu Koko was floating right next to Kahuna Hala, waiting patiently.

Kahuna Hala was brought out of his musings.

"Alright Ash, your final surprise. Though in all honesty, this is as much a surprise to the rest of us, as it is to you." The kahuna laughed.

"Now then, the final surprise is a one on one Pokémon battle. Ash and Pikachu, you will battle Kahuna Hala and Tapu Koko!"

"Best of luck, Kahuna Hala!" Ash shouted.

"You too Ash!"

"If everyone is ready," referee raised his hand "begin!"

"Let's go Pikachu!" "Pika!"

Pikachu launched himself from Ash's arm onto the battlefield. Tapu Koko nodded at his partner and said: "Let's do it."

Tapu Koko eyed Pikachu for a second longer, before entering the battlefield. No sooner had he done that, the area suddenly became static. Everyone could feel their hair standing up and the world looked like someone had put a yellow filter over it.

"It's happening again…?!" Ash murmured. Everyone in the battlefield, except for Tapu Koko and Kahuna Hala looked around in wonder.

"Tapu Koko's ability, Electric Surge!" Kahuna Hala commented. "It's like the attack Electric Terrain! For five minutes every electric attack does 50% more damage!"

"Is that so?" Ash smirked. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" did Ash give his first order to Pikachu. Charging electricity through his body, Pikachu launched a bolt of lightning at Tapu Koko. The guardian deity reacted on instinct and put a shield up, minimizing the damage to almost zero. Pikachu and Ash were baffled when they saw what happened.

"It didn't work!"

"Agility, get close!" Tapu Koko heard his pseudo trainer shout. The guardian deity executed the orders quickly.

Faster than the human eye could track, Tapu Koko seemingly teleported right in front of the opposing Pokémon, who got startled by his appearance alone.

"Nature's Madness!"

Before Ash or Pikachu could even question what that attack was supposed to be, Tapu Koko slammed his fist to the ground and unleashed a pink wave in front of him. Pikachu got hit almost instantly, because of the proximity. Pink lightning struck Pikachu and the electric-type flew backward, howling in pain because that attack hurt a lot.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in concern, as his Pokémon flew past and landed uncomfortably on the ground a bit outside the arena. "Are you alright?" Ash shouted backward. To his relief, Pikachu was quickly back on his feet and ran back to Ash.

"Pika! Pikachu!" The rodent assured as he stood right next to Ash.

"Alright, let's go Pikachu!"

"I wouldn't be so confident," Hala remarked.

"What?" Ash looked in front of himself and saw that Tapu Koko had retaken his starting position.

"You see, Nature's Madness is an exclusive move to all guardian deities. If it hits, it costs the receiver 50% of their remaining life force," Kahuna Hala explained.

"Did he just say 50%?!" people exclaimed in shock.

"Speaking from experience?"

"Electro Ball!" Ash announced.

"Let's see," Kahuna Hala cursed. "Can you block it?" he asked quietly, as he saw the aforementioned Electro ball appearing on Pikachu's tail of all places. Tapu Koko's answer was just to close his shell just before Pikachu launched the ball at the guardian deity. Said guardian flew a little backward when the attack connected but didn't appear to be worse for wear.

"He's tough," Ash grumbled.

"Forgotten that we used Agility?" Kahuna Hala taunted.

But, Tapu Koko is already a fast Pokémon, Ash thought. And he used Agility, which makes him even faster.

"Show 'em your own Electro ball!" Kahuna Hala ordered, to which the guardian deity obliged. Gritting his teeth as he saw the familiar attack forming in front of Tapu Koko. And since he was faster than-

"That's it! Pikachu, Agility, then Quick Attack!"

Pikachu smirked. It had been a while since they had used that combo. Using the extra speed Agility gave him, Pikachu simply jumped away as the attack flew past him. Ignoring the explosion in the back, Pikachu continued his advance, until he was close enough to jump. Both Pokémon grunted when their bodies connected. Tapu Koko once again flew a little backward but managed to catch himself.

"Yes, a direct hit!" Ash cheered.

"Agility, Tapu! Try to stay ahead in speed!" Kahuna Hala shouted.

"Pikachu, do the same!" Ash ordered immediately.

"Stop him with Quick Attack!"

This proved to be a fruitless endeavor. Pikachu may not be a legendary pokémon, but he had had his fair share of near misses in the past. He dodged every single time when Tapu Koko came closer to him. No matter the angle, the guardian deity couldn't land a single hit. It especially didn't help that Pikachu used his Agility attack to get around the battlefield quicker.

"Forget it, Tapu Koko. You're both on plus six." Kahuna Hala said annoyed. At the same time, the effect of Electric Surge wore off, returning the world to normal.

"Let's see if this works. Electro Ball!"

"Do the same, Pikachu!"

Both electric-types charged their attacks up respectively and threw them at each other. This resulted in both balls colliding in mid-air, which in return ended up in an explosion. The shockwave threw up a lot of dust and neither trainer dared to give an order until they saw the result of the clash. Not that there was much of a result to speak of, mind you. Pikachu and Guardian Deity may have gotten a little bit of dirt in their faces, but else they were more than ready.

"Okay, the heck?! Don't tell me the two of them are actually speed tied!?" Kahuna Hala murmured.

"It looks that way…" Ash conceded. "Pikachu! Use Thunder!"

"Do the same! Try to get through his attack!"

Once again both Pokémon charged up their attacks and both collided in midair. The result was roughly the same: an explosion, dust and all it did was draining the Pokémon's stamina a little bit.

The Guardian Deity growled out, that puny electric Pokémon was giving him toe to toe, that wasn't just power speaking out. Years of training and experiences were speaking out too.

It was why he used Electric Terrain usually, as it covered his weakness.

"I can use Electric Terrain."

"That way, we'll only give them an advantage, since their attacks get boosted too." Kahuna Hala shook his head. "This is going to be a war of attrition. Spark! We need a solid hit!"

Ash had been watching the whole exchange silently. It indeed had seemed like his opponent just had a real conversation with Tapu Koko. Unfortunately, his mind needed to get back to the fight.

"Dodge, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped out of the way, causing Tapu Koko to hit the ground.

"Get close with Quick Attack and Spark! He can't dodge forever!"

But even Ash knew that he needed to find a way to counterattack, quickly. Pikachu kept dodging left and right, up and down, but the guardian deity was relentless. The electric sparks around its body never disappeared and at one point Pikachu was forced to use his own Quick Attack to dodge. Unfortunately Tapu Koko was on his case and eventually, the guardian deity landed a solid hit on the back.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu screamed in pain and landed on his stomach. Luckily for the rodent, Tapu Koko actually needed to catch his breath for a moment meaning the deity couldn't finish the fight just yet.

"You okay?" Kahuna Hala asked the guardian deity.

It was.

Ash in the meantime grit his teeth. He tried to come up with a strategy, but so far Pikachu hadn't been able actually to damage the opponent. Pikachu's attacks either got blocked by Tapu Koko's shield or straight up parried by an attack.

"Still ready to go?" he asked, looking down.

"Pika!" Pikachu gave his trainer a thumbs up, even if his breath was a little heavier than usual.

"Alright Pikachu; Now use Thunderbolt."

"Pika-CHUUUUU" Pikachu cried, as the powerful bolt of electricity headed straight for Tapu Koko.

"Protect, now!" Kahuna Hala called. Tapu Koko quickly shielded himself with his hand shields as the Thunderbolt hit. Even though Thunderbolt hit Tapu Koko took almost no damage, as it continued levitating "Now use Giga Impact." Tapu Koko screamed out a battle cry and surrounded itself in a powerful yellow, orange and purple energy. Tapu Koko charged at Pikachu, almost as fast as Extreme speed.

"Don't move Pikachu, just stay right there" Ash commanded. Pikachu wanted to move out of the way, but the electric mouse knew he could trust his partner. Pikachu didn't know exactly what Ash was planning but he had to trust the trainer's instincts. Tapu Koko was now only twenty meters away from Pikachu, "wait for it, wait for it," ten meters, seven meters, five meters, "NOW SPIN!" Pikachu smiled, jumped high in the air and span right past Tapu Koko, just skimming the Giga Impact, "Pikachu use Iron Tail!" The electric mouse turned his tail once again into Iron and slammed it right on Tapu Koko, who was still using Giga Impact. Tapu Koko was brought to the ground. Hard. The Legendary was in a lot of pain and it was clear across its face.

"Impossible…!" Kahuna muttered. "That Pikachu is really something else,"

"NOW!" Kahuna Hala suddenly shouted on top of his lungs. Not a moment too late, Tapu Koko took off into the air.

"Whoa!" the audience exclaimed as their gazes followed Tapu Koko into the sky. Once the guardian deity was at a comfortable height, he looked down and observed the battlefield. It was then that he noticed a slight problem with his partner's plan. And said partner became all too aware of the problem himself.

Tapu Koko unleashed a powerful Discharge of electro ball, and Pikachu countered with Thunderbolt. The two electric attacks mixed together, forming a storm of thunder that dispersed in multiple directions. The guardian deity blitz forward with Pikachu meeting it head-on. An Electro Ball materialized in the former's hand as Pikachu used the energy from Thunderbolt to make a pseudo-Wild Charge. The two collided once more, shaking the cave with its vehement power. The ground trembled, but Ash stayed firm. Serena held onto the sit to keep her balance, so did the other people. Electricity struck the battlefield with an iron fist. The added power thanks to Electric Terrain made the power even greater. Ash's hair's stood up as angry bolts flew past him, grazing his cheek and other body parts.

The Stag Beetle Pokémon burrowed underground using Dig and rose up beneath the guardian deity with a powerful Crunch. Tapu Koko used Agility to get away and retaliated with that move it first used against Mudsdale, punching the ground and sending pink shockwaves that shot blue, yellow, and pink bolts. The shockwave knocked Pikachu out of the air and on the ground, where the bolts unleashed their fury.

"Pikacchuuuuuuuu…!" Ash cried out in concern.

"Oh God!" Serena breathed out.

There was a moment; Pikachu just stayed still, then suddenly, the yellow mouse finally managed to get up once again! Causing cheers around the stadium.

"MY …MY … ASH'S PIKACHU IS REAALLY SOMETHING ELSE!" Harry exclaimed.

"You okay buddy!" Ash asked in concern.

"Piika-piika!"

"Can you still go on?"

"Pii-kacchuu…."

Ash then ordered in determination "VOLT TACKLE!"

"Pi-ka Pi-ka Pi-ka!" Pikachu immediately started running at Tapu Koko, the yellow mouse now surrounded in golden electricity.

"Quick attack…" Hala commanded again.

Tapu Koko once again screamed its battle cry and surrounded itself in a powerful yellow, orange, and purple energy. The two Pokémon were getting closer and closer with each passing second. The two Pokémon collided with a powerful blast that threw the wind around the battlefield and stands.

Ash could barely keep his cap on as he was trying to block out the dust that was flying in his direction. When the dust finally settled both Pokémon were both still able to battle, but they had taken a lot of damage. They both were covered in dust, scuff marks and were gritting their teeth in pain.

"Alright Ash, you have shown your ability and worthiness, but it's time to end the game," Hala exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"You will see."

Suddenly Kahuna Hala brought out something from his pocket, Tapunium Z crystal.

Hala quickly wore that on his wrist, and began to perform the Z-Pose pose perfectly, passing on the ancient power to guardian Deity.

The ground started to tremble, shocking the entire stadium.

"What the heck is happening?" Harry called out.

Serena grabbed her ribbon more tighter than ever.

The ground just kept trembling and the field fractured as a yellow headless giant emerged from underground, shocking everyone watching.

"What the heck is that?"

The whole stadium was stunned.

Ash just quietly observed the newly formed guardian deity, then looked down, finally, he turned to his oldest buddy. His buddy looked determined more than ever.

"You ready Pikachu?"

"Piika-Piiika!"

"I guess we have no other choice but to do this…."

Quietly he just brought out a band from his pocket, and wore that on his wrist.

"You ready Ash? Or thinking to give up?" Hala remarked in chuckling tone.

"Not at all... the real game is yet to begin." Ash just smirked.

Suddenly Ash's Band started to glow, surprising everyone. The more moments pass, to more it shines.

"What is this?" Hala asked out.

"You will see…" Ash said smirking.

"Oh God Arceus! What is now competent Ash doing…?"

The ground started to shake once again, this time the crowd started to cry out in horror.

Then that happened, the band started to glow more than ever and started to send the energy towards Pikachu.

And all of a sudden, the tiny mouse Pokémon started to grow… bigger… Then more bigger ….. Then much more bigger!

Baffling everyone in the field.

The tiny mouse Pokémon just kept growing, until it came to the similar size of newly monster formed guardian entity.

Silence, that's ball could be sensed from the battlefield now, everyone deemed like forgot to talk.

From the VIP Box, all champions stood up in shock, except one person.

Leon.

"So Ash….. You finally decided to use my Dynamax band!" he murmured smirking.

This was going to be an epic battle,

Monster-sized Tapu Koko vs. Gigantamax Pikachu….

…

* * *

 **Guess What, I Really Want To Test You Guys Nerve. If You Want The Next Chapter As Soon As Possible, Don't Forget To Review And Vote The Story.**

 **Feel Free To Ask Anything And Share Any Opinion.**


	44. Chapter 44: A KISS FOR A CHAMPION

**A KISS FOR A CHAMPION**

 **Will Ash Win…?**

…

* * *

It wouldn't be wrong to say that Serena was beyond baffled, watching that monstrous transformation was the last thing she could expect today. She last saw that in Galar region, from a great evil, after Ash rescued her from team skulls grip.

"Ash could do that!" she slowly muttered, gripping her ribbon once again. Of course, he showed interest in that transformation while fighting Lysandre, but she never thought he would manage to master this transformation.

"Oh GOD…!" she just muttered.

The whole stadium, every single person from the stadium reflected the same expression. Of course, they are well familiar with the concept of Z Moves, Tapu Koko getting monstrous transformation was a mythical story for them…. But Gigantamaxing? That was something totally new for them.

The guardian deity comfortably sat on the neck of that monster, but what got everyone's focus was that Gigantamax Pikachu, not only it got huge, it's tail was glowing like Full Moon, and surprisingly three purplish clouds were floating above is neck in circular form.

But the sky, that's what made everyone terrified, as soon as the tiny mouse Pokémon turned into this Monster, the whole sky got covered with the purple cloud!

"Holly Sh*t…!" Announcer Harry Dallas finally made a comment. "HOLLY SH*T!….Contestant Ash's Pikachu has turned into Gigantamax Pikachu…!"

The crowd finally roared out in response.

Hala too, just kept watching that Gigantamax Pikachu for some moments, before finally smirking out and folding his hands.

"So….. You bring that notorious transformation of Galar region to counter my Tapu Koko….. Ha."

"That's right," Ash replied in a confident tone.

"But I am afraid, that won't be enough… contestant Ash Ketchum."

"Aren't you being a little bit too cocky here, Kahuna Hala," Ash replied calmly.

"You see Ash…. My Tapu Koko's special Z Move is enough to knock your Pikachu Out, even at this form…. But that would be boring, so I am gonna have some fun with you Ash….. What do you say?"

"Bring it on," this time, Ash replied smirking.

"Let's go….!"

… _ **..**_

* * *

Ash turned to his monster turned buddy.

"Pikachu! We're going to have to use speed and power to win this. You won't be able to outlast it, and you won't beat it with pure strength. Just follow my commands and we will be fine!"

"Piiika…..Piika!"

"Ready! Begin!"

His Gigantamax turned Pokémon quickly rushed across the Battlefield and try to hit Tapu Koko with repeated Karate Chops. However, each swing was stopped by the superpower force.

It was stupid, karate chops were never a thing of Pikachu, but Hala wanted some fun, didn't he? So he is gonna get some.

Ash watched on, knowing that this battle wasn't going to end well. Pikachu appeared to be slowing his attacks, but Tapu Koko looked like it had barely even broken a sweat.

"Dynamic Punch!" Tapu Koko's trainer ordered out in loud voice.

Tapu Koko's right fist began to glow light blue as he blocked Gigantamax Pikachu's one final Karate Chop. In moments, It brought its fist down on the Gigantamax turned Pokémon, causing a shockwave and causing Pikachu to stumble backward in pain.

The crowd almost cried out in terror.

"Now! Low Sweep! Then finish it with Seismic Toss!" Kahuna Hala commanded again.

The monster-sized Tapu Koko lunged forward and swung its leg below Pikachu legs, tripping it over. Taking the opportunity, Tapu Koko grabbed Pikachu by the leg and jumped into the air. As it reached its maximum height, Tapu Koko threw the mouse Pokémon on the ground.

That almost felt like an earthquake, as Pikachu dropped on the battleground, the crowd this time, cried out in pure horror.

"Pikachu! No!" Ash yelled out in concern.

Serena grabbed her ribbon more tighter, this was getting worse, worser than ever.

"You ok Pikachu?" Ash asked as he dusted himself off.

"pika-Pikka…!" the mouse Pokémon replied in a low tone, but nonetheless, it managed to get up once again.

Ash turned up to see his Pokémon in Battlefield staring wide-eyed at him. Pikachu had a twinkle in his eye as he looked at Ash. Ash knew what his buddy meant, he wanted to win this no matter what, and waiting for Ash's further command.

"I told you Ash, even Gigantamaxing isn't enough to battlefield down my Tapu Koko," Hala replied folding his arms once again.

"How about we win this thing?" Ash said smirking. He turned to his buddy as Pikachu nodded his head and walked towards the edge of the Battlefield. "Was it something I said?" Ash mumbled as he watched Pikachu getting closer and closer.

"Battle! Resume!"

"Let's finish this quick Tapu Koko! Dynamic Punch again!" Kahuna Hala ordered. Tapu Koko charged towards the other end of the Battlefield, its fist glowing light blue.

"Wait for it!" Ash said, and was surprised when his buddy Pokémon remained still. Tapu Koko continued to run across the Battlefield, confusing many of the spectators as to why Ash hadn't ordered his Pokémon to move.

Ash waited to the last second to give his order. "Now, lunge to the side and use Max Strike!"

Pikachu did as ordered and jumped to the side, dodging Tapu Koko's glowing fist. In moments, he jumped into the air, creating yellow glowing cracks on the ground as it lands. The cracks spread towards the opponent guardian deity, and as they reach them, a burst of yellow energy erupts from the ground underneath the opponent.

"Prevent it! Tapu koko…!" Hala quickly commanded.

But it couldn't, the energy directly hit the guardian deity, sending it flying backward. The crowd cried out once again

"...Now…hit the legendary with your tail….!" Ash yelled. Pikachu moved forward as Tapu Koko struggled to get off the ground, stunned by the sudden move of its opponent. Pikachu brought his straitened glowing tail down on the unsuspecting superpower Pokémon.

"Ma….!" Tapu Koko yelled as it was repeatedly hit with Pikachu's hands. Kahuna Hala couldn't do anything as his Pokémon was getting repeatedly hit, preventing it from standing up.

"Now! Seismic Toss!" Ash ordered, reminiscent of Kahuna Hala's order earlier. Pikachu followed up with one last Iron hit to the head before grabbing Tapu Koko's leg and jumping into the air.

Pikachu almost did a front flip as she threw Tapu Koko to the ground. Tapu Koko landed on the floor of the Battlefield with a loud thud … almost like another earthquake, but this time, the crowd just forgot to breathe, or to make any sound.

The guardian deity still appeared to be ok as it tried to stand up.

"Alright Ash… you have proved your worthiness once again, but the battle isn't over yet." Hala finally pointed out.

"Neither for me." Ash replied calmly.

Both Pokémon now advanced towards their opponent as ordered by their trainers. But Tapu Koko was moving faster than Pikachu, catching the pig monkey Pokémon off guard.

"Close Combat!" Kahuna Hala ordered as Tapu Koko drew close enough to Pikachu. Pikachu was startled by the quick attack, unable to deflect or dodge any of Tapu Koko's glowing punches. Punch after punch came in quick succession, causing the Gigantamax Pokémon to get gradually weaken.

"PIKACHU….Hang it on….!"

"You see Ash…. Your Pokémon's agility drastically drops when it turns Gigantamax" Kahuna Hala suggested, watching the one-sided battle ensue.

But Ash wasn't listening. He was desperate to save Pikachu. It appeared to him as if time almost had slowed down. He had gained more focus thanks to his training.

As Ash watched each punch hit Pikachu, slower than normal, he couldn't help but notice that the punching Pokémon left his shoulder open after each attack.

"Pikachu quick! Use Max Steelspike …" he paused. "Now!" he said as Tapu Koko left its right shoulder open after punching Pikachu with it.

Kahuna Hala was stunned as Pikachu's glowing tail collected Tapu Koko's Right shoulder, causing the punching Pokémon to stumble backward. "You've got to keep your guard up!" he yelled out as his Pokémon stumbled, but it was too late.

"Let's kick it now!" Ash ordered, taking the opportunity. Pikachu moved forward and kicked Tapu Koko's legs, causing it to fall backward and land flat on his back.

"Max Steelspike… Once again!"

Kahuna Hala tried to encourage his Pokémon to get up before Pikachu struck. But Tapu Koko was stunned by the Gigantamax Pokémon's attacks, its tail glowed white, the monster turned mouse Pokémon quickly grabbed its tail and slammed it into the ground, creating a series of gray spikes that extend forward and hit the opponent, creating another shockwave around the stadium.

This went on for several seconds until Ash decided to end the battle. "Now … finish it with Seismic Toss!" Pikachu grabbed Tapu Koko and jumped into the air. He waited until he was at his highest point before throwing the punching Pokémon down to the ground. Every single people from the stadium looked up to the Gigantamax Pokémon.

Tapu Koko landed with another loud thud as another shock wave spread across the battlefield. Pikachu landed on the ground next to it, ready to hit the Pokémon with another once again if it decided to stand again.

"AMAZING…! THE GIGANTAMAX PIKACHU HIT THE GUARDIAN DEITY TAPU KOKO REALLY HARD, IS THIS THE END!" Harry exclaimed out.

The crowd too, just kept staring nonchalantly.

"Come on Tapu Koko!" Kahuna Hala encouraged. "You can't give up!"

Tapu Koko made no sound.

"For centuries, you have been our guardian, guardian of this region… you cannot give up… not like this" Hala pleaded once again.

The guardian deity still left motionless.

"Tapu Koko… please…"

For a moment, there was no sound, no hope. Suddenly, the guardian deity stirred up, made a final battle cry, getting up once again.

"THIS IS IT! OUR GUARDIAN DEITY IS STILL ON THE GAME…!"

The whole stadium cheered out with that, the Alolans would hate to see their final guardian falling like this… wouldn't they?

The battle wasn't over yet!

"All right we had enough… prepare for our Z move Ash… it's time to end this…!" Hala yelled out in serious tone.

"Can't agree more … Pikachu …!" Ash remarked back.

Tapu Koko quickly stroked a series of synchronized poses with Hala, as Z-Power slowly builds. It suddenly then became surrounded by an orb of yellow energy. The giant guardian deity finally started to move forward to punch the opponent with immense power!

"There we go… Z MOVE…!"

 **ガーディアン・デ・アローラ**

 **Guardian de Alola**

...

"AAAASH…!" Serena's shrill horrified voice could be heard amongst that.

So Ash finally looked up to the legendary opponent.

"PIKACHU, Now!... G-MAX VOLT CRASH….!"

Pikachu fired a huge bolt of yellow electricity into the clouds above its head. Moments later, multiple bolts of lightning shaped like its tail strike down from the clouds onto the guardian opponent, the moment its punch hits the Pikachu himself.

Probably the biggest explosion ever Alolans saw covered the stadium, the crowd grew impossibly silent. All Kahunas alongside champions stood up from their seats.

Time felt like stopped.

… _ **.**_

* * *

When dust fully cleared, both Pikachu and Tapu Koko were spotted on the ground, finally turned back into their normal forms…and motionless.

"IS THAT IT?" Harry whispered.

No, it wasn't….. Cause the guardian deity rose up once again, causing the whole crowd around the stadium…. ONCE AGAIN!

But the Pikachu still lied down there.

"IS THAT IT? IS THIS OVER FOR PIKACHU…? AND CONTESTANT ASH KETCHUM?"

Still no response.

Serena grabbed her ribbon with sheer desperation, but Ash, he just kept staring at his best buddy.

He knew his best buddy wouldn't fail him, not today.

"Pikachu….!" Ash just gave a slow whisper.

Folding arms, Hala finally began to say. "It was a really good match Ash, you already have proved your worthiness, there is nothing…"

He couldn't finish his words.

At very last moment, the mouse Pokémon made a sheer cry.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU…!"

"THIS IS IT! ASH'S PIKACHU IS STILL UP…! THE BATTLE IS STILL ON…."

The crowd all around the stadium roared out once again, Serena just sighed out with great relief.

The battle was still on!

Grabbing his cap lightly, Ash turned his buddy.

"You okay buddy…"

"Pika-pika." The mouse replied in weak tone.

"You know what we have to do now."

"Pikachu…"

"Alright then…." Ash brought his Z crystal out from his pocket and wore that on his wrist, which once again turned Pikashunium Z crystal.

Before giving his final command, Ash took off his cap and threw it to his buddy.

"All right buddy lets wrap this up…"

"PIKA-PIKA….!"

"TAKE THIS HALA… THIS IS ALL WE HAVE…!"

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU…!"

 **1000** **まんボルト**

 **10,000,000 Volts**

…...

Pikachu then fired seven bolts of electricity, each a different color of a rainbow, at the opponent. The opponent Tapu Koko and Kahuna Hala watched that coming with just a hopeless horror.

Another huge explosion, another huge smoke covered the field, when it cleared up, it finally determined the game.

The guardian deity Tapu Koko was on the ground, motionless… but Pikachu was still on its foot.

Making him the Ultimate winner, of this Ultimate battle.

… _ **.**_

* * *

For a moment, there was no sound, no words, nothing… even the air stopped to move around.

The boy from Kanto region suddenly discovered he has turned back to his ten years old self, the day he finally started his journey, to become a Pokémon Master.

Is that it? Is this how it feels like after becoming a Pokémon master?

The boy still couldn't be sure.

He then turned to his best buddy Pikachu, the mouse surprisingly looked the same the day they finally met in professor Oak's laboratory.

Blinking in confusion.

"WE WON….." Ash finally replied, in rather disbelief.

"Pika…?" the mouse looked skeptic too.

For these moments, there was no sound around there, no words; absolutely nothing….Cause that was the moment, the boy from Kanto region and his buddy finally achieved their lifelong dream.

Becoming a Pokémon Master.

…...

Finally, referee broke the silence.

"And the winner of today's match is….. Ash Ketchum!"

Then he whistled.

In moments, everything went wild.

"Can you believe it!?" The announcer harry cried out with sheer force.

"OUR NEW CHAMPION IS… ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN... HE MADE IT! HE FINALLY BECAME THE FIRST CHAMPION OF ALOLA REGION!"

The whole crowd looked crazily roaring around the stadium, as Ash made a glance around it with a smiling face.

He then turned to his best buddy, his all-time partner, who, in turn, was staring at him too.

"We did it buddy….. We won."

"PIKAPIIIIII…..!"

Pikachu didn't waste a single second to jump into his trainer's arms; Ash too, embraced him with hearts passion.

They finally did it!

Didn't Serena promise to herself than she would leave these moments only for Ash? Guess what…. Today she couldn't keep it. Before she knew it, her heel pushed off from the ground, and she took a step forward, then another… And then another, until she finally realized she was running … Running for the boy of her dreams. Her Ash finally became the champion, and she wants to share the moment with him, every single bit of it.

Serena ran through the corridor to the battlefield, no force could stop her. When she finally made it to the battlefield, she saw her Ash waving to the crowd.

"AAAAAAAASH….!"

That caught his attention, so he decided to turn around, but he couldn't do it? Cause before Ash could realize anything, his love of his life fell into his arms, and he fell losing balance!

Guess what? His love of his life nestled her face in his heart, calmly, and peacefully.

Then they finally looked at each other.

"Congratulations… Ash…"

"Thanks…Serena."

Then they kissed.

This kiss was for the champion.

…

* * *

Of course, everyone in the world witnessed that moment.

The first one was nonetheless Delia. Today, the proud mother of that Kanto boy Just couldn't stop crying. Her boy finally achieved his dream, became a champion!

And most importantly, her boy had his soul mate beside him… Serena.

They finally reunited!

From Cerulean Gym of Cerulean City, a certain redhead and a Pokémon Doctor watched that moment with great joy.

Their friend did it!

He finally became a champion!

From Hoenn, two certain coordinators didn't miss that moment either…. So didn't two blonde siblings from Lumiose city of Kalos.

Every single friend of Ash… Tracey, Iris, Cilan, Paul, Alain, Mairin, Tobias… every single one of them stayed witness of this moment.

This moment of a lifetime.

And the kiss?

That was the bonus for the audience, as the stadium went wild with cheers!

...

In due time, Ash entered the ceremonial stage with all of his Pokémons, and of course, holding his girlfriend's hand.

He would have it with all of his beloved ones, wouldn't he?

One by one, every champion congratulated Ash, until Kahuna Hala approached.

"Congratulations Ash" Kahuna Hala finally said. "You finally became a champion… you deserved it, I would honestly say it was worth fighting you."

"Thanks… Kahuna Hala."

"I hope, from now on, you will sincerely fulfill the duty of a champion, protecting the Ancient Mega Plates….. Until the new champion arrives."

"I will."

"Then there you go…"

Hala finally handed him over the Orange Mega Plate, the final Mega Plate. With that, his mission finally ends.

Doesn't it?

Fireworks started exploding in the sky once again! Creating multiple arrays of Pokémon shapes, in all colors… people all around the stadium burst out in wild cheering.

Ash, for once, stared at Serena… both smiling… then again, he stared back at his final trophy.

Today his mission finally ended.

At that moment, a certain champion of Galar approached him.

"Congratulations… Ash."

"Thanks," Ash looked over.

"You finally became a champion… so, is this the end for you? Or do you have any plan for the future….?" Champion Leon said in smirking tone.

Ash raised his eyebrow.

"Do you look forward for our next official match…Ash?"

Smiling a little, Ash made a glace to his confused girlfriend, then turned to Leon.

"I certainly do…"

… _ **..**_

* * *

 **How Was That? Ash Is Finally A Champion… Review For The Story And Of Course Don't Forget To Vote…**

 **See Ya…**


	45. Chapter 45: LOVE IS WAR 1

**LOVE IS WAR 1**

 **I Wouldn't Dare To Say Anything About This Chapter Guys, You Have To Find It Out On Your Own… This Chapter Is Dedicated To Arguably One Of The Worst High School Rom-Com Of All Time. (THE AUTHOR IS LYING…)**

 **Don't Believe Me? Find It Out On Your Own…**

… _ **..**_

* * *

As the first sunlight of the day fell on her face, our girl Serena opened her eyes, and woke up from sleep stretching her hands.

Then she looked outside through the window, in moments her face looked delighted.

Shouldn't she be? Cause the boy of her dreams was already swimming in the Alolan Ocean, at this hour, with all of his buddies. Even Charizard was having fun with them, carefully keeping his tail above the water. Serena could see that through the window of her suite.

Serena just couldn't help but smile, with pure admire… typical Ash.

That boy never changed, not in Kalos, when they first met in years after their first meeting, and had a wonderful journey together… not even in Alola, where she finally owned the boy of her dreams.

Even the title of championship couldn't change his manner, not a single bit. After Ash became the champion of the region, the inevitable happened, loads of paparazzi and fans literally flooded towards him. But what Ash did? He just grabbed Serena's hand, and ran away with his lover… of course, it was typical Ash.

But wait; there is something which totally changed about Ash, after their hell out of journey, His affectation towards her. Nowadays, whenever his eyes would meet her, that boy would always give her warmest smile ever. That boy would always gaze her like she was a princess! And of course, he wouldn't miss a single chance to tell her, how much he loved her, every day.

That flattered her beyond any level! It was almost like falling in love with the same man over and over again, almost like a dream! Serena couldn't expect anything more! Even the showcase championship didn't even matter!.

Not anymore!

She had her Ash!

And she will win this showcase, cause Ash had faith on her.

Besides, the champion needed a queen beside him.

….

Knock! Knock!

"Coming…" Serena said before opening the door, and immediately got startled to see Ash standing there.

"Ash…!"

"Serena… you already got ready!" Ash said, then he leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Come-on we have to go…"

"Where…?!" Serena quickly asked in flushed tone, clearly under the side effect of the kiss of moments ago.

"Owwwww… don't talk just come! I have something incredible to show you today!"

…

* * *

In his long life of adventure, Pokémon battle, and research, Gary never so nervous like he was today, he was going to do something really really incredible today.

He was going to propose Miette today!

Unbelievable right? Yes… that unbelievable thing happened. Throughout their journey in the Alola, Gary has fallen for this certain Sinnoh queen. Her magnificent charm and personality just caught him on all four. Now, this researcher of Kanto just can't stop thinking about this Sinnoh queen.

The way Miette smiled, the way she talked, and most importantly, the way she danced, everything just overwhelmed Gary, and for the first time in his life, Gary was thinking about having a girlfriend.

It wouldn't be bad… would it?

Even a dense sh*t like Ash can have a girlfriend, so can he… it just needed the proper courage to confess, with a favorable circumstance, which Gary thought he always had.

But there was a huge problem, which always kept him from confessing…

His immense pride like Miyuki Shirogane.

Gary Oak would never bow before a woman.

So he came with an alternative.

After indirectly asking for weeks, Miette finally had agreed for a date!

Gary just hopes rest of his plan goes well.

….

Unknown to Gary, this certain blue-haired queen of Sinnoh returned the same feelings for Gary, almost the same; she just wanted a proper confession from him.

In her this little life, Miette had met countless boys, and many of them fell for her… some fell for her beauty and wealth, some fell for the Sinnoh queen… but Miette wanted none of them.

She met a certain raven-haired boy in Kalos, and developed a fancy for him, but that boy was unbelievably stupid, clearly not her type… besides, she saw true love for that boy in Serena's eyes, so she had to give up on that boy.

But that didn't stop her from teasing Serena.

That was until she met Gary.

Gary was charm; wise… a researcher from Kanto, being the grandson of notorious Pokémon researcher professor Oak, and most importantly, he had the same teasing personality, just like her.

Miette didn't know when exactly she fell for the researcher, she just did.

But that doesn't mean she was going to admit her feelings for him, not in a million years. Having the same pride as Kaguya Sama, Gary had to bow before her to win her love.

Cause as we all know it.

Love is war…..

…

* * *

 **As I Said Before, I Wouldn't Dare To Say Anything About The Chapter… How Was That? You Say In Review.**

 **And Of Course, Vote For The Story.**


	46. Chapter 46: LOVE IS WAR 2

**LOVE IS WAR 2**

 **Of Course, Love Is War… Let's See Who Wins This War …..**

… _ **.**_

* * *

"Ash… do you mind to tell me where are we going?" Serena asked in an annoyed voice.

"Serena… can you tell me where is Miette today?" Ash replied smirking.

"She is out for some reason… why?"

"Do you know my friend Gary is out early today too?"

"So?"

"He called Miette before going out."

"So wha… wait…! Don't tell me Ash… are they…?"

"Yap… your dear friend Miette is out for a date with Gary, which my dear friend Gary terms as touring the Hau'oli City… Lol," Ash replied smirking.

"But why are you taking me to this Ash?"

"Ow come on Serena… for eons, they have teased us for everything, especially that di*khead Gary… it's finally our time to pay back…"

Ash said that in a cunning voice.

….

That's right.

Today Gary especially planned for Miette, for them.

Gary had fallen for that blue-haired Kalosian beauty, the Sinnoh Queen Miette Millefeui, but couldn't get himself to confess.

The reason was rather complicated. Back in the days of the Kanto region, Gary was popular in the girls' community. Every girl had a fancy for cool boy Gary; it was Gary who played with them. And now, if he confesses to another girl (even if she is the Sinnoh queen), that will turn him into just another random loser like Ash…Gary certainly cannot bear that thought, not to mention there is a chance of getting rejected.

That's why he came up with a plan today… if he cannot confess to Sinnoh queen, then he will make her confess.

That's the plan.

Today is going to be fun, Gary smirked thinking.

….

"Gary… where exactly are we going?" Miette suddenly asked while roaming a random street of Hau'oli City, together.

"Don't know… just roaming… if you feel bored then we can stop." Gary replied in an innocent voice.

"Not at all… let's go…" Miette replied smiling.

That was a lie; Gary was purposely leading Miette to a certain place, as per his plan.

But unknown to him, Miette had other thoughts too, under her sweet innocent smile.

By now, Miette at least had come to know about Gary that, he is a prideful creature; his ego wouldn't let him confess to a girl. He even called today's date a touring event! Lol.

So what is the reason for today's date? To get her confessed?

'Nice try Gary' Miette thought, 'no matter how much you try, you won't be able to get me confessed today… instead, you will be the one who will end up confessed…you just see…'

Today is definitely going to be fun, cause we all know… Love is war.

…

* * *

"Gary? Where are we?" Miette asked.

"At Hau'oli City Park… don't you recognize it?"

"I do but things look different here… is there any occasion going on?"

They had come to Hau'oli City Park. The area surprisingly looked furnished, with a vast array of colors and patterns on display, most Alolans were here with their traditional clothes, rows of shops and tents were swiftly placed, as people were scrolling them.

"It's the time for Melemele Island spring Festival now, don't you wanna tour it Miette?" Gary said giving a warm smile.

"Umm… Okay"

"Then come… I need to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"Just come."

Suddenly they entered a tent, in numerous tents and shops of the festival, it was impossible to figure out anything separately, but the moment Miette entered the tent, she immediately knew what as this about.

She came to a fortune teller.

"Really Gary? A fortune-teller?"

"Why… scared to know about your future Sinnoh queen?" Gary teased.

"In your dream… let's go"

The tent had only one table, a Crystal ball carefully placed on it, a woman under hoodie was carefully hovering her hands near that ball, sitting close to the table.

Gary and Miette sat on the other side.

"Greeting travelers…" the woman spoke out in a staid voice under the hoodie. "The travelers of life, and welcome to my doorstep of fortune, this stop may change your life forever…"

"Okay," Miette said folding her hands.

"What can you tell, ma'am," Gary asked.

"Anything you want, as long as my crystal ball shows"

"Anything?"

"Anything, your past, present, future… your love life… your success… what do you want to know boy?"

"Okay… tell me about my love life." Gary said folding his hands.

"Gary….!"

"It's funny…" Gary chuckled. "Let's see what she says…"

The lady started to hover her hands around the crystal ball, leaning to it a little bit more closer… at one moment, the ball lightened up, then more, then even more!

"Okay" that caught Miette's attention.

The lady was now whispering to the ball, the ball, on the other hand, was now clearly shining like a light bulb, the technology under it was obvious.

It went for some moments, suddenly it all went dark. The lady looked up.

"Let me tell you something my boy, you never fell in love, did you?"

"Nope," Gary shook his head.

"But here is a truth, whoever comes in your life, you will always keep her happy, you will never let her go, ever."

"Really? Thanks" Gary replied in chucking manner.

"There is one more truth boy, a girl is about to come in your life… a friend… soon she will confess her love to you."

The last word she said, eyeing Miette. But Miette just had a calm silly expression for that.

"What about you girl, do you want to know anything?" the lady now asked Miette.

"Nope… thanks"

"Ow come on Miette," Gary protested. "you heard about mine, let me hear something about you"

"But I don't have anything to ask."

"Then let me put it for you … tell us about her love life ma'am"

"GARY …!" Miette scrolled out. "That's awfully personal!"

"Come on, it's gonna be fine" Gary gave her a naughty smile. "ma'am… please proceed."

The lady once again was hovering her hands around the crystal ball, whispering to the ball, at one point, the ball lit up like a light bulb.

"I see…. I see ….." Lady suddenly said.

"What?" Miette asked that with clear insouciance.

"You have someone in your heart, don't you girl?"

"Nope."

"Don't be shy… I see someone in your heart… you like him, don't you? You just want him to confess to you…"

Miette looked away.

"Really? Do you have crush for someone Miette?" Gary now asked in cunning tone.

"It's none of your business Gary"

"Come on girl, at least tell us something about him, and so that, I may reveal more future about him… is he a friend?" The lady again asked in her crafty tone.

"Yes," Miette finally said, in a low tone.

"Is he from Kanto region?"

"Yes," Miette replied that too.

"Is he attached to Pokémon?"

Miette nodded.

"Friend, Kanto… attachment with Pokémon … who are you referring to, Miette?" Gary finally charged his final arrow; slowly… that was his plan.

Smiling brightly, Miette finally looked into Gary's eyes, then said.

"You know the name too Gary ….. His name is Ash Ketchum."

 _(TO BE CONTINOUED…)_

…

* * *

 **How Was That? Say That In Review.**

 **And Of Course, Vote For The Story. That Will Clearly Boost Me And The Story For Quicker Update.**

 **See Ya….**


	47. Chapter 47: LOVE IS WAR 3

**LOVE IS WAR 3**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, A Prideshipping Chapter.**

 **Yes Guys, I Have Decided To Name Gary-Miette Shipping As Prideshipping, How Do You Feel About It? Tell Me In The Review…**

 **This Chapter Is Also Dedicated On Of The Worst To Arguably One Of The Worst High School Rom-Com Of All Time. (THE AUTHOR IS LYING AGAIN…)**

 **So Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

 **And Of Course, Please Vote For The Story For Quicker Updates And Keep Me Boosted.**

 _ **...**_

* * *

Smiling brightly, Miette finally looked into Gary's eyes, then said.

"You know the name too Gary ….. His name is Ash Ketchum."

"I beg your pardon…" Gary asked in disbelieve.

"You heard me Gary, the name of my crush is Ash Ketchum," Miette replied again in a twisted voice.

For a moment Gary felt like he would faint, he really would. Out of million boys in this God damn f*cking Pokémon universe, Miette has to fall for that dumbass!

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Gary almost cried out. "You are in love with Ash…...!"

"I didn't say love Gary" Miette replied swiftly. "I said I have a crush on Ash…"

"But How Can You…..! He is in relationship with Serena..!"

"Good… there is nothing wrong to have fancy for someone Gary… he is cute, optimistic… but that doesn't mean he is my type for relationship, I just like him as a person…"

Gary just couldn't find any words for further talk; He just kept looking at her baffled.

Turning to the fortuneteller Lady, Miette said,

"It was nice meeting with you ma'am… see ya…"

Then she started to make her way out of the tent, but stopped at the midway,

"Or maybe… if someone confesses his love for me, my feelings for Ash may change…" she said that to Gary in giggling tone, then walked away.

First rounds result… Miette's win.

...

"THAT BITCH…..!" Serena literally burst out the moment Gary and Miette left the tent. "I knew she always had a thing for you….I knew that!"

"Calm down Serena…calm down…" Ash tried to calm her.

"Didn't you hear what she said? She Has A Crush on You…!" Serena had no sign of calming down.

"Ummm… maybe that was a trick Serena…"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

"Didn't you hear what she said at the end?... it all looks like a game, game to get the other one confessed…"

Serena was still hesitating.

Smiling a little, Ash finally embraced her lightly, so that her face would calmly rest on his heart, a pose that both of them cherished.

"You know Serena, even if the world goes against us, I will always belong to you… don't you…?"

"I know" she muttered, snuggling her nose on his chest.

"Then there is nothing to worry about… besides, Miette is the one who got us together once again, I don't think she will be threat for our relationship."

"Okay…"

"Then let's go … we have to take visors… it's getting dangerous to walk around freely,"

… _ **..**_

* * *

It was almost like a case of déjà vu for Miette, Miette couldn't even remember when was the last time she had walked side-by-side with a boy she truly admired. With whom, everything made sense... everything looked perfect. Right now she was walking alongside with Gary, who looked understandably silent and cold, probably because of the answer she gave him earlier. But Miette had no choice! Gary set her up to get her confession! Everywhere in the world it is boy who confesses his love to girl, not girl… Miette would never get herself confessing to a boy.

"So where should we go first?" She questioned. Gary looked back with a blank face.

"I dunno."

"Still angry about my earlier answer…researcher boy?" Miette chuckled.

"I don't care… whoever you like or care, that's all your personal matter,"

"Ow really! In that case let me remind you Gary Oak, it is you who brought me today for this date, and now you are the one being ignorant"

Sighing Gary finally gave in.

"Alright Miette, where do you want to go…"

"Maybe... sparklers first?" She suggested with another smile.

…...

Once the two had bought their sparklers, they were then on a roll. Dashing from shop to shop in the festival, buying all sorts of items they needed; grinning at each other each time they walked out with their hands full of shopping bags, Gary's cold mood was finally melting.

"Now we just need yukatas! They're very popular around here, so we should buy some." Miette suggested.

From the beginning of the universe, Gary had always hated the idea of clothes shopping as he hated clothing so fancy…but ever since he met Miette he soon became able to tolerate anything, as if it was only for her.

"Sure, we've got time." He nodded back, as they both wondered towards the traditionally built yukata shop.

Miette gasped in amazement upon entering, a rainbow of bright colors and patterns galore. Unsurprisingly, Gary was slightly bemused at this amazement, but continued on regardless. Miette dragged him, isle to isle, and picked out a few that she liked. She felt an opportunity arising, an opportunity to confirm everything that she doubted at the Fashion show- she would hold her own little Fashion show- for Gary. This time, she is gonna set up Gary.

She looked up at him, and began to play with her fingers.

"Gary... Do you mind if I... try a few on?"

Of course, Gary couldn't possibly say no. Gary had already picked out a navy yukata that almost matched his blue hair, and was quite satisfied, although he appreciated that Miette would like more time.

So He nodded with a warm smile. He could feel her excitement levels increase as she skipped off holding yukatas of all different colors and patterns. He stood outside the changing rooms, almost clear from every anger from the fortuneteller's tent, maybe it was for Miette.

"Well played Miette" Gary muttered to himself. "But still at the end of the day, I am gonna get you to confess to me…. the game is still on…"

…...

Miette too, even by disappearing behind the changing room curtain, had a thought for Gary's side. She had a mixed feelings for today's events…what's gonna happen next?

She scanned at her selection carefully.

"First we'll start with blue... A calming color, that will put him an ease." She commentated to herself about the contents of her items, while Gary stood blissfully unaware outside the curtain. She wanted to hear him say it. She wanted to hear the word "beautiful" properly come from his lips.

Cause that is a form of a confession.

She was adamant she would get an answer. She was ready. She quickly whipped open the curtain and gave a twirl to Gary who instantly turned around.

"Ta-da! How does this one look?"

Gary found himself slipping into another stare; surprisingly a rush of adrenaline hit him hard. Were there butterflies raving in his stomach now as a frenzy of hormones whipped up a dropped jaw on Gary's face, he couldn't know. He couldn't even bring himself to speak though. Miette laughed to herself while blushing- she had successfully made him nervous yet again.

"Any comments?" She pushed for an answer, but all Gary do was only nodding back to show his approval. She returned back to the changing room while Gary rubbed his face in annoyance.

"Why am I suddenly becoming stumped like this?" He thought to himself, confused and annoyed that he couldn't even simply respond to Miette in a yukata.

She selected her next item, and pulled out a bright green yukata with a heavy floral pattern on it.

"This has a bit more kick to it, so this will surely get him going!" Once again she emerged with a quick whip of the curtain, where he would turn around and be amazed again. This time he flexed his dropped jaw as much as he could to get an answer. Miette stood there teasingly, leaning against the curtain.

"Well..?" She began to tease again.

"This one…this one really suits you as well."

He did it! He finally gave an answer….wooh!

But Miette wanted more. She craved for it; she wanted Gary to call her beautiful, with his own lips.

So she dashed back in, again…and frantically tried on each and every yukata she could find. From yellow to purple, to black to white, any color, any pattern. Each and every time she would look for that one word, that one word which he couldn't say. Each time Gary's face would only get redden slightly deeper, and he would gloss over his nerves by telling her that they suited her, she wouldn't give up though. She looked over at her final yukata…. A strong, passionate red…. It's often said that red brings out beauty stronger than other colors, or at least Miette had read that somewhere in a magazine.

She held it up to the light, and then put it close to her body, weighing it up to see how well it fitted. She couldn't put a foot wrong on her big finale; this was the one which would wow Gary to bits. She took her time in putting it on, while Gary waited patiently outside, spurred on by reassurance that this would be her last one. This time she emerged slowly, so that Gary could fully watch her reveal, and take in every moment of it. She even slid open a traditional fan to add further elegance to her gorgeous red yukata.

Gary stood back slightly, not knowing what to say again. He felt as if he had run out of compliments that he could use. Miette approached ever closer, refusing to give up.

"C'mon Gary if you could describe it in just one word!" She pressed for her desired answer. Gary felt his cheeks burn.

"Ummm Miette... You're..." He scratched his head frantically hoping a word would appear. She leaned forward in anticipation that he would say it.

Come on, come on, say it!

But Gary stumped himself once again, and dropped his shoulders. Slowly Miette's face descended into a cold disappointment and dissatisfaction.

"You know what Gary… you are just like dumb as Ash… forget everything else… let's go"

With that she turned around, but had to stop at the very last moment.

"You look like a Goddess Miette," a voice spoke out.

"What…!" she turned around.

"Not just beautiful… you look like a goddess Miette," he said again.

"Ummm thanks," she said looking down.

"And let me tell you one more thing Miette… you look like the girl who should be loved every single second, every single moment," he said looking into her eyes.

Slowly Miette just looked down, she had to! She only expected the word "Beautiful" for her, but that… that was beyond her expectations. And the feeling… it was beyond describable for her!

What was that?... was it…?

"Let's go somewhere else Miette" he offered his hand.

And she accepted that.

our second rounds result… Gary's win.

… _ **..**_

* * *

"I have to admit, Miette looks really beautiful in these clothes" Serena commented.

"Not as you Serena…" Ash replied.

"Don't try to grovel me Ash… she looks, really stunning in these clothes…" Serena said in somewhat annoyed tone.

Ash just couldn't help but laugh. It was inevitable; a woman can never stand another beautiful woman… that's in their genes. But as her boyfriend, Ash had some responsibility too.

"I really mean it Serena… nothing is more beautiful than you," he whispered sweetly.

"Really Ash …!" she turned to him.

"Really Serena"

Then the inevitable happened, as both of them just carried away for each other, their eyes just melted for each other.

Then they kissed.

"Let's follow them sweetie… real fun is still awaiting" Ash said when their lips finally parted.

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **How Was That? You Say In Review.**

 **And Of Course, Vote For The Story...**


	48. Chapter 48: LOVE IS WAR 4

**LOVE IS WAR 4**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, A Prideshipping Chapter.**

 **This Chapter Is Also Dedicated To Arguably One Of The Worst High School Rom-Com Of All Time. (THE AUTHOR IS LYING ONCE AGAIN…)**

 **Will Gary And Miette Become A Couple? Guess You Have To Find That By Getting Into The Story…**

 **And Of Course, Please Vote For The Story For Quicker Updates And Keep Me Boosted.**

…

* * *

It was past afternoon.

Right now Gary and Miette were standing before a pavilion, the surrounding surprisingly looked crowded, cause the place looked like a dancing ground, surrounded by the flashlights.

"Is there going to be a dancing competition here Gary?" Miette asked.

Before Gary could reply, the loud voice of announcer clearly got their attention, and the surrounding's.

"Good evening everyone!" The man from the stage spoke out, situated swiftly at the corner.

"And welcome to years Melemele Island Spring Festival Couple's Dancing Competition…and that means, today we are gonna get the new Venus and Adonis of the year, to be the ultimate entertainers of the evening… WHICH COUPLE WILL OWN THAT…!" the announcer cried in an enthusiastic tone.

Everyone in the arena cheered, and gave a round of applause. Some were impatient and yelled out that they already wanted to hear the competitors for the night. Gary and Miette just quietly clapped.

"Okay…!" Gary muttered.

Naturally Gary and Miette would love to take part in the competition, with each other of course. But a huge problem lies before that, who would ask whom for dance? Asking for dance clearly indicates semi confession of feelings…

Gary won't do that, Miette can't do that.

"Visitors…. You can dance now at your own sweet will… in half an hour the competition will start… so couples, make yourself comfortable….!" The announcer announced.

Thus the normal couple's dance started dancing arena, but Gary and Miette, they just kept standing there awkwardly. No matter how much they wanted, how much they tried to share this sweet moment only with each other, their pride would always get into the way… pride would always end up winning over love.

In the end, nobody could blab out a word from each other.

Miette was getting angry… really, really angry over Gary, how much stubborn a person can be to lose this beautiful moment!… everywhere in the world it is boy who approaches girl for dance, except this dickhead!

Suddenly, a boy approached Miette.

"Miette…. Is that you?"

….

Gary was getting really frustrated; frustrated to the point that he almost wanted to curse himself. A dance with his crush Miette, he would not get this chance frequently, not in this lifetime. All he had to do was asking her, but couldn't do that.

His God damn ego, pride came into the way.

At that time, a plump boy approached Miette,

"Miette…. Is that you?"

"Tierno… what a present surprise!" Miette called out in surprised tone.

The famous Dancer cum Gym leader from Kalos finally bowed to her in a dancing pose, smiling.

"So you do remember me Miette."

"Of course I do Tierno… it's been a while since we last met,"

"Yeah… it has been a while…" Tierno also replied sheepishly.

"Gary… meet my friend Tierno…" Miette turned to Gary, who was now closely watching Tierno. "He is a friend from Kalos"

"Nice to meet ya buddy,"

"Ya… you too" Gary gave a forced smile.

"So Sinnoh queen" Tierno this time turned to Miette. "Can I ask you for a favor..?"

"Anything Tierno…"

"Would you please be my partner in this competition?"

Gary just blinked, what did he just say?

"It would be a shame for me if I fail to participate in this dancing competition… you know how good dancer I am Miette… will ya?" Tierno finished.

There was silence for a moment as Gary let go of his sigh. Miette certainly wouldn't dance with this fat ass… would she?

Smiling a little, Miette replied in next moment,

"Why not… sure!"

…

For a moment Gary thought like he world will twirl apart! Miette agreed to dance with this fat ass! How could this happen! What would he do now!

Gary seriously could feel that deep empty feeling swirling throughout his body! He brought Miette to a perfect date to get her confessed; instead he lost her to this fat ass!

Miette made a swift move with Tierno at the dancing ground, and eyed Gary for a briefest second, which clearly meant one thing.

'You could have stopped this'

Ow he could, but he had to bow before her for that, and Gary's great male pride would never him to do that.

So what he would do now?

At that moment, a girl approached him.

… _ **..**_

* * *

Gary was right, Miette only agreed to dance with Tierno to tease Gary, if he doesn't have the balls to ask her for a dance, then he better watch her with somebody else.

Till now everything went perfect, his face looked like a stain.

Miette now focused on Tierno who was now holding her and dancing swiftly with her with the music. Tierno still was a good dancer.

"So Tierno… what brings you here?"

"Don't tell me you don't know… of course to attend Alolan Showcase Competition Grand Finale, to root for our friend Serena!"

"Really! That's great!... who else has come with you?"

"Pretty much everyone from our Kalos friends group… Trevor, Shauna, Korrina, Clemont, bonnie…everyone, we are staying at the Melemele island Pokémon center,"

"Really! ..That's great!"

"Indeed… we plan to surprise Serena at the finale… and of course, the new champion, Ash ket…"

Tierno suddenly stopped, almost like a blank!

"Anything wrong Tierno!"Miette asked.

"N-nothing is wrong…" he looked back.

"Tierno…"

He was still looking down.

So Miette looked at his direction, and immediately her heart skipped a bit!

Gary was dancing… with Shauna!

…

"So you are saying, you are friends with Ash," Gary asked while dancing.

"Ummm…ya… we met at Kalos," the Kalosian girl Shauna replied.

"Then, can I ask you one thing, miss,"

"Sure,"

"What made you ask me for the dance?" Gary asked looking at her.

"What?"

"You could have asked anybody,"

"Is it wrong to ask for a dance Mr. Gary Oak?"

"Call me Gary, and there is nothing wrong… but since you have said you are friends with Tierno… you could have asked him…"

Shauna looked down.

"Is there anything wrong Shauna."

She was still quiet.

"I am waiting for an answer miss,"

"Okay … fine" Shauna sighed out. "You see the boy Tierno dancing with Miette…."

"Aha,"

"He is my boyfriend."

… _ **..**_

* * *

"So, you are saying, you are in relationship with Shauna now… and had a fight with her" Miette asked while still dancing with Tierno.

"Yes" he replied in small tone.

"Oh great… looks like everyone in this world is falling in love…. Except me… " Miette muttered looking away.

"Did you say something Miette..?"

"Nothing…. By the way, you do realize Tierno that you are just using me to make Shauna jealous"

"I know…"

"Okay… That's enough… go and apologize to her…"

"What? … Why?"

"Don't make a big deal of it Tierno… go… and apologize to your girl… like a man,"

Tierno was still hesitating.

"This is what makes a boy real man Tierno…. Bowing before his woman, to make amend…"

Tierno finally looked at Shauna.

"Go…"

…

"You know what Shauna…. I think you should apologize to Tierno" Gary said to Shauna.

"Are you crazy? No way..!"

"This is what prolongs a fight Shauna…. Don't you love him?"

"Yes… but… he has to apologize first"

"And why he should do that Shauna?" Gary asked smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"don't you think it's him every time, bowing to you and trying to make amend to you, would it take your everything away to do it for once? Don't you love him?"

"Ummm… ya…but"

"Then go Shauna…boys have feelings too… show him that you love him too…"

Shauna finally turned to Tierno.

"Just Go, Shauna"

…..

People were still dancing, as they quietly approached each other,

"Ummm… Shauna, I need to tell you something"

"Me too Tierno…."

They were still hesitating.

"Shauna… I am sorry for making you angry earlier… I shouldn't have done that" he said.

"I am sorry too Tierno… I may have overreacted; I shouldn't have done that,"

"So… you aren't angry with me anymore…?"

"Not at all Tierno… how can I stay angry with the person I love for too long,"

At this point they both smiled at each other, and gradually just held each other's hand… hoping to get somewhere else… somewhere much beautiful.

"Thank you Miette, thank you for your advice" Tierno said before leaving.

"You too Gary,"

"See you at the grand finale,"

They both left the dancing pavilion, and once again, our heroes just left alone in the pavilion, awkwardly.

"Ladies And Gentlemen…. Finally The Time For Dance Competition Appp-Roacheeeees… Get Ready With Your Pair…" the announcer announced.

The whole crowd cheered up loudly, but they still stood there quietly.

At the very last moment, Gary said,

"Ummm m-Miette… would you like to be my dancing partner….."

…

* * *

"O my God!… O, my God!... Shauna and Tierno are here! … I have to meet them!" Serena literally was jumping in excitement, quickly tried to approach them, but was stopped immediately.

"Wait Serena, not now" Ash said.

"What!…why?"

"We have to look after Gary and Miette,"

"Aren't we doing that for the whole day? We need to meet with our friends Ash …" Serena looked really annoyed.

"Honey…" Ash finally gave his notorious pouting, and smiling. "We have plenty of time to meet with our friends…. But trust me, if we miss the upcoming event, the whole day will turn out to be useless…"

Those eyes… those piercing eyes, Serena knew she could never refuse those piercing eyes, ever. She would always verge to her boy of her dreams.

And he would to her.

"Okay then… what's next" Serena quietly said.

"I am just patiently waiting for the ending of this competition… once our dear friends ends up as Venus And Adonis of the evening… the real fun begins,"

"What do you mean ash?"

"Don't you know Serena… the Venus and Adonis of the evening have to kiss each other in the end…"

"WHAT…!"

"Yap… and I am all ready to capture that sweet moment…"

Ash said that in a cunning voice as he brought out a camera.

…

* * *

They went to the dance floor when the song had just started. Miette really knew how to dance. She had everyone in the Pavilion looking at her and Gary. Gary at first was a little shy, but gradually got into the song.

They were a dancing couple to be reckoned with… from everybody else.

They were dancing together as if they were really working together to make the show really extraordinary, something really, really beautiful. Miette could not believe they could make it… but they were doing it.

They kept going until the song ended. They were both out of breath when they got a thunderous roar of applause.

Even if it meant Miette's last dance with Gary, she knew she would treasure it forever.

….

",…. AND NOW…!... time for the announcement of Venus And Adonis of the evening, after the final voting …" announcer exclaimed to the crowd. "Ow my, the majority vote goes to this particular pair, they have provided a magnificent dance!... managing to wow everyone!... Miette Millefeui and Gary Oak …! They are the Venus And Adonis of the evening…!"

The crowd started to crazily roar… cause undoubtedly the best couple got the title, only the couple, Gary and Miette stayed quiet.

They both quietly approached the stage, where they were handed over the crest.

"And now…. Time for the main attraction of the event… the kiss of Venus And Adonis...!"

Gary blinked… did he just hear 'kiss'!

Suddenly all of the lights went dim and a spotlight shined down on them.

Miette swore she was flushing like a red tomato… never ever in her entire life she felt this embarrassed. Kissing Gary!….. Here!...Oh God… This is so embarrassing.

Miette just inhaled quietly. Okay then, this was it! _..._ no matter what it was, it had to be done, they should have thought before entering the competition. She thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around Gary's neck, ready to kiss him on the lips. She leaned in as Gary did the same, the space between them getting smaller and smaller. She closed her eyes, so did Gary.

All crowds just leaned-in in expectations…. Ash and Serena did the same.

Miette's lips came just inches apart.

Ash had his camera ready, about to click.

At that moment, everything went black…. Load shedding!

"ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME…!" Ash screamed out in great dismay… what just happened!

The crowd was seriously disappointed; the best moment just got ruined by the load shedding.

Minutes later, when light finally returned, both Miette and Gary had a calm, yet blushing smile.

Something did happen… didn't it? Ash and Serena just missed it.

"What now Ash?"

"Now nothing… we missed our final chance" Ash replied in quiet tone.

Serena hated this; she hated to see her Ash upset.

"Ash please… don't get upset."

He turned to his girl then, smiling. He may be upset a little bit now, but this girl's smiles are always enough to warm up his spirit, his world.

"I am not Serena… let just go back to the ship, and have a dinner together…okay" he said smiling.

"Sure!.., let's go!" she immediately replied blooming.

Our this round's result….. Gary and Miette's win.

…

* * *

Unknown to Ash and Serena, Gary and Miette had one more plan too…

"So where to now?" Gary asked warmly. At this point, any ideas he had for tonight were now ruined that most of the events were over for the night. It was now getting dark out, with a lot of the stores leaving their lights off for some odd reason.

"Anything specific you want to do Miette?"

Miette just returned the smile, then said,

"Whatever you want Gary…"

"I overheard some people talking about fireworks tonight over near the hill's Village. Wanna go and see."

Miette merely nodded in response, a large smile on her face from the thought of such an event.

"That sounds like it could be a great time!"

…

"Gary, where are we heading?" Miette couldn't help but ask, giggling in the process. Of course that caught the attention of Gary. It felt magnificent, why it was just so hard for him to confess!

His Goddamn ego and pride.

Making their way up there up in the hill, the duo noticed a blanket was already set up; Gary received a look of confusion from Miette. It made sense; maybe some other couple had a picnic here earlier.

"Here, let's just sit and wait for the fireworks to start," Gary stated, offering a hand for the blue-haired beauty.

And Miette accepted it, Taking his hand, Miette allowed Gary to help her sit comfortably on the blanket, Gary himself soon joining her on the blanket.

The duo was now laying down on the blanket, watching the stars up above them twinkle in the night sky. It was relaxing, almost like everything in the ambiance just wanted him to confess

"Miette..." Gary began to say, "I...I just wanted to thank you for everything."

Gary could tell Miette was slightly caught off-guard by his words.

"What are saying Gary" Miette said.

"I mean it, Miette. Thank you for everything. The treats, the never-ending support of the wonderful adventure throughout Alola. I just need to thank you for everything, you definitely made it special for me," Gary stated, his usual confidence beginning to waver. He was in completely unknown territory for himself. He had never done anything like this before, letting everything off of his chest. For a moment, he swore he could have felt Miette's hand burning up and wondered what it was for, but dismissed it, cause he saw Miette was slightly red.

"Gary, I should be the one thanking you. Despite just meeting you randomly, I managed to find a great friend. You were always with me… always supported me whenever I needed it… so thank you for everything." The duo was both looking at each other now; Gary could feel himself being lost in Miette's blue eyes.

An awkward silence fell between them. Gary knew he had to do something… now.

Fireworks soon erupted in the background, catching their attention.

"The fireworks have finally begun, they look so beautiful," Miette spoke; Gary merely nodding in agreement, words just couldn't escape his mouth now. But he had to speak now, it's now or never.

"They really do," he replied, his eyes instead focusing on Miette, her body glowing in the light of the fireworks. Sitting there,

"Miette?" suddenly he asked, catching her attention, the honey blonde turning her head to face him.

"What, Gary?" She asked, no answer coming from him. Instead, the duo felt a warm sensation running through both of them, Gary finally taking a chance. A warm sensation starting at their mouths and ran through their entire bodies.

Pulling back, Gary was smiling, knowing full well what he had done. Knowing that the feeling was right, he couldn't help but be happy. Looking across from him, Miette looked shocked from the event. But none of that mattered right now. He knew he kissed Miette for the good and he knew one thing from that kiss.

He loved Miette, from the very beginning.

"I love you Miette"

"I love you too, Gary" she replied instinctively.

And then… they just kissed again.

Today's final result… Love's win.

…

* * *

 **So this is it guys, Prideshipping is finally a canon. I would like to thank theauraprincess for giving me a fitting name for Gary-Miette's pair, it's really cute…. It's been a hell out of a hard work; I didn't even plan it in the original script! … Huh...**

 **Guys I tried my best to keep up the chapters with the referred anime don't know how well I did…clearly that anime is a masterpiece…. It's really hard to keep up with that masterpiece anime.**

 **Anyway… how was that… tell me in review… and of course vote for the story…**


	49. Chapter 49: THE SHOWCASE GRAND FINALE

**THE SHOWCASE GRAND FINALE**

 **Will Serena Become The Queen Of Alola..?**

…

* * *

"Ow come on man… why can't I sit at the common seating… even the showcase authority personally invited me…" Ash hissed out to the guard at the entrance of the Mount Lanakila stadium, the same stadium where Alolan Pokémon league was held.

"Please try to understand Mister Champion… you are the chief guest of today's finale… you just can't seat in common audience seating…" the guard said in timid tone.

"Why can't I? In what rulebook that has been determined?"

"Sir…if I let you go… the showcase authority may show cause me….."

"I don't care …. Let me go…"

"Piika- pika…"

"Ash…. I think you should go for the VIP box." Clemont said this time.

"Shut up Clemont… today I am gonna be with my Serena… no matter what it takes," the Kanto boy still said determinedly.

"Ash…"

The sudden quiet tone of Serena's caught his attention this time.

"I think you should go for the VIP box…"

…

Today was the day of Alola Showcase Grand Finale, with a little twist….

It was going to be held in Mount Lanakila, instead of ship…. And that only made Serena more nervous.

No matter how skilled she was, no matter how many times she said to herself that she had nothing lose, she had Ash… Serena was seriously nervous today. The last forty-eight hour was more or less restless, Serena did nothing but trained for the finale, even Ash distanced himself from her.

The reason was pretty simple, the more they would spend time together; it would only lead to more cuddling, more romancing. And that would clearly distract Serena… Ash certainly didn't want that. So that's why they didn't have much talking for the last two days, except for the time of eating.

But today, today Serena wanted nothing but the presence Ash with her. Today he was her biggest patron, her knight in shining armor, who would protect and comfort her from everything, even if she lost.

At least she had her Ash, and her friends with her today… that's the biggest relief she had...

Yes her friends, the day started with a cute little surprise.

The whole Kalosian bunch just jumped on them earlier of this day…. Bonnie, Clemont, Tierno, Shauna, Trevor everyone was there….

"I am so proud of you buddy…. You finally became a champion…!" Tierno said Ash in a bone-crushing hug.

"Yap… thanks buddy" Ash replied in a low chocked voice.

"Seriously Ash… you have gotten so much powerful from the last time… not only you use bond phenomenon, you have Dynamaxing, Z move technique too… that's incredible!" Clemont said.

"I just can't wait to see your Pokémons in those forms …" Trevor said.

The girls just approached Serena.

"Congratulations Serena…. You finally won…" Shauna said.

"I haven't won the finale yet Shauna…" Serena said.

"I wasn't talking about the showcase Serena" Shauna smirked. "You finally won the boy of your dreams…. Congratulations…!"

"Ummm…Thanks" the honey blonde was clearly blushing.

"Awwwww. How romantic…! I always knew both of you had something between you…." Bonnie added this time. "Do you know Shauna…? I was there when they first kissed, at the escalator..!"

"Really Serena..! That's so romantic …! You go girl..!" Shauna gently tapped Serena's shoulder, then whispered.

"By the way … have you reached the second base with Ash yet?"

"SHAUNAAAAA…!"

…..

Right now they at the entrance of the mount Lanakila stadium, everybody could enter the stadium except Ash… the guards won't let the first champion of Alola region sit at the common seating, that was the protocol.

"… today I am gonna be with my Serena… no matter what…" Ash still said determinedly.

"Ash….."

The sudden low tone of Serena caught Ash's attention.

"….you should go for the VIP box…"

"And you know my answer too Serena…" Ash said simply. "… No… today I WILL be with you… no matter what…. "

"But Ash…."

"Shhhhhhhhhh…"

His finger on her lips just lightly snapped Serena, and the next moment she knew she was getting lost into his eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright sweaty… I promise" he whispered.

"Awwwwwwww. How romantic…!" bonnie breathed out in bewitchment. "Big brother….Even now I want a keeper like yours…."

"Will you shut up bonnie…!" Clemont snapped out.

"Anyway… " Ash turned to the guards. "I am going with them… and you guys aren't stopping me."

"Piiika…piika…!"

"But sir…"

"Let him go…" a voice spoke from behind…. Kahuna Hala.

"Let our champion enjoy today's showcase with his friends…. I will talk with the authority,"

The guards still hesitated, before finally nodding.

"Thanks, Mister Hala… you saved from trouble." Ash said to the Kahuna.

"You are welcome Ash… but let me remind you one thing, it's good to see that your new status hasn't changed your attitude, but as a champion of Alola, you have to follow some protocols sometimes"

"I know… not just today Hala, today I have to be with someone,"

"I get that… good luck" Kahuna Hala smiled. "And good luck to you too Miss…"

"Thanks, Mister Hala," Serena said smiling.

… _ **.**_

* * *

It was another spectacular view, just Like the last Grand Finale. Fireworks were exploding in the sky, creating multiple arrays of Pokémon shapes, in all colors, in all dancing moves. Some flying Pokémons were dancing high, creating dizzying waves of power, from one end to another end of the sky. The roar of the anticipating crowd could be heard from everywhere on the island of Ula'ula.

Today was the day of Showcase Grand Finale.

Up to the presidential conference stadium, in VIP Box, three elite four members, Champion Diantha, Lance, Adler, Wallace, Cynthia, Drake, and Leon sat peacefully, with a new guest today... Queen Aria.

At that moment, Kahuna Hala entered the stadium.

"Hello, Mister Hala… it's a pleasure to meet you..!" Aria approached the old Kahuna.

"Not at all!... it's my pleasure to meet you Queen Aria…. Thank you so much for coming to the Showcase Grand Finale…" Hala replied in warm tone.

"Wouldn't I" Aria smiled. "As queen of Kalos, I had to attend Showcase Grand Finale of another region… your contribution for the Alolan Showcase was really praiseworthy Hala… thank you for letting the Grand Finale to be held in Mount Lanakila stadium, especially after you had a successful Alolan Pokémon league…"

"Thank you, Miss Aria,"

"Talking about Pokémon League, I know your new champion Ash Ketchum… the boy is immensely powerful Pokémon trainer,"

"Indeed… he is," Hala had to admit that sheepishly.

"Where is he now, isn't Ash gonna join us?" Diantha asked that one.

"Well, I doubt that Miss Diva Diantha" Hala made a glace to the outside roaring crowd. "He is where he wants to be… with his friends…"

… _ **..**_

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ONCE AGAIN, IT'S YOUR FAVORITE HARRY DALLAS FROM ALOLAN POKÉMON LEAGUE… PLEASE WELCOME…. THE SHOWCASE GRAND FINALE OF ALOLAN HISTORY!… YOU ARE ALL PART OF THIS HISTORY!" Announcer Harry Dallas Exclaimed out.

And the crowd crazily roared out,

"….IN THIS GRAND FINALE, THREE FINALISTS OF GRAND FINALE WILL COMPETE, FOR THE, FINAL KEY OF ALOLAN SHOWCASE COMPETITION, THAT'S IT …THERE WILL TWO ROUNDS OF THIS FINALE… THE FIRST ROUND WILL DETERMINE THE FINAL TWO CONTESTANTS OF FINAL ROUND….. AND THE FINAL ROUND… WELL THAT'S A SECRET MY FELLAS….. SHORTLY WILL BE REVEALED AFTER FIRST ROUND…..SO ARE YOU WITH ME….? "

"YESSSSSSSS…." The rumble just crazily went on.

"THEN LET'S GO…" Harry concluded his words.

…

"THE PERFORMERS… MAKE YOUR WAY FOR THE STAGE….!"

Small nervous steps, yet confident, this is how Serena made her way to the battlefield. Till now, she has given countless performances on the stage… but performance on a Pokémon stadium! That is something totally new for her… here people are watching her from every side… what if she ends up making a mistake?

There was a huge stage placed on the middle of the battlefield, the performers had to give a conjoint performance this time….. Oh God, will she able to do that…?

Serena made glace for the crowd, then smiled….. There he was, her Ash was there for her today, against all the odds.

Today at least she had her Ash with her….

And together, she will win this….

The other two finalists had entered the stage too. Amelia, on the other side of the stage, had a venomous look on her.

Serena took a deep breath, then breathed out.

"I can do this…" she whispered.

…..

As soon as Ash entered the stadium open, the inevitable happened, people just crushed on their new champion, all fangirls just want a glace of the new champion….. Thanks to his Kalosian group, Ash finally made it to the seat, with all of his friends.

"Hey look…. Miette is also here, she is sitting across with a boy..!" bonnie pointed out.

"His name is Gary…" Ash quietly replied.

"They look surprisingly close together… are they?"

"Don't mention it….. Let's just focus on Serena today…." Ash irritatedly shoved off the matter.

Serena was now standing on the stage with other finalists, Serena only had few minutes for makeup… still, she looked magnificent today.

"Hey… is that Amelia there?" Shauna pointed out.

"Yes…" Ash quietly added.

"What is she doing here?"

"She made it to the Final."

"O, God… then that is not good," Shauna looked worried. "That girl always follows cheat code…. Always tries to achieve everything with her family influence…"

Ash didn't want to answer that. Today he knew his Serena will win this, she will win this with her own merit…. And no cheat code will be able to stop her.

… _ **.**_

* * *

The nerves felt tighter than ever, every single step she felt like she was being watched, and judged. Every step was a wobbly one, but she had made this far, and now, she had to give the final touch. The crowd watched on in painful silence, she wanted and had to do something extraordinary today.

"It's Serena's turn," Clemont adjusted his glasses and closely focused on the stage. Bonnie leaped out her seat to see her big sister have her big moment.

Ash just silently watched his girl. Today he is gonna be with her no matter what…. And she can do this..! She will do this! Ash had faith on his girl.

"Serena! … Go for it..!" He projected his voice from his seat to the stage, it traveled to everyone in the stadium, everyone saw, the champion is rooting for a Kalosian Honey blonde.

She could hear his voice… and God, that was so relieving, she will go for it..!

Serena reached for Braixen and Pancham's Poke Balls, and held them close.

"He believes in us, I believe in you. We can do this. So come on out to the stage, Braixen, and Pancham!" In that moment she launched the Poke Balls up into the air, where a flash of blue light signaled the presence of her two Pokémon on stage. The other finalists are gonna perform too. But she had no time to look at them, She couldn't let them affect her. Today she just had to perform of her own.

"PERFORMERS…BEGIN…..!"

The whole stadium roared out with the announcement.

That was it!

….

"Braixen, begin with Flamethrower!" Serena pointed to the sky as Braixen aimed high and orchestrated the direction of its scorching Flamethrower with its twig. Flames engulfed the stage.

"Now Pancham, jump up and use Dark Pulse!" For such a tiny Pokémon it could certainly jump to impressive heights, it sent the wave of dark matter straight at the flames, and turned them a strong black color. Where the stage had been previously lit by the orange flames with other performers' performance, had now been dimmed with the creepy dark tone. This caught the crowd's eye; it was exactly what the locals would want to see. They then began to slowly applaud, they were warming to her. Bonnie looked around in joy.

"C'mon, the crowd is beginning to enjoy it; we have to make more noise!" Serena was beginning to believe in herself more.

"Now Braixen, use Hidden Power at the flames!" A white orb of energy was sent towards the flames where it then sat in the heart of the inferno, becoming its very core. The ying-yang-Esque contrast of the black and white then became visible. She was adapting to the conditions. The crowd liked the traditional vibes coming from the flames, but Serena wasn't done yet.

"Now for the big finish! Pancham use Stone Edge from underneath the flames!" She was enjoying herself, the crowd was slowly but surely beginning to enjoy themselves, this was certainly the big moment.

Pancham positioned himself underneath their creation and sent huge boulders from the ground to bulldoze the burning mid-air structure. The impact sent black and white embers hurling, the diffusion of the energy had cooled the embers down enough for the crowd to reach out and touch them. All around them, small embers of black and white fire had enticed the crowd. Serena had pulled off her greatest performance yet. She had lit up the stage in a new light, even at this broad daylight.

As all three finalists' performance ended, the sheer intensity, excitement, and drama of it had however taken its toll though, she was absolutely exhausted. After the angst of living up to Amelia's performance, the crowd was giving her a warm reception, almost to say that they had accepted her.

But she wasn't focusing on the noise levels, but more at her cheering friends from the stands. Ash looked on; his eyes fell on her, and nonetheless, He felt a sense of pride in watching her…

"That's my girl…"

"Pikapiii…! Pikacchu…!" Pikachu literally was jumping from his shoulder, so did bonnie.

"That's our Serena! Big brother, lift me up so she can see!" She exclaimed.

"Bonnie, you do realize you are not little kid anymore"

"Just do it…will you!"

Clemont let out an embarrassed sigh but ultimately obeyed his little sister's commands. He extended his Aipom arm so that she could be lifted and wave to Serena.

Serena looked up and saw all of her friends waving at her with big smiles. She blushed up at Ash's gazing eyes.

"Way to go Serena…" Shauna said.

"That was magnificent!"

All of the hard work, sweat, and tears had come down to this moment, and it felt like it was worth it. But was it good enough?

The last thing she wanted to do was disappointing everyone. And the last person she wanted to disappoint was Ash. She wanted to become the queen, the queen champion of Alola needed.

She quietly walked off the stage but still stayed at the battlefield, kind of emotional with her efforts. She had put a lot into it. Amelia was standing at the other corner; neither said a word for a while. Serena looked at the floor, while Amelia watched the monitor closely; she seemed to be getting irritated at the act currently on stage. Serena looked up for a moment, and caught Amelia's attention. She let out a huge sigh.

"You did well," Amelia said that in noticeably cold tone.

"... but I am tougher." Amelia later added. Serena then had to gaze up at her. Why Amelia was so venomous towards her, she would never know.

… _ **.**_

* * *

"OW MY! WHAT A MAGNIFICENT PERFORMANCE FROM OUR FINALISTS, PROBABLY THE BEST ONE TILL NOW! …. WELL FELLAS, IT'S TIME FOR VOTE!" Harry exclaimed out.

The whole stadium started to boom, there was a tremendous applause! The whole team did well, but who will qualify for the final round. Well, the voting will say now.

Serena stood at the field quietly, she had closed her eyes.

today she gave up everything she had, today was special, today she had to win for him.

The voting started. On a big screen above the stage, it showed performers voting counts in columns.

…

Of course, the first vote for Serena came from Ash; he whirled up his glow caster.

"She is gonna win this Pikachu, I know this!"

"Piika-pika"

"Hope she is well"

Serena stood there quietly, still kept her eyes closed. In past, these moments always made her nervous as hell, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't shove out those feelings.

The voting finished. Harry came ahead to announce the winner.

"BONJOUR! THANK YOU, EVERYONE, FOR THIS AMAZING RESPONSE IN THE VOTING, NOW LET'S ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS OF FINAL ROUND…!"

Serena sighed; Ash was looking at her like glue…

"… AND THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS… OW MY, HOLY HOLY…! THE MAJORITY OF VOTES GO FOR TWO KALOSIAN PERFORMERS … ONE IS FINALIST OF KALOS SHOWCASE COMPETITION …. ANOTHER ONE ALREADY MANAGED TO BEWITCH EVERYONE WITH HER MAGNIFICENT PERFORMANCE…, CONTESTANT SERENA YVONNE, AND AMELIA DE SUJA….!"

The whole stadium rumbled up crazily, that was it! Serena made it to the final round. Smiling with satisfaction, Ash finally sat on his sit.  
Amelia and Serena both glanced at each other.

"AND NOW…. TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND OF THIS GRAND FINALE…! MY FELLAS… THIS IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT…!" harry made a pause.

The whole stadium was listening to him earnestly.

"….. INSTEAD OF PERFORMANCE…. THERE IS GOING TO BE A BATTLE HERE, A POKÉMON BATTLE… YES FELLAS…! A POKÉMON BATTLE BETWEEN FINAL TWO CONTESTANTS TO DETERMINE THE ULTIMATE WINNER….!" harry exclaimed out.

Serena just blinked, did she just hear Pokémon battle!

The whole stadium covered up with the buzzes…. A Pokémon battle! That was completely new!

Serena was now sweating in fear… that was bad… dancing, performing was her specialty, but nonetheless, she seriously sucks at Pokémon battling… oh God… what's gonna happen now!

Only if powerhouse like Ash was here… even Pikachu alone could have laid her a big help.

"BUT THERE IS A TWIST….." harry added suddenly. "THE CONTESTANTS CAN CHOOSE A PARTNER HERE, THAT'S RIGHT MY FELLAS, THE CONTESTANTS CAN CHOOSE A PARTNER TO FIGHT ALONG… AND YOU ARE GOING TO SEE, A TWO VS. TWO BATTLE, FOR THE ULTIMATE WINNER, THE QUEEEEEN OF ALOOOOLA REGIOOOON…! "

This crowd roared out once again. That was it, this is what made things more spicy… a battle between two performers would never have been interesting.

Serena just smiled after the last announcement. Her tension was gone. She could take a partner to fight, right?... Well, Serena has the champion of Alola to fight alongside her.

Her thoughts snapped with the arrival of certain someone, there he was… her Ash already had stood alongside her, smiling.

He wanted to be with his Serena today, well this is the chance.

"WELL LOOK WHO THERE IT IS…!" harry exclaimed out. "TO AID CONTESTANT SERENA YVONNE, OUR CHAMPION, ASH KETCHUM IS ALREADY ON THE FIELD…!"

The stadium just crazily rumbled up, what is going to be next?

"WELL THERE… WHO IS GOING TO BE THE PARTNER OF CONTESTANT AMELIA…?"

Amelia was standing there silently, calm. That seemed odd to Serena. It went for some moments then suddenly a voice spoke out.

"I WILL FIGHT WITH AMELIA…."

All the faces just turned to the voice, and immediately were shocked.

"SHE…..! SHE IS GOING TO ASSIST AMELIA…!

…

The owner of the voice just calmly made her way to the battlefield, then stood alongside Amelia.

Miss Diva Diantha…. Champion of Kalos region.

"O, MY GOD! O MY GOD!... MISS DIVA DIANTHA… CHAMPION OF KALOS REGION IS GOING TO ASSIST CONTESTANT AMELIA..!"

The stadium rumble just crazily went on… this was insane! A fight of two champions in the grand finale of showcase competition!

"Miss Diantha… you!" Ash spoke out in disbelieve.

Diantha just stood there calmly.

"You are going to assist Amelia…!"

"Yes, Ash…"

"How can you…. how can go against Serena?" Ash hissed out.

"Ow don't fool yourself Ash…. Is this fair that your girlfriend is getting help from champion of Alola? I am keeping balance here"

She was right, Ash could do nothing but clenching his teethes.

And Serena was sweating again, this was bad. Moments ago it looked easy win for her… but now? Of course, she had no doubt on Ash's strength, but in past she saw how powerful was Diantha.

"Everything is going to be alright Serena….. I promise," Ash whispered to Serena. Serena, in turn, just nodded.

"Just follow my lead… okay"

"AND NOW….. THE CONTESTANTS AND OUR HONORABLE CHAMPIONS…. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY FOR THE BATTLEGROUND," harry exclaimed as the stadium boomed out once again.

Four of them just quietly made their way for the battleground, as the whole stadium was still roaring out. Ash was subtly eyeing Diantha, so was Diantha…. Seeing them Serena finally made a glance at Amelia…. Who was surprisingly smiling!.. A cunning one!

It made all sense! It was all planned from the very beginning! Once again, Amelia has made another cheat code!

"Okay then" Serena picked up her poke ball and threw, Amelia did the same.

"Braixen… Brai…."

"Delphox…."

"THAT'S IT…! OUR CONTESTANTS HAVE CHOSEN THEIR POKÉMONS… BRAIXEN AAAND, DELPHOX…! WHAT ARE OUR CHAMPIONS GONNA CHOSE…!" Harry still commented out.

Stadium was still rumbling out, Serena leaned down to her trustworthy Pokémon.

"Listen Braixen…. I am gonna need your help to win final round … okay…."

"Braixen…. Braixen"

"Don't worry… Ash is gonna help us."

The champions were still eyeing each other, closely. Suddenly Diantha spoke out.

"I hope ash you are thinking the same as I am thinking….. Let's finish out our unfinished battle Ash…"

"Can't agree more Diantha" Ash replied calmly.

"Alright then…Gardevoir…"

"Greninja….. I chose you!"

In moments, there were a frog ninja and A Psychic/Fairy-type Pokémon on the field.

"Greninja… are you ready…?"

"NINJA…..!"

In moments, Greninja was engulfed in a raging torrent of water. As Greninja evolved, the water surrounding it collected into a huge Water Shuriken on its back. Greninja's appearance changed, with it having a similar look as its trainer.

The Ash-Greninja.

At the same time, dianthus's Gardevoir had finished its mega evolution too!

"THAT'S IT…. THE MYSTERIOUS GRENINJA AND CHAMPION DIANTHA HAS CHOSEN HER ACE POKÉMON … MEGAAAAA GARDEVOIR..!"

The stadium kept crazily roaring… but our friends still kept eyeing each other.

This was going to be another epic battle.

… _ **.**_

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **THE CLASH OF THE CHAMPIONS**

…

 _ **The Stage Will Be Ready,**_

 _ **The People All Around The World Will Bear Witness,**_

 _ **When Champion Of Alola And Alolan Queen Will Fight Side By Side… Together.**_


	50. Chapter 50: THE CLASH OF THE CHAMPIONS

**THE CLASH OF THE CHAMPIONS**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Will Serena Become The Queen Of Alola? Guess You Have To Find Out Yourself.**

 **Before I Get Into The Story, Let Me Declare Something, Today, Our Story Finally Reached Milestone Of 2k Votes On Watt Pad Server, That's Another Huge Achievement For Me And The Story, Thank You So Much Guys For Staying With The Story, I Just Can't Be More Grateful For That.**

 **Thank You So Much…**

 **I Just Hope, I Keep Pleasing All You With My Story…**

 **So Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

…

* * *

"What was that…?" that was Leon's first comment after watching the whole scenario.

All other Kahunas, champions from the VIP Box, were shocked, including Aria.

"I don't know…"

"Why in the world Miss Diva Diantha is siding with Amelia... Did she tell you something Kahuna Hala?"

"Nope…" the Kahuna shook his head in negative.

"Who cares… as long as the fight of two champions provides a good match… I am willing to watch it…" Lance said smirking.

"It is almost like a turnover of events…. A few moments ago, it seemed like Serena will win… but now…" Aria said in low tone.

"I just hope Serena wins…."

"Ow, Ow,... Ow…. You can't pick side here Miss Aria…" Drake pointed out.

Aria didn't reply… she just kept watching.

… _ **..**_

* * *

At the battlefield….

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Harry called to the crowd and they quieted down.

"HERE IS A QUICK RECAP OF THE RULES. A DOUBLE PERFORMANCE BATTLE. IF EITHER ARIA OR SERENA LOSES THEIR POKÉMON, THE BATTLE IS OVER. IF THEIR PARTNERS LOSE, THE BATTLE IS STILL GOING ON; IF THE LADIES' POKÉMON REMAIN… THE LAST REMAINING LADY SHALL BE…. THE ALOLAN QUEEEEEN." Harry exclaimed.

Millions of people roared out with that.

"OUR CHAMPION ASH KETCHUM AND CHAMPION DIANTHA ARE HERE TO COMPLIMENT OUR LADIES' PERFORMANCES AND THEY SHALL DO EVERYTHING IN OUR POWER TO HELP THEM WIN…..RIGHT..!"

"RIGHT..!" The crowd replied.

"THEN LET'S GO…"

Ash and Serena both made a final glance to each other; then looked at the battlefield.

Diantha called out. "We're ready."

Referee nodded and looked at Serena. "Ready, Serena?" Serena felt as if Referee was asking her two questions at once. She remembered what Ash said and she stayed calm.

"Braixen, go." Braixen went forward, eyes flashing with furious determination. Serena looked at Ash. "I'm ready. Are you?"

Ash nodded. "You bet. Greninja let's go!" He yelled and Greninja stepped forward slowly, keeping his eyes trained on Gardevoir.

The referee nodded to both trainers on each side. "Let the battle for Alolan Queen begin!" he yelled out and the crowd cheered.

"LET'S GET TO THE BATTLE!" Harry cried out.

"GO GRENINJA" Ash yelled.

"GARDEVIOR GO" Diantha yelled.

Both heavyweight Pokémons just charged to each other… that was it.

The moment they clashed, nonetheless, it caused shockwave on the field, shocking the crowd.

Amelia moved next. "Delphox, fire blast on Braixen!"

Serena was ready, though, having already planned her next move, confident after Ash's good start. "Deflect with hidden power. Then use flamethrower!" Braixen responded quickly, her blue sphere of energy evaporating Amelia's Delphox's attack and launching her own flame attack right back.

It almost hit too, but Champion Diantha was quickly ready to defend. "Gardevoir, protect!" she yelled and a blue shield blocked Braixen's attack.

That surprised Serena nonetheless. Of course, you can't expect anything less from champion Diantha.

It was when Ash leaped forward.

"Greninja… use double team… and Use it to get around protect!" He yelled out.

"Delphox, use mystical fire on any Greninja you see," Amelia yelled.

Diantha responded quickly as well. "Gardevoir, use sunny day, and then attack with overheat."

Serena looked at Ash, worried. Sunny day would help her Braixen's fire attacks too, but it wouldn't do anything for Greninja, and if he was hit with a supercharged overheat, he'd be in trouble. Even being a water type, that would cause a lot of damage.

"Braixen, hidden power on Gardevoir!" she quickly added.

Braixen quickly acted, but Gardevoir's protect was still in effect and the attack deflected into a beautiful shower of blue sparks. Serena only cursed to herself. She'd forgotten it was a performance battle.

Ash's Greninja already had multiplied into multiple copies, but Gardevoir's sunny day was now in full effect and Delphox was launching its mystical fire attacks at any Greninja near it. Serena looked at Ash, concerned, but was surprised to see him looking confident.

Diantha yelled out. "Now Gardevoir, unleash Moonblast!"

"Not so fast…Greninja, let's show them what we are made of! Multiple Water Shuriken, NOW! Then get in there with Aerial Ace!" Ash cried out suddenly, clasping at his sides, and out of nowhere, the Ninja Pokémon appeared before Gardevoir, emulating the action. Soon, the ninja stars formed in his hands, Greninja tossing out six of the deadly attacks. Once they were launched, Greninja was off and running, his limbs glowing a bright white.

Gardevoir and Diantha didn't seem worried, the former dodging each ninja star without the need to be told to dodge. However, the last Water Shuriken crashed into the ground, kicking up dirt and clouding Gardevoir's view. Before either Gardevoir or Diantha could react, Greninja's fist shot through the dirt cloud. Smashing right against Gardevoir's face, Greninja pulled his fist back before swinging his leg around and hitting her side. Sliding backward, Gardevoir brushed the hits off easily.

Serena saw her chance. Gardevoir's protect was now gone.

"Braixen, fire blast!" Braixen unleashed her attack, now supercharged with Gardevoir own sunny day attack. Gardevoir was struck hard and stumbled back, panting heavily.

"Great job, Serena!" Ash yelled to her.

"T-thanks Ash…!" Serena just couldn't help but blush, cause it came from Ash!

"Clever" Diantha acknowledged. "And using my own sunny day move against me was clever."

"Yeah, impressive," Amelia said, "but not enough to take my crown." She looked at Diantha. "You do remember promising me to get to the crown, don't you…! Now act on it..!"

"I don't remember promising that Amelia….. Your father paid me millions only to assist you in the final round… that's it," the champion turned to the spoiled girl of Kalos.

"Just do it then..!"

"Okay…"

"Greninja, water shuriken!" Ash charged again. His Pokémon leaped into the air and in moments launched a huge watery ninja star at Delphox. So fast that even Diantha couldn't come to save Delphox.

Serena was stunned to see them hit, despite Gardevoir's several attempts to dodge and deflect. Delphox went flying backward, getting crushed on the field and wincing in pain.

Amelia looked worried.

"Diantha, quick, help me!"

The champion nodded and Amelia yelled, "Fire blast!"

Ash just smiled.

"Do you seriously think you can stop me with that…? Greninja take it!"

And Greninja did take it. Full on, the fire blasts struck him and created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Greninja was standing still!

Serena gasped. It looked insane… taking opponent's attack full from the front and not even having a scratch in result! Greninja was really powerful!

At that moment, Gardevoir charged.

"Moonblast!"

"Water Shuriken!"

The two moves were launched in a blink of an eye, Greninja launching his trusty shuriken forward, the increased size and strength having helped it in the past to overcome challenges. Gardevoir wasn't slouching either, firing off her compressed sphere of energy across the field, the two attacks meeting head-on. An explosion occurred, dirt and dust shooting out across the arena as visibility was non-existent again. Greninja's feet could be heard pounding against the rocky surface, spectators unable to see what was happening down on the field.

Serena wasn't just standing there either.

"Braixen use Hidden Power on Delphox!" Ordered Serena. In moments. Braixen formed a light blue ball of energy in front of its hands. It then fired the ball with all force at Delphox.

"Delphox use Flamethrower!" Commanded Amelia.

Delphox fired a burst of flames from his mouth which met the energy beam, causing another explosion.

In the end, both moves countered each other out and destroyed one and another.

"Greninja use Cut on Gardevoir!" Commanded Ash.

"Braixen use Fire Blast on Delphox!" Shouted Serena.

Greninja dashed towards Gardevoir with two sharp glowing blades in each hand while Braixen Delphox released a 大-shaped blast of yellow-orange fire from its stick at the opponent. Delphox.

"Gardevoir quick…! Use Reflect to stop Greninja!" countered Diantha.

Mega Gardevoir quickly raised its hands and a shining; soon a light blue-colored round barrier appeared in front of it, no matter how much Greninja would charge with raw force, it won't help.

On the other hand, Amelia quickly instructed Delphox.

"Delphox…destroy the flames with Mystical Fire!"

Delphox promptly released a stream of fire from its mouth at the opponent's Blast, destroying it in moments.

"Areal ace…. Greninja…!" Ash commanded out, seeing Cut not being effective against Gardevoir's reflect.

The water type leaped into the air, in moments, its arms or legs turned shiny light-blue and punched directly at the reflect, collapsing it, and creating another shockwave on the field.

"HOLY ARCEUS…! THIS IS INSANE…!" Harry stated out.

Before Gardevoir could do anything, Greninja's punch made its way directly at the mega evolved Pokémon, hitting it and sending it flying backward.

"Gardevoir…!" The champion called out in concern, Ash just smiled; nonetheless, He was having the time of his life

"This is not the over bitch… having a champion beside you won't save your ass…. I am gonna finish you… DELPHOX!" Amelia hissed out at Serena.

Delphox promptly charged at Serena's Braixen.

"Braixen, quick..! Use Flamethrower!" Serena desperately commanded.

It didn't help, before Braixen could do anything, Delphox directly charged at Braixen with Scratch, its front paws, leaving a white trail of energy, crushed directly at Braixen, sending it backward.

"Braixen..!" Serena called out in panic.

"Not over bitch… Delphox… again!"

Delphox charged once again, at the last time Braixen looked down skittishly.

But the attack didn't happen, instead there was another bang.

When Braixen looked up, she saw her rescuer… it was Greninja blocked Delphox's charge with its water shuriken…. In next moment, it just picked up it's another arm, and charged with another Areal Ace.

"DELPHOOOOOOOOX….!"

The fire fairy type literally just went flying back towards the outside of battlefield, if Gardevoir didn't catch it in time, it would be gone case for Amelia.

"T-thanks Ash…," Serena replied in low tone.

"You know I will always save you…. Won't I? Sweetie." Ash whispered to his girl, rather sweetly, Serena just smiled back in return.

Greninja and Braixen both shared some looks, indicating the same.

"Alright, I had enough…. Let's go for final attack Diantha" Amelia said in clenched teeth.

"That won't be wise Amelia" the champion replied.

"Why… are you scared of Ash…?"

"I am not reckless like you Amelia; they work as a team and save each other as a team,"

"Then let's give conjoint attack …."

"That won't be easy Amelia…"

"Just do it!"

"Greninja…use Water shuriken on Gardevoir!" Instructed Ash.

"Braixen….use Fire blast on Delphox!" Commanded Serena.

Moving in sync with Ash, Greninja reached behind his back and grabbed the gigantic shuriken then he hurled it at Mega Gardevoir. Braixen, on the other hand, waved her stick and then fired the incredibly powerful fire type move at Delphox.

"Gardevoir use Shadow Ball to counter!" Shouted Diantha. "Delphox, dodge it and counter with Scratch!" Ordered Amelia.

In moments, Mega Gardevoir formed a huge barrage of balls of black and purple energy with black static around it, then fired the ball at the incoming Water shuriken.

The Water shuriken collided with the Shadow Ball with another huge explosion, destroying both moves.

Delphox dashed forward with his fist glowing at Braixen…. Delphox managed to avoid the Fire blast and once again, slammed its paw into Braixen, knocking the fire type back. Braixen stood there a moment, then sparks ran through her body and she fell to one knee.

"Braixen…!" Serena called out in sheer fear, even Ash had to look at Braixen with concern.

"OH GOD, I THINK BRAIXEN IS PARALYZED," Harry stated out.

Greninja quickly approached the fallen Pokémon, and then hold her into his arms.

"Brai…." The fire type winched once again.

The whole looked motionless at this point, what was going to happen next?

"Diantha … this is our chance…! Let's both attack on them and kick them out…." Amelia breathed out excitedly.

"No…"

"I beg your pardon…?" Amelia turned to the champion.

"I am not attacking them in this state."

"Are you crazy…? Why?"

"Cause Amelia…" Champion Diantha turned to her. "Unlike you… I have some sense of honor," then she turned to Ash.

"Hey Ash….. Let's finish our battle…"

"What!" Ash looked over Diantha.

"Let the girls decide who will be the ultimate queen…. What do you say…?" Diantha finished her word.

Ash just smiled in return.

"Can't agree with you more Diantha…. Thanks…"

"What …? You can't do this Diantha!" Amelia hissed from the side.

"I can"

"My father paid you!"

"I will return all the money…Gardevoir…!"

Ash and Serena both exchanged a look, a warm look.

"Don't worry Serena, everything will be fine….. Greninja…!"

"Nin-ninja…!"

…

"MOONBLAST " Diantha yelled out.

"BLOCK IT…" Ash countered

The Mega evolutionary Pokémon just stretched its arms, It then quickly formed an orb of pink energy in front of its hands, and fired it directly at the Greninja.

Greninja quickly blocked that with its water shuriken, causing a huge explosion on the field. Serena had to raise her hand before her eyes, trying to block out the dust that was flying in her direction.

When the dust finally cleared, it only surprised the crowd. Greninja didn't even have a scratch on him, not a single one, leaving everyone shocked.

"The real battle is about to begin, "Ash said softly.

"AERIAL ACE!"

"MOONBLAST " Diantha quickly countered.

Gardevoir did the same, but Greninja easily dodged it.

In a split of moment, it suddenly appeared before Gardevoir, kicked her in her stomach, sending the Psychic/Fairy type across the field.

But it wasn't over for Greninja either; the last Moonblast suddenly appeared from the dust cloud and hit Greninja's shoulder directly.

"Greninja..!" Serena breathed out.

Greninja made a winch of pain, so did its owner.

"You okay buddy…"

"Ninja…."

"Alright then…DOUBLE TEAM" Ash commanded.

Gardevoir already covered himself and steadied himself, flying back towards Greninja; a Double Team later however, an army of Greninja clones surrounded Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir….. Use psychic" her owner commanded.

In moments, Gardevoir spun around and destroyed all the copies with psychic, only to not find the real Greninja. He frowned until a shadow blocked his vision, looking up to see Greninja diving towards him, a Giant Water Shuriken ready to be thrown.

"Greninja…! Water shuriken…!"

"Gardevoir…! Moonblast…!"

In the end, a huge explosion blasted on the field, with another shockwave, the whole stadium was watching breathlessly. All elite four members, champions, aria stood up from their seats.

"HOLY MOLY…!" Harry breathed out.

When the dust finally cleared…. Both Pokémons were found on the field, lying motionlessly, back to their normal form.

… _ **.**_

* * *

Referee held his arm up.

"Greninja is unable to battle. It is now Serena against Amelia. Winner gets the Alolan Crown."

The whole stadium just burst into crazy roar, that was it! Both champions were down, nobody could defeat the other!

"WELL, WELL, WELL…! IT'S UP TO SERENA AND MIETTE NOW….. WHO WILL BE THE ULTIMATE QUEEEEN OF ALOLA…?"

Crowd roared once again.

Recalling and thanking his Greninja, Ash looked to Serena, she was looking down, Ash quietly approached her.

"Serena…. I' I am sorry … there were no other …."

"its okay Ash… I understand," she looked up to him. "Braixen was seriously injured… if they both attacked up, it would be end… Diantha made me a favor…..but,"

She looked down again.

"But now you are gone too, and I am alone…"

"Hey…" her of her dreams grabbed her shoulder promptly, then said,

"Never give up to the very end… remember,"

Serena looked up to him again.

"I trust you… I know you can win this Serena…" he said looking into her eyes.

And Serena looked back. She had to. In past, she lost count how many times those cute eyes charmed her, enchanted her. But today, it did something else…it gave her enormous power.

"YOU CAN DO THIS..!"

"I… I CAN..!"

"THAT'S MY GIRL..!"

Serena looked at Amelia at the other side of the field; the girl was obviously giving her a venomous look. Then she turned to her Braixen, who looked much better than before.

"Braixen," Serena said.

"Brai?" Braixen looked back at Serena, eyes wide with fear.

Serena smiled at her partner Pokémon. She had started her journey with Braixen and she had started her quest to become a Queen with her. Braixen looked at her trainer and smiled back.

That was it…

… _ **..**_

* * *

 **How Was That Guys? Tell Me That In Review**

 **Anything You Want.**

 **And Once Again, Thank You For Everything.**


	51. Chapter 51: THE ALOLAN QUEEN

**THE ALOLAN QUEEN**

 **Who Will Be The Ultimate Queen….**

…

* * *

At the battle field.

Braixen standing on the field, turning back to Serena for the last time.

But unlike the others, she just nodded.

The referee raised his flags whistling once again… this was it!

Serena gazed at the Amelia for the last time, the girl had usual venomous look at her nonetheless.

"I don't know what I did wrong to earn your grudge… but I am not gonna let that take away my price, not without a fight….Braixen!"

Without a word, the Braixen pulled her wand from her tail and ignited it.

"Flamethrower!"

"Mystical Fire!" Amelia commanded out.

"Hidden Power! Block it!"

A jet of flame shot from Braixen's wand, Delphox easily dodged that before firing off a counterattack. The Mystical Fire struck the spheres of Hidden Power in the air and exploded into nothing but dust.

"Flamethrower! Keep Delphox moving!"

Serena had decided to go offensive this time but he wasn't sure, he had a hunch that the right strategy for beating Delphox as Braixen was excellent to fight distance. If they could just wear down Delphox's stamina, they had a chance.

Amelia didn't have to tell Delphox to dodge. By the time the Flamethrower arrived, Delphox was long gone. Unlike Pancham, though, Braixen was able to track Delphox much closer. Delphox quickly moved around the battlefield frantically, with Braixen's attack right on his tail.

"Delphox use Mystical fire on Braixen!" Shouted Amelia.

Delphox created a circle of fire with her stick then fired it at Braixen.

"Fire Blast!"

Delphox made one last quick turn to dodge the Flamethrower, and then took to the air. He rocketed at Braixen, ready to use Scratch once again.

But Braixen this time was ready. A five-point blast of fire emerged from the flaming tip of her wand. It met Delphox halfway.

Delphox passed right through, but not without taking a direct hit. He collided with Braixen and sent her toppling over.

Braixen was quick to get to her feet. Delphox was not.

As he tried to rise, a quick flash of fire broke out over her fur. He looked burned.

"Yes! Nice work, Braixen!"

Ash couldn't help but smile, that's it…. With these sharp strategies Serena can eventually defeat Amelia.

Right now he was standing at the corner of the field, of course, it wasn't allowed but who would care, as the whole world was now busy in the fight between two finalists.

Braixen gave Serena a short nod, ready for next command.

Amelia took a deep breath, then suddenly commanded.

"Delphox… get up,"

And it did, in moments the Delphox was again facing Braixen.

Serena wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Braixen's wand lower, if only a tiny bit. Now was not the time to hesitate. They were lucky to make it this far, and she knew it.

"Are you done holding back?" Amelia suddenly asked. "If so, then don't hold back, your defeat is now inevitable…. I don't want a single f*cking excuse from you when got defeated…"

"I'm not holding back," Serena replied

"Good, now face my wrath… Delphox, use Fire blast on Braixen!"

"Hidden Power!"

The two attacks met, but not halfway, not even close. Delphox's 大-shaped blast of yellow-orange fire collided with Braixen's Hidden Power spheres only a split second after they were fired. The result was a shower of water droplets which turned into a haze, swallowing Braixen and obscuring her sight.

"Scratch!"

"Scratch! Behind you!"

Delphox already had disappeared into the haze. By the time it reappeared behind Braixen, the powerful Scratch blow had already landed. It was the best Braixen could do to launch a weak Scratch attack as she was knocked to the ground.

"Fire Spin!"

"Fire Blast!"

Standing right above where Braixen lay, Delphox stuck out its wand, and shoot a stream of swirling fire from the tip at Braixen. Braixen had but a moment to summon the Fire Blast. Pointing her wand up at Delphox, she fired only just in time to fizzle the Fire Spin and scrambled away.

"Hidden Power, Delphox!"

"Flamethrower...!"

Fire roared over the sands as Braixen spun around, sweeping the battlefield with a wreath of flame. It quickly overlapped every energy balls of Hidden Power.

"Flamethrower!"

"Now… Counter it with Hidden Power!"

"Scratch!"

"Flamethrower!"

The initial attacks were nothing more than cursory distractions. Flamethrower and Hidden Power collided in the air, but Braixen was already turned around, firing a jet of flame from her mouth, and Delphox was already there.

"Fire Spin!"

Delphox blocked much of the Flamethrower with a quickly summoned Fire Spin.

"Scratch!"

"Use Scratch too….!"

Claw struck blade, and the two were locked in hand-to-hand combat. Braixen growled, baring her teeth. Delphox showed no emotion whatsoever.

"WOW…! THE BATTLE HAS REALLY TURNED INTO SOMETHING ELSE…!" Harry stated out in amazement.

In few seconds, Delphox broke their contact and jumped away, backed over backward to some distance. From a short distance away, it began to circle Braixen. Braixen began to circle him in kind, her wand blazing and held at the ready.

Serena seethed again. This wasn't good, Amelia was up to something.

"Delphox, Hidden Power!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Flamethrower!"

The clash again caused another haze in the battlefield, and once again Delphox disappeared in it, then started to fire Flamethrower from every imaginable angle, from time to time. Braixen's ring of fire radiated outward on the ground, missing everything.

"Hidden Power! Shield yourself with it!" Serena commanded out desperately.

Braixen summoned dozens of spheres of energy. It wasn't enough to protect her. The real Flamethrower fire slipped through one of the many small gaps in her armor, striking her from behind. She fell to one knee, but quickly spun around and held her wand at the ready.

"Fire Spin!"

"Fire Blast!"

Suddenly Delphox came into view. and shoot a stream of swirling fire from the tip of her wand. Braixen, in turn, fired another five-pointed blast of fire from her wand. The two attacks collided, and the Fire Spin fizzled out, chewing a hole through the center of the Fire Blast.

Out of nowhere, Delphox appeared from the hole it created, passing right through Braixen's attack. She was already preparing his next move when Amelia called it.

"Flamethrower!"

Delphox fired several on and off-stream of fire in rapid succession.

"Flamethrower!" Serena still tried to counter.

Braixen was too slow to defend herself against the full attack. The first two stars hit, sending her falling to the ground. The others were consumed by the Flamethrower.

"Scratch! Again…!"

Delphox had vanished again, reappearing behind Braixen a moment later. The attack had already landed. Braixen had no time to respond.

For a few seconds, she lay on the ground, unresponsive.

"Braixen…!" Serena breathed out.

The whole stadium looked dead silent…. Was that it? The end of Serena's Braixen?

"Come on sweetie…. I know you can do this!" Ash breathed out.

Just as Serena's hope was about to give out, Braixen dug her wand into the sand. Holding onto it like a staff, she pulled herself up, rising again.

Her breaths ragged and shaky, she stared down Delphox.

"THAT'S IT!... SERENA'S BRAIXEN IS STILL ON THE GAME!" Harry sated out.

The whole stadium screamed out with that.

"Do you really think we're holding back?" said Amelia. "Braixen can barely stand...If you were battling at your full strength, this would be over already... in fact, it is over!"

"No, it's not!" Serena suddenly looked up.

"We're still in this! We're not giving up to the very end!"

"Don't make me do this girl….. Just accept your defeat."

"I WONT…..no matter what you have to do to win this battle, nothing is going to hurt me and Braixen as much as knowing that we tried our hardest, but you and Delphox didn't try at all!"

"Delphox, Scratch!"

"Counter it Braixen!"

Delphox closed the distance and moved to land the finishing blow.

Braixen bared her claws and caught the attack between them. Sinking to her knees, she howled as she strained to push back.

Delphox's strike inched closer and closer to her face.

"I am going to break you… for everything…. For taking away everything from me"

Aria's words echoed in Serena's ears.

"Then Let it all out, Amelia!" Serena looked up at Amelia, confidently.

It was only a matter of time.

That time had come and gone. It was long in the past. Serena was already broken without her boy of her dreams, then he came back, showed her new hope, new light. There was nothing Amelia could do to break her now.

As long as her Ash is with her, she is not gonna back off, not anymore.

"Braixen, Fire Blast!" Serena commanded.

Delphox's finishing blow was hovering right over Braixen's neck.

But then, Braixen opened her mouth and lit up the stadium.

With a huge roar, she belted out a massive blast of fire, the largest Serena had ever seen from her. The heat was painful on her eyes even from all her distance away.

And Delphox took it right in the face.

She went flying over backward, charred all over, stunned. From across the field, Serena heard Amelia gasp.

Braixen was wreathed in a glowing, orange aura.

"No way," Ash breathed out. "It's just like Infernape."

Just like Infernape, Braixen had activated its blaze ability.

"Flamethrower, Braixen!" Serena commanded out.

"Mystical Fire!" Amelia shouted.

Belting from her mouth, Braixen's Flamethrower ripped through the night air. Delphox's Mystical Fire did little more than fizzle and steam against it. It evaporated, and Delphox crossed it's arms over her face, shielding himself from the blow.

When it subsided, she lowered her arms, still astonished.

"You think you're going to break us?" said Serena. "We're so much stronger than you realize!"

Braixen and Delphox were locked in a staring match. Her teeth showing, Braixen stepped forward, using her wand as a cane. When Delphox did not back down, she took another step forward, then another… then another.

They stared at each other, face to face.

….

'I Will win this!... I will for my love, for my friends, for every struggle I have gone through till now… I WILL WIN THIS! Cause he trusts me…!'

Her blood boiled out.

"Braixen, Scratch!"

Braixen swiped right across Delphox's face. Delphox did nothing more than raise an arm to protect herself.

"Again!"

Braixen swiped again, delivering another blow.

"Fire Spin…!" Amelia desperately commanded.

Delphox stuck out its wand, and shoot a stream of swirling fire from the tip at the Braixen.

Braixen was ready; she quickly pointed its wand stick at the opponent and formed a vast red-orange flame at its tip, then released a huge red-orange stream of fire from the tip of its wand at the opponent,

"Flamethrower…!"

They clashed, once again. But with pure shock, Amelia watched her Delphox's attack was overlapped by the Flamethrower, then it made its way towards her Delphox.

A huge explosion blasted on the field. Serena had to raise her hand before her eyes, trying to block out the dust that was flying in her direction.

The whole stadium was watching breathlessly.

When the dust finally cleared…. Delphox was found on the field, lying motionlessly.

… _ **.**_

* * *

The referee finally raised his flag, pointing the winner.

"AND OUR NEW QUEEN IS….. SERENA YVONNE, FROM KALOS….!" Harry declared with a loud voice.

And the whole stadium just went burst out after that.

That was it! The Alola finally got a new Queen, after getting a new Champion.

Serena just stood there for some moments, finally inhaling some fresh air.

She won!

The word came into her mind just like a realization, she won! In moments, she looked over for him, and she saw him standing there smiling.

SHE REALLY WON!

It was the moment when everything went blank, almost everything. Only she, and the boy of her dreams standing, and nothing else.

She saw him smiling, he was smiling for her! And what should she do now? Should she be happy? Or should she cry….. the cry of happiness.

She didn't know.

THE only thing she knew, she won this for him, for her friends, for her dreams.

She won this for their love!

The girl from Vaniville town just slowly approached the boy from pallet town, then whispered,

"I won Ash"

"I know." He whispered back.

Then she made her way for his heart, the place where she truly belonged, the place she wanted to belong.

Her boy of her dreams just took her into his arms merrily.

And the eyes just knew no bound, as tears just kept crumbling from both of their eyes, silently.

Seriously nothing else mattered now, nothing. The whole world just kept watching them.

By the time, when Pikachu and their other friends finally reached battlefield, they were still hugging…. beside them, Braixen was watching them with a tearful smiling face.

Except Amelia, she had already left the field.

… _ **..**_

* * *

In due time, Serena entered the ceremonial stage with all of her Pokémons, with all of her friends, and of course, holding her boyfriend's hand. For the first time in her life, Pikachu was sitting on her shoulder.

All other champions, Diantha, Lance, Adler, Wallace, Cynthia, Drake, and Leon, were there, including Aria. Diantha just slowly approached Serena.

"Serena… I hope you can forgive me for going against you in the finale….. I had reason behind it."

"It's okay… I understand" Serena replied smiling.

"Besides, Ash was with you, so I had confidence that you would win,"

"Thanks Diantha…"

"Ummm Ash, do you mind leaving Serena's hand for a moment?" this time, another voice spoke out, Aria.

"Why…" Ash asked.

"Cause I have to put Queen's crown on your girlfriends head…. That's why Mister Champion,"

"O…Ow… Yea… please" Ash immediately let go of Serena's hand.

Serena then turned to Aria, bowing with a manner of picking her cloth up, a little bit.

Aria placed the crown on her head, when Serena finally looked up, she hugged her.

"I am so happy for you Serena,"

"Thanks Aria."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… PRESENTING, OUR NEW QUEEN, SERENA YVONNE, FROM KALOS….!"

The whole stadium just busted out with that statement, Fireworks started exploding in the sky once again! Creating multiple arrays of Pokémon shapes, in all colors… people all around the stadium were cheering for her.

Serena just kept watching them.

"Feels good, doesn't it, my queen" a voice whispered beside her.

"Aha…" Serena replied in a dreamy voice.

"Well, you have to face the other inevitable thing too…" Ash, this time said smirking.

And Serena looked over, saw the inevitable…. Waves of fans, paparazzi just running to her.

"Would you like to face them, my queen?"

"Nope…" Serena turned to him.

"I would rather like to run away with my champion,"

He came closer. "So do I….. Naganadel…."

Ash threw his poke ball.

"AYA-YA-YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Buddy… would you like to take us to a new world…. To ultra space…."

… _ **..**_

* * *

 **That Was It Guys, Serena Finally Became The Queen Of Alola…. How Was That? Don't Forget To Tell Me In The Review…..**

 **And Of Course, Vote For The Story…**


	52. Chapter 52: KING TO THE QUEEN

**KING TO THE QUEEN**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amour Shipping Chapter.**

 **This Chapter Is My One Of My Most Favorite Amour Shipping Chapter, Why? Guess You Have To Find Out That By Reading.**

 **Now I Want To Clear Something. Play** **DEAMN - Sign (Lyric)** **As Background Music. It Is Highly Recommended, If You Really Want To Feel This Chapter. If Don't Do This, You Will Miss The Real Joy Of This Chapter, Trust Me. If You Can't Find The Music Then Here Is The Link - watch?v=RfXLyP2_XbA**

 _ **...**_

* * *

Today was another day in Alolan Queen Mary; our friends are getting ready for their first official press conference, which will also include all Kahunas, guest champions, queen Miette and Aria too, and obviously our new champion Ash Ketchum and Queen Serena Yvonne.

"Arrrrrr… do we really have to attend this…!" Ash spoke out in most annoyed voice possible while setting his bow tie over coat.

"You have to, my champion….. This is the protocol…." Serena said smiling; she knew how much Ash hated fancy clothing.

"I don't care…" he looked over for her. "I would rather like to spend time with my queen..."

"So do I Ash..." she said looking a little bit down.

"But first we have to attend the press conference"

They were both getting ready at Serena's suite; Serena literally dragged Ash into her suite cause she knew, Ash would rather attend the press conference in his normal get-up, much of her dismay. Serena never wanted that, she wanted her boy of her dreams to be looked like price Charmion in his first official press conference.

Serena was about to give her final touch-up when she heard the footsteps, Ash, he stood behind her.

And then he hugged her from behind…. Reason, nothing….

"Ash… what are you doing…?" Serena said mildly protesting. "We have to attend the conference…!"

"Serena…. Let's just don't attend the conference…." He said pouting.

"Why…?"

"Let's just go outside..."

"But Ash…"

"Pleeeeeeeeease…" he said looking into her eyes.

At this point, she knew it was impossible for her to deny those eyes, so she said,

"Ummm… Okay…"

…..

"Shauna… can you please call Ash and Serena… the press conference is about to start," Aria said amongst the rumbles of the conference room.

"Okay, Miss Aria,"

Shauna quickly left, only to return a few minutes later with a stained face.

"Shauna, you came back? Where is Ash and Serena?

"They aren't there Miss Aria."

"What do you mean they aren't there?"

"I checked Ash and Serena's suite, they are just lost,"

"Are you kidding me?" Aria looked baffled "she ran away just before her official press conference."

"Deal with it Aria…" Miette said this time. "That bitch has a tendency of running away from important moments, especially with her jackass boyfriend…. We have to cover the rest… "

…

* * *

Right now our champion and Queen were walking beside the walkway of riverbank, holding each other's hand, and with a slight difference at their appearances, Ash had a sham mustache and Serena wore a wig. If they went out open, it would only take minutes to create crowd, neither of them didn't want that.

It was already post afternoon when they came for the riverbank, the orange sun was about to set on the Ula'ula Island river horizon, too alluring for anyone to avoid, Serena couldn't do that either.

"Serena?" Ash looked back when he felt the tug; Serena was looking at the setting sun.

"Ash… can we just stay here for a while?"

Of course they can, Ash would do anything for her, wouldn't he?

So they both stood before the setting sun, relying on the railing. Serena had always dreamt about that… she, her boy of her dreams, and a setting sun before them, nothing else.

Everything looked enchanting now, this setting orange sun, with this bland ambiance around them, sometimes a little chilling wind.

All with him.

Could Serena ask for anything better?...No.

These moments were paradise for her, he was her paradise.

Slowly Serena rested her head on his shoulder, then said,

"I LOVE YOU…."

"I LOVE YOU MORE," he whispered.

And just like that, they just kept staying there, until the sun went down of the horizon.

…

"So Ash, what now?" Serena suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You already have owned five mega plates Ash, what is your future plan?"

"I don't know" Ash just chuckled. "I guess after handing over Arceus the plates my mission is officially over… I want to travel the world after that, many other regions, with the love of my life, with you…" he said looking into her eyes.

Serena didn't waste time to lean in for another kiss…. reason, nothing. She just wanted to kiss Ash. Traveling other regions with Ash! That sounded sooo exciting! She just can't wait to start this journey of lifetime, with her boyfriend.

They kept kissing until they needed air, when their lips finally parted, they were still smiling.

"Ummm Serena… there is something on your lips," Ash pointed out.

"What?"

"I don't know.. Looks like a mustache,"

Serena immediately checked her lips, and picked the thing up,

"IT'S YOUR MUSTACHE ASH?"

"WHAT?

Ash immediately covered hip lips, only to find nothing on his lips.

"QUICK… WEAR THAT AGAIN!"

But it was already too late, people were glancing at them, some already had recognized their champion.

Didn't they think it would take a minute to create a crowd there? Wrong….. It would only take moments; there was already a small crowd of people around them, muttering.

"Ummm, Serena… I think we should get going,"

"Ya…."

So they both got up…. for Alolans, it was only early evening, but for our heroes, it was start of a long night.

…..

 **SIGN**

Artemii Besedin

 _Trying to forget you_

 _I'm all alone_

 _In a ghost town_

 _There's a beautiful madness_

 _Inside my soul_

 _And I can't stop_

 _Thinking of you_

 _Walking on a lonely avenue_

 _Are you?_

 _Are you?_

 _Are you?_

 _My love is so wild_

 _Please give me a sign_

 _My love is so wild_

 _Please give me, baby_

 _My love is so wild_

 _Please give me a sign_

 _My love is so wild_

 _Please give me a sign_

Somehow they managed to enter a shopping mall; big mistake… by now, Serena's wig already had gone off. The moment they entered the mall, all monitors started to show their faces,

"Ladies And Gentlemen…Please Welcome….Right Now We Have The Champion And The Queen Of Alola In Our Mall," the mall announcer announced.

All people gasped out at them.

"Crap..." Ash muttered.

 _Please give me a sign_

 _Fading in the dark_

 _All the lights_

 _Go down_

 _I'm feeling high and drunk_

 _Close my eyes_

 _And I can't stop_

 _Thinking of you_

 _Walking on a lonely avenue_

 _Are you?_

 _Are you?_

 _Are you?_

Now they were running through an alley, Ash holding Serena's hand, behind them the waves of crowd, fan, paparazzi.

The crowd finally went out…. a few moments later our champion and Queen slowly emerged from the terrace of buildings, escaped at the very last moment.

Was the end?... nope.

Someone spoke out. "Hey look, there they are."

 _My love is so wild_

 _Please give me a sign_

 _My love is so wild_

 _Please give me, baby_

 _My love is so wild_

 _Please give me a sign_

 _My love is so wild_

 _Please give me a sign_

They just kept running, Ash holding Serena's hand, and behind them, the whole world.

Unknown to every one of them, Serena was smiling! She was enjoying every minute of it…every second!... this is what she wanted… she, her Ash… behind them the whole world.

Nothing else.

 _My love is so wild_

 _Please give me a sign_

 _My love is so wild_

 _Please give me, baby_

 _My love is so wild_

 _Please give me a sign_

 _My love is so wild_

 _Please give me a sign_

… _ **..**_

* * *

"Give is the latest report silver" Team skull leader Lysandre spoke out from the darkness.

"Our all forces are ready for the war sir, including our ultimate weapon,"

"Good…. And what about the plates,"

"All plates have been won throughout the elite four trial, sir,"

"And Serena?"

"There is no sign of her sir…. Ever since the destruction of our Galar base, she just disappeared,"

"Very well… I don't even need her for my revenge… " Team skull Leader sneered.

"Ever since that event, I have been waiting for only one thing…. Revenge…. And when the hour approaches, when the clock stops…. That boy, Ash Ketchum shall pay for deed, every destruction….. I will take away everything from him, including his girlfriend, Serena Yvonne….. "

 **END OF THIRD PHASE**

… _ **.**_

* * *

 **POKEMON: THE ULTIMATE QUEST (Final Phase)**

…

 **Our Heroes Will Be Ready, So Will Be The Evil.**

 **But This Time, Our Hero Ash Ketchum Has To Face The Ultimate Challenge, The Undefeatable Challenge.**

 **And What Will Ash Choose, Win And Sacrifice, Or Defeat?**

 **As Fate Required, Someone Has To Die, Someone Who Is Close To Ash.**


	53. Chapter 53: ATTENTION GUYS

**Helllowww Everyone, Welcome Back Again. Today I Am Here For Another Reason; Ya You Guessed That Right, Today Is Not The Update Of The Story. Today I Am Here For A General Discussion With You Guys About The Story; It's Not Just Only Review, It's About Everything Related With The Story.**

 **Guys, It's Been Three Year Since I Have Started To Write The Story, And Buddies, I Would Like To Give My Humble Gratitude To All Of You, To All The Readers, To All Reviewers, Who Have Stayed With This Story...Encouraged Me, Been With The Story Throughout This Journey, It Was Really So Kind Of You ... Thank You Guys, Thank You So Much.**

 **And Guess What... After These Years Of Journey, The Story Is Finally Nearing To The End, The Story Has Already Entered The Final Phase... Don't Worry Guys, The Final Phase Will Only Contain 5 Or 6 Chapter Max, A Concluding One. (Spoiler...)**

 **And That's Why I Came To You Today Guys... I Want Your Opinion, From All Of You!... How You Want The Story To Meet Its Grand Finale...!**

 **What Did You Like The Most About The Story?**

 **What You Didn't...**

 **Advise Me Guys.**

 **It's Not Like That I Lacking The Plot For Final Phase, I Already Have That Guys... But I Want All Of Your Contribution In This Story, A Final Touch From All Of You At This Very End. Cause Guys I Believe, This Story Not Just Only Belong To Me, This Story Belongs To All Of You! Every Reader Who Have Helped This Story To Grow This Far! That's Why I Am Willing To Mildly Change The Plot Of Final Phase If Your Opinion Seems Befitting.**

 **My Request Goes To My Silent Readers Too! Guys I Know, You Would Rather Read The Story, Not Giving A Shit About Opinion... But Guys Please... I Want Your Opinion, At Least For This Once.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **See Ya...**


	54. Chapter 54: THE FINAL DANCE

**THE FINAL DANCE**

 **The Countdown Starts….**

… _ **..**_

* * *

The day started just like another day, even though it wasn't. Today was the last day of **Alolan Queen Mary's** journey; the ship was about to reach its final destination Melemele Island seaport, by morning it will.

"Whoa! Look at it! It's so shiny and big!" Bonnie's voice echoed across the ballroom, drawing many a looks. It's not like that they needed help with that, plenty of people were staring all on their own. That was a blatant surprise that a ship could harbor this huge facility inside her.

The authority decided to arrange a final ceremony before the departure, all relating with the successful conduct of Alolan Pokémon League and Alolan Showcase Competition. All notorious, renowned people of Alola were invited today, including Ash and Serena's friends.

So there it was, all of Ash's friends from every region were here today… Misty, Brock and Tracey from Kanto May and Max from Hoenn, Iris and Cilan from Unova, Dawn from Sinnoh, Bonnie and Clemont from Kalos …. Everyone was here today.

The giant ballroom was already crowded with people. Ash had obviously been in this earlier, but for Ash's friends, it was a totally different experience. Some local reporters were also in the room with cameras, filming the trainers live bit by bit. The best part, though, was the massive spread of food.

"Looks like Ash's life has been changed forever… he has to face this type of party diurnally," Clemont stated eyeing the ballroom.

"Well I doubt that big brother…. Ash never wanted to be famous like this, he always wanted to be Pokémon master… and today he is…" bonnie replied.

"Speaking of Ash… where is our champion?" May asked?

"In Serena's room… Serena had him to get him ready,"

"That's cute," Gary smirked. "Knowing how much our boy dislikes fancy clothing… I am sure Serena will have him well dressed,"

"Yah you are right…" Brock sighed smiling "I can still remember the day when I first met Ash and his little Pikachu…. The boy struggled against my Onix… and look at him today, he is the champion of Alola region, I always knew Ash had something within him… he never gives up, ever,"

"I feel the same way Brock" misty said. "I wish I continued my journey with Ash, if I did then today it would be me dressing up Ash,"

"Ummm…. Excuse me?" bonnie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…nothing…!" misty quickly dismissed waving her hands, embarrassed.

"Whatever you say misty…. Can't deny the fact that Ash got the best girl for him" Dawn added this time. "Serena loves him selflessly,"

"Yeah, I guess you are right" misty looked down. "And I am happy for him."

"Do you know guys…? Serena met Ash long before we met him" bonnie added.

"Really..."

"Ya… when Serena was a young She went to Kanto, against her will and attended a Pokémon Summer Camp. While at the camp, one day she got lost in the forest and hurt her knee. It was when she met Ash … Ash pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around her wounded knee, revealing his famous motto… _Don't give up till it's over_ …. This was when she fell for him,"

They all stared at the party, so many people out there, paparazzi, trainers roaming around, all reputed personalities, Kahunas attended the party, even the champions!

It all changed suddenly, cause ace of the party finally arrived, the spotlight hovered on them, revealing the power couple.

Ash and Serena, holding each other's arms, dressed in royal Alolan cloths, and smiling.

On Ash's shoulder, his closest buddy Pikachu was sitting, Dressed with royal bowtie.

….

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… PLEASE WELCOME, THE MAIN ATTRACTION OF TODAY'S EVENING, THE CAMPION AND QUEEN OF ALOLA…. ASH KETCHUM AND SERENA YUVONEEEEE…." The party announcer Harry exclaimed out.

All the paparazzi and fans just rushed for them, ash and Serena were prepared, they both faced the cameras with decent manner this time. One by one, all Kahunas, Champions, and the queens approached them.

"You look so good in this traditional Alolan cloth Serena …" Aria complemented.

"Thanks Aria,"

"Tell me something Serena, did Ash tried to run away from this party too?"

"Ya…"Serena looked a little embarrassed. "He did. But this time, I didn't let him to…"

"Please don't ever do that Serena… me and Miette had to face a lot of questions for that last time,"

"Ya… I am sorry" Serena quietly apologized.

"Talking about running away…" Miette suddenly teased from the side. "What did you do Serena? Did you and Ash have some private sweet moments on that occasion?" Miette asked tingling her one eyebrow.

"We don't do that Miette…!" Serena quickly replied in heated voice.

"Ow really..?"

"Yes…. At least I am not like you and Gary…"

That changed the ambience abruptly. Startled, Miette quickly asked,

"You know..!"

"Of course I know Miette… don't think everyone around you is fool Miette."

"Wait a second… Miette likes someone?" aria added this time.

"Aha..."

On the other side, Lance approached Ash,

"Feels good, doesn't it Ash?... This fame, cameras…"

"Not at all…." Ash turned to the Kanto champion. "I would rather like to battle you and defeat you lance… right buddy,"

"Piiika- piika,"

"So do I, Ash…"

"And don't forget about our next official match either Ash," Leon approached from the side.

"I won't Leon,"

It took some time for them to finally get free from cameras, then they made their way for their friends, Pikachu got off from Ash's shoulder.

"Well. Well, look who it is… the champion and the queen together…" Gary teased the couple.

"Guys… thank you so much for coming to this party…" Ash thanked everyone, ignoring Gary.

"It's your party brother, how can we miss?"

"Thanks Brock,"

"Isn't that great?" bonnie spoke out suddenly. "The girlfriend and the boyfriend are the Queen and champion… only one thing is missing here…."

"What?"

"They should get married."

Ash and Serena swore they were flushing like red tomato after that statement, everyone else just burst into huge laugh, except Clemont and misty.

"Will you stop it bonnie?" Clemont quickly snapped.

"What? …. Isn't that obvious? Sooner or later, Ash is gonna marry Serena, why not now?"

"STOP IT! STOP IT BONNIE!"

In other time, Clemont would have stopped bonnie with his robotic arm, but unfortunately, he didn't have that now, so he had to drag bonnie out from the spot.

"Looks like bonnie did the job for me," Gary said smirking, looking at the departing siblings. "Alright guys, enjoy yourself, let's just leave the couple for this time,"

So they did, they all split away in moments, except Brock.

"Do you need something Brock," Ash asked.

"Yes… I need to ask you something Ash," Brock said in a serious tone.

"What… I will be glad to help you buddy,"

"The thing is…." Brock looked dead serious while stating this, then all of a sudden his whole posture changed.

"HOW IN THE WORLD YOU MANAGED TO GET THIS BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND..!"

….

"What…!" Ash spoke in baffled tone.

"Look At me…." Brock looked like he would cry out at any moment. "Hunting for a keeper for years, still no luck… and look at you! A dense rock head who didn't even know the word love a few years ago, still managed to have a beautiful girlfriend…. Not only that, all other female companions have crush on you!... how did you do that?" Brock said grabbing Ash's both arms.

"I … I don't know Brock… I swear..!" Ash spoke out desperately.

"Please tell me buddy… or I am gonna die without any keeper."

"You won't Brock" a calming voice stated from the side, Serena.

"Everyone is destined to be with someone Brock, that is his match… and you will end up with your match, sooner or later, you will Brock,"

"Really?" Brock looked hopeful.

"Aha…." Serena nodded. "You see Brock, you don't have to look after for a keeper, people don't find life partner like that….. Instead, they just end up with each other… it is their personality which charms the most,"

Brock was looking at Serena like a puppy and Serena kept going,

"When I first met Ash, he didn't pursue me. In fact, his positive mental attitude, bravery is what made me his fan, little by little, his all other good things, his all other good behaviors made me fall for him," the last word she said looking into his eyes, and he returned the gaze.

"So you see Brock, you don't have to chase after girls to get a keeper, instead, just act good around people, girls will be charmed with your good behavior."

"Now I get it!" Brock spoke out. "To get a keeper, I have to show people how cool I am…." He put his fist on his chest.

"From now on…. I am gonna show girls how dashing I can be,"

"Wait, Brock…. That's not what I ….."

"Thank you so much Serena…. That means a lot…. Hey miss!..."

Brock rushed after another girl while our heroes just kept looking.

"I think you made it worse Serena…" Ash muttered.

"Don't worry… he will find his keeper,"

"How can you be so sure Serena?"

"Cause deep down…. I know he is a good person…. Just like my old man," Serena turned to him smiling.

At that moment Harry exclaimed out,

"EVERYONE, PLEASE GET READY… NOW BEGINS THE LONG AWAITED DANCING TIME!... EVERYONE, PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELVES WITH YOUR DATES."

The champion and the queen both looked at each other; they will participate in this final dance with their beloved ones… wouldn't they?

Ash offered his hand for his queen, and Serena stretched her arm to accept that hand from her champion.

Their hands were about to touch…

And that was the moment when chaos started….

… _ **.**_

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **THE FINAL VISION**

…

 **How Was That? Tell Me In The Review….**

 **And Don't Forget To Vote For The Story… The Journey Is About To Come To An End. ;)**


End file.
